New World, New Life
by Macademi
Summary: Two humans end up being brought into Equistria. Taken away from their old lives. Will their new lives in Equistria be any better? Rated M for violence, and language (very minimum).
1. Chapter 1: That Went Well

"Dammit man, we just lost all of our rent money!" a man said, slamming the front door shut.

"You mean YOU lost all of our rent money", his friend huffed at him.

"Hey, you agreed with me so this is just as your fault as it is mine", he said as he pointed a finger at his friends chest.

"Ah the hell with all of this, I'm going to bed. I'm sick of all this", he said as he walked into his bedroom and slammed the door close.

"Yeah, night to you too you ass", his friend said in a low and angry voice as he made his way to his own bedroom.

~In Equstira~

A purple unicorn was reading a scroll as her horn glowed. Close behind her was a blue pegasus slowly creeping up to her.

"Hmm, warp magic... let's see if I can get this to work..."

The purple unicorns horn glowed even brighter as she readied herself to use the spell.

"Hey Twilight!" The blue pegasus yelled into the purple unicorns ear.

"Ah!" She cried out as she reeled up onto her hind legs, she then launched a purple orb into the air.

The orb then split into two orbs, one headed to the forest while the other flew towards Canterlot.

"Oh no... Rainbow! Why did you do that?" The purple unicorn said angrily at the blue pegasus who was now on the floor laughing.

"Ha ha, you should have seen the look on your face Twilight!" She said as she went back to laughing.

"Rainbow! This is bad, really bad! That spell could accidentally bring a creature into our world from another world. All of Equstria will be in danger if we don't make sure this is contained!" The purple unicorn said worriedly at the blue pegasus who slowly stopped laughing and started to look worried.

"What kind of danger...?" The pegasus said.

~Human World~

"Damn that idiot friend of mines... what the heck are we supposed to do about this months rent?" The man said to himself.

He sighed as he sat up on his bed.

"...I need some water", he said as he dragged himself out of his bed.

All of a sudden, a purple orb appeared in the middle of his bedroom.

"What the...", he said.

'I should probably wake that moron up, this doesn't seem normal...' he thought to himself as he turned to leave the room. Suddenly, he felt himself get pulled towards the purple orb.

"AH!", he yelled out in pain as he disappered.

The door to his bedroom suddenly flew open with his friend standing at the door.

"Dammit man! I'm trying to fucking get some sleep you stupid pi- what the heck is that?" He said as he saw the purple orb in his friends bedroom

"Hey! Where the heck are you? There's this weird thing in your ro- AH!" He yelled out as the orb flew into his chest and he disappeared too.

The orb slowly floated higher into the air as it shrunk and disappeared too.

~In Equstria

"Spike! Where are you?" A purple unicorn shouted into the large room.

"*Yawn* I'm here Twilight. You need something?" A little purple dragon yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, making its way down the stairs.

"Spike, I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia and send it right away!" She said loudly to the purple dragon.

"Okay, what do you want me to write?" It said as it went over to a table with a blank scroll on top.

"Tell her to be alert for any 'strange' creatures appearing in the castle. I would go into detail but I have to see if anything appeared in the Everfree foerst", she said as she paced back and forth, putting various items into a bag on the floor.

"Okay, done", the dragon said as it breathed fire onto the scroll.

"Good. Spike, I'll need you to stay in the library until I get back", she said as she placed her saddlebags on her back and ran out the door.

~In the Castle~

"*Yawn* Hmm, time to head off to bed, finally done with all this paper wor-", a white pony with a horn and wings said as a scroll appeared before her.

"A letter from Twilight at this hour?" She yawned as she unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

Once she had finished the scroll, her eyes went wide and she called out.

"Guards!", She yelled towards the doors of her room.

The door immediately flew open and several ponies wearing armor came in. They bowed as they stopped several feet in front of her.

"Yes your majesty? Is anything wrong?" One of them said as he looked up at the Princess.

"I need you all to alert the rest of the Guards within the castle to be on full alert of any 'strange' creatures. Tell my sister to come to my room", she said to the guards.

"Yes your majesty", they all said in unison as they all turned and ran out of their Princesses room.

'Twilight, exactly what is happening', she thought to herself, looking out her window and at the moon.

~At the Everfree Forest~

Twilight had arrived at the mouth of the Everfree forest.

'Well, better hurry up to see if anything happened...' she thought to herself.

She then walked into the forest, all that could be heard was the sound of the crickets chirping and her hoof-steps. Suddenly, she saw a purple flash and a loud thud could be heard. The sound made her jump back. She slowly walked towards where she saw the light. As she walked a little further, she saw nothing.

'That's odd, I could have sworn that I heard whatever that had landed at this spot', she thought to herself. She then turned around to look elsewhere, she stepped on something soft and heard a low groan. The unicorn stopped and looked down, she then jumped away from the creature that she had stepped on.

'What the hay is that thing? This must have been what that thud was, I guess this thing was brought here with my magic. I hope it's o-... OH DEAR CELESTIA!' She thought to herself as she looked closer at the creature. There was a large burn mark on it's back with blood oozing from the wound.

'I need to hurry and get this thing to Fluttershy, maybe she'll know what to do', she thought to herself as she levitated the creature onto her back.

'Whoa! This thing is freaking heavy!' She thought as she strained to hold herself up. She started to walk down the path she had gone into the forest.

~In the Castle~

"Holy crap, first I get sucked in by a weird orb thing, next I'm being chased by a bunch of horses wearing armor, what next?" the man said as he rammed one of the guards into the wall, knocking the wind out of it.

He then kicked another in the neck, sending it into another guard behind it. A unicorn began to charge at him with it's head lowered. The man grabbed it's horn with his left hand and grabbed the top of the spot between it's front legs and flipped it over his head. The unicorn landed on it's back with a loud thud, cracking the marble floor. The man then yanked the helmet off of the knocked out unicorns head and swung it at two lances that were flying straight at him. The lances were sent flying, one was stuck into a wall while the other was sticking out of the floor. The man then threw the helmet at a guards face as it yelped out in pain as the helmet made contact with it's face. He then heard the sound of hooves running towards his direction.

"That doesn't sound good.." he said as a large group of guards came charging down the hall he was standing in, lances lowered as they charged him.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled out as he ran the opposite direction the army of guards were running in.

"Halt!" A voice yelled out from behind him, it sounded feminine.

"Like hell I will!" He yelled as he made a right turn down the hall.

"Shit, it's a freaking dead end", he cursed as he spun around and got into a fighting stance.

The army of guards rushed towards him and stopped a few feet in front of him. The guards behind the front row of guards lowered their lances in between the front guards.

"Surrender intruder!" One of the guards yelled at the man. "Or we'll be forced to take you by force!" Another said.

"You're pretty much doing that anyways, so~ nope!" He said as he ran forward, grabbing a lance and yanked it from the guards grasp.

"If you want to catch me, you'll have to beat me first!" He yelled as he threw the lane towards the closet guard.

The lance stopped mid-air, floating just inches away from the guards face. It was glowing a dark blueish color, his body was soon glowing in the same color.

"What the heck?!" He said as he tried to move.

"We suggest that thou intruder, stop with thou's pointless struggles, our magic is powerful enough to keep thy intruder from moving", a dark blue pony with wings and horn said to the man as it walked past the guards.

"Guards, take this thing to the dungeons at once!" The dark blue pony said to the guards.

"Yes your majesty", two guards said as they bowed.

They walked over to him and one of the guards horn glowed white, the mans body soon glowed white as well.

"Let me go you freaking talking horses! I'll kill all of yo- mreh mrhm mpfhh", he said as the other guard tied a piece of clothe around the mans mouth with his magic.

**Here's another fanfic I've been thinking of writing. Leave a review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: What the?

~Fluttershy's House~

"Twilight, what is this creature?" The yellow pegasus said to the purple unicorn in a low voice.

"I was hoping you would know... you think you can help it? The poor thing has a terribly large burn mark on it's back and it looks like it happened not to long ago", the purple unicorn said to her friend.

"I'll try my best Twilight", she said as she came over to the man with a first-aid kid resting on her back.

~30 Minutes Later~

'Ugh, my head, and OW my back!' The man thought to himself as he woke up to find him lying in a bed.

'Where the heck am I?", he thought to himself.

As he was about to call out for someone, he heard to voices chatting and growing louder as they came closer to the room he was in. He quickly laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I think he'll be alright now, I've clean out the wound on his back an-...", a voice said as it was cut off by another.

"Wait, it's a he? How did you know it was a male?" the other voice said.

"Well, when I was cleaning out his wound, I noticed that some of his blood had stained his... I don't know what it is but I think it's clothes. When I went to go clean it... I... sorta saw _its _thing...", the voice said as whoever it belonged to, lowered it.

'Whoever that is... saw me... oh god', he thought to himself as he tried not to think of a stranger looking at his private area.

"You did a pretty good job patching him up, as expect from you Fluttershy!" The voice said.

'Fluttershy? What kind of name is that?' He thought to himself.

All of a sudden, he felt something touch his side, it didn't feel like a hand or anything. He leaped out of the bed he was in and grabbed a mug that was on the table next to the bed. He then threw the mug at the direction he thought the voices were. Without even bothering to check who the voices belonged to, he ran out of the door and down the hall and reached a flight of stairs leading down.

"Wait!" He heard one of the voices said as he heard the owner of the voices come running after him.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly looked around the room and noticed the door. Running towards the door and pushing it open, he suddenly felt a sharp pain as he stepped out of the door, causing him to fall to the floor as he held his sides.

"Oh no! I told you to wait...", one of the voices said as it came closer to him.

"D-don't hurt me", he said to the voices as he continued to lay on the ground with the side of his face on the ground, still holding his side as blood started to exist the wound.

"Hurt you? Why would we do such a thing?" One of the voices said as he heard its owner come closer.

He then turned himself over and looked at the ones who were talking to him.

"Y-you, you're horses? And you're talking!" He said, his voice filled with shock and confusion.

"What? We're ponies, not horses, but still it's pretty much the same thing", the purple unicorn said to the man who still had a shocked look on his face.

"You! You have a horn! And you have wings! How is that possible and how the hell are you both talking!?" He shouted at them, causing the yellow pegasus to hide behind the purple unicorn.

Seeing what he had done he felt a little bad about shouting at them, seeing as one of them had bandaged his wound that he had no clue on how he got it.

"Uh, sorry about shouting at you like that... I'm just a bit shocked, it's not everyday I see talking hor-, I mean ponies. None the less ones with wings and a horn", he said as he tried to get up, only to fall back down from the pain.

"Oh my, are you okay sir?" The yellow pegasus said as it got out from behind her purple friend.

"Yeah, just my sides and my back hurt. Do you two know what gave me thi-", he stopped as he remembered last night.

'Oh yeah, a purple orb appeared in my room that night and flew towards me and hit my back when I was going to ge tthat idiot of a friend', he thought to himself.

"Nevermind, I remember what it was. A purple orb appeared in my room last night and hit me in the back. I'm guessing it was what brought me here too", he said as the yellow pegasus helped him up.

The purple unicorn looked down at the ground, he noticed this.

"You look a little down ma'am, is anything the matter", he said as he limped towards the purple unicorn while holding his side.

'He called me ma'am, nopony has ever addressed me like this before', she thought to herself as she blushed a little which made him even more confused.

"Um, about that purple orb you saw... it might have been my doing. Please understand! It wasn't intentional, it was an accident", she said as she looked away from him.

"It's okay, really. At least that purple orb didn't end up killing me right?" He said as he started to laugh a little.

"Yeah", she said as she laughed a little along with him.

"Now that I know you're the creature that came out from the first orb, I wonder what happened to the second one that flew towards Canterlot", the purple unicorn said as it looked at the direction of the city.

'A second one?' He thought to himself.

~In the Castles Dungeons~

"Let me out you freaky talking horses!" The man yelled at the two guards who were walking away from his cell.

"Come back here you assholes!" He continued to yell as he kicked at the door.

"Great, first all that happens and now I get thrown in jail", he grumbled to himself.

He started to walk around the cell and looked for someway of getting out. He looked at the cell window at the top of his cell. He gripped the bars of the window and hoisted himself up to look through them. All he saw was grass, dirt, and even more grass. As he got down from the window, he walked to the door and looked up.

'Hmm, pipes eh? Looks sturdy enough to hold even my weight!' He thought to himself as he heard the sounds of a guard walking by.

The man then jumped up and grabbed hold of the pipe and hoisted himself up and used his legs to hold him up.

"What the, where did that thing go!?" The guard said as he unlocked the cell door.

'Really? You open the freaking door without even looking up?...You suck ass', he thought to himself as the guard came into his cell with a lance ready.

He then dropped down and landed on the guards back with his leg extended down as a kick the guard in its back, causing the armor to crack.

'Holy shit that hurt!' He screamed to himself in his head as he held onto his foot.

Once the pain faded away, he looked at the guard who was now on the ground, arching its back from pain. The man then gave a good hard kick to the guards head, knocking it out. He then picked up the unconscious guards lance and poked his head out of the cells doorway and looked both ways. He saw nothing and made his way toward the direction the two guards that had brought him here had went. The sounds of hoofsteps made him turn around and saw that five guards had arrived at his cell and saw that he wasn't there and a guard was out cold inside the cell.

They turned and saw him.

"Halt, prisoner!" The guard yelled as the guards quickly started to run towards him.

"Up yours you assholes!" He yelled back as he ran as fast as he could down the hall.

As he ran down the hall with the guards close behind him, he saw an open door and ran in and slammed the door shut and pulled the latch down, locking himself in. He turned around to see that there were weapons lined up against the walls, shields resting on tables, he was in an armory.

"Dear mother of god... Jackpot!" He said as he tossed the lance to the side and grabbed a wooden shield, he then looked over at the swords and maces that were neatly lined up against the wall.

'….how the hell do they even use these?' He thought to himself as he reached for a mace.

'Don't want to end up killing one of them, just gotta get out', he thought to himself as the door to the armory gave a loud crack.

He whipped himself around with the mace ready to strike and his shield at the ready. The door then came off its hinges and fell onto the floor with a loud thud, blowing dust into the air. The man then charged at the nearest guard and swung the mace and left a dent in the side of the guards armor. The guard fell to the floor as it screamed in pain, another guard tried stabbing at him with its lance. He swung his mace and broke off the head of the lance and bashed the shield into the guards face, blood oozing from the horses nose. He gave another hard swing and hit the guard under its chin, sending the guard into the ones behind him, knocking all of them to the ground. The man then leaped over them and started to run down the hall.

He then reached a flight of stairs and ran up them. Once he was at the top, he kicked open the door that was in front of him and ran through the door that was now in pieces. He heard gasps and screams as ponies dressed in maid uniforms were walking by.

'Oh come on, and I thought horses wearing armor were weird enough but maid outfits? What the hell is going on here?' He thought to himself as he ran past a maid and into the garden.

He heard guards shooting as they burst through the door he had kicked open and chased after him, he soon reached a large opening with a fountain in the middle of it. Guards poured in from every direction and surrounded him as he turned his back to the fountain.

"Come on you freaky horses! Bring it on!" He yelled as he readied the mace to strike down a guard. All of a sudden a beam of light came down in front of him, causing a small explosion that sent him flying into the water.

"Enough, if you do not surrender now I will end your life now!" A voice said, the voice sounded feminine.

"HA! Kill me? I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment, I don't even know how I even got here in the first place!" He yelled back at the voice as he spat out water from his mouth.

"Exactly who do you think you are saying you'll end my li-...", he stopped as he looked up at a tall white pony with a horn and wings.

"Holy crap you're tall", he said as he continued to look up.

"Guards, take him back to the dungeons and make sure he is properly secur-..."

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he got up and readied himself to fight the army of guards that surrounded him.

" Do you really think you can defeat all of my guards and myself? I could easily blow you and that fountain you stand in with a single blast of my magic", she said as it looked at him.

"Eh, not really. But I'll never know if I don't try", he said as he swung his mace at the white horse.

The mace was sent flying out of his hand as a beam of light shot his hand. Ignoring the blood that as now oozing from his hand, he tried bashing his shield into the white horses face but only to have the shield burst into pieces.

"Urgh", he hissed from the pain in both of his hands.

He looked up to see the white horses horn glow white.

"Go on. Kill me you freaky horse!" He yelled as he glared into her eyes as its horn continued to glow.

"I won't if you stop struggling and come along quietly", she said to him as four guards walked into the fountain and held lances pointed at his back.

Hissing angrily, he got up and walked forward with the guards following behind him.

"Good, I'll go with you to make sure you don't get out again", she said as she followed along with the guards.

The rest of the guards that had appeared slowly began to walk away to their posts. They walked back to the door he had kicked open and walked down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, she spoke.

"Tell me strange creature. Why did you come into my castle and attacked my guards?" She asked.

"Excuse me? THEY'RE THE ONES THAT ATTACKED ME FIRST!" He yelled at her.

"And like I said, I don't even know how I got here in the first place!" He yelled again at the her.

"Hmm, nevermind. I'll take it from here guards, you may return to your posts", she said as the guards gave her an uneasy look and bowed before they walked away.

"...So what are you goi-", he said as he and the white horse disappeared in a bright light.

"ing to do..., what the heck just happened?" He said as he looked around to see that he was now in a room.

"I teleported us into my room, I would like to talk to you before I come to any final conclusions", she said as she walked over to a bed and sat on it.

'I hope this freaky tall ass horse doesn't want me to have sex with it...', he said as he looked around the room some more.

She looked at him and blushed, he saw this and looked confused.

"No! I'm not going to ask you that. I simply wish to speak with you", she said.

"What? Wait... you heard me think that?" He looked at her even more confused than he was before.

"Well yes, I'm able to hear the thoughts of everypony around me", she said as she brought out a scroll and started to write on it.

"Okay, weird, but okay... what do you want to know?" He asked as he eyed a picture of her with the dark blue horse he saw before he got thrown in jail.

He looked at her as she got up and the scroll she was writing on burst into flames and the smoke flew out the window.

'Yeah, place is getting weirder by the second', he thought to himself.

She then raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just sent a letter to my student to inform her of your arrival, I think she might have something to do about you being here", she said as she watch him walk over to a large pillow that was resting in front of a table and sat on it.

"Finally, some leads. Maybe my idiot friend came here too", he said as he looked at her.

**Well here's Chapter 2 everyone. I think I'll postpone the continuation of, "The Truth Revealed" for a while. I might just re-write it since I think it's pretty crummy at the moment. Please leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: This Ain't No Dream, Pal

**Authors Note!**

**Just so you guys know or to those who have already noticed this, the POV's will usually be from the two humans of this fanfic unless told otherwise.**

**Oh, and whenever something is being read I'll be putting it in this format** ~~"_something something"_

**Now, on with the story!**

"So, um. Do you have a name? The purple unicorn asked.

"Yes, the name's Jeffry", I replied as we all sat on a couch.

The purple unicorn sitting in the middle with the yellow pegasus and I on either sides of her.

"Jeffry... that's an odd name", the purple unicorn said as it scratched the back of its head with her hoof.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle", she said as she stuck her hoof out toward me.

"Nice to meet you, ", I said with a smile as I gently held her hoof with my hand and shook it.

"Please, just call me Twilight", she blushed as I let go of her hoof.

"Okay Twilight. What's your name ma'am?" I said to the yellow pegasus who was sitting to the right of her, trying to hide herself behind her friend.

"Um, m-my name is Fluttershy...", she said in a low voice as she hid her face with her pink mane.

I smiled warmly at her.

"You live up to your name, ", I said as I lifted my hand a little but brought it back down.

'Probably shouldn't do that, I might just end up startling her', I thought to myself. All of a sudden, the room was engulfed by a green light, once the light had faded Twilight was picking up a scroll with her magic.

'Okay... where the heck did that come from?' I thought to myself as she unrolled the scroll and read it out loud.

"_My dearest most faithful student, Twilight. I would like you to gather the rest of the Elements of Harmony in the morning and have them meet you at the library. When you and the other Elements of Harmony are in the library, I would like you to use your magic on this letter, when you do you and the Elements will be brought to Canterlot, there is something I wish for you and the Elements to see._

_~Princess Celestia."_

"Hmm, I wonder what she would like to talk to us about. Oh! It must be about the orb that was flying towards Canterlot", she said as she looked at me.

"Um, why are you looking at me Twilight?" I asked as I backed away from her a little.

"If you came from the orb that was flying to the Everfree forest, then what could have come out of the one that was headed to Canterlot?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know but *****Yawn*** **I sure am tired", I said as I covered my mouth as I yawned again.

"Well, I'll be headed off now, is it okay if Jeffry stays with you for the night, Fluttershy?" Twilight said as she got up and headed for the door.

"S-sure, I have a guest room upstairs... if you want to sleep there", she said in almost a whisper as she looked at me.

"Thanks, ", I said as I got up, Fluttershy let out a 'eep' and zipped up the stairs and I heard a door slam shut.

"I guess she isn't used to you yet", Twilight said as she exited the house giggling.

"*Yawn* Guess I'll head upstairs now", I said as I blew out the light in the room where I was in and headed up the stairs.

I reached the end of the hall and opened the door and saw an empty bed.

'Guess this is the guest room', I said as I shut the door behind me.

I climbed onto the bed and shut my eyes.

'Wonder who this, Princess Celestia is', I said as I drifted off to sleep.

~In Princess Celestias Room~

"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked.

"The name's John, yours?" I said as I walked around the room some more.

"My name is Celestia", she said with a smile.

"Weird name you got there", I said as I looked down at my hands.

'Ugh, my hands are still bleeding a little', I thought to myself as I walked over to her.

"You have a quite odd name too, John", she said to me, she looked at my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your hands. Here, let me fix that for you", she said as she gestured me to come over to her a bit closer.

As I walked closer to her, her horn glowed and I felt my hands sting a bit. Once the light had faded, I no longer felt my hands sting. I looked down and saw that the blood was gone and my hands were no longer covered in wounds.

"Wow, thanks Celestia", I said as I flexed my fingers.

"You're welcome John. It's getting pretty late now, I'll be going to bed now. I'll have a guard escort you to one of the guest rooms", she said as she got up and lifted the blanket with her magic.

"I don't think they'll feel safe with that, I did beat down a lot of their friends", I said with a little laugh.

"Hmm, that is true, John. Why not sleep in my room?" She said as she sat down and the blanket floated down on top of her body.

'Holy crap, she does want me to have sex with her!' I thought as I gave her an awkward smile.

"No! I don't want you to have sex with me, I would never dream of such things with a creature such as yourself", she said as she blushed.

"Ouch, that hurts...", I said as I went over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Guess I'll be sleeping here then", I said as I closed me eyes.

"Oh, are you sure you'll be comf-...", she said as she heard me snore, I fall asleep rather quickly if I'm tired.

"My, he falls asleep quickly *Yawn*. It's best that I do the same, I need to speak with the Elements in the morning about Twilights letter and about... hm, I never asked what John was. I'll ask him in the morning", she said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Morning, Fluttershy's House~

"Hi Fluttershy, you ready to go yet?" Twilight said as she stood outside the front door.

"Um, I am, but Mister Jeffry hasn't woken up yet...", Fluttershy said as she looked at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, I'll go wake him up", Twilight said as she made her way up the stairs.

~In My Dream~

"Man did I sleep good!" I said as I got out of the bed and stretched.

My back no longer hurt so I decided to take off the bandages and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was blinded by a bright light. I covered my eyes with my hand to protect them from the light. Once the light had faded, I gasped and dropped to my knees as tears dropped from my eyes.

"Oh. My. God, it's beautiful!" I said as I started to cry.

Right there in front of me was a field filled with giant ice cream cones towering over mounds of cake. I got up and ran through the doorway, once I was through the door disappeared. Not paying any attention to the magically disappearing door, I dove right into a giant cake the size of a truck.

"Oh god this is good!" I said.

I saw a shadow appear behind me and I turned around to see...

"Holy crap! That's the largest ice cream cone I've ever seen!" I yelled as I ran to the cone and climbed up.

Once at the top I shoved my face into the delicious ice cream.

~Back In the Bedroom~

'Why is he crying? Maybe he's having a bad dream', Twilight thought to herself as she leaned over my body.

All of a sudden, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her onto the bed with me.

"Jeffry! What are you doing? Let me go" She said as she tried to get away.

"I'm not letting you go my delicious ice cream", I said as a goofy grin appeared on my face and I started to drool.

"What? I'm not ice cream Jeffr-Ahh...", she moaned as I licked her neck.

"J-Jeffry, please AHH stop", she moaned again as I continued to lick her neck.

My arms then started to bring her head closer to mine, our lips barely touching.

"Jeffry! Wake u-mmm!" She said before our lips locked and I started to kiss her.

"What was that?" Fluttershy said as she looked toward the stairs as she heard Twilight moan out loud.

Fluttershy then made her way up the stairs to see what was making those noises. Once she got to the room I was sleeping in, she heard another loud moan.

"T-Twilight? Is everything okay in ther- oh my", she said as she looked into the room to see me and Twilight kissing.

Twilight saw Fluttershy at the door and her eyes grew wide as she started to say things into my mouth.

"Fwummehshy! Hrelp mhe!" She said as she tried to pull away.

"Oh, okay", she said as she rushed over and started to wrap her front hooves under Twilights front legs.

"Eeerh! Jeffry, please let go of Twilight!" She said as she continued to try and pull her friend away from me.

I slowly started to wake up and my eyes slowly opened. Once my eyes got used to the lighting of the room, my eyes shot open as I saw Twilight and I with our lips locked. Noticing my arms were wrapped around her neck, I quickly released her and I jumped back, falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"T-Twilght! What the heck!" I said as I tried to get up.

"I saw you crying in your sleep so I tried to wake you up when you suddenly wrapped your arms around my neck and pulled me onto the bed! And then you started to lick me and then kissed me" She said as her face green redder and redder.

"I'm so sorry Twilight! I was just having a really nice dream and I just... I don't know! I didn't know I had grabbed you and did all that. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I said as I dropped down on my knees and bowed as I said 'sorry' over and over at Twilight.

Twilight and Fluttershy just stared at me as I continued to bow and say that I was sorry.

"I-t's okay Jeffry, I forgive you", she said as she got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Come on, we need to hurry up and meet up with my friends at the library", she said before she walked out of the room, blushing.

'Wow, she forgave me that quickly?' I thought to myself as I got up and looked at Fluttershy who was blushing too.

Once she saw that I was looking at her, she let out a 'eep' and quickly dashed out the room and down the stairs. I then walked out of the room and down the stairs. Twilight and Fluttershy were already at the door, ready to go to the 'library' to meet up with Twilights friends. We then headed out of the house and down a path.

~In Celestias Bedroom~

Celestia had woken before me and got up from her bed and looked around.

'Hmm, where is John-oh *****giggle*** **there he is', she thought to herself as she walked over to the table I was sleeping in front of, well, not sitting on the chair anymore that is.

I was lying down on the chair with the back of it on the carpet floor. I had somehow fallen back on the chair and onto the floor. Celestia just kept looking down at me.

'He looks so peaceful... and he's quite handsome too- oh what am I thinking, he's another species as me', she thought to herself as she nudged me with her hoof.

"John, it's time for you to wake up. We've got business to attend to", she said as I started to awaken.

"Ugh.. how the hell did I end up on the floor?" I said as I looked up at her.

"I think you fell over in your sleep. Now that you're awake, please follow me John. We need to get ready for the arrival of my student and her friends", she said as she turned and made her way to the doors.

"Okay *groan* god damn, my back is killing me", I said as I bent backwards a little and then jolted my back down, making a loud and audible 'crack' sound.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off and opened the door with her magic. As I stepped outside the door, two lances pointed themselves at my chest, the guards that were standing outside her room had pointed them at me. Celestia gestured the two with her hoof to tell them that I was okay. They gave her an uneasy look but obeyed.

"Sooo, wanna tall me how you did that?" I asked as I pointed behind us.

"Well, they're my guards", she said as we walked down the long hall.

"Oh, what are you? Their queen or something?" I said as we made a turn and walked down a flight of stairs.

"No no, I'm not a queen, but I am their princess", she said.

"Wow. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't talk to you so casually, your highness", I said as I stopped to bow, I started to laugh after I got back up, Celestia giggled along with me.

"It's quite alright, John. There is no need to be formal with me", she said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Alrighty then", I said as we walked through a rather large doorway with no actual door.

We had arrived at what looked like a hanger, only there were carriages instead of planes.

"So, mind telling me what we're here for again?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Like I said, John, My student and her friends will be arriving here soon so that we can figure out how you got here", she said as a flash appeared in the center of the large room.

Once the light faded, a group of ponies had appeared along with...

"John!?" Jeffry exclaimed.

"Jeffry!?" I said back at him with a confused and shocked look on my face.

Celestia and the group of ponies just looked at Jeffry and me with confused looks on their faces.

**Yay :D, I'm going to end this with a sort of a cliff-hanger :3.**


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Help Him Already

"Dude! How the hell did you get here?! I said with a shocked expression on my face.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Jeffry said with the same shocked expression as me.

"John, you know this person?" Celestia said as she approached the group of ponies.

"Yeah, he's my roommate back in our world", I said as I walked over to Jeffry.

"So this is where you were! I didn't see you in your room last night when I heard you scream, what the heck was that purple orb in your room about anyways?" I said as I gave him a light jab to his shoulder.

"Princess Celestia, is this what you wanted to show us?" A purple unicorn said as she pointed at me with her hoof.

"Yes, Twilight", Celestia said as she stopped and stood near Twilight.

She then turned to look at Jeffry.

"Twilight, is this 'Jeffry' of any threat?" She asked as she continued to look over Jeffry.

"Well, Fluttershy and I have only known him for nearly a day and he hasn't shown or done anything that would seem threatening... but he did... kiss me in his sleep...", the purple unicorn said as she turned her head away from Celestia to hide her blush.

This caused all of them but the yellow pegasus to gasp.

"What!" They all said in unison, Celestia just placed a hoof over her mouth at this.

"Dude! You made out with a horse!" I said as I started to laugh.

"Shut up, it was an accident!" Jeffry said as he started to blush too.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho~! Looks like someones in love~", I said as he and the purple unicorn blushed even harder.

"Come on man, you're making her uncomf-..."

"You're in love~", I said as I continued to laugh.

"Seriously, sto-..."

"Jeffry and Twilight sittin' in a tr-..."

"Shut up!", he hissed as he gave me a cold glare.

"...Okay, fine", I said as I turned around.

Before I could even take one step away from him, he placed his hand on my shoulder and held on tight.

"Do me a favor and apologize to her", he said as he continued to glare at me.

"What? I was just joking around, no harm done", I said.

"John... say you're sorry or else", he said as he tightened his grip.

"Might I remind you that you're the one who taught me how to fight?" He said as he continued to glare.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you're stronger than I am, I could easily kick yo-WOAH!" I exclaimed as he yanked on my shirt.

He then yanked up and lifted me off the ground, once I was above him he pulled down hard and sent me to the ground face first. The floor cracked a little when I landed.

"Stop it you two!" Celestia said to us.

Jeffry let go of my shirt and got up and turned towards Celestia and bowed to her.

"Sorry about that, I just get really mad when friends of mine do bad things to others", Jeffry said as he got up.

"So.. Princess Celestia, what exactly did you want me and the rest of the Elements to gather for?" Twilight asked the Princess.

"Last night you sent me a letter to tell me to be wary of any 'strange' creatures, correct?" Celestia said.

"Yes, I did", she said

"Well, he seems to be that creature", Celestia said as she pointed her forehoof at me.

"It would seem that you have one with you as well", she said as she looked a Jeffry.

**[POV: Jeffrys, since John doesn't seem to be able to talk at the moment.**

**John: H-help me...**

**Jeffry & Me: Nah**

**Back to the story!]**

I was surprised to see that I was able to crack the floor when slammed John into the ground, even the giant wound on my back had completely healed.

'Maybe I got super strength and healing abilities when I got brought here', I thought to myself as I grinned at my silly thought. Celestia turned her head to me when I finished thinking of my new powers I thought I had.

"Jeffry, what wound?" She said as she walked over to me.

"Oh, I had a large wound on my back when I was brought here, but now it's completely healed", I said as I turned to Fluttershy.

"And it's all thanks to you, Fluttershy", I said with a smile.

Fluttershy blushed and hid behind a pony with a hat. All of a sudden, we heard a loud growl. Everyone turned and looked at me while I looked down at my stomach.

"Heh, guess that was me. I haven't eaten anything since lunch time yesterday", I said as I placed a hand over my belly.

"Would you like something to eat? I'll have the chief make you something, everypony is invited too if you're hungry", Princess Celestia said as she looked at a guard who in return bowed his head and walked through a door.

"Thanks, I could go for a bite to eat", I said as all the ponies around me nodded their heads.

We all then walked through the door that the guard Celestia had gestured to do something. Once we reached a large door, the door glowed yellow and slowly swung inward, inside was a long table with chairs lined up on the sides with two thrones at the very end, one was taller than the other.

'Guess that's where the Princess sits', I thought to myself as we walked over to the table and sat near the end of the table with the two thrones were at.

Once we sat down, Celestia nodded to a pony in a main uniform who in turn knocked on the door she stood by, the door then opened and in walked a long line of ponies wearing maid uniforms and other ponies who looked like butlers. They walked over to us and placed plates with all sorts of food before us. I just stared at the food while the pink pony, the cyan pegasus, and the orange pony dug straight in. While Twilight, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, and a white unicorn took their time to eat.

In front of me were a small pile of hay that looked as if it were fried, cupcakes, slices of bread with flower petals sandwiched in between, some green liquid that I assumed to be Pea Soup. As I continued to survey the food that was on the table, I noticed that Celestia was looking at my direction.

"Is there something you need, Princess Celestia?" I asked the Princess as she lowered the sandwich that she was holding with her magic.

"Oh, I don't need anything. I'm just curious as to why you aren't eating, are you not hungry?" The Princess asked as the other ponies turned their heads to look at me.

"Well... I can't eat any of this. Well, not everything that is, I think the only thing I can eat is the cupcakes and that green liquid that I think might be Pea Soup of some sorts", I replied.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked.

"Well, I know your kind are vegetarians but my species, we're omnivores and we don't eat plants like flowers and hay", I replied as I reached for a cupcake.

"I don't think I can live on only cupcakes though, I'll need to eat meat from time to time if I want to keep a somewhat balanced diet", I said as I took a bite out of the cupcake.

The others all gasped when I said that, probably shouldn't have said my species eat meat.

"Y-you eat animals", Fluttershy said as she leaned away.

"Well, yes", I said which caused the white unicorn to fall over.

"What? Not like I'm going to eat you guys", I laughed as I said that.

The cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane leaped out of her chair and looked as if she was ready to attack me.

"Seriously, even though my kind eats meat, not many eat horse meat. Only a few do", I said as I finished my cupcake.

The others continued to look at me with expressions with a mix of disgust and terrified, well all but that white unicorn. We then went back to eating as the cyan pegasus sat back in her chair but glared at me.

'This is pretty awkward', I thought to myself as I finished another cupcake.

"Princess Celestia, can I ask how you knew I had a wound on my back?" I asked as I went for another cupcake.

"Well, I can read the minds of those near me, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable", she said as she looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay", I said as I finished the last of my of cupcake.

Once we had all finished eating, Celestia nodded to the same maid as before and knocked on the door next to her as she did last time and out came the long line of butlers and maids came out of the door. They came over and took the empty plates and the plates we were using.

"Thanks, ma'am", I said to a maid that took my plate, she blushed and gave me a little nod and walked away.

My eyes followed her until she went into the room she had come out of and I looked forward.

'Okay...', I thought to myself as I got up.

The others stood up as well and the others got up from their chairs and walked to a somewhat smaller door than the one we came through. I followed them and once I got close to them, some of them trotted forward a bit faster while Celestia maintained a steady pace and the cyan pegasus glared at me.

'Guess their still uncomfortable with the fact that my kind eats meat', I thought to myself.

'_Yes, they are', I heard a voice said_

_'W-who are you?' I thought, hoping to get a reply._

_'It's me, Celestia. I'm talking to you with a mind link spell', she said._

_'Hmm, wonder if I can use magic, maybe this world did something to my body when I came through that weird orb thing', I said as I laughed at my stupid ideas once more._

_'….It could be possible', she said curiously._

_'Hahaha, quit pulling my ropes Celestia', I said as I looked toward her._

She looked back at me with a somewhat serious face.

_'W-wait, you're saying it's possible?' I asked a bit excitedly._

_'I'm not completely sure but it is a possibility, I will ask Twilight Sparkle if she can teach you when you all head back to Ponyville', she said as she trotted a bit faster up to Twilight._

I saw Celestia whisper something into Twilights ear and Twilight turned and looked at me, she gave me a nervous smile. I smiled back and Twilight stared to blush and looked forward again.

'_She says she will try', I heard Celestia say to me._

_'Wow! Thanks Celestia', I said._

After a little bit more walking, we came up to a door with two guards stationed at both sides of the door, they turned their eyes to look at me but their bodies remained still. Celestia then knocked on the door and we heard a low groan.

"Luna? Are you awake?" Celestia said through the door.

"We are now", came a low voice.

The door then glowed a dark blue and slowly swung inwards and Celestia walked in, she motioned for me to follow in with her while the others just sat down on their hind legs while the cyan pegasus continued to glare at me. Once we were a ways in, Celestia pushed the door close with her magic and we walked further into the dark room.

"Sister, why must you wake us at this hour? It isn't even night time and...", came a voice as we stood in the dark room.

"Luna, I would like you to meet someone", she said as the curtains glowed yellow and they slid open, letting in the sun.

Once my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I could see that the room itself was decorated with dark objects, the ceiling was black with stars painted on it, the carpet was a dark blue. There was a bed near the wall, the blanket was like looking at the night sky. A hoof and a horn was poking out from the top of the blanket. Slowly, something shifted under the blanket and the hoof and horn that was poking out started to come out from underneath the blanket some more. It was a dark blue pony, nearly as tall as I was but slightly taller. The pony smiled when it saw Celestia and then turned its head toward me, the ponies eyes shot opened when it saw me, I waved nervously at the dark blue pony.

The pony suddenly leaped off the bed and pounced on me, its hooves onto of my shoulders, its horn glowed a dark blue as it pointed it toward me. Celestia walked over and placed a hoof on the dark blue ponies shoulder and smiled as she shook her head. Slowly the pony got off of me.

"Sister, who is this? He looks like the one We sent to the dungeons last night", she said as she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"The two were 'roommates' from where they came from. What happened last night was just a misunderstanding. They are both friendly", Celestia said as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"Oh, I see. What exactly is he?" The dark blue pony asked as she stepped closer to me and poked me.

"Thy creature is plushy", she said as she poked me again.

"Not trying to be rude but... are you calling me fat?" I asked annoyingly

"No, not at all... what is thy name?" She asked.

"The name's Jeffry, your highness. Nice to meet you", I said as I held my hand out.

"Charmed", she said as she placed her hoof in my hand and shook it.

"Sister, we were going to learn more from Jeffry and his friend with the Elements of Harmony in the throne room. I would like you to attend as well", Celestia said.

"Okay Sister, We will clean up and go to the throne room shortly", the dark blue pony said as she walked up to a door and opened it, then walked in and closed the door.

"Jeffry, lets go now. My sister takes quite a long time when it comes to cleaning herself up whenever she wakes up", she said as she giggled.

We then stepped out the door and the group of ponies got up and walked along with us. The cyan pegasus had a paintbrush in her mouth. I looked back to see one of the guards that looked like a clown, the other one looked the same but was trying not to laugh. I looked forward and walked up to the group of ponies.

"Hmm, I feel as if I'm forgetting something...", I said as I rubbed my chin with my hand.

~Back in the Large Room~

"Is anyone... going to fucking help me?" John said, still facing down.

**Well, here's Chapter 4 owo. To those who are following my first fanfic, I plan on either continuing from where it is now or I'll rewrite it. You guys tell me what you think I should do. Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stop Poking Me

After a short walk we arrived at another large door and they glowed yellow and swung inwards as we walked through the door way. The throne room was quite spacious, there were stained glass windows on both sides of the room, some showed the ponies that I was with on them. Once we reached the far end of the room, Celestia went up a few steps and sat down on one of the two thrones. Now, all we needed to do was wait for Luna to come in and we could begin.

"Hmm, any of you know where John is?" I asked as they all shook their heads.

The door then opened and in came a guard who was carrying John on his back.

"Your highness, what should I do with this.. thing?" The guard said as he walked up to Celestia and stopped several feet away.

"I'll take him", I said as I walked over and picked John up.

"He, John. Wake up, we need to talk to them... John?" I said as I looked at his face, he was asleep.

My eye twitched as I looked at his face as he slept. I then extended my arms as I held him and then dropped him. He landed with a loud thud and he immediately jerked up and looked around the room. He looked up and saw me.

"Ugh, did you seriously have to drop me to get me to wake up?" He groaned as he slowly got up.

He leaned back a little and motioned for me to come over. I placed my knee beneath his back and I placed my hands on his chest and pushed down. His back gave a loud crack, causing the ponies to look at us weird.

"What? I always crack my back... sometimes I need help with it", John said as he bend forward and cracked his back some more as he touched the carpet floor with his hands.

"Now that you're awake, John. We to wait for my sister to arrive and we can get started", Celestia said.

"Ehhh, started with what Jeff?" John said as he yawned.

Before I could respond to his question, the door we walked through opened slowly. In came the dark pony, Luna. When she saw John , her horn glowed a dark blue and she looked at him as if she was ready to fight. John saw her as well and stared.

"She your sister?" John said as he pointed behind him at Luna.

"Yes, she's my sister. Luna, it's okay", Celestia said to her sister with a smile.

Luna gave her sister an uneasily look and slowly walked toward her sister, glaring at John as she walked by him. He raised his hand and stuck out his middle finger at her with a blank expression. Luna raised an eyebrow at this. She then took a seat in the throne next to the one Celestia was sitting in.

"Now we can start", Celestia said as she smiled to John and I.

"Okay, once more... start with what?" John said as he looked at me.

"I think they want to explain what we are and stuff like that", I said as Celestia nodded at me.

"Okay, you're doing the talking though", John said as he went over to the steps and sat down.

"Fine with me. Feel free to ask any questions as I talk", I said to the ponies.

Immediately the white unicorn came up to me.

"Hello, Jeffry. My name is Rarity, I would like to know, do all of your kind wear clothes like this?" She said as she pointed at my shirt with her forehoof.

"Well, no. I only look like this because of how I got her and I'm only wearing clothes like this because I'm poor", I said as the white unicorn nodded at my response.

Then the cyan pegasus came up to me.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, the best flier in all of Equistria. Tell me, can your kind fly?" She said as she circled me.

"Well, we can fly using planes, but we can't fly since we aren't born with wings", I replied.

"Wow, you're lame", she said with a grin as she walked to the white unicorn and sat next to her.

Next an orange pony wearing a hat came up to me.

"Hi, name's Applejack. Ah want to know if ya got any place to stay? Seeing as y'all just came her from another world and all. You and your little friend over there can stay with my and ma' family on our farm if ya like", the orange pony said.

"No, we don't have anyplace to stay. Sure, I'll take your offer, I don't know about my friend though", I said as I looked back at John.

"I'm down with that", John said as he laid back.

"Ah can offer y'all some work too", she said quickly.

"...Is that why you offered us a place to stay? To have us work on your families farm?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well...uh... y'all just came her and all so I thought you'd need ah way of making a living", she said as she backed away a little.

"Wow, offering us a place to stay and work."

"Thanks", John said as he got back up.

Applejack smiled and went back to where she was standing. Then the pink pony came over and started to bounce up and down in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie, do you like parties because I like parties, since you're new here that means I get to throw you and your friend a party!" She said quickly, all in one breathe.

"...Um, what? All I got was your name and the word 'parties'", I said as I looked at Pinkie Pie as she bounced around me.

Pinkie Pies body glowed purple and was dragged back, Twilight walked up to me carrying a notepad and a quail with her magic.

"You already know Fluttershys name as well as mine", she said as she smiled.

I nodded.

"What is your kind called and why do you where clothes all the time?" She said as she lowered the quail closer to her notepad.

"Well, John and I are called humans. We wear clothes to keep us warm and to cover ourselves", I said as I looked at Fluttershy who blushed when I said 'cover ourselves', I blushed too.

Ignoring the fact that Fluttershy and I were blushing, she continued to ask questions.

"Does your kind use magic?" She said as she finished writing my response from her last question.

"We don't have actual magic, it's just illusions and cheap tricks", I replied.

"May we ask thy humans a question?" Luna said.

"Sure, go ahead your highness", I said as I smiled at her

"Are thou humans all plushy?" She said as she got up and walked toward me.

"Um, some are and some aren't?" I replied as she poked my arm with her hoof.

Celestia giggled while the others just looked at me and the Princess in confusion. Luna continued to poke me.

"...Princess Luna, are you going to make this a regular thing?" I said as she continued to poke me.

"Maybe, thy human is so soft and plushy. We wish to poke some more", she said as she poked my cheek. This was getting quite annoying.

We then all left the throne room, Celestia said she had to attend to some Royal Business while her sister decided to go back to sleep. John and I followed Twilight and her friends back to the room we had arrived in, a carriage was waiting for us there. After a short flight, we had finally arrived at Ponyville, everypony went their separate ways. Fluttershy went back to her cottage, Twilight went to the library, Rainbow Dash flew up to a cloud and laid on it to sleep, I was surprised that she could even touch the cloud.

"Hey Applejack! Bring the over at around lunchtime tomorrow, I'm going to throw them a party!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she zipped away.

"See you later!" Applejack and I yelled out to Pinkie Pie, not knowing if she heard us or not.

"Darling, if you ever need new clothes, feel free to stop on by my boutique anytime", Rarity said as she trotted away.

"Y'all ready to see the farm?" Applejack said as she began to trot away.

"Sure thing", I said as we followed behind her.

After several minutes of walking, an orchard came into view.

"Welcome y'all, to Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack said as she leaped over a fence, John and I did the same.

"The house is next to the barn up ahead", she said as she pointed a forehoof off at a direction.

"Hey Applejack, you said you were going to offer us work, what kind of work are you giving us exactly?" I asked as I looked at a tall tree filled with bright red fruit.

"Y'all gonna buck apples! That is if you're strong enough.

~Johns POV~

My ears perked a bit.

"Excuse me but did I just hear a challenge of strength?" I said with a devilish grin.

"Ah did, ya think you can buck here apple tree?" She said with a cocky smile.

"Jeff, back away from the tree", I said as I walked closer to the tree.

As I swung me leg to give the tree a good hard whack, Jeffry caught my leg before I swung it.

"I suggest not kicking the tree like that, might break your leg. Try stomping the trunk", Jeffry suggested to me.

"Oh, right", I said as I backed away from the tree a bit.

I readied myself and kicked forward with my right leg, I heard a loud crack as Jeffry and Applejack gasp. I looked at them and then the tree, thinking I broke my leg. Turns out my leg went straight through the trunk of the tree.

"...Okay", I said as I raised an eye brow and then looked at the two.

"Didn't expect that to happen", Jeffry said.

"Maybe I was right about us become a bit strong when we came to this world", he said as he walked to the the try I had kicked.

He then punch the truck, I was expecting his hand to start bleeding but he had punched a chuck out of the tree. He stepped back and looked at the damage he had done.

"Well, there goes a perfectly good apple tree", Applejack said as she sat on her hindlegs and frowned.

"Sorry about that Applejack, we're not sure what's going on with us at the moment", Jeffry said as he tried to pull my leg out of the tree.

"Ah, it's all right sugercube", she said as she got up and walked off at a direction.

"Come along now, ah wanna show y'all to your rooms", she said as Jeffry and I fell over when my leg came out.

We got up and followed Applejack, soon we had reached a large red house that looked like a barn.

"Um, is this the house or the barn?" I asked as we walked through the door.

Inside was furniture, pictures on the wall, and a green pony that was asleep on a rocking chair in the corner.

"Guess it's the house", Jeffry said as we walked toward a couch and sat down.

"Up and at 'em Granny, we've got guests", Applejack said as she nudged the green ponies shoulder.

The green pony stirred but didn't wake up.

"Okay, maybe I'll introduce y'all to her when she ain't sleepin' like ah rock", she said as she walked towards the stairs and looked up.

"Big Mac! Applebloom, come down here will ya? We've got guests", she shouted and to our amazement the green pony didn't even wake up from that either.

"Okay sis! We're comin'", a voice said as it was followed by the sounds of hooves clopping against the wood floor.

Down the stairs came a large red pony and a short yellow pony with a red mane and a large pink bow tied to her hair. Once they saw me and Jeffry, the red pony stepped in front of the little pony defensively.

"Big Mac, it's alright. These two are with me", Applejack said as she walked over to the couch and sat down with us.

The two ponies just looked at each other and then walked over and sat on chairs and looked at us.

"Hi ah misters. What are you two?" The little pony said.

"We're humans and my name is Jeffry. This moron is Jeffry", I said as I pointed at Jeffry who was sitting next to me.

Jeffry then punched my arm with a annoyed look on his face.

"John, she's a child, try to use a more appropriate language in front of her", Jeffry said.

"Okay, fine. Sorry about that kid", I said to her.

"Name's Applebloom by the way", she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Applebloom. Then you must be Big Mac, correct?" Jeffry asked the red pony.

"Eeyup", is all he said, he had a accent like Applebloom and Applejack.

"Big Mac, Applebloom, they'll be stayin' with us for a while. They'll also be helping us on the farm too", she said to the two.

"Okay, but where are they gonna sleep? There's only one guest room left", Applebloom said, followed by a 'Eeyup' from Big Mac.

"Only one? What happened to the other one?" Applejack said as she looked at the little yellow pony.

"Well, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and I might have had a little fun in there and... knocked over a bookshelf and landing on the bed... the bed frame got smashed and now the room is ah mess", Applebloom said as she looked down.

"Oh, it's okay Applebloom. I know y'all didn't mean to", Applejack said as she rubbed the little ponies mane.

"I could sleep on the couch", Jeffry suggested.

"Sweet, I get the guest room then", I said.

"Oh no you don't, you're mah guest and I will not let you sleep on this here couch. You can have my bed till we get that bed fixed", she smiled at Jeffry.

"No no no, I don't want to take your bed, I'm fine with the couch", Jeffry said back.

Applejack and Jeffry started to argue on who would be sleeping on the couch and who will sleep on Applejacks bed.

"Why don't you both sleep on the bed?" I joked.

The two of them looked at me.

"Hmm, ah didn't think of that, that's a great idea, John", Applejack said as Jeffry and I looked at her.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jeffry said.

"I'm not crazy, is there something wrong with us sharing a bed?" Applejack said as she raised an eyebrow.

"First things is that I'm a guy, and do you remember what I accidentally did to Twilight in my sleep?" Jeffry listed as Big Mac and Applebloom walked up the stairs.

"Ah don't worry about that sugercube, that was an accident. I doubt you'll be having the same dream twice in a row", she said as she smiled.

"But..."

"No buts partners, I ain't takin' no for an answer and that's that", she said as she looked at Jeffry in the eye as she stomped her hoof down on the carpet.

"Do ah make myself clear?" She said coldy.

"Yes ma'am", Jeffry said as he leaned down further since Applejacks face was inches from his as she talked to him.

"Good, now off to bed y'all", she said as she grabbed the back of Jeffry's shirt with her teeth and pulled him upstairs.

"Applejack, I can walk you know", Jeffry said as his feet banged against the wooden stairs.

"Ah knrow, Ah juset whant to mhake shure you don't snheak out to shleep on zhe chouch", she said between her teeth.

I followed the two upstairs as Applejack dragged Jeffry into her room and closed the door, pulling down the latch.

"You two have fun in there", I teased as I walked down the hall.

Once I reached the end of the hall, I found an empty room and walked towards the bed. I took off my shoes and leaped onto the bed.

"This world ain't that bad", I said before I drifted off to sleep.

**Here's Chapter 5, I know this doesn't seem all that interesting now but I promise that in the future this story will get better. Leave a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A Morning To Remember

'_Ugh, where am I?' Jeffry thought to himself as he tried to move but couldn't._

_He wasn't even in his body, in front of him stood someone. He had a knife in his hand, covered in the blood._

_'Whose blood is on that knife?' He thought as he narrowed his eyes and noticed three bloody corpses at the persons feet. It was Princess Celestia, Luna, and Twilight. He looked in horror as the figure moved and it laughed, its laugh was like listening to hundreds of glass objects shattering. His eyes adjusting, his eyes went wide as he saw who the killer was... it was himself._

~Applejacks Bedroom~

Jeffry shot up, panting and sweating at what he had just scene, it was only a dream he told himself, but why would it be a dream of him killing the three ponies he had met the day before. The sound of rain pattering on the roof, the walls, and the windows caught his attention. The sound of the rain could be heard as it vibrated off the walls and throughout the entire house. It was raining really hard and strong winds blew on the trees, threatening to tear them out of the ground and topple over.

Looking to his side, Applejack laid next to him on her bed, she didn't even flinch as a loud clap of lighting boomed. Jeffry smiled at how the farmer didn't even flinch in her sleep from the noise, he knew somepony like Fluttershy would be scared of something like this. Smacking his lips together, he decided to go get a drink. Before he could throw his legs over the side of the bed, Applejack wrapped her forelegs over his shoulders and brought him into a hug. The apple farmer sighed in her sleep as she continued to give him a powerful hug.

"A-Applejack, l-l-let me go...", he chocked as he tried to get out of the sleeping farmers death grip of a hug.

She was incredibly strong, the way his arms was being held at prevented him from getting any solid hold so he could pry himself free, he was stuck.

"Mmm, Granny... another piece of that pie please", the farmer mumbled as she smiled in her sleep.

"Ah don't think ah can take another bite *giggle* if ya' insist Granny...", she mumbled as he brought his head closer to hers.

"Oh, this ain't good", he said as he tried to pull away.

As his head was brought closer to the dreaming farmers face, her mouth opened wide and chomped down on his nose, hard. He yelled out in pain. It was loud enough to rival the sound of lighting as it boomed at the same time he screamed. The farmer didn't wake up and continued to bite down on his nose. Slipping his fingers into the sleeping pony's mouth and began to force her mouth to release his nose. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to pull his nose out of her mouth. At the same time the farmer removed her forelegs from his shoulders, seizing this opportunity he leaped off the bed and backed up against the wall of her room.

"God dammit, my fucking nose", he said as he struggled to breath after having the air squeezed from him, leaving him nearly breathless.

"Mmm, come 'ere... ya' tasty pie", the sleeping pony mumbled.

"Better get out of this room before something... bad... happens", he said as his eye twitched, looking at the at the bed.

Slowly, the farmer got up and looked toward his direction, her eyes still closed. The apple farmer slipped out of bed and dragged her hooves across the floorboards as she made her way to the terrified man. She stopped inches from him and looked down, she grinned as drool began to leak out the corner of her mouth. Gulping, he slowly edged himself to the side, her head followed his movements and her body moved itself closer and closer. The farmer raised her hoof and the man quickly jumped away as she brought it down, leaving a hole in the floorboard.

Seeing the hole, his face went pale as he looked up at the farmer, letting out a girlish scream as she raised her hook again. Barely dodging her second strike, the room lit up as another clap of lighting illuminated the room. The lighting's flash revealed the door to the room for a split second and the terrified man ran to the door and yanked it open and ran out.

"BIG MAC! HELP!" He yelled out as the sleeping farmer ran after him.

A door near the end of the hall slowly opened and the red stallion poked his head out of the doorway.

"This better be good or Ah'ma give yer behind a good whoopin'", the red stallion mumbled as he exited his bedroom and looked down the hall to see his guest running towards him, and a orange pony not far behind.

"BIG MAC! STOP YOUR SISTER BEFORE SHE EATS ME!" He cried out as the terrifying mare chased after him.

"Eat ya'? What are ya' takin' about... oh Celestia", the red stallion said as his face went from sleepy to horrified.

"Run for yer life!" Big Mac cried out as he slammed the door and pulled down the latch.

"WHAT!?" Jeffry shouted as the sleeping mare closed in on him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the apple farmer leap and tackle him to the ground and pinned him on his back. The terrified man looked up as the farmer looked down at her '_pie_' and licked her lips. All that could be heard was a loud girlish scream, followed by a loud crunch.

~Morning At Sweet Apple Acres~

A purple unicorn walked up the muddy path that led to the home of the Apple family.

'I wonder how Jeffry's doing', she thought to herself as she hummed.

After a few more seconds of walking, a house came into view. Twilight walked up to the front door and knocked on the door and backed up a little and waited for one of the Apples to answer the door. Slowly the door began to open.

"Good morning, Applejack", Twilight said cheerfully to the apple farmer as she smiled.

"Mornin' Twilight, what brings ya' to Sweet Apple Acres this early in the mornin'?" Applejack said as she let out a long yawn.

"Well, back at the castle, Princess Celestia asked if I could try and see if Jeffry could use magic. Seeing as I have nothing scheduled for today, I thought I would use my spare time teaching Jeffry", the unicorn said as she clapped her hooves together in excitement.

"Well, that's mighty kind of ya' to teach Jeffry. Come on in Twilight", Applejack said as she stepped to the side to let Twilight in.

Walking in the house, Twilight notices that something was balled up on the couch with a blanket over it, whatever it was, it was shaking. Next to the object was Applebloom trying to talk to it and John that was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hey John, hey Applebloom, What's that?" Twilight said as she trotted over to the couch.

Looking at the shaking object, it was Jeffry, his face was pale and covered in bite marks. His arms were covered in bite marks too.

"Oh sweet Celestia, what happened to you Jeffry?" Twilight gasped as she placed a hoof on his shaking shoulder.

"Sis had another dream of pie again, Twilight", little Applebloom said as she tried to calm the shaking human.

"Oh, that again... . Hey John, why are you laughing?" The unicorn said as she turned around to look down at John.

"Are you kidding me? THIS is fuc- I mean freaking funny as hell!" John said, hesitating to swear as he saw there was a child nearby.

Ignoring the still laughing human, she walked over to Jeffry who was no longer shaking but still had a pale face.

"Hey Jeffry... I was coming over today to see if you wanted to start learning how to use magic today. You want to start today or wait until you recover from... this?" Twilight said as she placed her hook on his shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, Jeffry looked up at the unicorn, some color had been regained.

"...sure Twilight, lets go... I don't feel safe here", he said softly as he got up from the couch slowly.

"Bye ya'll", Applejack said as the two walked past her and out the door, Twilight closing it behind her with her magic.

Sighing and walking over to her little sister, she looked down.

"Ah need to stop dreaming about Granny's pies...", Applejack said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah...", is Applebloom said as she looked down at John who was slowly recovering from his little laughing session.

"Oh god, best laugh I've had in ages... so what's for breakfast?" John said as he got up from the floor and looked at the sisters who just looked at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What? I'm hungry, and I didn't even get anything to eat yesterday", he said as he sat down on the couch opposite to the two sisters.

Rolling her eyes, Applejack got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, motioning for John to follow her in.

~On a Path~

The two walked down the path leading away from Sweet Apple Acres and towards Ponyville. Twilight looked at Jeffry's face to see that he was still uneasy about what had happened to him last night. Ever since Granny Smith had invented a new kind of apple pie, it drove Applejack mad, she ended up eating nearly two dozen of those pies. Every now and then, Applejack would dream of those pies and wake up to see that something in her room had ended up broken or with a bite mark on it. Last night it ended up being Jeffry this time. The two finally made it to the edge of Ponyville and made their way towards the library, with Twilight leading the way.

"So Jeffry, do you think you can use magic?" Twilight asked as they continued to walk.

"... I'm not sure, but I hope I can, it'll be pretty cool if I could. Seeing as I'm stronger than normal and I have some sort of healing abilities, I think coming into this world did something to me", I said as I lifted up my hands and looked at them.

Twilight nodded at my response and soon we saw a large tree.

"Here we are! The librar-", she stopped as a chariot came into view as we came closer to the tree.

"Princess Celestias chariot, what's it doing here?" She said as we made our way to the front door and she pushed open the door.

Inside was Princess Celestia talking to a tiny, purple... dragon? Great, they're dragons here, what else exists here that doesn't in my world? Closing the door, the Celestia and the little dragon turned their attention to the sound of the door closing.

"Hey Twilight!" The little dragon said as it ran over and hugged Twilight's forelegs.

"Hey there Spike", Twilight replied.

Spike then looked over and stuck out his hand (I have a feeling there's another word for this...).

"You must be Jeffry... or are you John?" Spike said.

"My name is Jeffry, nice to meet you Spike", I smiled as I leaned down a little to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Spike said as we drew back our hands.

After our handshake, Spike walked off to another room. I saw Celestia motion for Twilight to follow her out of the library. Once they were gone, I was alone in the large room. I walked around and looked at the large selection of books. I reached out and pulled out a worn, leathery book. I was surprised as to what I saw inside the book.

'Wow... their language is the same as mine', I thought to myself as I flipped through the pages.

Placing the book back in its place, I saw a book with gold lining the spine and the edges of the book.

'_Legend of the First Light_'

Tucking the book under my arm, I walked over to the bookshelf and sat down, leaning my back against it and began to read.

~Outside the Library~

"So, Princess Celestia, what did you want to talk to me about? Wouldn't it have been easier to send me a letter?" Twilight asked the Princess.

"Twilight, last night... I was reading through an old book on old legends", Princess Celestia said as her horn glowed and a book levitated off from the chariot, the book opening to a page.

"This... you need to see", the Princess said as the book stopped in front of the purple unicorns face.

'_Two beings not of this world will be brought to Equestria, One of Light and the One of Darkness. The One of Darkness will bring destruction to all of Equestria once its powers are awakened and become consumed with rage and hatred. The One of Light will stand by ponykind and fight along side them to stop the One of Darkness. With their combined power they will fall, only one pony will be able to bring the One of Darkness back from its prison of its own hatred_.'

_A picture of the two beings are shown below the text. The One of Darkness has silver wings and as shrouded in black flames. The One of Light has pure white wings with a long thin sword encased in a white light. Behind it stood and army of ponies made of pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies._

As Twilight finished reading, she looked up at the Princess with a confused look o her face.

"Princess, are you trying to say that John and Jeffry are these two beings from this legend?" She asked the Princess who nodded yes in reply.

"They do sort of look like them... but Princess, it does look like John and Jerry but neither of them have wings", the unicorn said as she cocked her head at the Princess.

"I know but look here...", the Princess said as she turned several pages with her magic and stopped.

'_The only one who will be able to stop the One of Darkness is the one it truly loved. This pony will bring back the One of Darkness from its prison of hatred and the One of Darkness will end its reign of terror and destruction._

_A picture is shown below the text. It shows a picture of the One of Darkness on its knees and hugging a …_

"I-is that supposed to be me?" She gasped as she looked at the pony the One of Darkness was hugging, it was a purple unicorn.

"I am not sure... I'm not sure if John and Jeffry are these two beings but I would like you to keep an eye on the two of them", the Princess said as she floated the book closer to the unicorn who got the message and took the book in her own magic grasp.

"Okay Princess, I'll make sure to keep and eye on them", Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight. Good bye", the Princess said as she stepped onto the chariot and the pegasi in front began to pull the chariot and took off.

Looking at the book, she shrugged off the idea of John and Jeffry being these two beings from an old legend. Like really? Them having wings, that's silly. Walking in, Twilight sees Jeffry reading a book, next to him stood a tower of books he had pulled out to read.

"Jeffry, ready to learn magic now?" She said as she trotted over to him and placed the book she had received from the Princess, onto a table near the front door.

"..."

"Um, Jeffry?" She said as she walked over and looked at his face, it was expressionless as he read the books content.

Twilight continued to get no response from the human.

"*Sigh* *Inhale* JEFFRY!" She shouted into his ear.

Jerking upwards, he looked up from the book and saw Twilight who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Ah, sorry. I was reading this book", he apologized as he lifted the book up to show her the title.

"Oh it's okay, want to learn magic now or do you want to continue reading all day?" She said as she looked over at the leaning tower of books.

"Hmm, lets start with magic", he said as he got up from the floor.

**Sorry for not writing this chapter sooner, got caught up with school and other stuff. Expect Chapter 7 to be uploaded soon... well, not soon ****_soon_****, but still quicker than it was for this chapter.**

**Leave a review :D.**


	7. Chapter 7: Leave Him Alone

~The Library~

Setting the book down, I followed Twilight up a flight of the stairs. At the top of the stairs we entered a room. Like the large room we were previously in, it had several bookshelves lining the walls, all filled with books. Twilight's horn glowed a light purple color and several books on the bookshelf closest to her soon glowed the same color. The books came floating over to her, turning around she motioned for me to come over to her. As I made my way over to her, two large cushions floated over and landed on the floor, Twilight sat on one of them and I sat down on the other.

"First off, we need to see if you can actually use magic, or this would be completely pointless", Twilight said as she she placed the books down on the ground with her magic.

"Okay... how do we do that?" I said as I raised a brow at the unicorn.

"We start off with the basics, of course!" She cheered as she nudged a light blue book towards me with her hoof.

"_A Fillies Guide to Magic_", I read out loud.

I looked up at the unicorn who was smiling.

"Really? A book for kids?" I said, almost offended.

"Well of course, what better basics are there than magic meant for teaching fillies?" She said.

Looking down at the book and opened it to the first page and read the first line.

'_To use magic you must concentrate, concentration is one of the key things you must know before using magic. The next key is to know your limits, never do things that are beyond your abilities. Concentrate hard and focus your energy into your horn_...'

"Um, Twilight? It says to concentrate my energy into my horn... I don't have one...", I said as I peeked over the top of the book I held in front of my face.

"Well, this is going to be hard to figure out... maybe you could try and focus the energy through your... what you do call these?" She said as she pointed at my hands.

"These...", I said, putting down the book and holding up my hands.

"Are called hands", I said as I wiggled my fingers.

Twilight reached up and gave my palm a light poke and her eyes perked up a bit.

"Ohh, Princess Luna was right! You are plushy!" She said as she poked me again.

"Oh come on! Not you too", I said as I jerked my hands away from her poking.

"Can we go back to figuring out how to use magic without a horn?" I said as I picked the book back up.

"Hmm, why not try and focus your energy through your hands?" Twilight said as she stood up, I did the same.

"O~kay?" I said as I looked at my hands.

'_Concentrate... and focus your energy through your horn... hands for me then'_, I thought to myself as I thought back to the text in the book.

Squinting at my hands, I concentrated. As minutes went by my brow had creased as I continued to concentrate on my hands. Sweat dripped from my face as I continued to focus my 'energy' to my hands.

After what had seemed to be hours, I finally stopped and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ugh, this is stupid. I can't use magic", I groaned as I turned to look at Twilight.

"Oh come on, Jeffry! Don't give up yet, I actually felt some magic flow through you!" She said as she gave me a nudge.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to make me try again?" I said as I got up.

"No really, I felt something from you!" The unicorn said, stepping closer to me.

"Right, you were probably just feeling the heat from my body building as I was tensing myself when I was 'focusing' my 'energy'", I said as I walked to the door.

"Come on, just one more try~, please~?" Twilight plead.

"Nah, let's just drop this subject okay? If I could really use magic, something would happen if I did this", I said as I raised both of my hands into the air.

Suddenly both my hands glowed a faint yellow, Twilight gasped as she looked at my hands.

"What?" I asked the surprised unicorn.

"Yo-your hands!" She stuttered as she pointed up at my hands.

"What about the-...", I stopped and my jaw dropped, my hands were glowing!

I looked back down at the unicorn as we smiled and came over to me and brought me into a tight embrace.

"You did it, Jeffry!" The unicorn said as she looked up at me as she hugged me.

"I did it! I can use magic!" I cheered as I clenched my fist and pumped it into the air.

All of a sudden, a yellow beam shot from my fist as I pumped it up towards the ceiling. The beam left a gaping hole in the ceiling. Looking down at the unicorn, she gave me a surprised look.

"... I'm going to fix that", I said as I gave her a sheepish grin.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

In the apple orchard stood John and Applejack, followed by Big Mac with Applebloom riding on his back. They were taking a walk after their large breakfast. John had surprisingly managed to finish nearly two whole pies by himself. What surprised the Apples even more was that he asked for more.

"Ahh, thanks for the food you guys, it was really freaking good!" I said as I patted my by stomach.

"Yer welcome John, Ah'm surprised that ya' managed to finish two of mah pies that I made", Applejack said.

"Ah never seen nopony eat more than my big brother!" The little filly said as she peeked over her brothers head.

"Eeyup", Big Mac said.

"Sooo, what are you guys going to do today?" I asked as I crossed my arms behind my head.

"Big Mac here is gonna take Applebloom over to Rarity's boutique to play with Sweetie Bell", Applejack answered as she looked back at the two.

"Ah'll be harvesting trees for today", she said as she looked forward again.

"Want me to help you with that?" I offered as a gate came into view .

"You really don't have to, ah can handle it myself", she replied as we stopped at the gate, Big Mac and Applebloom walked through and made their way down the path.

"Hey, it's the least I can do as thanks for that tasty breakfast you made for me", I said as we turned and made our way back to the barn.

"Well, if ya' really want to, sure", Applejack said as she walked over to the barn and opened the large door.

I followed the farmer into the barn and saw her stacking baskets into a large wooden cart. Walking over to her, I picked up several baskets and stacked them inside the cart along with the others she had placed inside. She then hooked herself to the cart and pulled the cart outside.

"Hope on in partner", Applejack said as she looked back at me as I closed the barn doors.

"Really? I'm just going to slow you do", I said as I walked over to her side.

"Ah can handle it, besides...", she said as she flexed her hind legs.

"These beauties are stronger than ya' think, I've been usin'em for years. They're strong as can be", she bragged as she puffed out her chest.

"Heh, if you really think so, then lets do this!" I said as I hoped over the carts side and gripped the front end of the cart as I sat down.

Letting out 'yee-ha', she immediately sped off into the apple orchard. She managed to run really fast with me sitting in it. Turning her head, she gripped on a basket and flung it at the base of a tree as we sped past the trees, I reached down and picked up a basket from one of the stacks and repeated what she did. I did this until the cart was empty, except for me that is. The farmer slowly slowed down and unhooked herself from the cart and motioned me out of the cart. I leaped off the side of the cart and walked along side of the farmer as she walked up to an apple tree with a basket resting underneath it.

"Okay, we need to buck these trees and the apples will fall into this here basket", she explained as she pointed at the basket.

"Oh, and this time make sure not to make a hole in mah trees", she said as she glared at me but smiled.

"*Chuckle* Yeah, I know", I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

She then turned around and reeled forward and kicked backwards with her hind legs. Upon making contact with the tree, apples fell down and into the baskets below, I was surprised to see that none of the apples missed the baskets. I watched as she bucked another tree and took note on how she did it. Walking over to another tree with baskets underneath, I stood with my side facing the tree and looked up and down the trunk. Spinning myself backwards with my right leg extended, my heel made contact with the tree and a loud crack came from the tree, but it didn't fall over or show any signs of falling over. Apples came falling down into the baskets, I looked back at Applejack who gave me a smile, I smiled back.

~4 Hours Later~

I lifted six baskets filled apples off of the cart and walked into the barn, where Applejack was leaning her back against one of the wooden beams panting.

"*Huff* H-how *Huff* are y-you not tired?" Applejack managed to ask in between her panting.

"How would I know?" I replied as I walked down some stairs to the cellar beneath the barn as I carried two baskets down.

I came back up and brought down the last four baskets I had left near the top of the stairs and stored it along with the rest of the apples we had harvested. As I made my way up the stairs, I heard my stomach growl.

"Hey AJ! Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Mmm, sure John. All that apple buckin' sure made me hungry. Let's go to Sugarcube Corner for lunch", Applejack said as she tried to get up.

"Sugarcube Corner? What's that?" I asked as I helped her up.

"You'll see, it's a great place, sells the best cupcakes in all of Equestria!" Applejack said as she slowly walked out of the barn.

'Must be some sort of bakery', I thought as I followed behind her, closing the doors and pulling down the latch.

"Come on John!", Applejack called out as she trotted down a row of apple trees.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled as I chased after her.

~At the Library~

The windows of the top floor of the library flashed periodically as I used the same spell over and over. Twilight had told me that you can use your magic to form into shapes and with enough concentration you could make it a solid object. The one drawback of this was it can only stay solid if you continue to pour your energy into it and remained focus. I was trying to form a solid object, the object I was trying to form was a apple. Pathetic, I couldn't even make a solid apple with my magic. Twilight said I shouldn't sweat over something like this, I did just learn that I could use magic not to long ago.

"Ugh, that's it I give up", I said as I placed my hands on my knees and panted, sweat dripping from my brow.

"Finally? You've been trying to do the same thing for the past few hours", the unicorn said as she picked up the books that were scattered on the floor with her magic and placed them in their respected places on the shelf.

"I'm surprised that you can even let out any magic after hours of using it, you should have passed out from lose of energy nearly three hours ago", she said as she placed the last book on the shelf and went into the bathroom.

"Really? Wow... do you think I'll ever be able to do that spell?" I said as I leaned back and fell onto my back, lying spread eagle on the floor.

"I think you'll be able to do that spell, I never expected you to be able to do it in the first place, it's for advanced unicorns. I can barely do it myself", she replied as she walked out of the bathroom with a large purple towel floating beside her.

"...why didn't you tell me that when we started?" I asked annoyed as I grabbed the towel she floated towards me.

"I tried, but you ignored me when I did", she answered as she looked at the clock.

"It's almost lunchtime, want to get something to eat, Jeffry?" She asked.

"Hmm, sure. All that magic stuff made me really hungry", I said as I finished drying myself off and used my magic to float the towel into the bathroom and dropped it into a hamper.

We made our way down the steps and out the door, I closed the door behind me and locked it from the inside with my magic, this magic stuff makes life so much easier! As we walked into town, Twilight waved at several ponies who waved back. I could hear some ponies whispering to their friends, most likely it was about me, what else would they be whispering about? It's not everyday they see a strange creature like me walking around their town. At the corner of my eye I could see something fly at me, I was to slow to react and the object struck me on the side of my face. The pain wasn't much but it stung, at my feet was a small wooden plane, a little colt came over to me with his head low.

"Sorry mister, I threw my plane too hard and it flew over my brothers head", the little colt said in a low voice as he kicked at the dirt floor.

"It's okay", I said as I rubbed the side of my face with my hand, wincing as it stung more as I touched it.

Picking up the small wooden toy, I turned around and held the toy out to the little colt.

"Here", I said with a smile to try and hide my pain.

"Thanks mister!" He exclaimed as she gripped the toy with his teeth and galloped off to a slightly larger pony.

The slightly larger pony smiled and waved and trotted off with the little colt by his side. I smiled as they walked around a corner and faded away from my line of sight. Looking back, Twilight was smiling too.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked as she started to trot in the direction we were headed at before that little 'incident'.

"You gave the toy back to the little colt, you weren't even mad about it", she answered as she smiled back at me.

"I saw no reason to get mad, it was an understandable accident", I replied.

"You're a good person, you know that Jeffry?" She said as she gave me a nudge.

"Thanks, you're a good person yourself, well pony in your case", I complemented back, giving her a nudge as well.

"Me?" She questioned as she looked back at me again.

"You took time out of your day to teach me magic, you even came to all the way out to Sweet Apple Acres in the morning to get me. You brought me to your friend Fluttershy who patched me up, I might be dead if you haven't done that", I listed as I walked up to her side, she turned her head to hide her blush.

"W-well, the Princess asked me to teach you and what pony wouldn't try and help an injured creature when they find one?" She said as she blushed some more.

"I asked the Princess if she could ask you to teach me magic. Jeez, give yourself some credit", I said as I gave her a nudge with my elbow.

She smiled and looked at me, she was still blushing. After a little more walking, we arrived at a large building that looked like it was made out candy. I looked at Twilight and pointed at the building, she nodded, confirming that is was Sugercube Corner. Walking inside, I saw a familiar pink pony behind a counter and John and Applejack standing in front of the counter. The pink pony saw us and let out a loud gasp and popped up in front of me in less than a second, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey there Jeffry! How ya' doing? Did you come here to get some cupcakes? Did ya? Huh? HUH!?" She said, practically yelling at my face as she bounced up and down.

"Um, yeah", I replied as I got up.

Hearing this, she zipped behind the counter and came back out with a two brown bags in her mouth, most likely containing cupcakes or some other pastry.

"Here ya' go! It's on the house", she said as she gave me one and flung the other at Twilight who caught it with her magic.

"Really?" I asked as I opened the bag to see four cupcakes in the bag.

"Yup, seeing as you just came to our world you don't have any money", she said as she bounced back into the kitchen.

"That's true... . Thanks Pinkie Pie" I said as I took out a cupcake.

"No problamo!" She called out from the kitchen.

"I'ma go eat outside, the smell of all these pastries are going to my head", I laughed as I walked out the door.

"We'll be in here if ya' need us", John said as she shoved an entire cupcake into his mouth.

Walking out the door, I made my way down the three little steps and felt something bump into my legs and the sound of something plopping on the floor. Looking down, I saw a ice cream cone on the ground and a little colt sitting on its rump as it rubbed its nose. It was the same little colt I met on my way to Sugercube Corner.

"You okay kid?" I said as I squat down and held out my hand.

"Yeah, but my ice cream isn't", he said as he placed his hoof in my hand and I pulled him onto his hooves.

"Oh, sorry about that... want one of my cupcakes?" I asked as I took out a cupcake with green frosting on it and an apple slice sitting on top.

"Really? Thanks!" He said as he bit onto the cupcake and walked off.

I watched as the little colt trot off. Once he made it to the corner of the building, he made a turn and fell backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" A voice said angrily.

A group of stallions came into view and all looked down at the colt who was getting up but only to get knocked over by one of the stallions.

"Hey, stop that!" The little colt said as he was pushed into another one of the stallions and pushed again by another.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled out at the group of stallions.

They all turned and looked at me.

"Listen, whatever you are just scram", one of the stallions said as he turned his attention back to the little colt.

"No, and I suggest you leave the kid alone", I said with a bit more force.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" The stallion said as he turned to me as a smug grin formed on his face.

~Inside Sugercube Corner~

"Oh no, it looks like Jeffry got himself into a fight, come on we need to stop them", Twilight said as she got up from her seat.

"Nope, he's protecting a kid, this is gonna be good", I laughed as I looked out the window.

"What? He's your friend and you're not going to do anything?" Twilight gasped at me.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in his way at times like this", I said as I bit into another cupcake.

~Outside~

"So what are you going to do tough guy?" The stallion said as he walked over, the rest of the group followed him, one of them dragged over the little colt.

"I'm going to do nothing, but if you're going to keep on bullying the kid, I'll kick all of your asses", I said.

They all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You? Kick our asses? Yeah right", one of them laughed as he pushed the colt onto the ground, the little colt looked as if he was going to cry.

"Stop. It", I hissed at him.

"No", he said with a wicked smile and slapped the little colt with his hoof, the others laughed as he did.

"So what are you going to d- *Smack*" before he could finish, I struck him under the chin.

The others looked at me in shock as they saw me hit their friend. I didn't notice in the window that Twilight and Pinkie Pie gasped as they saw me hit another pony to defend someone. The others recovered from their shock and looked at me.

"GET HIM!" One of them yelled as the others charged at me.

As they charged at me, one got close to me and I rushed forward and placed my hands on top of his head and pushed it down and brought my knee up. Turning my back to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell forward, bringing the stallion down with me. I got up and quickly stepped to the side as one of the stallions tried to swing his hoof at my face. Grabbing his mane I pulled back hard causing him to yell in pain and I punched him his neck and released him, he fell on his forelegs and winced in pain. I kicked him on the side of his face, sending him to the floor. Another tried to buck me, I caught both of his hind legs as he kicked back.

As he tried to pull away I pulled him closer and kneed him hard on his crotch, he yelled in pain and I pulled on his legs and sent him flying over my head. I turned around and saw one stallion standing there with a terrified look on his face, he turned to run but I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his tail and pulled back, dragging his entire body backwards.

"L-let go of me y-you monster!" He cried out as he tried to pull away.

"Me... a monster? Ha, you and your friends are the monsters here", I said as I gave him a hard glare.

"Lets see how you like it when someone pushes you around", I said as I pulled back hard enough that his midsection was next to me.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and fell backwards with my feet still planted to the ground. I arched my back as I lifted him up and brought him down onto the ground on the stallions back, leaving a sizable crater in the ground. I got back up and turned my head to the little colt who sat there with a mix of scared and surprise on his face. As I walked over to him, he looked up at me and his face quickly relaxed and he smiled at me.

"You okay kid?" I said as I squatted down.

"Y-yes. Thanks again mister", he said as he jumped forward and hugged my legs.

"No problem kid, call me Jeffry", I said with a smile as I patted his head.

"Okay! My name is Silver Streak. I gotta go now, thanks again!" He said as he backed away and trotted away.

"See ya later Silver!" I yelled out and waved at the colt as he trotted away.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught my attention, I quickly spun around and saw Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and John looking at me. They all had a shocked look on their faces except for John who had a wide grin on his face.

"I-uhh... I can explain", I stuttered as I looked down at the twitching bodies of the stallions I had beat.

**This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written... yet that is. Hope you guys liked this. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Quiet You

"Jeffry, ma man, you did it again", John said as he pat me on the shoulder.

"Again?" Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie said at once.

"Um... yeah. Whenever something like this happens... I just sort of lose it", I said as I looked down.

"Oh come on dude, this ain't something you gotta be upset about, you protected someone and these guys paid the price for trying to hurt that kid", John said as he looked at the downed ponies on the ground.

"Wow Jeffry, I didn't you could do something like this", Twilight said as she looked at the downed ponies as John did.

"Something like this? You should have seen him when he took down an entire bar full of bikers!" John said as he walked over to me and gave me a light punch on my shoulder.

"What happened in the bar... and what's a biker?" Twilight asked as she tried to think of what a biker was.

"I don't know the real definition of a biker but in the bar a whole group of them were picking on a couple", John answered as he nudged one of the unconscious ponies with his foot.

"The bikers were hitting on the dudes girlfriend, and Jeffry here got pretty annoyed after a few minutes of them arguing, he beat the crap out of the bikers, I wish you guys were there to see it", John said as he continued.

"It was beautiful", he said as he wiped a fake tear out of his eye.

"Wow Jeffy! You were like whosh! Bam! Pow!" Pinkie finally said, doing some karate moves as she imitated the sound effects.

"Well Ah'll be Jeffry, you can sure do some damage", Applejack said as she tipped her hat up a bit.

"Can you guys stop? *sigh* I don't like that part of me...", I said softly.

"I don't like hurting others...", I said as I looked at my hands.

"I agree, it's bad to hurt others, but it's good only when it's to do something good", Twilight said as she tried to comfort me.

"No... it's never good to hurt others, no matter what the reason it may be", I said angrily as I walked away.

"Jeffry! Wait!" Twilight called out and started to gallop after me, only to be held back by John.

*P.O.V Change: John*

"Don't follow him, man needs to cool down", I said as I placed my hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"*Sigh* Okay...", she said sadly.

I walked over to the stairs that led up to the door to Sugarcube Corner and picked up a brown paper bag.

"Oh sick! He didn't eat his cupcakes, mine now~", I said as I took a cupcake out and took a bite out of the little treat.

Twilight turned and gave me the 'are you serious?' look.

"How are you not fat?" Twilight said as she lowered her head and walked away.

"Cause I work out", I said proudly as I ate another cupcake.

~At the Place That Wherever Jeffry is At~

I walked down the street, several ponies smiled when they saw me and waved. This confused the heck out of me, why would they smile at and wave at me? Everypony just gave me the odd eye and stares when I first came into Ponyville. I continued walking down the street, completely forgetting that I was upset about 'that'. Suddenly a little colt and another slightly larger pony came up to me.

"It's this guy, brother! He's the one that saved me", the little colt said as he poked my legs with his tiny hoof, I quickly noticed it was Silver Streak.

"Oh hey there Silver Streak, this is your brother?" I said as I looked down at the other pony, he was a unicorn, unlike his brother who was a pegasus.

"Yup, the name's Shimmer", his brother said as he stuck his hoof out.

'These names are getting weirder and weirder', I thought to myself as I took his hoof in my hand and shook it.

"Name's Jeffry", I said as I pulled my hand back.

"I wanted to thank you for protecting my little brother from those bullies", he said with a smile a he patted his little brothers head with his hoof.

"No problem...", I said softly as I remembered what I had done.

"Hey... you look a bit down, what's wrong?" Shimmer asked as his little brother started to look sad too.

"It's just... I don't like to hurt others, even if it's for a good thing", I said as I closed my eyes.

"If you don't like to hurt others... then why did you save my brother?" Shiner asked confusedly.

"Whenever I see someone getting bullied or beat or picked on... something inside me just snaps and I lose it, I never beat anyone intentionally. I don't like the thought of me beating someone and I don't even know that I was doing it until I come back to my senses", I said as I opened my eyes and looked at the two.

The two of them looked at me.

"You shouldn't be upset from something like this, you protect others, you punish those who hurt others for fun, what you do... is a good thing. You do these things because you don't like to see others around you get hurt", Shimmer said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, that actually made me feel a bit better... I need to get back to my friends, I'll see you guys some other time", I said as my hands glowed a light yellowish color.

With a wave of my hand, I teleported away.

"Whoa. Where did he go?" Silver said as he looked around. His brother shrugged.

~Wherever the Hell They Are...~

Applejack had gone back to Sweet Apple Acres to work some more and Pinkie Pie went back to Sugarcube corner. Twilight and I were making our way to Rarity's boutique, I had no idea what the hell a boutique was but Twilight said I could get some new clothes from her so I guessed it was some sort of clothing store. A bright light blinded us and once our eyes readjusted, Jeffry was standing in front of us.

"Jeffry, what the hell? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I never told you", Jeffry said as he rubbed his neck.

"Eh, tell me what?" I questioned as Jeffry lifted his hands up.

"This", he said before his hands started to glow and the paper bag I was holding glowed the same color and it flew out of my hands.

"I can use magic!" Jeffry said as he took out a cupcake and started to take huge bites out of it.

"What! That's sick, you've gotta teach me!" I said.

"If you want to learn, you gotta ask her not me", he said as she pointed at Twilight.

"Oh mighty unicorn, please teach me your ways of magic", I said as I bowed down in front of Twilight.

"Quit it John, you're embarrassing her", Jeffry said as Twilight looked around to see if anypony was looking at our direction.

"Ha, sorry about that Twilight... but seriously, can you teach me?" I asked as I looked up, still bowing.

"Sure, just stop bowing please... everyponies looking at me...", she whispered as she started to blush.

Everypony around use was looking at us funny, it's pretty odd to see someone bowing to another pony that wasn't one of the Princesses. I apologized and we started to walk again, Jeffry asked where we were going and Twilight said we were headed to Rarity's boutique to get some new clothes. Seeing as our clothes are pretty much dirty and Jeffry's pants were pretty torn and still had some blood on it. Once we got to a building that looked like a giant circus tent and and carrousel, is every building we come across going to look as weird as this?

"Sweetie Bell! Come back here this instant!" A voice yelled, followed by several loud thuds and bangs and glass breaking.

Jeffry and I both looked at each other while Twilight just rolled her eyes. The door suddenly flew open and out came a little filly running forward while looking backwards as if to see if anything or anypony was chasing her. Not looking where she was going she ran into Jeffry's legs and fell backwards onto her back. The little filly looked up and saw Jeffry and I, her eyes grew wide.

"AH! Monsters!" The filly cried out as she tried to get back on her feet.

"That hurts...", Jeffry said.

"Sweetie Bell! I told you not to use my fabric without my permis-", Rarity said as she walked out the door and saw us.

"John, Jeffry! Nice to see you two", Rarity said with a smile.

"And you...", Rarity said as she glared down.

"I keep telling you to not use my supplies without my permission", Rarity said to the little filly.

"I'm sorry Rarity...", the filly whispered with her head low.

"*Sigh* It's okay Sweetie Bell, just... ask me next time, okay?" Rarity said as she patted Sweetie Bell's head.

"Now how may I help you?" Rarity said as she motioned for us to come inside.

"Well, Twilight here said we could get some new clothes, seeing as ours are pretty... worn out", Jeffry said as he waved his hand over his clothes.

"Indeed, they are quite worn out... and dirty. Not to worry my dears, I will make you some new clothes, free of charge!" Rarity sang as she walked over to a table and picked up a clipboard and a measuring tape with her magic.

"Are you sure about that?" Jeffry questioned.

"Why of course, you two don't have any money and you've just arrive in our world not to long ago", she answered as she walked over to Jeffry.

"Now arms up please, I need to take your measurements", Rarity said as she unrolled the measuring tape.

After what seemed to be hours of giggling and laughing, Jeffry is pretty ticklish, we finally managed to finished our measuring and Rarity went off to start on our clothes. She told us to wait for a few minutes, how the heck would she be able to make clothes for two people in a few minutes? Twilight said it's just her thing, Rarity must be really talented at making clothes. A few minutes later, Rarity came into the room with two... tuxedos floating beside her surrounded by a light blue glow.

"Hmm", I said as I looked over myself in the mirror.

"I think we need something... a bit more casual?" Jeffry asked as he turned to look at Rarity.

"Do these not suit your needs?" Rarity said, almost hurt.

"No no no, it's just that... um... I don't think these are 'casual' in this sorta town", Jeffry said as he tried to comfort Rarity.

"Oh, well you both look smashing, do they not, Twilight?" Rarity asked as she turned to look at unicorn.

"Yeah, he does look... smashing", she said as she looked dreamily at Jeffry.

Rarity and I both looked at Twilight and then at Jeffry, I soon realized and a evil grin spread across my face.

"Hey Jeff, don't look now but I think you've got yourself an admirer", I laughed as I nudged him.

Twilight and Jeffry both blushed, Rarity simply giggled at this.

"I say Reginald, you seem to have an admirer", I said, changing my voice a bit.

"Mmm, yes it would appear so", he said, changing his voice too.

"Now, chop chop Reginald, we must place another order if we are to have a new set of clothes", I said in the same voice.

"Yes, we must", he said as a yellow glowing pipe formed in his hand and put the thin end (I don't know what it's called) and pretended to smoke.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but Jeffry!" Twilight exclaimed as she pointed at Jeffry.

"Eh, what?" Jeffry asked in his normal voice.

"That thing in your hand! It's solid!" Twilight cheered as she continued to point at him.

Looking down at his hand, he realized that it was... solid?

"Holy crap, I finally did it!" Jeffry cheered as he threw his hands in the air.

Twilight charged and tackled Jeffry to the ground and gave him a crushing hug. Rarity and I simply looked on in amusement at the two of them as they lied on the ground hugging.

"If you two lovers are done with your little business down there *chuckle* we need to hurry up with this", I said.

The two of them sat up and immediately took their arms and hooves off of each other and blushed.

"What's the rush?" Rarity questioned as she went over to her working table and began to sew together pieces of fabric.

"I just remembered I promised Applejack I would help her on the farm", I said as I began to take off the new clothes Rarity made for us.

"Oh, but why take off those clothes I just made for you?" Rarity asked as she averted her eyes away as I continued to strip off the clothes she made for me, except for my boxers.

"Well, I'll be working on a farm and I don't want to get these dirty, not after you gave to me as a gift", I answered as I began to pull back on my old clothes.

"Wow John, I never knew you could be caring for anything in your life, well other than your alcohol", Jeffry joked as he sat down on a chair that was leaning against the wall.

"Ah shut it will ya'?" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Well I'm out you guys, see ya tomorrow", I said as I opened and closed the door behind me.

*P.O.V Change: Jeffry*

As the doors closed, I got up from my chair and turned to Rarity.

"Thank you for the clothes Rarity, but may I ask if you could make something more casual for John and I? I'll pay you back someday", I asked,

"Of course I can, but I won't accept your money, see it as a gift. After all, I am the Element of Generosity", she said proudly as she stroke her purple mane.

"...the element of what now?" I asked as I looked at Twilight.

"I'll explain that to you some other time", Twilight said as she walked toward the door.

"Okay... thanks again for the clothes, Rarity!" I called out as I followed Twilight out the door.

"No problem at all deary, come back tomorrow anytime to get your new clothes", Rarity called back as the door closed.

~To Wherever the Hell John is...~

Once I left Rarity's boutique I started to make my way back to Sweet Apple Acres to get back to work. I remember we had to clear out a section of the cellar to make room for another cart full of apples that we're going to harvest before the day ended. As I reached the edge of the town, I saw a little filly with a large red bow on her head, her head hung low as she slowly walked down the path.

"Hey, Applebloom!" I called out to the little filly.

The little fillies ears perked up from the sound of her name being called and turned her head around to look at who was calling her name. When she saw me, she smiled a little but that smile quickly faded away and she looked back down. Seeing that something was wrong I jogged over to her and looked down at her.

"Hey Applebloom, why so down?" I asked as I walked along side her.

"Ah' don't wanna to talk about it", she mumbled in a low voice, her voice sounded as if she had been crying.

"Applebloom, you know you can tell me anything. Tell me, whats got you so down kiddo?" I asked as we walked down the dirt path.

"*Sniff* It's... just that ah' keep getting bullied because ah' don't have a cutie mark...", she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"...and what is a cutie mark?" I asked as I raised a brow at her.

"A cutie mark is something everypony gets when they discover their special talent, it shows something like an image on your flank", she said as she let out a sigh.

"Oh, so you're being bullied by who about this?" I asked.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon...", she mumbled angrily.

"...okay, your kind has the most weirdest names I've ever heard but those names are just down right stupid", I said as I snickered.

"You think mah name is stupid?" She whimpered.

"I don't think your name is stupid, it's actually kind of cute. Let me rephrase what I said... most of your kind have the strangest names, but not all of you ponies have weird names", I said quickly.

"You think mah name is cute?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Eeyup", I said as I rubbed her head.

"Hehe, ya' sound like mah brother", she giggled.

"There we go, there's a smile", I said as I squatted down.

"Get on my back, we'll get home quicker this way", I said.

The little filly hesitated but placed her front hooves on my shoulders and climbed onto my back. Tucking my hands under her backside, I stood up and leaned forward a little and bolted away, leaving a cloud of dust behind me. Applebloom laughed loudly as the wind hit her face as I ran quickly. Little did we know, two apple farmers that were fixing the roof of the barn were looking over the trees at us.

"That John sure is somethin', ain't he Big Mac?" Applejack said with a smile.

"Eeyup, he's good with kids, you should marry 'em", the red stallion joked as he nudged his blushing sister.

"Quiet you", she said as she slapped her brother on the back on his head with her hoof.

*P.O.V Change: Applejack*

I looked away from my brother and looked back down at John with Applebloom on his back as he ran down the path with haste. He jumped over the fence and sped off towards the barn once his feet touched the ground. Applebloom kept on giggling and laughing as she enjoyed the ride, I've never seen Applebloom this happy before, a small smile formed on my face as I watched as John made a sharp turn once he got close to the barn and started to run along the base of the barn. I suddenly remembered that I had to clear up the cellar with John, I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly setting, Celestia must be lowering the sun now. Guess we'll clear the cellar now and harvest the rest of the apples in the morning.

I walked over to the edge of the barns roof and threw one leg over the ladder and placed it on the top step and threw my other leg over the ladder and onto the step below the top. As I started to climb down I heard a loud crack and the step I had placed my hoof on split in two, I was about to fall over but managed to hook my hooves on the edge of the barns roof. I let out a loud sigh as I rested on the ladder. Thinking I was safe, a strong wind blew against my left side and the ladder started to tilt to the right.

Letting out a loud scream as I fell to the side along with the ladder, I closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the ground. I didn't hit the ground, instead I felt something warm wrap itself around me.

"W-what?" I said as I slowly opened one eye and saw that John had caught me.

*P.O.V Change: John*

I was surprised to hear a scream coming from above me, I was even more surprised to see a ladder with Applejack on top of it falling towards me.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"W-what?" Applejack stuttered as she cracked one eye open.

Once she saw me, her face turned red. Being the idiot I am, I didn't know why she was blushing.

"Eh... you're blushing", I said and Applejack's eyes grew wide and her face turned redder.

"Am not!" She said as she turned her face away from me.

"Are too!" A squeak came from my back as Applebloom poked her head from over my shoulder.

"Sis, ya' gonna marry John?" Applebloom asked as she giggled.

"Applebloom!" Applejack cried out as she leaped out of my arms and ran around to my back and Applebloom jumped off of me.

Applejack began to chase her little sister as her face grew redder and redder as her little sister continued to tease her.

"You like John~! You love John~!" Applebloom chanted as she ran into the house with Applejack hot on her tail.

"Come here you!" Applejack shouted as she charged into the house after her little sister.

I just looked at the door, dazed. First, Applejack randomly falls from the sky, next Applebloom asked if

Applejack was going to marry me, I blushed at the thought of this... wait, me... blushing? Man, what's wrong with me, she's a horse for crying out loud! Dinner is going to be pretty awkward I thought as I walked towards the open door.

**Hmm, I wonder how this is gonna turn out...**

**I managed to write Chapter 8 pretty quickly, hope you guys liked it. Leave a review please :D. I'll see if I can squeeze Chapters 9 and 10 before the New Years, if I can't, I'll make Chapter 9 EXTRA long just for you guys :D.**


	9. Chapter 9: Bring Me Some Apples

At the dining table, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of apple pie and other various apple related pastries being eaten. Big Mac was quietly eating his food while as Applejack and I sat across from each other with Applebloom grinning devilishly and looking back and forth at her sister and myself. Granny Smith was... _was_ eating at the table with us but... she somehow managed to fall asleep in the middle of the meal, none of them seemed to show any concern about this. I'm guessing they thought it didn't really matter since she's old and old people sleep a lot? Hmm, what if she's actually did?

Looking over at the green pony, I could see her inhale and exhale, good, she's not dead.

"Hey Applejack, tomorrow I won't be able to help with the farm. I'm going over to Twilight's to learn magic", I said as I took a bite out of an apple fritter.

"Oh, okay. Big Mac can help me tomor-"

"No can do, sis. Miss Cheerlie asked me if ah could fix the roof of the school. Rainbow Dash gone done it again with one of her tricks again", Big Mac interrupted as he looked over at his sister.

"I could ask Jeff if he can come and help when I go to the Library", I suggested as I finished my apple fritter.

"Thanks John", Applejack said as she took a bite of her apple pie on her plate.

Silence swept over the dinner table once more, until...

"Hey John! Can you come with me to school, Monday?" Applebloom said out of the blue.

"Uh, sure? Why Monday?" I asked as I went for another apple fritter.

"Well, today's Friday and ah don't have school on the weekends", Applebloom said as she bit into a slice of apple pie.

"Oh, that makes sense", I said.

"*Burp* Ah'm done! John, let's go play!" Applebloom said after she let out a ear splitting burp.

"Ha ha, sure", I said as I finished what must have been my ninth apple fritter.

Applebloom jumped out of her chair and made a run for the door. I leaped out of my chair and ran after her, easily catching up to her.

"Don't stay out for to long you two!" We heard Applejack call out before the door closed behind us.

"We won't!" Applebloom called back.

~Library~

In the center of the large room in Twilight's Library I was floating a little off the ground in a sitting position. My eyes closed, sweat dripped down the sides of my head as I concentrated on keeping myself up in the air. My body glowed a bright yellow as my magic kept my afloat.

"Okay John... now!" Twilight commanded.

I immediately I snapped open my eyes and I clapped my hands together, forming a yellow sphere around my body and it expanded quickly, engulfing the entire room as it stretched out. Once the entire room was engulfed in my sphere, objects slowly began to float upwards, Twilight slowly floated up as well.

"You did it Jeffry!" Twilight cried out as she slowly began to turn upside down.

Averting my eyes to look at Twilight, without moving my head, I gave her a hesitant smile as I tried not to lose my focus, but failed. My body stopped glowing and the room quickly followed suit. Various objects fell to the ground as my magic faded away. I fell on the floor hard on my rear. Hearing a small yelp, I looked up to see Twilight falling towards me, back first. She landed on my and knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Oww...", Twilight whined as she rubbed her back with her hoof.

"M-mind getting o-off of me?" I strained as I tried to regain my breath.

Looking down, she blushed and quickly crawled off of me.

"Sorry, Jeff... you alright?" Twilight asked as she looked down at me as I tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I'll be alright", I said as I sat up and looked around the room.

The floor was littered with books, paper, quails, and various pieces of broken pottery.

"Sorry about your stuff", I apologized as I survived the damage I had caused.

"It's okay, it's my fault for trying to teach you such advanced magic. I'm surprised that you were even able to cast it for more than a few seconds", Twilight said as I stood up.

"Thanks, it's because I have such a great teacher", I said as I smiled at her.

Twilight looked away as she blushed.

"T-thanks, but I'm nothing compared to Princess Celestia", Twilight whispered.

"Really? I wonder if she'll teach me", I joked as I nudged her with my elbow.

Twilight looked up and rolled her eyes and started to look around the room.

"Whatcha trying to look for, Twi?" I asked as I tried to see what she was trying to look at.

"I'm trying to find the clock... ah, found it... it's on top of the bookshelf... I wonder how that happened", Twilight asked as she looked at me with a smug grin.

Up on the bookshelf laid a clock that was lying on it's side.

"Yes... how indeed", I said, pretending to not know how it got there, I whistled as I walked away with my arms crossed behind my head.

Shaking her head, she looked back at the clock.

"It's getting late, I'm going to head off to bed now. You can stay here for tonight, if you want", I heard her suggest as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm not staying in the same house with Applejack, I don't want to get 'eaten' again", I said as I shuddered at the memory of last night.

"Come up, I've got another bed in my room, it might be a bit small but it's comfortable enough.

I walked up the stairs after her. Inside the room was a bed and a smaller bed on the other side of the room, most likely the one I was going to sleep in.

"Night, Jeffry", Twilight said as she used her magic to turn off the lights.

"Night, Twi", I said back as I threw the covers over myself and laid down.

~Time Skip: Around 5 A.m.~

_'Ugh, my head... what the, where am I?' I thought as I looked around and saw nothing but darkness._

_The sound of metal banging together and explosions slowly grew louder and louder as my head started to clear. Once my head was somewhat less cloudy than it was, I could finally see some faint figures. I looked down at myself, I was once more a ghost of some sorts, I was dreaming again._

_'What the heck am I dreaming of this time?' I asked myself as I looked around me._

_I saw a faint light glow and slowly grew bigger and bigger, I narrowed my eyes to see the glowing object better. The object flew past me and slowly made it's way down and hit the ground, causing a large explosion._

_'What's going on?' I thought to myself as I looked down at the ground._

_On the ground were a large amount of ponies wearing armor, similar to the ones I saw in the castle, but their numbers more than the amount I saw in the castle. Several of them fought other ponies wearing black and gold armor, the ponies wearing the black and gold armor had black smoke seeping out of the cracks of the armor. I looked at one of their faces and my eyes went wide. None of them had a face, they didn't even have any flesh! They were nothing but bones and armor. I looked around and in the distance I saw two floating figures with large wings._

_I floated over to get a closer look at the two. Once I was close enough, I was shocked to see what I saw. Right there in front of me... was John and I flying with wings. I had silver wings and I wore a very beat up and worn down black suit of armor. John had white wings that was painted with blood and burn marks. He wore nothing but what used to be armor for his legs but were now chunks of metal hanging from his chain mail leggings. His upper body was covered in cuts that had blood oozing from them, in his hand was a sword whose blade was pure white. I had no weapons, but three black spheres rotating around both my hands._

"_JEFFRY! FIGHT THIS!" I heard John scream as he swung his sword at me, only to be blocked by my arm._

"_...", I said nothing, my face absent of any expressions, my eyes were completely black._

"_I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE, FIGHT HIM!" He shouted as his sword glowed as he swung his sword at me again, this time it hit my head._

_The impact of his sword only caused me to look downwards. Slowly looking up, I raised my right arm to my side, the three orbs expanding and molded itself into a scythe. I quickly swung my arm, John managed to raise his sword up to block the blow, his sword bent from the impact. I spun and twisted the scythe so the blade was facing forward. John saw this and tried to block with his bent sword, his effort to block my strike failed, the blade of my scythe sliced cleanly through the white blade this time. I raised the scythe over my head and brought it down, the scythe sliced through his right shoulder and went diagonally down to his left leg. His body split into two, the two pieces falling down to the ground._

"_JOHN!" I shouted (ghost Jeffry) as I flew down to catch him._

_My efforts to try and catch him were useless as my ghostly hands went straight through him. I fly after him as his body fell to the ground. Just as he was about to hit the floor, a bright light came from his body and blinded me._

~Twilight's Bedroom~

I sat up, sweat practically flowing down my forehead as I panted.

'_Another dream...'_, I thought to myself as my body shook.

I looked around the room, Twilight slept soundly on her bed at the other side of the room. I slipped out of bed and walked towards the balcony. Opening the doors, I stepped outside, the cool night air flowing over my body. The cool night air slowly made my body feel much more relaxed.

'_What is with these dreams?'_ I thought to myself as I looked back at the first dream I had.

Both dreams involved me killing my friends... but something was odd. The two dreams seemed alike... but didn't seem or feel connected to one another. But who was this _him_ John told me to fight? I heard hoofsteps coming from behind me and I looked over my shoulder, standing by the door, rubbing her eyes was Twilight.

"*Yawn* Jeffry? What are you doing up so early? I'm usually the one waking up early, Spike always over sleeps", Twilight said as she let out another yawn.

"Guess I'm the one waking up early around her now?" I joked as Twilight joined me by the rail.

"Ha *Yawn* let's see who wakes up earlier tomorrow morning", she said as she looked at me with a groggy grin

Smiling back at her, I turned and looked at the sky as the sun slowly made its way up into the sky.

~John's Bedroom (Applejacks Guest Room)~

The sunlight shined through the window and past the open curtains, the light hit directly on my eyes and I slowly stirred awake. Stretching, I felt something on my chest, lowering one arm to touch the strange object... it felt warm... and fuzzy. Cracking one eye open, I saw a large red bow in my face... Applebloom.

"*Yawn* Hey, Applebloom, wake up, kiddo", I whispered as I tried to shake the little filly awake.

"Mmm, three more hours", she mumbled as she dug her face deeper into my chest.

'Three hours?' I thought to myself as I tried to hold in my snickering.

My efforts to hold in my snickering failed as the little filly slowly woke up. She slowly raised her head off of my chest as she looked me in the face.

"Mornin' Appleja-", Applebloom stopped as she noticed that it was me who she was sleeping on, her face quickly turned red.

"Mornin' little sis'", I said as I tried to change my voice to sound more like Applejack.

The little filly flailed her legs as she tried to get off of me, she slipped off the edge of the mattress and fell backwards. I quickly shot my arms to the side as I caught the little filly by under her forelegs.

"Well, that's one way to wake up", I said as I smiled.

"Mhmm...", she said as she looked away to hide her blush.

"Sorry about sleepin' on ya'...", Applejack said as she looked down.

"*Chuckle* It's okay kiddo, I don't mind", I said as I placed her on the mattress.

Applebloom moved her mouth and a faint sound came out as she looked down, but her eyes looked upwards.

"Hmm? You say something?" I asked as I leaned in closer to here the little filly.

"C-could ah sleep with ya' a little longer?" I heard the little filly ask as her blush darkened.

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head, smiling at her I said...

"Sure, you make a nice blanket", I said as I laid down on the bed.

Applebloom giggled as she crawled onto my chest and laid down and closed her eyes, letting out a long happy sigh. I placed my hand on her head and slowly stroked her mane as she rested on my chest, earning a smile from the little filly.

~Living Room of the Apple Families House~

"Hey Big Mac! You seen Applebloom anywhere? She ain't in her room and ah can't find her anywhere", Applejack asked the red stallion who was sitting on the couch, downing a glass of apple cider.

"Nope", he said plainly as he walked towards the kitchen with his glass and an empty plate resting on his back.

'Maybe John knows where she is', she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs.

Walking down the hall, she looked into her sisters room once more to see if she was there but wasn't. Closing her sisters bedroom door, she walked down the hall some more and reached a slightly open door. Peeking inside, she gasped at what she saw, her little sister sleeping soundly on John as she stroked her red mane carefully. Her eyes closed slightly and she smiled. She pushed open the door slowly with her hoof, making sure not to make any noise she walked into the room and towards the bed. Looking down at her sister and then at John, she placed her hoof on his arm and gave him a little shake.

"Mmm-MM!" I said with my mouth closed as I saw Applejack smiling, my body slowly relaxed as I noticed it was just Applejack touching my arm.

"Hey there John", Applejack whispered as she smiled at me and looked down at her sister.

"Hey, Applejack...", I whispered back as I smiled too.

I slowly and carefully warped my arms around the sleeping filly and slipped out of bed, carrying her in my arms. Applejack motioned me to follow her out of the room, I followed her out the door and down the hall and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, we heard a laugh. Looking to the side of the stairs, stood a red stallion with a smile on his face.

"You two look like ah couple, ya' know that?" Big Mac said as he smiled.

Both Applejack and my heart skipped a beat, our faces both turning into a deep shade of crimson.

"Big Mac, stop it!" Applejack said as her face became a darker shade of red.

"Both of ya'll look mighty cute together, ya' know that?" We heard a voice say from the corner of the room, it was Granny Smith, rocking back and forth on a rocking chair.

"So when ya'll gettin' married", Big Mac laughed.

Applejack ran forward and started to hit him with her hooves, but not hard as she started to yell at her brother to stop teasing her. I looked down to see the little filly slowly waking up and let out a adorable yawn. Looking up at me, she smiled.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you", Applebloom said as she hugged my neck.

"No problem kiddo", I said as I hugged her back and kneeled down to set her down.

The little filly took her hooves off of my neck and tried to stand, but she started to wobble and then leaned on my leg.

"Still a bit sleepy ain'tcha kiddo?" I said as I looked down at Applebloom.

"Mhmm", she said as she nodded softly.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the entire room. Once the light had faded, Jeffry stood in front of us.

"Yo", he said as he raised an arm.

"... why are you here?" I said as I narrowed me eyes and pointed at him.

"Yesterday you said you wanted to learn magic?" Jeffry asked as I nodded in response.

"Since you're supposed to be working on the farm, I'll take your place for today" Jeffry said as he walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Really? Sweet!" I thanked him as his hand glowed.

"I asked Twilight to prepare a bucket for you", he said with a smile as my body began to glow.

"A bucket? What f-", I disappeared from their sight.

I appeared in Twilight's library and immediately felt sick to the stomach, looking down I saw a bucket. I immediately grabbed it and puked into it.

"That's what he meant by bu- *pukes*" I said as I spat into the bucket.

~Back to the Apple's~

"Where did John go?" Applebloom asked as she looked around the room sleepily.

"I teleported him over to Twilight's", I explained.

"There are some apple fritters in the kitchen if you're hungry Apllebloom, you too Jeffry", Big Mac said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks", Applebloom and I both called out to the red stallion.

"So, Applejack, what are we going to do today?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Well, roof's been fixed so that's off the list. Need ta' clear out a portion of the cellar to make some room for the next batch of apples we're going to harvest... that's about it", she said as she walked to the door.

"Righty-o", I said as I followed her out.

~Time Skip About 3 Hours~

I walked into the barn with one basket in both of my arms and two balancing on top of my head. Behind me was Applejack nudging in a stack of three baskets filled with apples, into the barn. Applejack's orange coat was gleaming with sweat from all of her apple bucking, while as I wasn't sweating one bit. Apparently trying to concentrate causes me to sweat a lot more than moving crates full of apples over and over for three hours.

"Do you and John ever get tired?" Applejack huffed as she pushed the last of the baskets to the top of the cellar stairs.

"I usually get tired because of things like this in just a few minutes", I replied as I shoved my foot under one basket she had placed in front of the stairs and kicked it into the air and landed it on top of the basket that was on my head.

"That's mighty impressive, Jeffry", Applejack said as she sat down by the door.

"Thanks", I said back as I went down the stairs.

After setting down the baskets down I looked up and noticed that there were barrels filled with some sort of liquid in them.

'Hmm... OH!' I thought to myself as I remembered something.

"Hey Applejack!" I called out as I walked up the stairs.

"Yes, sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she fanned herself with her hat.

"If I'm remembering this correctly, John's birthday is in 13 days", I said as I picked up the remaining three baskets and turned around and walked down the stairs.

"W-what?!" Applejack spat out as she looked shocked.

"Hey, calm down, it's only his birthday", I said as I placed the baskets down with the rest of the baskets.

"Oh, what should ah get him? Ugh, ah don't even know what he likes", Applejack grumbled in fustration.

"If you plan on getting him something for his birthday, I have two suggestions", I said as I closed the cellar doors and slid the piece of metal into place that locked the door.

"Really? Well gone on, tell me already!" Applejack said as she leaned so close that her nose was threatening to poke out my eye.

"One, get him into a _VERY_ fun fight, or give him alcohol", I said as I leaned away.

"Ah fight ah could do but alcohol won't be too hard either", Applejack said with a smile as she rubbed her chin.

"Well, if you're going to give him alcohol, you need to get him a _LOT_ and it has to be strong, man could out drink anyone", I said as I thought back to when he got himself into a drinking contest and out drank nine giant guys.

"Okay, got it", Applejack said as she placed her hat back on top of her head.

"Ah'ma need ya' to bring out three... four, no five baskets of apples out from the cellar and bring it into the shed out back", she said as she ran out the door and turned to the right.

"Okay...", I said as I unbolted the cellar door.

'Wonder what she needs apples for... oh welli, I thought to myself as I pulled open the door and walked down.

**Well... seeing as I managed to upload Chapter 9 with ****_lots _****of time leftover before it's the New Years, I'll be able to upload Chapter 10 before it's the New Years :D! I'll be sure to try my best to make Chapter 10 a ****_VERY_**** long chapter just for you guys :D. Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't You Dare!

**I decided to upload Chapter 10 before it hits midnight where I live, I don't want to accidentally forget to upload this chapter xD. Well, anyways~ Happy New Year~! (Like two hours early)**

~Twilight's Library~

Twilight and I both coughed as we stumbled out of the room, the room was filled with smoke after I had tried to perform a spell to light a candle, I managed to create a miniature flame but lost focus for just a brief moment. Once I had lost focus, I accidentally poured more of my energy into the spell and caused the fire ball to expand and explode.

"*Cough* Wow, wasn't expecting that", I said as I looked over at Twilight.

"Well *Cough* at least we know you can use magic like Jeffry, well just with a little less control than Jeffry has", she said as she fanned the air around herself with her hoof.

"That makes sense, I've only been learning for less than a few hours while he's had nearly two full days of you teaching him", I said as I coughed again.

Looking back at the library, smoke continued to pour out of the front door and the windows on the upper level.

"You think anything's on fire in there?" I asked as I hoped for the smoke to end.

"I hope not, I have a lot of books in there, priceless ones too", she said as she looked at the smoking building with concern.

"Hmm, remember when you told me imagination was one of the things that supports the bases of using magic?" I asked as I rubbed my chin.

"Yeah, why?" The unicorn asked.

"This", I said as my hands glowed a dark red.

Raising both my arms, I pictured a giant propeller in my head and tried shaping it with my magic, after a few seconds I saw a giant propeller floating in the air. I slowly moved my left arm in a slow circular motion and the propeller slowly turned at the same slow pace as my arm. Quickly picking up the pace, the propeller started to spin faster and faster until the smoke was being sucked out of the library. I could see Twilight look in awe as she watched me use my magic to clear the library of the smoke.

"Ha!" I wheezed as my muscles strained to keep me on my feet.

"Wow... you and Jeffry sure can surprise me with your abilities with magic", she complemented.

"Heh, thanks... but I feel like crap now-urgh", I grunted as I fell to one knee and placed both of my hands on the ground to prevent myself from landing face first onto the dirt floor.

"Are you okay", I heard Twilight ask with worry.

"This isn't something to worry about, I can handle this kind of stress", I panted as I tried to regain my breath.

After a short rest, I limped along side Twilight as we walked into the library to inspect the damage I had done to the place. Thankfully, nothing was serious, except for some bookshelves falling over, and that was only the room outside of the room we were practicing in. As we walked into the room, Twilight's face went from concerned to total horror, every book on the shelves were black.

"Damn... I'm sorry Twilight...", I said softly as I looked over at the unicorn who was leaning over a book with her hoof on its cover.

"It's okay, it's my fault for trying to teach you this type of magic while knowing you were still a beginner at this", Twilight huffed sadly as she looked at me.

"Maybe some of these books aren't _completely_ destr-!" I stopped as I rubbed my finger on the cover of a burnt book I was holding.

I lifted my finger to see a large black smudge on my finger, looking down I saw a black cover with a streak of color.

"Twilight!" I exclaimed as I spun around and showed her the cover of the book.

Her face immediately lighted up as she looked down and blew on the cover, a cloud of black ash formed around the top of the book. Once the cloud of ash had died down, all that remained was a book that looked slightly worn down. Her jaw dropped and looked at me with a wide smile. We both went and pulled several books out of the bookshelves and blew and wiped off the black ash off of the books. The books weren't destroyed, just covered in a thin layer of black ash and slightly worn from the fire that had only lasted for several seconds.

After several minutes of cleaning the books in Twilight's room, I placed the last of the books back in their original places and took a step back.

"Okay, all clean", I sighed as I looked over at Twilight.

"Mhmm, do you want to continue with your magic lessons?" Twilight asked as she took a large blue book off the shelf with her magic.

"Sure... just no more dangerous magic until I can control it first", I laughed as I walked over to her and took the book.

"_Guide On Offensive Magic_...", I read as I looked at the unicorn.

"Um... Twilight?" I asked as I lowered the book.

"Yes, John?" She replied as she smiled at me.

"Do you plan on having me blow up this entire library?" I asked as I looked back at the book.

"*Giggle* No no, sure it's a book on offensive magic, but it also explains on how to use and control it", she said as she looked at the shelf, her horn glowed as she pulled two more books and levitated them to her bed.

"Oh...", I said as I flipped to a random page and started to skim through the writing.

'_Table of Contents... ... ... Based Magic... Magic... Destructive Magic?_' I read, peeking over the book to see if Twilight was looking, I quickly flipped to Chapter four and began to read it.

'_Most Offensive magic differ in destructive power depending on how strong the magic of the user is. Many of these Offensive magic become stronger depending on what elements you use..._', I read.

'_Where the heck are the powerful crap?_' I thought to myself as I flipped to the next page.

'_The most powerful Offensive type magic ever created was by Star Swirl the Bearded, this magic unleashes a worm hole, this spell is impossible to stop unless countered by either the caster or another powerful unicorn, it can only be countered by sending a powerful magic into the center of the worm hole. Another way to counter this spell is to make a smaller worm hole near the center of the worm hole, this method is very risky because there is a high chance that the bigger worm hole will suck the smaller one in, causing a massive explosion..._', closing the book, I placed the book onto a shelf and looked at Twilight who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Twilight, I suggest you keep that book away from me...", I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just... trust me...", I said as I imagined myself using that spell.

~The Barn at Sweet Apple Acres~

I walked around the barn, carrying three baskets of apples in my arms, two stacked on my head. Turning at the corner, I saw Applejack walking out of a fairly large shed that looked pretty beat up.

"Hey Applejack! I got your apples, where do you want me to put them?" I askedas I walked up to her.

"Just put'em near the door", she said as she point at the door.

"Okay... what do you need these apples for?" I asked as I took the two baskets off of my head.

"Ah'm gonna make John some hard cider for his birthday", she said as she pushed a basket into the shed with her nose.

"...okay, when I suggested you make him something strong... I meant so strong that it could knock out a whale. Nothing has ever managed to give him more than a little buzz, he's never had a hangover either", I said as I looked into the shed.

"*Chuckle* Well ya' never tasted the apple families hard cider before", she said proudly as she emptied the basket into a slightly larger container.

"Ah'll let you try it when ah'm done", she said as she dragged another basket in with her mouth.

"Okay... exactly how long will this take?" I asked as I moved out of the way.

"This might take an hour or two, but we'll have to leave it for ah couple of days for it to age and ferment", she said as she emptied the basket into the other basket.

"Oh, then I guess I'll head off to Rarity, I need to pick up John's and my new clothes from Rarity", I said as my hands glowed and raised them.

"Okay, sugarcube", she said as she picked up something from a cabinet that was to the left of her.

Just as I was about to teleport to Rarity's boutique, I sneezed and closed my eyes, I teleported away. I reappeared in a dark room and landed on something soft. I looked around and noticed that it was Luna's room.

'_How the heck did I end up here... I was teleporting to Rarity's place_', I thought as I felt a set of hooves wrap around my arm.

Looking down, I saw that is was Luna... who else would be in Luna's room and in her bed? I eased off the bed and got up and looked around the room for the door, the darkness wasn't helping one bit. I raised my right hand and created a small yellow orb in the palm of my hand. I walked along side the wall and saw the door, walking over to it I turned the knob and pulled. Stepping outside the door, two guards stood outside her door.

"Princess Luna? You don't usually wake up at th-", one of the guards said as he looked at me.

"Yo", I said as I walked past him and down the hall.

The two guards looked at each other and then back at me as I walked down the hall, clearly confused as to why and how I came out of their Princess' room. I passed by several ponies wearing maid uniforms and suits, most of them stopped to look at me, while as others ignored me and continued on their way to wherever they needed to go. Two large doors opened behind me.

"Hello, Jeffry. What are you doing in Canterlot?" I heard a voice say, I turned and saw that it was Princess Celestia.

"Hello to you too, Princess Celestia", I said as I bowed.

"No need for such formalities, Jeffry. Any friend of Twilight is a friend of mine", Celestia said as I looked up at her.

"Oh, okay... I'm in Canterlot for no reason actually, I accidentally teleported her, I was actually trying to teleport to Rarity's boutique to pick up an order", I explained as she walked over to me.

"My, you over shot your teleportation spell quite a long way. It's nice to see that you can use magic", Celestia said as she walked past me, I followed her.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?... wait, how is it nice that I can use magic?" I asked the Princess.

"Well, seeing as you and John do not have any means of income, and you're both very strong, I was thinking of asking if you two would like to be mine and my sisters personal guards", she said as she made a turn.

"Me, a guard? That's crazy, sure, John can be a guard, but not me", I said.

"Mm? Why is that?" The Princess asked.

"Well, I'm the smart type and I just read a lot, I'm not really strong... well I am now. John used to be in the marines in our world", I explained as I walked into a large room with Celestia, several maids looked at me with an odd eye and some blushed. Weird~.

"Don't be so down on yourself, you managed to crack the floor with John, not to mention you took out an entire group of ruffians at Ponyville all by yourself", Celestia said, I looked at her shocked.

"W-what! How did you know that?" I asked.

"Twilight wrote to me about it in a letter", she said as she turned to me.

"Do you mind leaving me alone for a moment... you're in the mares room", she said as a little hue of pink spread across her face.

"The.. mares room?" I said confusingly as I looked around myself.

I quickly blushed as I realized I was in the bathroom with Princess Celestia.

"SORRY!" I cried out as I ran out of the room, hearing a little giggle from inside the bathroom as I ran into the hall.

Leaning against the hall, I heard giggles from several maids as they walked past me, I blushed as I looked away from them.

'Come on Jeffry, how could you not notice that you were in the bathroom...", I cursed to myself as I looked up at the ceiling.

Princess Celestia walked through the doorway with a hue of pink still on her face.

"Sorry about that Princess...", I apologized as I looked away, blushing.

"It's okay, at least you didn't do it intentionally", she said as she motioned for me over to her.

Walking up to her, her horn glowed and we both glowed in the same color and vanished from the hall. We reappeared on what seemed to be something from the medieval times. Several ponies wearing armor turned to look at us.

"Everypony, I would like to begin a test", she announced as she pointed at me with her hoof.

"O~kay... what exactly would this test be?" I asked as Celestia walked over to a table and sat down on a chair.

"You'll be fighting against all of... them", she said calmly as she pointed at the large group of ponies behind me.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed as I whipped around and looked at them, they had the same confused look on their faces as I did with mine.

"I would like to see exactly how you would handle yourself when you're surrounded by ponies who know how to fight", she said as she grinned.

Gulping, I looked around at all the ponies around me as they closed in. I teleported to the other side of the field and my hands began to glow a bright hue of yellow. Placing both of my palms to the dirt ground, I poured my magic into the ground and stepped back. The ground shook and cracked beneath me, I slowly raised up as a large stone creature raised underneath me.

"My my, a golem? Very smart", Princess Celestia said as she looked on.

The golem I had created was roughly twice my height, raising up my arm, the golems arm raised as well. I brought my arm down and the golem did the same, letting out a loud roar as it did. Once it's clubbed hand hand touched the ground, a large shock wave of earth came toward the guards. The pegasi amongst the group quickly took to the air, the earth ponies quickly leaped over it while some of them got taken down by it. The unicorns levitated themselves above the wave of dirt that came at them. The pegasi fly up higher and higher and dove straight down at me, taking chunks out of my golem as they crashed through it. Several unicorns teleport around me and their horns glowed and lowered their heads and shot a beam of light at me. I brought my arms down and made a circle with them, my golem lowered itself and shielded me with it's beat up arms.

I quickly released my magic from the golem and lifted the lifeless mound of earth with my magic and created a dome around myself. I heard several small explosions as the unicorns tried to blow up my make shift shield.

'_I thought this was supposed to be a test! Not a war simulation!_' I shouted to myself in my head.

Keeping one arm above my head as I kept my magic in the dirt to keep it hard, I brought up my other hand and thrusted it in front of me. Small chunks of earth broke off from my shield and I brought them above my hands, forming them into small round spheres, I opened small openings and fired the spheres through the holes and struck the unicorns. Downing the unicorns, I dropped my shield. All that remained was three or four unicorns and a large amount of earth ponies, the pegasi dove down at me once more as they extended their forelegs in front of themselves, ready to ram me into the ground.

'_Come on, think think think!_' I shouted to myself.

The glow on my hands slowly darkned, me not noticing, I waved my hands and sent a barrage of light brown orbs at the incoming pegasi. I managed to hit every single one of the pegasi as I brought back the orbs that didn't hit anything in front of me.

*P.O.V Change: Princess Celestia*

**'**_Jeffry seems to be holding himself well... something doesn't seem right'_, I thought to myself as I watched Jeffry launch two orbs at the ponies that were running at him from the sides.

'_His magical powers are getting stronger, noponies magic ever grows this fast... not mine nor my sisters have grown at this rate before..._', I thought to myself as I looked at John more worryingly.

His hands slowly change from yellow to light brown to silver... and then black as he used his magic.

'_This isn't good!_' I said to myself as I stood up.

"That's enough!" I shouted, immediately the guards stopped and looked at me.

"Jeffry, you did well. I would like to speak to you in my chamber", I said as Jeffry teleported over to me, panting heavily.

"You are all dismissed for today", I said to the guards, who all let out a sigh of relief while some fell onto their backs and panted.

"You sure know how to tire out a pony", I said to Jeffry as he looked up and smiled.

I teleported myself and Jeffry to my chambers and motioned for him to the bathroom in my bedroom. John slowly limped his way towards the door and opened it, the sound of water running could be heard as he turned on the sink.

"Jeffry, do you know why I stopped the test before you finished?" I asked as I took out a blank parchment and began to write on it.

"Um... nope. Wait, I wasn't done?" He asked as he poked his out from the doorway.

"You weren't I was planning on having you defeat every one of them", I replied as I continued to write on the parchment.

"Isn't it a bit wrong to use your guards like that?" He asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, he had taken off his shirt.

I looked away to hide my blush.

"Mmm, they did swear loyalty to me and my sister when they were recruited", I responded as I finished the letter and rolled it up and setting it ablaze.

"What did you want to talk to be about?" Jeffry asked as he stood a far distance away from me.

"Well, did you notice that the color of your magic 'aura' had changed?" I asked as Jeffry looked down at his hands.

"Color?" He mumbled as his hands glowed with a black aura surrounding it.

'_Just as I feared..._', I thought to myself.

"Wow, it was yellow the first time I used my magic", Jeffry said as he looked over his hands.

"So... what does this mean?" Jeffry asked as the glow faded.

"It means your magic is evolving, or leveling up", I explained as he looked at his hands without any reaction.

"That's a good thing... right?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yes, it is. Only very few unicorns... or you and John in this case, can have their magic evolve when they reach certain magical limits. When you reach a certain peak, your magic will force itself to evolve in order for it to contain your magic. Those whose magic doesn't even and they reach their limit... they either die or lose their ability to use their magic", I explained as he winced a little.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not one of them", he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, does the color mean anything?" He asked.

"Mmm, yes. The color of those whose magic evolves either depends on their mood, personality, or what they feel when their magic evolved", I said as I sat up on my bed.

"Well, I was pretty stressed having to fight against a small army of your guards... so that's two that don't fit in to this...my personality?" Jeffry said as he looked at me.

"Well, you do have 'that' part of you", I reminded him.

"Hmm, so black magic aura is?" Jeffry asked.

"Bad", I said plainly.

"... so that part of me is bad... I knew it", Jeffry sighed as he wiped his brow with the towel.

~Somewhere In Ponyville~

Twilight and I walked the path, she had decided to go to Sugarcube Corner again for lunch.

"You're getting pretty good at this now, John", Twilight complimented.

"Thanks", I said proudly.

"But you took a lot longer to handle magic than Jeffry did", Twilight said.

"No surprise there", I said.

"Hmm? Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Jeffry has always been the smart guy", I laughed as I remembered back to when he spent a lot of our rent money on books.

"I always looked to him for answers to things I don't know, he's kind of like my teacher from time to time. I paid him back with fighting lessons... I sort of regret that", I said.

"Um, why?" She asked.

"I can barely win against him sometimes", I said.

"I hate the fact that I lose to him in something that I'm good at", I said annoyingly.

Twilight giggled at my frustrations. We finally arrived at Sugarcube Corner and walked in. I expected to see Pinkie Pie behind the counter but instead it as a light blue pony with a pink mane and tail.

"Hello Mrs. Cake!" Twilight said as we walked up to the counter.

The light blue earth pony looked at me worriedly.

"Hello Twilight, who's your friend?" She asked as she stared at me.

"The name's John, nice to meet you", I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too", she said as she hesitantly shook my hand with her hoof.

"Where's Pinkie Pie? She's usually the one here during lunchtime", Twilight said as she looked around the shop.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie went over to Fluttershy's cottage", Mrs. Cake said.

A loud cry came from the kitchen.

"Oh my, are you two alright in there?" Mrs. Cake called out as she rushed into the kitchen, Twilight and I both followed her into the kitchen.

Once inside, we saw a little colt whose coat was a cream color, he had a light brown mane and a small pair of wings. Sitting next to him was a little filly whose coat was yellow and had an orange mane with a small blue bow in her hair. Both of them had a red mark on their heads, in front of them lied a pan.

"Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, are you two alright?" Mrs. Cake asked worryingly.

The two little ponies cried. I walked over to the little filly and lifted her up, she looked up at me, I smiled down to the teary eyed filly.

"There there, kid. It's just a little bump on the head, nothing to cry about", I cooed as I ruffled the little fillies hair.

I felt something tug on my pants, looking down I saw the little colt looking up at me with his forelegs pointing up.

"You too, aye? Okay then, up you go", I said as I used my magic to lift him up and moved the filly to one arm and took the little colt in my other.

I walked over to a chair besides a large table and sat down, rocking back and forth on the chairs back legs. The two little ponies rubbed their eyes and smiled, lying their heads on my shoulders as they closed their eyes. I looked up and saw the two mares with shocked looks on their faces.

"Eh... what?" I asked.

"H-how did you do that?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"How would I know?" I said as I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"You really don't know how you did that?" Twilight asked as she and Mrs. Cake followed behind me.

"Nope, I just have a way with kids", I said as I pulled back a chair with my foot and sat down.

"Like Fluttershy does with animals?" Twilight asked as she placed some gold coins on the counter and Mrs. Cake handed over a brown bag.

"I guess", I said as I kicked back a chair for Twilight to sit in.

As she sat down, I opened the bag with my magic and pulled out a cupcake. Looking down, I wondered how I was going to eat while I was holding the two little ponies. I lifted them off and they immediately began to shift and grab hold of my shirt. Twilight and Mrs. Cake giggled as they saw this.

"Guess you're going to have to feed me, Twilight", I joked, Twilight grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams", she said as she took a bite of her cupcake.

Shrugging, I lifted the cupcake up to my mouth and took a bite out of the cupcake.

"Hey, Twilight", I said.

"Hmm?", Twilight said as she took another bite of her cupcake.

"I saw you pay with gold... coins? What kind of currency does your kind use?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're called 'Bits'", she explained as she floated a gold coin front of me, I held the coin with my magic and looked over it.

"In my world, we've stopped using gold coins for a _LONG_ time now", I said as I placed the coin down no the table, in front of her.

"Really? What kind of currency does your kind use?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Different countries use different kinds of currency, from where Jeffry and I live, they're called dollars", I explained as I went for another cupcake.

"Dollars? What does it look like?" Twilight asked.

"It looks like a green rectangle piece of paper with a picture of a President, there are different dollars with a different fixed value. Some have a value of one dollar, others are worth five, 10, 20, 50, and 100. We do use coins but they're worth a bit less", I explained as I finished my cupcake.

"Oh... your kind uses a more complex currency", she said as she got up.

"Mmm, it isn't really _that_ complex, it's pretty simple actually... jeez I could like Jeffry, explaining all this", I joked as I picked up my trash and balled it up with my magic, tossing it into a waste bin behind the counter.

The door to the shop suddenly flew open, the door slamming against the wall. The glass on the door nearly broke. Several ponies walked in and spread out across the front of the shop.

"You guys mind taking it easy on that door?" I joked, the two little ponies in my arms started to stir from the noise.

"Shut up, where's your friend?" A earth pony with a brown coat and dark green mane asked.

"... who are you guys and are you talking about Jeffry?" I asked as the little ponies in my arms began to cry.

"Yeah, where is he? We want to teach him not to mess with us", a unicorn with a red coat and black mane said.

"Okay, first of all _YOU'RE_ the ones who were messing with him and mind taking it down a notch? You're scaring the kids", I said as I rocked back and forth, trying to quiet down the kids.

"The hell with those kids, where is he!" He shouted as his horn glowed and the little cream coat pegasus glowed too and was yanked out of my arm.

I reeled back my arm and thrusted it forward as my hands glowed a dark red color, sending the unicorn through the door frame. The little cream coat pegasus fell as the unicorns magic lost its hold on the little colt. I used my magic to catch the little colt before he hit the ground. Levitating the little colt over to me, I sent him and his sister down on the table and turned and glared at the group of ponies who barged into the shop, causing them to flinch.

"Big mistake", I said coldy as my hands glow changed from a dark red to a blinding pure white.

One of them bolted for the door, I extended my arm and formed a thick wall that covered the entire front of the shop, the fleeing pony slammed into the wall.

"I may not be Jeffry, but...", my eyes turned white.

"You're going to have to deal with me", I said as I opened my hands into a claw shape, my magic coating my hands, forming a large outline of my hands.

"Sure, push around my friend, Jeffry, or me, we'll just shrug it off and laugh about it later on, but..."

I stuck my hand out in front of me, the claw shot forward and gripped the brown coated earth pony's neck.

"You don't hurt kids, babies none the less", I said as I pulled him in and threw him forward, hitting one of his friends.

My blow sent them both through the wall I had created, sending shard of it into the air. Both the shards and the wall faded. I raised my right arm to the sky and shot a beam into the air. The beam stopped at a certain height and all the energy I shot up gathered into a sphere. The sphere shot down a dome over the front of the shop, the dome was transparent. Several ponies looked in curiosity as to what the dome was. The group of ponies that had barged into the shop were now trying to break down my dome. Cracking my knuckles, they turned around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Time to teach you punks a lesson you will not soon forget", I said as I grinned evilly.

A unicorn amongst the group fired a blue sphere of magic at me, I slapped the sphere with my claw-like hand, sending the sphere to curve up and strike the dome. The dome vibrated from the impact of the sphere. The unicorn's mouth dropped open. I coated my entire body with my magic and stepped back, my magic staying in place. The magic shaped itself into me, its entire body was white, the eyes glowed a dark hue of crimson as it raised it's left arm, I raised my right arm. Clenching our fists, we swung inwards at each others fist, sending a boomerang shape wave of white energy at the group of ponies. The magic exploded upon impact with the first pony it hit, downing the entire group of ponies.

One of them had managed to dodge and took to the air in attempt to escape my reach.

"That won't work", I said with a blank expression on my face.

I placed one palm on the back of my other hand and bent my knees, my magic double jumped up and landed on my hands. I stood up and thrusted my arms up, sending my magic double into the air. The fleeing pegasus looked back in shock, my magic double wrapped itself around the pegasus and covered its entire body. Having its wings immobilized, he fell to the ground. Before he landed, I ran teleported underneath him and swung my leg. The pegasus was sent into the dome above his friends, he fell on top of his friends. With a snap of my fingers the dome disappeared. Standing a distance away from where I stood, several ponies looked in shock while as others cheered. Walking over to one of the conscious ponies, I kneeled down.

"If I ever see you in this town again, I will personally end all of you... not like you will anyways. I'll be taking you all to Canterlot to see the Princess, I bet she'll be more than happy to give you each a nice, cold, dirty cell for you to live in for the rest of your lives", I said coldly with a warm smile on my face.

I walked toward the ruined entrance of Sugarcube Corner and saw Twilight and Mrs. Cake with their mouths gaping open.

"What?" I asked plainly as I lifted my arm up and the shattered pieces of wood glowed white.

"w-wha.. ho-.. what!?" Twilight stuttered as she watched me as I repaired the wall.

"If you're trying to ask about what I did...", she nodded.

"They got what they deserved, and more so", I said as I pieced the shattered glass together and used my magic to make it one solid piece again.

"Thank you for protecting my children", Mrs. Cake said as she looked at her children who were still on the table, but were laughing and giggling, clapping their hooves together.

"No problem, ma'am. I will never let others hurt others, especially children when I'm around... disgusting, who would have the nerve to hurt a child?" I said coldly as I scowled and gripped the door, cracking it.

"Oops", I said as I began to fix the door with my magic.

"How did you make that white copy of yourself?" Twilight asked as she looked out the door at the ponies I had beat.

"Like you taught me, imagination", I said as I pulled out the chair and sat down.

"And your magic... it was white, and not red like it usually was!" Twilight exclaimed as she rushed over to me.

"Okay... so?" I asked

"So~", she rolled her eyes.

"It means your magic has evolved!" She cheered as she clapped her hooves together.

"... say what now?" I said as I leaned back, the little ponies jumped off the table and onto my lap.

"Um, few unicorns are able to have their magic evolve, but very few are able to do that. Even I'm not able to do that", She explained.

"Oh... I'm gonna miss that red color, though", I said as my hand glowed with a white hue.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I like the color red?" I said as I leaned back, the little ponies climbed up my shirt and hugged my neck.

The yellow filly chomped down on my ear, while the other one hugged my neck with a lot of force but not enough to hurt me, seeing as he's practically a baby.

"Do these two see me as a toy or something?" I asked as I looked at Mrs. Cake.

"I guess so", she giggled as she walked away, into the kitchen.

"Guess I sho-", I look down to see the two little ponies asleep on my chest.

"First it's Applebloom and now you two", I chuckle as I lean back.

"Guess I'll stay her for a while, at least until these two wake up", I said to Twilight.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then", she said as she trotted out the door.

"Guess I'll go to sleep too then... oh, almost forgot", I said as I raised my hand and formed a several spheres.

The spheres flew out of my hand and I looked out the window as the spheres engulfed the downed ponies outside, I pulled them in and placed them close to the side of the wall.

"I'll deal with you guys later", I said as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

~Canterlot Castle~

Princess Celestia has decided to ask John and I if we wanted to join the Royal Guard, I was hesitant at first because the castle was so far from Ponyville and we didn't really have any place to stay in Canterlot. Celestia suggested that we just teleport back and forth since it would be far more easier and we'll be able to move back and forth between the two places.

"So will you join my Royal Guard?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Mmm, sure. At least now I will have a way to pay back Applejack for letting me stay for the day at her house", I said.

"Mmm, do you think John will join mmm as well?" Celestia said as she let out a low moan.

"Ha, he'll be more than willing to do something that involves violence", I laughed.

"... do you mind explaining why I'm doing this?" I asked as my eye twitched.

I was sitting next to Celestia on her bed... giving her a massage... to a freaking horse.

"My back was sore, and you didn't hesitate to help mmm me", she moaned again.

I got up from the bed and slid off the side and into the bathroom.

"Aw~ I wanted you to give me a massage a little longer", she whined as I tossed the towel in a basket in the bathroom.

"Then go to a spa or something. Besides, it's not fitting of a Princess to whine", I scolded as I leaned back and looked out the door, Celestia had gotten off the bed and was stretching.

"Mmm, yes I know. There _is_ a wonderful little spa in Ponyville, would you like to join me?" Celestia asked.

"Uh, sure? Oh, you think we could invite John and the rest of the girls?" I asked as I pulled on my shirt.

"Oh, wonderful idea. I'll invite my sister as well!" Celestia added in, I cringed at the mention of her name.

"Oh... okay, just make sure she doesn't poke me", I laughed as I imagined as I tried to relax, only to be poked over and over by the Princess of the Night.

"*Giggle* I'll be _sure_ to try to remind my sister to stop poking you", she said with a giggle, playing out the word.

"... why did I even ask you", I grumbled as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go to my sisters room, maybe she was awoken from her, heaven knows, how many hours she's been sleeping", Celestia said as her horn glowed and we teleported away.

I stumbled as we reappeared in front of Luna's bedroom. Celestia nodded to the two guards and one fo them opened one of the two towering doors with his magic. I followed her in to the dark room, really fitting for the Princess of the Night.

"Sister, sister~ Wake up~", Celestia cooed as she nudged her sister.

"Mmm, we want to sleep more", the Princess of the Night mumbled as she turned away from her sister.

"The squishy human is here", Celestia said, Luna's ears perked up.

Slowly, Luna began to shift and sit up and look at me, she motioned me over to her bed. Once I was close to her bed, she pulled me in and pinned me to the bed.

"H-hey!" I cried out as she laid her head on my arm.

"Thou makes a wonderful squishy pillow, too", Luna sighed as she closed her eyes to sleep again.

"Sister *Giggle* I didn't come here with Jeffry to wake you up, just to have to have you go back to sleep", Celestia laughed.

"Um, Luna... Celestia and I were going to invite the girls and John to spend sometime at the spa in Ponyville, we were wondering if you would like to join us", I said.

"Mmm, we would like to join thou and the others for a day at the spa...", Luna mumbled as she continued to lay on my arm.

"... you need to get up to actually go to the spa, you know that, right?" I asked annoyingly.

"... Luna?" I asked, lifting up my head and looking down.

Luna had gone back to sleep.

"This is going to take a while", I groaned as I laid my head down on the bed.

**Hope you guys liked this long Chapter I wrote for you guys :D, as promised. Please leave a review~**


	11. Chapter 11: You Gone Goofed

"I'll send a letter to Twilight to inform her of our plans for the day. You two have fun, I'll message you once we're all at Ponyville", Celestia said as she trotted out of the room.

"Wait! You're going to leave me like this?" I exclaimed as she closed the door.

Grumbling to myself, I looked down at the sleeping Princess.

'_Ugh, first she endlessly pokes me and now she uses me as a pillow_', I think myself, annoyingly.

~Sugarcube Corner~

I woke up instantly to the feeling of something pulling on my nose. Looking down, little Pumpkin Cake had woken up and was now biting on my nose. Her brother was still asleep, but his little legs were moving as if he was running, he had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Mind letting go of my nose, kiddo?" I asked as I tried to pull her off, only to have my nose stretched.

The little filly giggled as she chomped down harder.

"Ow ow ow! Okay, let go please", I said as I tried to yank her off as gently as I could.

The shop door opened and in walked a purple unicorn with a pink pony bouncing along side her. They both stopped and stared at me.

"Um, John? You've got a little something something on your face", Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around me.

"I know that Pinkie!" I hissed as I tried once more to remove the filly's mouth off of my nose.

After a few more light tugs, the filly opened her mouth just enough for me to pull her off of my nose. Rubbing my nose, the filly giggled and leaped off of my lap, waking up her brother in the process. The little colt leaped after his sister and began to chase her around the room. Looking at the two mares in front of me, I asked...

"Are those punks still outside?" I groaned as I rubbed my nose.

"Mhmm, but they're awake now", Twilight said as she looked out the window.

"Good, I want to see their reactions when they see Princess Celestia", I grin evilly.

"Well, you should hurry. One of the unicorns managed to crack your barrier you made around him", Twilight said as she looked down as she pressed her face against the glass to see better.

"Oh, okay", I said as I slapped my finger, several white orbs with sparks emitting from it appeared around me and flew out the door.

Loud screams and static could be heard as the orbs were absorbed by the barriers.

"That should hold'em for a little while longer", I said as I got up, turning to Twilight...

"To teleport... I, um... just picture the place right?" I asked as I walked outside.

"Um, yes. Just make sure not to teleport into anything", Twilight warned as I stepped outside, next to the twitching ponies outside.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later", I said as I teleported me and the downed ponies to Canterlot.

~Canterlot Castle Gate~

I reappeared in mid-air and landed with a loud thud.

"Ugh, guess I over shot it... at least I didn't end up in a wall", I said as I patted myself off and lifted the ponies with my magic.

Walking towards the gate, the guards noticed who I was and opened the gate. One of them looked oddly at me, seeing as that I was being followed by several ponies in white spheres. Walking through the front garden, I walked along side the clear white marble building and went up the stairs. I tried to find Celestia.

"Hmm, maybe her room?" I mumbled as I pictured Celestia's room and teleported us in front of it.

The guards stationed in front of her room immediately reacted and pointed their lanes at me. Noticing who I was, they pulled their lances. I got up and pushed open the door and walked in with the ponies floating behind me. At her desk, was Princess Celetsia, on her desk stood a tower of papers.

"Yo, Celes!" I called out as I dropped the ponies, hard.

Celestia jumped a little and turned around.

"John, you startled me", she said as she saw that it was me.

"Heh, sorry", I said as I used my magic to lock the door.

"Um, John? Why did you lock the door?" She said nervously.

Noticing that she was nervous, I decided to play around with her. Putting on an evil grin, I leaned in close.

"Well... you and I have some business to attend to~", I cooed into her ear as I leaned over her shoulder.

Celestia's cheeks flushed red and she gulped nervously.

"W-what kind of business?" She said as she looked at me, her head not moving.

Quickly standing up straight, I pointed back at the ponies that were still on the ground. Celetsia snapped her head back and looked at me. Noticing what I was really doing, she pouted. Oh ho ho, a Princess, pouting? Priceless. Princes Celestia then picked up a large pillow from her bed with her magic and flung it at me, I didn't make any attempts to move out of the way.

"Don't you dare tease me like that", she said as she blushed.

"Sorry sorry", I apologized as I walked over to the ponies.

Looking down, I noticed that they were all out cold.

"Hmmm", I said as I squatted down and looked at one of them.

"Who are they?" Celetsia asked as she leaned to the side to see the ponies.

"Oh, this punks were the ones who Jeff beat up, they came back for round two. I took care of them", I said as I lifted one of their heads.

"Oh, so why are they here?" Celestia asked as she stood and walked over to me.

"Well, I wouldn't care if these guys hit me or spat curses at me, but, this unicorn over here", I said as I pointed at the unicorn.

"He used his magic on a baby", I said coldly at the memory of him trying to hurt the child.

"So you want me to-"

"Yes, throw these punks in prison or something, anything", I said as I used my magic on them.

"WAKE. UP!" I yelled as I shook them violently with my magic.

The ponies soon woke up and looked around confusingly. Once they saw Princess Celestia, they immediately tried to break free of my magic.

"You all know why you're here for", I said as I looked at Celestia.

"We didn't do anything!" One of them blurted out.

"Oh really?" Celestia asked as she looked at me.

"Excuse me? One, you attacked a little colt a two days ago. Today, you tried to beat up Jeffry for beating you guys up for what you did, and you laid your … magic, on a baby!" I listed as I walked up to the pony.

"Is this true?" Celestia asked with a blank expression on her face to the ponies.

"No!" Another blurted out.

"Ha, I'm sure Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Mrs. Cake would be more than happy to testify against you. Especially Mrs. Cake since you had the balls to harm her child", I spat angrily as I leaned in closer.

"I was wrong to bring you here, you wouldn't even confess to your own wrong doings. I should have killed you instead!" I shouted in his face as he cowered in fear.

"John...", Celestia said as she placed her hoof on my shoulder.

"Let me handle this", she said as she smiled warmly.

Walking back to let Celestia take my place, she looked down at the ponies.

"For harming a child, a foal, and trying to attack civilians, you will all be sentenced to life in the dungeons!" Celestia boomed.

"Wow, wasn't expecting life in the dungeons for something like this", I said as I looked up at Celestia.

Several guards walked in and herded the ponies out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, in Equstria we don't have much violence between ponies. So simple problems will be dealt with... in a less _strict_ manner. But for something as harming others, especially a child or foal if you're an adult, it will be dealt with, with far more strictly. Does your worlds government system not work like ours?" Celestia asked as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Mmm, not really. For harming a child, you will either get fined, or get a few years in prison for something like this. But if you kill a child or anyone else, you will either get life, a few years, or a death sentence". I explained.

"Mmm, your worlds government system works sort of like the one in my world", Celestia said as she rummaged through a pile of rolled up and scrunched up pieces of paper.

"I guess", I agreed as I walked over to he desk.

Celestia picked up a scroll from the pile of paper on her desk and sent the scroll ablaze, the ashes flew out of the room and out the window.

"John, that was a letter to my student. Jeffry and I had decided to spend the day at the spa, Jeffry suggested we invite Twilight and her friends. We were also wondering if you would like to join us as well", Celestia asked as she got up and stretched.

"Hmmm, the spa... sure", I said as the door slowly creaked open.

Through the door, in walked Jeffry with a large dark blue Princess with her hooves wrapped around his neck.

"Celestia... get your sister off my please, she won't wake up", Jeffry said annoyingly.

"Hey Jeff, nice scarf", I joked as I waved to him.

"Than- what are you doing here?" Jeffry asked as Celestia walked over to him.

"Remember those punks you beat up yesterday?" Jeffry nodded.

"Well, today they wanted revenge and I sorta kicked their asses", Jeffry looked surprised as I said they came back.

"I brought them to Celestia and she threw them in jail", I said as Celestia managed to pull her sister off of Jeffry.

"Really? Sweet! Now I don't have to worry about those guys anymore", Jeffry said as Celestia placed her still asleep sister on her bed.

"So when are we headed to the spa?" I asked as I looked at the two.

"We could leave now... but what about your sister?" Jeffry said to Celestia.

"That won't be a problem~", Celestia sang as she trotted over to the bed and leaned down close to her sister.

"Luna~", she sang.

"You wet the bed again", she said as she dropped her tone.

Immediately, the Princess of the Night bolted up and blushed.

"Not again", she whined as she looked down at herself, seeing no evidence that she had wet herself.

"Sister! Thou lied to us!" Luna cried to her sister, blushing.

Jeffry and I both fell the to the ground, laughing.

"Pray tell, what does Jeffry and John find amusing?" She asked with a pouty face.

"A Princess, wetting the bed? That's freaking hilarious!" I said as I held my sides.

"Thou will not speak of this to anypony?" Luna asked as her blush darkened.

"We won't tell anypony", I said as my laughing died down.

"I wouldn't dare try in anyway to ruin your reputation as a Princess", Jeffry said as he took a deep breath.

"Now, off to the spa!" Celestia cheered as her horn glowed and our bodies glowed too.

We all vanished and reappeared in front of a building, I'm guessing it's the spa. Walking in, we saw Twilight and her friends all waiting in the lobby.

"Wow", I said as I saw Rainbow Dash.

"Didn't expect to see somepony like you at a spa", I said.

"Hey, just because I'm an amazing athlete it doesn't mean I don't like to unwind a bit", Rainbow Dash said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Twilight walked in between us and placed a hoof on the cyan pegasus' chest and looked at me.

"Can you two stop? We're here to relax, not beat each other up", Twilight scolded.

"Fine Twilight", Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Okay...", I said as I leaned to the side to look at the pegasus.

"You. Me. Fight at anytime, anywhere", I said with a smug grin.

"Oh, you're so on", she said happily with a cocky grin on her face.

*P.O.V Change: Jeffry*

Rolling my eyes, I looked around and saw Rarity speaking to a mare with a light blue mane and a pink coat, she wore a white headband of some sorts. I walked over to the counter and looked over at Rarity.

"Hi Rarity, sorry I couldn't pick up the clothes you made for John and I", I said, Rarity and the other mare looked up at me, she jerked back a little.

"It's quite alright deary, Spike came over to my shop today and was kind enough to bring the clothes to the library", Rarity said.

"Everypony is here, let's get started!" Rarity said happily as the mare behind the counter got up and walked through an doorway.

I followed Rarity in, the rest followed too. Inside was a changing room, most likely for the ponies that actually wore clothes. The Princesses began to take off their crown, pendent, and their shining slippers.

"Aren't you two going to take off your clothes?" Rarity asked as she pulled out a white bathrobe from a locker.

"Um, I rather wait until you're all done so I can change... I am a guy", I said, blushing.

"Come on dude, they are girls but not humans, nothing to hide from them", John said as she began to pull his shirt over his head.

"I guess you're right... do we need to take our underwear off too?" I asked John.

"I guess... okay, that will be a problem", he said as he reached for a towel to wrap around himself, but stopped and snapped his finger.

"We can just use our magic!" He stated as his hand glowed a pure white and his magic surrounded his waist and stretched down, forming what looked like a swimsuit.

"Wow... never thought you could use your brain", I joked as I began to pull off my clothes.

"Oh ha ha", he laughed sarcastically as I did the same to myself and saw that everypony was looking at us, blushing.

Applejack and Twilight's face were the reddest amongst the group.

"What?" John and I both said in unison.

"N-nothing at all deary's", Rarity quickly said and trotted out of the room.

John and I looked at each other and shrugged it off and followed Rarity into a larger room, everypony followed along.

"So, what is there to do in this place?" John asked as he looked around.

"Well, there's a hot tub, mud bath, you can get a massage, or you can relax in the steam ro-"

"Steam room? I'm there!" John said as he ran off to a random direction and opened a wooden door and ran in.

"Okay, what would you like to do first, deary?" Rarity asked as she took off her robe and set it on a rack on the wall.

"I'm guessing somepony such as yourself would have came her a lot, I would love to have you give me an experts opinion", I said, Rarity blushed.

"Somepony such as myself? Oh, um, why not try the hot tub first?" Rarity said as she trotted over to the over sized hot tub, which already had the Princesses and Twilight inside.

"Sure", I replied as I climbed the steps and slipped in.

Letting out a long sigh, I let the warm bubbling water hit my body. Over by the massage tables, Rainbow Dash was getting a massage from a stallion with a beige coat and very light brown mane. Over by the mud bathes, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were lying back in the mud, they had some sort of green paste covering their faces. They had slices of cucumber or pickles covering their eyes... well, Pinkie was supposed to have some covering her eyes but she was busy licking them off her face and eating them. At the corner of my eye, I saw Applejack looking around, her face was flushed in a dark hue of red. Opening the door to the steam room that John was in, she quickly trotted in, I smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself", Celestia said in a relaxed voice.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm smiling", I said as I turned and faced the mares.

"If you're not smiling from the hot tub, then why are you smiling?" Rarity asked as she leaned back against the wall of the large wooden tub.

"*Chuckle* Applejack just snuck into the steam room...", the others looked at me as though they saw nothing wrong with two people... or ponies sharing a steam room together.

"And she was blushing", I said with a smile, the mares gasped.

"Do you think Applejack... likes John?" Twilight said in a giddy voice.

"I think so", I said as I closed my eyes and leaned back.

Silence took over as we all relaxed in the warm, relaxing water. Twilight broke the silence.

"...Do you like anypony?" Twilight asked in a low voice.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the purple unicorn, and then at the other mares, they all stared at Twilight as she started to blush. The others grinned, I just looked on confused.

"My my Twilight, are you trying to say you _like_ Jeffry?" Rarity teased as the purple unicorn blushed harder and hid half of her face under the water.

"Twilight, you've finally found somepo- someone to love", Celestia joined in.

"Thou loves the plushy human?" Luna added in with a smirk.

Bolting up, sending water drops at everpony and myself, she blushed even more.

"I-I don't love him!" Twilight blurted out, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash turned their heads and looked at her.

"But... it's not like I don't... like him", Twilight mumbled as she lowered her voice.  
"I'm right here you know?" I pointed out as I blushed.

Twilight spun her head to look at me, her face grew redder harder that it seemed as if she would become permanently red.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that!" Twilight frantically said as she made her way over to the edge of the tub to climb out.

I placed my hand on her side.

"Twilight, it's okay... I like you too", I said with a smile, causing the unicorn to blush.

"You... you do?" Twilight whispered.

"Mhmm... as a friend", I smiled.

The room fell silent, the mares in the tub all facehoofed and Twilight's face turned from red from embarrassment, to angry.

"Oh, so you only like me as a friend? Fine then" Twilight said as she climbed out of the tub and trotted down the steps and over to Rainbow Dash, who was still lying on the massage table.

I turned and looked at the fashion designer and the Princesses.

"Um... did I say something bad?" I asked as I began to feel a hint of guilt.

"Deary... don't you see?" Rarity said.

"See what?" I asked, causing the fashion designer to facehoof again.

"Thou is clueless", Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Jeffry, she has feelings for you, and not just feelings you share with friends", Celestia said.

"... I don't follow", I said, Celestia facehoofed again.

"She likes you, not as a friend, but as something more!" Celestia said.

I stared at the Princess and tried to process what she meant, I was never one for understanding love. My face flushed red as I finally understood what she meant.

"She... loves me?" I asked.

"Thou finally understands!" Luna said.

"Took you long enough, you made poor Twilight angry", Rarity said softly as she looked over the edge of the tub and at Twilight who was busy getting a massage from the same mare I saw at the lobby.

"Let's go over there and try to fix this", Celestia said as she stood up.

"But I don't know what to say! I don't even know what to do! I've never even had someone love like this before!" I said.

"Too bad, we need to fix this before this becomes permanently messed up!" Rarity said as her horn glowed and my hands glowed the same.

She began to drag me out of the tub, the Princesses followed along side her, with a large towel wrapped around themselves. Rarity continued to drag me across the floor, the others all looked at our direction, Pinkie Pie laughed while as Fluttershy looked at me with worry in her eyes.

'_What the heck am I supposed to do? I don't even know how to handle a situation like this_', I thought frantically to myself.

**Sorry for not uploading a chapter earlier, school and volunteer work prevented me from getting any writing done. To those who are reading my first fanfic (I only know one know is reading it), I will try my best to upload a chapter for that when I upload Chapter 12 of New World, New Life. Leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Clearin' Up Your Mess

Rarity proceeded to drag me towards Rainbow Dash and Twilight over on the massaging tables. Rainbow Dash saw use and looked over, smiling, she slipped off the table and moved over to the next one, opening a spot next to Twilight. Rarity released me from her magic and looked and me and motioned for me to lay down on the table, next to Twilight. I looked over at the purple unicorn, who closed her eyes and turned her head away from me. I slowly climbed onto the table and laid down on my stomach, Rarity tapped Rainbow Dash and got the message, she then got off the table and trotted over to the hot tub. On the other side, Celestia was getting a massage from the mare with the light blue mane, Luna was getting a massage from another mare whose colors were the opposite, pink mane and light blue coat.

"...", I looked over at Rarity for help on what to say.

"Go on... talk to her", she whispered.

"But what do I say?" I whispered back.

"I don't know, anyth-"

"Mmm, Jeffry, mind coming over and giving me a massage?" Celestia moaned out loud.

Propping myself up, I looked over at the Princess, the others looked at me, Twilight's ears perked up but didn't turn her head.

"Why me?" I asked, blushing.

"You're really good at it", she said.

"How does she know if you're good or not?" Rarity asked as she gave me a suspicious look.

"Uh, I-she asked if I could give her a massage when I was in the castle", I quickly said.

Rarity looked at me and her face quickly lightened up, she leans in.

"I have an idea", she whispered.

"Um, okay. What kind of idea?" I asked.

"Go and give the Princess a massage and then I'll ask you to give me a massage afterwards. I'll say how wonderful it feels and Twilight might ask you to give her a massage as well! Maybe then you can clear up this little mess of yours", Rarity whispered.

"Oh, good idea!" I said as I slipped off the table and walked over to the Princess' side and the mare with the light blue mane moved aside.

I placed my hands on the Princess' back and pressed on her tight muscles and felt her relax, a low moan escaped from her, causing me to blush. I moved my hands up her white coat and at the base of her neck.

"Mmm, Jeffry... you're really good at this, maybe I'll hire you as a masseur instead of a guard", the Princess purred.

"I think I'll just stick with being a guard", I said.

"Thou plushy human will be our guard?" Luna asked.

"I have a name you know...", I said annoyingly.

"But, yes. I was going to ask John if he wanted a job as one of your guards, too. I think he'll be more than happy to accept", I said as I felt a hoof poke my leg... Luna.

"Yes, Princess Luna?" I asked as I removed my hands from Celestia and spun around.

"Aw~, don't stop now~", Celestia whined as she looked at me.

"Thou had a turn, it's our turn now", Luna said as she pulled be over with her magic.

"Great, why don't I just work here instead?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Placing my hands on the Princess of the Night's back, I did the same as I did to her sister. A loud moan came from the Princess.

"*Giggle* Contain yourself, sister", Celestia giggled as Luna blushed.

"We can't control ourselves, Jeffry is just as you say, thou should be a masseur", Luna said as she closed her eyes.

After two minutes, Celestia spoke up.

"Mmm, Twilight, why don't you ask Jeffry to give you a massage as well?" Celestia suggested as she got off the table.

Twilight bolted up, turning around to reveal her bright red face. She slowly relaxed and lowered herself back onto the table and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Celestia asked.

"Su-", Twilight mumbled somewhat louder.

"Didn't hear that", I said as I leaned over to hear her.

"I said sure!" Twilight said as she turned to me, her face was bright red.

Making my way around Luna, I stepped to the Twilight's side and placed my hands on her back and began to rub and press on her back. Looking at her face, she seemed to enjoy it.

"Lower...", she mumbled, I obeyed.

Moving my hands lower, I heard her ask for me to go lower. I continued down bit by bit as Twilight continued to order me to move my hands lower and lower.

"Um... Twilight?" I said as I blushed.

"Hmm?" She said as she turned her head back to look at me, her eyes half lidded.

Her eyes shot open, my hands were directly in between her cutie mark.

"Um, move back up", she said, as she quickly laid back down, her face redder than before.

"Mhmm", I said as I moved back to where I had started.

Princess Celestia and her sister along with Rarity, got up and went over to the mud baths. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had gotten out of the baths and were headed over to where John was, but instead of going in they walked past the door and walked over to another a little bit next to it. Once in the baths, Rarity looked at me and continued to stare.

"_Well, talk to her _already!",_ a voice echoed in my head._

"_Celestia?_"_ I asked the voice._

"_Yes, now talk to her!_"_ Celestia said, her voice echoed as it faded._

"_But I have no idea what to say! What do I say?" I asked, my voice echoed too._

"_You apologize to her, silly!_"_ Another voiced echoed, it sounded familiar... what?  
_"_Is that you Pinkie?_" _I asked._

"_Yup!_"_ Pinkie said._

"_... How are you talking like us?_" _Celestia and I both asked in unison._

"_It's a secret~_"_, she sang._

I looked over at Celestia, she had the same confused look on her face.

'_Apologize..._', I repeated to myself.

Looking down, I saw that Twilight was looking up at me.

"Is there something wrong, Jeffry?" She said, a hint of anger still hung onto her words.

"I-um... I want to say sorry", I said, her ears perked up.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked, somewhat less angrily.

"I'm... sorry for not noticing your feelings...", I whispered as I slowed my hands a bit.

Turning around, she gave me a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand why you only like me as a friend... we're not the same", the unicorn sighed.

"No, it's not because of that", I quickly said, the unicorn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why do you only see me as a friend?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, first of all... I'm no good when it comes to romance and stuff... I did date someone back in my world, it only lasted a little more than three weeks before she left me", I said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Might as well tell you the story", I said as I backed up and sat on the table behind me, Twilight sat up.

~Flashback: Two Years Ago~

_It was night time, my girlfriend, Amber, and I were headed home. We were walking through the park._

"_You know, Jeffy~", Amber cooed into my ear._

"_Yes, Amber?" I asked, smiling over to her._

"_I'm glad you asked me out", she sighed happily as she rested her head on my shoulder as we walked down the path._

"_I'm glad you said yes, John kept pushing me on to ask you", I chuckled as I thought back to when John noticed I was acting weird._

"_Oh, so you only asked me because your friend made you?" Amber looked away, pouting._

"_No no no! I didn't mean that! I-I, he just noticed I was acting weird lately an- uh- he figured it involved a girl and he just kept on pestering me to tell him", I quickly said, Amber continued to look away._

"_I did have feelings for you, he just kept on telling me to ask you. Please don't take this the wrong way!" I quickly said, Amber started to shake a little._

"_I'm sorry, Amber, plea-", Amber turned to look at me, she was snickering._

"_I got you!" She laughed._

"_Urgh! Do you always enjoy teasing me?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her._

"_Aw~, but you're so cute when you're angry", she said as she hugged my arm._

"_Don't worry, I'm not mad", she said._

_Suddenly, we heard a loud shriek coming from up ahead. We ran up the path and saw someone wearing a gray hoodie and gray sweats pants, beneath the figure was a girl with most of her clothes shredded._

"_Shut up bitch!" He ordered as he struck the girl in the face with his fist._

"_Hey!" I shouted as I ran forward, tackling him off of the girl._

"_Get off me!" He yelled as he tried to punch me but missed._

"_Get off me! Or I'll kill you and those girls!" He shouted, something snapped._

_My eyes glowed black, I raised my fist to strike him._

"_DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled as I struck him in face over and over._

_I struck him over and over until blood coated my fist, blood flew everywhere. Behind me, stood my Amber who was looking on in shock. I continued to beat the man beneath me. Finally stopping, I got up and looked down at the man, he was twitching, blood stained his hood and face. Turning around and facing my girlfriend, she backed away._

"_Amber?" I said, raising my blood coated hand._

"_No! Get away from me you monster!" She yelled as she backed away._

"_Monster? What do you me-", I looked at my hands, they were coated with the mans blood and they had a faint glow._

"_Amb-", I stopped as a purse struck me in the face._

_Amber was running off, down the path we were walking down._

~Back to Normal Time~

I stopped my story and looked up at the unicorn, she had her hoof up to her face.

"She called me the next day, saying she never wanted to see me again... ever", I said as I leaned over and placed my face into the palms of my hands.

"I-I'm sorry", Twilight said as she placed her hoof on my shoulder.

"Don't be, you saw how me when I beat up those guys in front of Sugarcube Corner, I _am_ a monster", I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"You're not a monster, you saved those two", Twilight said.

"Yes I am! This is the reason why no one loves me!" I shouted, tears began to stream down my face.

"Who would love a monster?" I said, I felt Twilight pull me into a hug.

"Is this why you don't want to love anyone? Because you think they'll leave you if they knew you had that kind of side of you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes...", I said.

"Well, to me you're someone who protects others, that's one of the things I like about you", she said.

"And... I love you", she whispered.

"You... you do?" I asked, raising my head to look at her, she was blushing. She nodded.

"You're not scared of me because of that?" I asked.

"If I was scared, why would I be hugging and trying to comfort you?" She asked with a smile, her face still bright red.

"...", I said.

I smiled, tears began to flow down my face even more now.

"Thank you", I said, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her.

"N-no problem, Jeffry", she mumbled as she closed her eyes and hugged him back.

Over by the mud baths, three mares were looking over at the two.

"Thou has succeeded", Luna said as she turned away and leaned back into the mud.

"Mmm, I wish it was me he fell in love with", Celestia said as she sank herself lower into the mud.

Her sister and Rarity looked over at the Sun Princess.

"What? He gives good massages", Celestia said as she blushed.

Luna and Rarity rolled their eyes and giggled.

~In The Steam Room~

I was still wondering why Applejack had came into the same steam room as I was in, I could have sworn I saw one door that lead to another at both sides of the one I was in. Applejack sat at the other side of the room, she gave me a short glance every now and then, her face was red too.

"Hey, Applejack?" I asked.

"U-um, yes John?" Applejack said nervously.

"Your face is a bit red... is the heat to much for you?" I asked.

"Nope, ah'm okay. Ah work out in the sun all day at the farm, this is nothing", she said rather quickly, turning her head away.

"I'm just wondering... how come you're in here? I'm pretty sure there are open ones", I said, Applejack turned and looked at me, giving me the 'are you kidding me?' Look.

"Are you tellin' me to get out?" She said, a little hurt.

"Nope", I said, leaning my back against the warm wood walls.

"Just wondering why you would want to share a steam room with a guy", I said as I touched the back of my head to the wooden wall and closed my eyes.

I heard Applejack shuffle on the wooden bench as she looked away, cracking one eye open, I looked over at the apple farmer to see that her face was getting redder as seconds went by. Something was bothering her, t hat's for sure.

"Applejack, why did you come in here anyways?" I asked as I closed my eyes away.

"Uh,um... ah wanted to talk to you", she said.

"Hmm? About what?" I asked, opening my eyes and turning my head to her, my head still leaning against the wall.

"Ah'm just wonderin' why ya' act all nice to my little sister", she asked, trying to come up with something to say.

"Your sister? Well... she's just a child, I can't stand to see little ones to be upset or hurt. They're the next generation, if they're like that, they'll spread it to others and repeat... that's something I don't want happening", I said as I grabbed my towel and wiped my neck.

"...", Applejack said nothing as she stared at me.

"Anything else you want to talk to me about?" I asked, getting up from the bench.

"Oh...um, when's your birthday, John?" Applejack asked, already knowing when.

"Hmm, let's see... since it was that day when Jeff and I were sent to this world... I would say in 11 days?" I asked as I tried to think of what day it was.

"What day is it?" I asked, looking down at the mare lying on her belly, on the bench.

"It's... Sunday Ah reckin'", she said as she rubbed her chin.

"Hmm, Sunday... oh yeah, tomorrow I go to Appleblooms school...", walking over to the farmer, I sat down next to her, she shifted a little and blushed.

"Hey, do your sisters bullies go to her school too?" I asked, remembering her going home upset that day.

"Yeah, the two little fillies that bug mah sister go to her school, nothing much ya' can do about those two", she sighed as she laid her head down on her hooves and looked disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ah did go an' talk to the little fillies, but they don't listen and keep on buggin' mah little sis", she said as tears began to form in her eyes, she gritted her teeth.

"Why not do something else? Be a bit more assertive about it, she is your sister", I said, frowning a bit.

"But I don't like acting like that, especially to fillies of their age, ah can't bring mahself to do somethin' like that", she said as tears began to flow slowly down her cheeks.

"... You let me take care of this, I'm going to bring Jeff along with me to handle this issue. I don't do anything to kids other than scold them, but with Jeff by my side, ohohoho he can get pretty nasty. Nobody in school would dare bully anyone when he was around, if those guys snitched to Jeff, they got themselves into a world of hurt", I said firmly as I placed my hand on her back, the apple farmer looked back at me.

"You would do this all for mah sister?" She asked, sobbing a little.

"Well yeah, she's my favorite little filly, she's kind, cute, and full of energy", I listed.

"There is nothing I won't do to make sure no one messes with my favorite little filly", I said as I gave the farmer a big smile.

"*Sniff* Thanks, John", she said as she got up and turned to me, laying her head on my chest and smiled.

"No prob, Applejack", I said as I leaned back and stroked her mane.

Closing my eyes, I let the heat of the steam relax my body.

~Meanwhile, In the Other Steam Room~

Two mares sat by the wall, their cheeks pressed against the walls as they listened to the conversation that had ended in the other room. The yellow pegasus smiled.

"John really is a nice person, isn't he Pinkie?" Flutershy said as she turned and laid down on her side.

"Yeah, Johnny sure is a nice guy", Pinkie Pie said as she leaned away from the walls.

"...These walls aren't so soundproof", Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie", the yellow pegasus said as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

**Here's Chapter 12, sorry that I didn't upload another chapter for "The Truth Revealed", I'm going to go work on it now. So expect Chapter 13 a little later because I'll be writing it after I finish with Chapter 6 of my other fanfic. Leave a review~!**


	13. Chapter 13: Let's Go!

The group all walked out of the spa with a happy expression on their faces.

"Today sure was wonderful, right guys?" Fluttershy sighed.

"It sure was", Princess Celestia sighed.

"Yeah... I'm going to spend the rest of the day at home", Rarity said.

"I'm going to go home as well, I need to take care of my little animal friends", Fluttershy said.

"Okay, see you girls later. I've got to go too", Twilight said, trotting away.

"I've got tickets to the Wonderbolts show, starts in 30 minutes. Catch ya' later!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew away.

"Ah've got work to do back on the farm", Applejack said.

"Oh, I'll go with yo-",

"Wait, John! The Princesses and I have something to say to you", I said.

"Uh, okay. I'll see you either later today or tomorrow, Applejack. Appleblooms school opens when?" John asked.

"Her school starts at around 8", Applejack called out as she trotted off.

Applejack trotted off, John turned to us.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" John asked.

"Well, you know how we needed a job to earn money for ourselves?" I asked, John held his hand up to my face.

"We already got a... sorta part time job down at Applejacks farm", John said, scowling a bit.

"Well, we're not getting paid", John opened his mouth to say something, I raised my hand to stop him.

"Yes, we do sort of get paid with a place to stay and food", I said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's a problem", John said, shrugging.

"Well, the Princesses are offering a job I know you'll love", I said, smiling.

"I love working with Applejack on her farm", John said.

I stared at John, a smile slowly grew on my face. The Princesses smiled smugly at John. John quickly realized what he said.

"I don't mean it in any other way!" John quickly said.

"*Chuckle* Okay, but seriously. We'll be guards for the Princesses", I said.

"Really? Hmm, but I still want to help Applejack on her farm", John said.

"You of course will still be able to help Applejack with her work on the farm. You won't be always working as our guard, of course you would be changing shifts", Princess Celestia said.

"... okay, I'll do it", John said.

"Excellent!" Princess Celestia cheered, her horn glowed and we disappeared.

We reappeared on the field I fought on a few hours back.

"Okay... why are we here again?" I asked, John raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I would like to see if John would be fit as our guard", Princess Celestia smiled.

John and I both looked at each other and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What does thou find so funny?" Princess Luna asked.

"Are you kidding me? John used to be in the military back in our world, he's more than qualified to be a guard", John and I continued to laugh.

"Yes, but I would like to make sure before I come to any conclusions", Celestia said.

"Okay, so what would I be doing?" John asked, looking around.

"I would like you to fight Jeffry", Celestia said

John and I both looked at each other.

"...You want me dead?" I asked.

"What? No, of course not. I only want you to fight against John, seeing as you were able to take down several well-trained soldiers... or so I thought", Princess Celestia said, looking over her shoulder at some of the guards that I fought that were still training. They turned away.

"Um, okay...", John and I said.

John and I both walked onto the large field and moved to either sides of the field. A large crowd formed at the sidelines, probably to watch the one who kicked their asses all over the field fight against another one of my kind.

"You ready Jeff, mah boy!?" John shouted from the end of the other field.

"I am, bring it!" I shouted back.

John's body glowed white, two long white swords formed in his hands, he got into a fighting stance. I lifted up my hands, dark purple sparks flew out of my hands as I charged up.

"Wooo, nice trick", John shouted from the end of the field.

Smirking, I clapped my hands together, a line of dark purple lighting shot straight at John. John crossed his swords and blocked the lighting, the lighting flowed through the blade. John spun and swung the blades at me, lighting shot back at me. The lighting struck in front of me but spread across a barrier around me. John frowned and drove his hands into the grounds, the earth cracked beneath him and several pillars of white flames shot out of the ground at me. I swung my hand, a giant wave of black flames came out of my hand. John's attack collided with my fire, the two attacks blew up mid-way. John's pillars of white fire continued to erupt from the ground towards my direction. A pillar of fire engulfed me.

"Ha! Game and set!" John cheered as he turned and began to walk towards the Princess.

Suddenly, a slanted pillar of ice appeared in front of him, John quickly spun around and looked around the field. Seeing nothing on the field, but scorched earth and giant holes in the earth. Looking up, he saw me.

"Holy. Shit...", John's mouth gaped open.

I was flying in the air, black feathered wings kept me afloat in the air, I barely had a single scratch from John's attack. In my hand was a tall black bow, it was nearly transparent as it was made of a solid piece of a gem. Pulling back on the string, a blue line of light formed in my hand, releasing the string, a blue beam flew out of my bow and shot flew at John. He quickly jumped back, my attack struck the ground in front of him, a pillar of ice shot up.

"Ah ha ha ha. It. Is. On!" John shouted as he sliced through the pillar of ice.

Squatting down, he shot into the air towards me. He swung both of his swords at me, slashing at me. I swung my bow down at him, his swords both struck my bow. Pulling back the string, I fired another blue arrow at him, the arrow struck his hands. Ice encased his hands. Lifting my leg and bringing it down, my heel struck him on his shoulder. John dropped down and slammed onto the field, a crater formed at where he landed. Leaping out of the crater, he growled and glared at me. John leaped into the air and came towards me again.

"You never learn", I laughed and pulled back on the bowstring.

He brought both of his hands together, the two swords merged into one and he swung it at me.

**(A/N: Should we even call this My Little Pony anymore?)**

I swung my bow at him, his sword and my bow collided, a shock wave was produced from our strike. The shock wave of energy pushed several of the guards down on the field over, the Princesses were left unaffected.

"Oh~ This is awesome!" A voice came from in between the two Princesses.

They both looked at each other and then down, they saw Pinkie Pie with her head buried in a bucket of popcorn. The sisters looked up at each other and slowly looked back up, ignoring the pink mare that magically appeared next to them. Bringing my hands together, my magic surrounded my hands and formed a hammer. I brought my hands down, John blocked with his arms, the force of my strike sent me up higher into the arm and sent John back down to the ground. Instead of crashing into the ground, he landed on his feet, creating a crater.

"Maybe you should try flying", I said as I looked down.

John's eye twitched at my suggestion. He formed a pair of shining white wings. Giving a powerful flap of his wings, he went straight up. I folded my wings and dropped down, going down head first, I rapidly fired arrows at John as we came closer and closer. He deflected several of my ice arrows while as several others flew straight past him. Halting my firing, I brought the bow over my head and swung, John swung his sword. He quickly spun away from my blow and struck me with his sword. He sliced off my right wing, I dropped down and crashed into the ground. I crawled out of the crater and pulled myself out, John landed in front of me and smiled smugly at me.

"Guess I win", he laughed.

"Bleeding out over here", I said as I laid face down in the dirt.

"What? You're wings are real?" John asked, poking my left wing.

"And yours aren't?" I asked, looking up, wincing in pain.

"Nope", John said, the Princesses walked over to us.

"Are you okay Jeffry?" Celestia asked?

"... bleeding...", I said, using my magic to cover my wound.

"Oh. Right", Celestia said.

"Why does thou make wings of magic not wings of magic, but real?" Princess Luna asked.

"I figured since I would have to focus my magic on keeping my wings intact, I would have less trouble if I only had to focus only on fighting", I groaned as I climbed to my feet.

"That is true, but where did thou learn how to do something so advance?" Princess Luna asked.

"Ugh, while Twilight was asleep, I stayed up and read some of these old books I found when we were cleaning the shelves.

"Oh, we are surprised that thou is able to perform such advanced magic on thy first try", Princess Luna said, surprised.

"Yeah, thanks... I don't know how to get rid of them, though", I said as I looked back at my intact left wing.

"Oh, I can help with that", John said, lifting up his sword.

Raising my hand to his face, I gestured for him to lean towards me, once he was close enough, I kicked him hard on the side of his face.

"Um, I can help you", Celestia said.

"You're not going to cut them off, are you?" I asked, looking her dead in the eye.

"Of course not", Celestia laughed, her horn glowed.

My left wing and the right stub on my right side glowed, the wings began to shrink. I held in my screams of pain as Celestia 'removed' my wings..

"*Exhale* Thanks, Celestia", I hissed, my back stung like crazy.

"Your welcome, Jeffry", she smiled.

*P.O.V Change: Princess Celestia*

'_The legend from the book... I need to speak with Twilight_', I thought to myself as Jeffry walked onto the field.

'_Maybe if I..._', I thought to myself.

Using my magic, my eyes glowed a faint hue of gold, my vision changed as everything had an outline of silver and everything else was a blueish color. Looking at Jeffry, I noticed that his body was overflowing with darkness, while as John was filled with... pain? Oh yeah, Jeffry had kicked him in the head, I wonder why he did such a thing. I closed my eyes and reopened them, my vision changed back, my sister noticed what I was doing.

"_Sister, what was thou doing, using the Insight Spell?"_ My sister asked, telepathically. (**A/N: I know I'm not using that word correctly, but I don't what to call it) **

"_I went to visit my student, Twilight, the day after John and Jeffry came into our world. I showed Twilight a book on a legend I have come upon. I fear that the legend might come true"_, I explain to my sister.

My sister nodded and turned to look at Jeffry. He was standing over something, John stood next to him. Curious as to what he was looking at, I decided to go over to them and see what they were looking at, my sister followed behind. Walking next to the two humans, my sister and I looked down, it was the wing that John and severed.

"... what do you think we should do with this?" John asked.

"I don't know", Jeffry said.

"I could get rid of this as well, if you would like", I suggested, my horn glowed.

Before I could do anything, John lifted his hand up to me, I stopped.

"Jeff... do you think we could eat this?" John asked, Jeffry looked at him odd.

"Dude, sure we've never eaten any meat in a _LONG_ time, but seriously, that's my wing! It's meat from my body!" Jeffry said to John in disgust.

"Meat is meat", John said,

"Dude...", Jeffry said.

"Kidding, kidding... or not", John joked.

"Does your kind _need_ to eat meat?" I asked.

"Mm, sorta. Unless we find another source of vitamin B12, which is impossible since it only comes from animals... or John and I could eat our own bodies", Jeffry said as he looked at his wing on the floor.

"I'm not sure what that vitamin B12 is but I could teleport things from your world to my world", I suggest, John and Jeffry immediately stood up.

"You can?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Y-yes", I stuttered, backing away from them.

"That's good to know... could you teach us to do that sometime? So we won't need to bother you whenever we need something from our world", Jeffry asked.

"I'll be glad to", I smiled.

"Thanks", Jeffry thanked and hugged me.

"Yeah, thanks Princess", John said, giving me a light nudge.

"Your welcome, you two", I said, blushing.

"Might we suggest that John and Jeffry be fitted for their uniforms?" My sister suggest.

"Y-yes, of course", I quickly said.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

"Okay, so who do we go to for our uniforms?" I asked.

"You will need to go see the blacksmith to place an order for your uniforms", Princess Celestia said.

"Blacksmith? I thought you meant something like clothing when you said uniforms, we'll be wearing armor?" I said.

"Well, guards wear armor", the Princess said, gesturing to the guards that were trying to fix the field.

"Hmm, I don't think that we'll need to pay the blacksmith a visit", I said, grinning as I thought of an idea.

"Oh, why does thou think this?" Princess Luna asked.

"You'll see", I grinned.

Stepping away from the Princesses and John, I snapped my fingers. My body became engulfed in black flames. Once the flames had disappeared, I was wearing shining black armor, at my waist was two empty sheathes and a small black pouch hung from my waist, too.

"Can't forget my bow", I said, snapping my fingers and a small swirl of black lights formed into an exact copy of what I used in my fight with John. Catching it, I slung it over my shoulder and it hung to my waist.

I noticed that they were looking at me.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"You mean all this?" I waved my hand over my body, they all nodded.

"John, you saw me do this with the bow and my wings during our fight, you did it with your swords too. Are you that forgetful?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"oh, yeah...", John said, looking at my waist.

"You do know those things are supposed to hold swords, not air", John said.

"I know. Watch", I said as the pouch at my waist glowed a faint dark purple color.

Opening the pouches cover, 6 dark purple spheres floated out and circled my hands. Lifting my hands, my palms facing down. The spheres glowed and began to spin faster and faster around my hands, they expanded and formed two swords. I gripped the hilt of both swords and slide them into the sheathes, they fit perfectly.

'_… that reminds me... 'I' did the same thing with that scythe in my dream..._', I thought to myself, looking at John who was looking at me.

"Let's see if I can do that too", John said as he waved his hands in opposite directions as they glowed a blinding white color.

His body glowed white and shapes began to form all over his body as the armor took form. The light faded, John was now covered in an almost identical copy of my armor, but it was slighting larger to fit his slightly bulkier body of his. Hanging from his back was a very VERY oversized sword, the sword's hilt stuck out from behind his left shoulder. The sword was a wide as two of his heads, the blade stretched all the way to his ankles.

"... isn't that sword a bit... much?" I asked.

"Pfft, nah. I like it like this, the bigger the better!" John said.

"Want to test that?" I asked, grinning as I gripped both of my swords.

"Bring it!" John said as he gripped the hilt of his sword and spun.

The Princesses both ducked to avoid the blade, I swung both of my sword, my sword was fairly thin and was about half the length of his. I slide my right sword over the left as I swung my arms, crossing them. A loud thud could be heard as three quarters of his sword was sliced off and fell to the floor.

"...", John said as he looked at his sword and then at the missing piece on the groand.

"Right, the bigger the better", I chuckled, sheathing both of my swords.

"Ah who cares about it, I could always make another", he grumbled, tossing the sword across the field, the bottom portion turned white and disappeared, the piece I cut off disappeared too.

"Well, armor checked off the list, what next?" I asked, snapping my fingers.

"Well, we'll need to work out shifts for the two of you, if you plan on working late on certain days, I could have rooms set up for you to stay in", Celestia said as I kept on snapping my fingers.

"Oh course we still have to address the public about you two", Celestia said, giving me the odd eye as I kept on snapping my fingers.

"Most ponies don't know of you and John yet, of course we'll have to inform them about you two, seeing as two creatures not of our world have joined the Royal Guard", she continued as I snapped my fingers some more, more furiously than before.

"Is... there something wrong, Jeffry?" Celestia asked, Luna and John looked at me.

"...I can't seem to get rid of my armor...", I said.

"Ha, well I can", John laughed, clapping his hands together.

After a short pause, nothing happened. We both looked at each other.

"Okay... crap", John said.

"Ah who cares, we can always take them off manually", I said as I unhooked my chest plate.

"...", John's eye twitched.

"... you did remember to make your armor able to be taken off by hand right?" I asked., he shook his head.

"Good job smart ass", I laughed.

"Wait, I've got an idea", I said, refastening my chest plate back into place.

I surrounded my armor with my magic and concentrated. With a snap of my fingers, my armor disappeared.

"Hey, how did you take your armor off?" John asked.

"I didn't change it back into magic, I teleported it off", I said and then faced Celestia.

"I hope you don't mind, but I sent my armor to your room", I said.

"It's okay, Jeffry", Celestia said.

"Let me try that", John said.

His armor glowed as he used his magic on it. Clapping his hands together, his armor disappeared.

"Ha! Did i-", his armor fell from the sky and onto his head.

"Right", I said, emphasizing the word.

"Well, now that that's out of the way", Celestia said, gesturing for one of the guards to come over to her.

"Please go inform my secretary to call up the council", she said to the guard, who in turn bowed and quickly trotted off to carry out the Princess' order.

"Let's get cleaned up before we hold an audience with the council", Celestia said.

"Okay, lead the way", I said as I walked along side Celestia and her sister.

"Hey! Don't leave me like you did back in that hanger place a few days back!", I heard John call out.

"Oh yeah", I said as I teleported his armor off of him and into Celestia's room.

"Thanks for reminding me", I said as I grabbed one of his legs and dragged him across the dirt floor.

"Ow, h-hey. Stop that!" John spat out dirt as I dragged him.

I continued to walk, whistling as I ignored his yelling and cursing.

**Here's Chapter 13 :D Sorry for not uploading it sooner, had to finish Chapter 6 of my other fanfic. School and work haven't been making this easy. Finals will be coming up this week. I'll try to write little by little whenever I have free time though. Leave a review :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Through the Night!

Princess Celestia, her sister, and I all walked down the hall. We were headed to a place she called, "the relaxation room". Apparently Celestia and her sister one day decided to have that room built at the base of the main castle, at the very center of the bottom level. She didn't tell me exactly what the room was but said I would really enjoy it. Trusting her, I followed alongside the Princesses, while as I continued to drag John across the floor along the whole way there, earning odd stares from several wandering maids and butlers. John didn't say a word, apparently.

"Plushy human, does thou think thou should be dragging John like that?" Princess Luna asked, looking back and at the floor. Her eyes went wide and she stopped.

"Stop calling me that, please. And I'm sure he's fi-", I said, looking back.

Sitting on top of John, was a certain pink mare. Pinkie Pie.

"Hiya!" The pink pony exclaimed.

"Pinkie... how did you get here?"

"I don't know", she said, bouncing up and down on top of John.

"Oh, I was wondering who was freaking sitting on me...", John grumbled, lying face down on the carpet laid floor.

"Pinkie Pie, first you pop up during John and Jeffry's fight, and now here. You're quite the random little pony", Celestia giggled.

"Thanks, Princess!" Pinkie Pie said, leaping off John's back.

"So, what is this 'relaxation room' you were talking about? Can I come?" Pinkie Pie asked, leaning closer and closer to the Sun Princess, practically touching faces.

"Sure, I don't wee why not", Princess Celestia responded.

I pulled on John's leg and began to drag him again as we made our way to this so called "relaxation room" of which the Princesses were talking about.

"Princess Celestia, exactly why will we be having an audience with this... council?" I asked the Princess.

"Well, seeing as two creatures, not known by anypony but some in this castle and those in Ponyville, we will have to make you known so nopony will panic why seeing you", she explained, I nodded at her explanation.

"Oh, and of course we'll have to address the council and the public of their new War Generals", Celestia said with a neutral face.

My jaw dropped open, while as John spun on the floor and looked at the Princess with the happiest expression possible.

"War Generals!?" John and I both said in unison.

"Well of course, seeing as you were both equal in power, you could just as easily demolish this entire castle with ease. It is only fit to give you such titles", Celestia said.

"B-but I thought your world didn't have any violence or conflicts on such levels that it would require use to take up these positions", I quickly blurted out.

"Yes, but in the past, we had several problems with the Gryphon race. What's to stop them from attacking in the future?" Princess Celestia explained.

"Okay, I get that part, but why would you give us titles like that, we're practically strangers to this world", I said.

"Everypony trusts you two. My sister and I both see you to be trustworthy as well", Celestia said, looking over to her sister, who in turned nodded in agreement.

"War General, John...", John said, his face looked as happy as a 5 year old getting a toy truck for Christmas.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding me? I've never reached that high back when I was a marine!" John said.

Shaking my head, we continued on walking down the slighting curved hallway. We finally reached a rather low archway. Not low enough that the Princesses couldn't enter, but low enough that it was tall enough for Celestia, the tallest amongst to two, to be able to walk through. Walking in, we saw several small wooden shelves with no doors on them. Confused, I looked at the Princesses who were busy taking off their crown, necklace, and their slippers.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well, we'll be taking another little bath", Celestia said, lifting a large white towel with golden boarders.

"Again?" I asked.

"Well, of course. All that fighting you two did back on the field kicked up so much dust that it got us dirty", Celestia giggled as she pushed aside two small wooden doors that didn't even cover the doorway completely.

"Okay. Guess we're using our magic as towels again", John said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Feel free to use one of the towels in the cabinets", Celestia called out from inside the other room.

Looking around for this cabinet she talked about. Spotting it, I walked over and opened it. On one side was stacks of white towels with golden boarders, similar to the one Celestia was using. Princess Luna walked next to me and pulled out a towel from the stack that was next to the whites ones. The towels were a very dark blue with silver boarders. The top white towel glowed as John pulled it towards him. I reached for one of the dark blue towels and walked over to the wooden shelves, slamming the cabinet doors close with my magic. I snapped my fingers, my clothes and the towel I pulled out of the cabinet both disappeared. Once the shine faded, around my waist was the towel, it reached down to my ankles. My clothes were neatly stacked in one of the wooden compartments.

"... Why didn't I think of that?" John said, as he carelessly threw his clothes into the wooden compartment beneath the one I stored my clothes in.

"Cause you're an idiot", I laughed, walking over to the doorway.

John and Luna followed behind and we walked through the doorway. Inside was a large room with a pool, rather than a tub. Steam surrounded the entire room. Luna walked over to one side of the shallow pool and eased herself in. It took me a while to notice but next to her was Celestia, her white coat made it hard to notice her. The only part of her that stood out was her luminous flowing mane, well not flowing anymore as water matted it down.

"I thought you said this was a _LITTLE_ bath", I said.

"Well, I did say little, but it wasn't about the size of this room, but the time we will be spending in here", Princess Celestia said.

John and I walked over to the two, but stopped about five to seven feet away from them, and lowered ourselves into the water. The two sisters looked at us curiously.

"Why does thou sit so far away?" Luna asked.

"Well, since we're not using our magic to... cover ourselves, we wouldn't want _anything_ to be 'seen'", I said, the two sisters blushed.

"Oh, we understand what thou means", the Princess said.

"Jeffry, are you still bleeding?" Princess Celestia asked, worry hung on her words.

Reaching back and poking at my back with my fingers and bringing my hand to my face, I saw nothing.

"Um, no. Why?" I asked, the Princess pointed at my midsection.

Looking down, I saw that the water was becoming a light hue of pink. I reached down and poked at random places of my lower body, feeling no pain. I looked up at the Princesses and shrugged. Suddenly, tube appeared in front of me. The water exploded in front of me as a pink object appeared in front of me.

"Hi, Jeffy!" The pink object said, it's voice sounded familiar.

"Pinkie Pie?" I asked, my mouth gaping open.

"Yup!" She said, diving back into the water, the snorkel she wore on her face dart back and forth as she zipped through the water.

"... You know, I'm not even going to bother figuring out how she does this", I said, leaning back.

"Agreed", they all said.

After soaking in the bath for several minutes, Celestia finally said that we should get out and prepare to speak with the council. We all got out of the water, while as the random pink mare decided to stay in the water a bit longer, Ceclestia of course had no problems with this. After John and I got dressed, the Princesses putting back on their crown, necklace, and their slippers, John and I followed the Princesses to where we would be speaking with this council of theirs.

"So, Celestia", I said.

"Mmm?" She replied.

"What kind of title is a War General?" I asked, John walked up closer to hear better.

"Well, it's exactly what it sounds like. You and John will be in charge of war affairs that might arise at times", She explained.

"So, as War Generals, do we get special treatment or something?" John joked.

"Well, not really, but your titles put you in a position just below ours", John and I both froze.

"Wait... so we'll practically be like you and your sister?" I gaped, the Princess nodded.

"Wow... are we the only people, or ponies in this case, the position of War General?" I asked.

"No, but we do have somepony close to what your rank is, he's the Caption of the Royal Guard, you will be meeting him during the meeting with the council", Celestia said as we made a turn, approaching twin towering doors.

Celestia nodded to the two guards stationed on either sides of the doorway, nodded in turn and their horns glowed. The door slowly swung inwards, we walked through the door. Inside was a large room, it looked as if it was an old fashion courtroom back in our world, but instead of people in the stands, it was of course ponies. Many of them wore expensive looking suits, while as the mares amongst the crowd wore fancy dresses. It looked as if they were ready for a ball instead of a meeting. Upon entering, everypony stood up and bowed at the Princesses. Most of them looked at us funny as we walked along side the Princesses.

They walked up to the other side of the room, where two similar looking thrones sat. One was taller than the other, it had red cushions and a golden boarder, most likely Celestia's. Next to it was a somewhat shorter throne with dark blue cushions with a silver boarder. Princess Celestia and her sister sat in their respectable thrones and looked at us, Celestia gestured for us to come over. Seeing as though we wouldn't be getting a chair, I bend back into a sitting position. Stopping midway, I had formed a similar throne to what Luna sat in. John catching one, did the same, only his was similar to Celestia's but it was entirely of white and similar in height to the one Luna and I sat on.

Princess Celestia smiled, waving her hoof over the still bowing ponies, they all stood up and sat back down in their seats.

"I am aware that most of you are wondering what and who these two creatures are. Most of you have already heard of them from rumors or seen them from when you were visiting the castle", Celestia began, many of them nodded at this.

"These two creatures are called humans, their names are Jeffry", she said, looking over to where I sat.

"And this is John", she said, turning to look at John.

"I am sure that many of you wish to ask questions to these two, but before any of that begins. I would like to first introduce them as your new and first War Generals", Celestia finished, immediately the crowd of ponies began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves.

With a wave of her hoof, they grew silent.

"I know many of you will question my sister and my decision of appointing the two as our War Generals. This is to only to set up an early defense for the future", Celestia explained.

Many of them looked at one another, one of them stood up from his seat.

"If I may ask, Princess. What do are you implying that we will be going to war? If so, with whom?" he questioned, rousing the crowd of ponies around him.

"No, we will not be going to war. No such plans have been made", Celestia explained, the stallion nodded and sat down.

Another pony stood, a mare.

"Wouldn't this act bring up unwanted results with our treaty with the Gryphons?" She asked.

"I will have a letter sent out to the Gryphon ambassador about these sudden events. Even if we were to go to war, we will surely win with John and Jeffry by our side", she said confidently.

"How will... these creatures, be of any help when such events arise?" The mare questioned.

Princess Celestia smirked, looking over to me, I got her message. Standing up, I walked over to John, who was sitting next to Celestia. He stood up and opened his mouth to ask me what I wanted to do. I snapped my finger and my armor teleported onto my person with a flash of dark purple light. John smirking, he did the same. Clapping his hands together, his body glowed and his armor appeared on his body.

"These two are quite skilled in the magical arts. Their power may even rival mine and my sisters power", Celestia said, John and I looked at her, surprised.

The crowd began to uproar at this.

"Are you saying these two creatures may be as powerful as yourselves?" The mare asked, Celestia nodded.

"How can we be sure they wouldn't turn on us?" The mare asked, several ponies around her exclaimed in agreement.

"John and I will never go against you. Your kind has shown us kindness and we intend to repay you all with our services. In anyway we can, we will fight for you all", I quickly said.

"He's right", John said, stepping forward.

"Besides, even if we did go against you all, his girlfriend will kill him herself", John laughed, my face grew red.

I bolted forward, gripping the back of his head with my hand, I slammed his face into the carpet floor. The sound of the marble beneath the carpet cracked. I immediately stood up.

"In any case, we will stay by your side. We will never hurt you intentionally", I quickly said, my face red as can be.

The room was silent. John twitched on the floor.

"Thou has had thy question answered about the kingdoms safety. Does anypony have any questions before this meeting is concluded?" Luna said, stepping forward, standing on John's back.

"Is everyone going to start standing on me?" John grumbled.

Several hooves raised up from several ponies from in the crowd.

"You... in the far back", I said.

Standing up, it was a pony wearing black armor.

"What gives you and your friend there, the right to have such titles before any of us Guards who have been serving under the Princesses for a decade or more?" He said in a deep and stern voice.

"Um, I don't know?" I said, turning to Celestia.

"How can you be given a title of which you don't know how you have gained?" He said, walking through the crowds.

"Uh-I-",

"I doubt you are as powerful as the Princess says", he pressed on.

"You dare question the Princess' words?" A voice said, from the side.

Turning to the source, it was a unicorn wearing light purple armor, with gold mixed in at several areas on his armor. Walking up towards me, he looked me in the eye and then turned to look into the crowd.

"If you're smart enough, you should be able to _feel_ their magic", he said.

"Power? I feel nothing from these two", the stallion in dark armor said.

"Well of course, their magic is just as the Princess says. Their magic is nearly on par with theirs", the stallion said, his horn glowed.

A wall separated the Princess from John and I. Immediately, several guards in the room immediately backed away, while as only a few began to stagger and fall. The stallion who questioned the Princess' power backed away too.

"W-what is this?" He said.

"This... is their power. Only the Guards in this room react because they haven't gotten used to their magic's _presence_", the stallion said, staggering slightly.

"Then what of the council members?" I asked, he turned to me, his barrier around the Princesses faded.

"Only those who have experienced magic head on, or use high levels of magic will react", he explained.

Turning to the stallion who was now practically tripping over his own hooves, he spoke.

"Do you still wish to question their _rights_ to have their titles?" He asked, the stallion in question immediately shook his head.

The Guards within the room began to regain their posture as the Princesses magical _presence _melded with ours.

"Now that that's settled. The meeting is now over", Princess Celestia said, as she and her sister rose from their seats

Nopony responded, but they all bowed as they walked down the steps and down the long carpet that led to the door. The stallion who spoke for me was following too. Before I followed them, I grabbed John's chest plate and dragged him down the steps. His armor clanking against each step he hit.

"I swear... I'm going to kill you for this, one day", John said.

"Go ahead", I said, sprinting after the Princesses and the Guard.

As the doors closed behind us, the stallion turned to me.

"So you two are the ones who I'll be working with", he said.

"I guess?" I said.

"My name is Shining Armor", he said, sticking his hoof out to me.

I dropped John, his face slammed onto the somewhat soft carpet, I stuck my hand out and took hold of his hoof and shook it.

"Name's Jeffry. This moron is John", I said, pointing down at John who was busy rubbing his face.

"I would love to chat more, but I have work to do. You two didn't leave the field in usable conditions after your mini war you two had there", he said.

"Sorry about that", I laughed a bit.

Shining Armor waved to us as he trotted down the hall.

"I have some paperwork to attend to", Princess Celestia grumbled.

"Oh, okay. What do John and I do now?" I asked.

"Thou shall celebrate with us on your new titles!" Luna cheered from behind us.

"Us? I thought Celestia was going to do paperwork", I said, puzzeled.

Princess Celestia leaned over to me.

"When she says 'us', she means her. She still speaks with the royal 'we'", she explained.

"Okay, don't know what the royal 'we' is but okay", I said.

Smiling, she teleported away.

"So, where are we going to celebrate?" I asked.

"In our room!" She cheered, teleporting us into her room, which was still pitch black.

"Great, a party in the dark. Woo-hoo~?" John said.

Luna giggled as her horn glowed in the dark. Something from the far side of the room glowed and the sounds of metal grinding against a metallic surface followed as the room grew brighter. She was opening the curtains.

"Okay, now there's light. What are we going to do to celebrate?" I asked.

"We shall be celebrating with our personal creation!" Luna sang, trotting over to a bookshelf.

Her horn glowed and the bookshelf followed suit. The bookshelf sank into the ground and stopped when the top was the only part that was visible. Behind the bookshelf was a wooden door with a hole in the center of it. She lowered her head and stuck her horn into the hole, her horn and the door glowed. Pulling out, the door broke into several pieces and rearranged themselves so that the entrance was open. Inside was shelves after shelves, filled to the brim with unlabeled bottles. Smiling cheerfully, she picked up four large jugs with her magic and trotted over to a couch resting against the wall with a low wooden table in front.

Patting on either sides of the couch, John and I both made our way over to her and sat down on either side.

"So, what's in this?" John asked, uncapping a bottle and smelled the opening.

"_This_ is our own recipe of Moonshine!" She cheered, three shot glasses floated out of the room filled with bottles.

"Wait? ALCOHOL?!" John exclaimed, the Princess nodded.

"Oh. God...", John whispered as he brought the opening of his bottle to his lips, completely ignoring the shot glass she had placed in front of him.

Taking a long drag of the alcoholic beverage, he placed the jug on his lap and began to tear up.

"This... tastes amazing", John said as he wept.

Rolling my eyes at his love for alcohol, I poured myself a glass and downed the drink. My eyes shot open as I felt the Moonshine burn my tongue.

"*Cough* Oh damn! This stuff is strong *Cough*", I choked as I tried to clear my throat.

"Man up you sissy!" John laughed as he brought the opening back to his lips and chugged the liquid inside.

"Dude, don't you have to go to Appleblooms school tomorrow?" I asked, John spat out the drink.

"Ugh, damn", John grumbled.

I smiled as his thought for the little farmer filly, he really cared for kids.

"Thou need not worry for waking up tomorrow with a hangover", Luna cheered, as she down her lord knows what number glass of Moonshine.

"What? Why?" John asked.

"We have perfected the recipe and no longer *Hic* wake up in the morning with hangovers", Luna explained, swaying back and forth, her dark blue face turned red.

"Really? Sweet!" John said, downing the rest of the jug of Moonshine.

"Huzzah! Let us drink till the moon sets and the sun rises!" Luna cheered as she poured herself and I another glass.

'_Ugh, this is gonna be a long night..._', I said to myself as I picked up my glass and downed the tongue scorching drink.

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Finals have been a massive pain in the ass. I have come up with a plan for my fanfic. I will no write two chapters of New World, New Life and then write one chapter for The Truth Reveled :D**

**Leave a review!**

* * *

**Jeffry's going to have one hell of a night xD**

**Jeffry: I hate you...**

**Me: I'm the author, deal with it! :D**

*******Yes, I know someone there are errors. There always will be. I don't really "re-read" over my fanfics... but thanks to those who took time to point out my errors... whether it be a nice way... or sarcasm* **


	15. Chapter 15: School Day

_A loud roar bellowed through the air. Surprised, I quickly looked around to see nothing but darkness, another dream. I waited for my vision to return. Once I began to make out some shapes in the distance, I floated over to them. Getting closer and closer, I noticed John... and Twilight! John stood in front of Twilight who was badly wounded, breathing heavily. He had his sword ready, a shield strapped to his forearm. I grew angry at the thought of someone having the balls to hurt her. Wait... why am I getting angry? Sure she's one of my new friends but... I never react like this. Memories flashed before me._

"_And... I love you_", _she whispered._

"_You... you do?_"_ I asked, raising my head to look at her, she was blushing. She nodded_.

* * *

"_Besides, even if we did go against you all, his girlfriend will kill him herself_", _John laughed, my face grew red._

_The memories faded away just as they came._

_That's right... I love her. Shaking away the thought, I looked in front of John to see who the attacker was. It was something that I've never seen before. It stood like John and myself, but it's body was entirely deformed. It had a thick arm and with what looked like scales on it, its other arm was the same but with black fur covering its entire length. The strange creature had a long winding tail._

"_Why do you continue to seek revenge? Haven't you done enough?!" John shouted at the creature._

_The creature grinned evilly and threw back it's deformed head._

"_I've tossed my plans of just getting my revenge on Celestia and Luna. I plan to destroy all of Equestria and restore it in MY image!" The creature laughed._

_Its voice... it sounded as if two people spoke at the same time. One voice belonged to someone else, while as the other... belonged to ME!_

~Luna's Bedroom~

I bolted up, hitting my head on something hard. Holding my forehead with my hands, I winced in pain. Looking up, I saw jagged stones. I remembered last time... I was in Luna's bedroom with John, and we were drinking some of her Moonshine she made. It looked as if I was in a small cavern. Looking forward, I saw an opening, outside was Luna's room.

"Ugh, what the heck?" I asked myself.

I dragged myself to the edge of the small cavern and peeked outside. Yup, I was still in Luna's bedroom, well... in her wall to be exact. Everything in the room was either smashed or overturned. Two chairs were stuck on the ceiling, their legs were stabbed into the ceiling. Next to the opening of the tunnel I had crawled out of, was a familiar flat wooden table, half of it was sticking out of the wall. Looking around some more, I spotted Luna, sleeping soundly on her bed. The blanket was tattered, as if an army of cats had scratched it up. Beside her was two jutting objects. The sound of a wooden door opening, followed by hoofsteps.

"Luna, sister? I saw that you have not raised the moon last night, so I took the liberty of doing so myself. Mind telling me why yo-", the voice stopped, a low groan followed.

"Luna...", the voice whined, it sounded familiar.

I pulled myself over the edge of the opening and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Looking up, I saw Celestia standing by the door.

"Hey, Celestia", I greeted, groggy.

"Good morning, Jeffry. I see you've had my sister's form of 'celebrating'", she said as she walked over to her sisters bed.

I slowly made my way over to her side, my sides ached from being asleep in such an uncomfortable position. Celestia looked at me as she gestured to the not her sister, but the strange object next to her.

"Sorry about this", I said to the sleeping Princess and yanked the tattered covers off of her.

Once the covers were completely off of the bed, it revealed the Princess, who's mane was a complete mess. Next to her, was a pair of legs... sticking out of the mattress. Figuring it was John, the question at hand was how the hell he managed to get his entire upper body into the mattress.

"Oi, John. You awake?" I said, tapping his leg, but got no response.

"Is he even alive?" I asked myself.

Grinning as I came up with an idea, sparks came out of my hands. Grabbing hold of one of Johns legs, I sent a surge of electricity through his leg. John shook as the electricity surged through his body. All of his shaking had woken up the sleeping Princess.

"*Yawn* Morning sister, Jeffry", Luna said, slowly climbing to her hooves.

"Mmrh mrrugh", John said from below the mattress.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled up hard on his leg. Once he was out of the mattress, he shuck his head back and forth to get rid of the bits of marble and feathers from his hair.

"Damn, what happened last night?" John asked, looking at each of us.

"All I remember was us coming to Luna's room to celebrate...", I said, scratching my head as I tried to remember what had happened.

"It seems you've shared your personal Moonshine with them", Celestia mused.

"Moon...shine?" I said.

Looking around the room, I noticed several jugs scattered around the room. Shards of glass, most likely were once jugs that stored the Moonshine we drank last night. Memories from before we began to drank flew back into my head.

"Wow, you were right, Luna", I said.

"I feel fine", I said, stretching.

"Wow, thankfully I don't have a hangov- OH CRAP!" John cried out as he began to frantically look about the room.

"Is there something wrong, John?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah! I promised Applebloom that I would come with her to school today! Damn, what time is it?!" John panicked.

"It's about 7:30", Celestia said, looking down at a wooden clock that laid by her hooves.

"Alright, enough time to get to Applejack's farm. Jeffry, I want you to join me and Applebloom at her school today", John quickly said.

"Uh, okay. But why?" I asked.

"Applebloom is having a little bully problem at school, you're good at dealing with situations like this", John said, fixing the little creases in his clothes.

"Oh, okay", I said, doing the same with my clothes, brushing dust from my clothes.

"I could teleport you there if you'd like", Celestia suggested.

"That'll be great, thanks. Come on Jeffry!" John said as he walked in front of Celestia.

Walking over to him, Celestia's horn glowed and our bodies soon followed suit. We disappeared with a flash and reappeared in front of the barn on Sweet Apple Acres. John quickly ran towards the front door of the house next to the barn, I ran after him.

"Hey, sorry about being late, Applebloom!", John said.

"It's all right, John. You're pretty early anyways", Applebloom said as she leaped off the couch and tackled Johns legs and hugged them.

"Ready to do?" John asked, ruffling her mane.

"Sure am!" She cheered, sprinting over to the side of the door and pulled on two bags connected by a strap.

"Well, let's not be late", John said, walking over to the little filly and threw the bags onto his shoulders.

John wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up and placed her on his head.

"To school!" John exclaimed as she ran out the door.

"... where is school anyways?" I heard John ask from outside the door.

Applebloom giggled, while as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

"Hey, Applebloom. I wanna show you something", John said, grinning.

"Okay, sure. What'cha wanna show me?" The little filly asked.

"Hold on tight", was all he said, she obeyed and gripped the sides of his head with her hooves.

Squatting down, he clapped his hands and shot into the air. Wings grew from out of his back. The little filly squealed and laughed as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. Giving a hearty chuckle, I snapped my fingers, black wings grew from my back. I leaped into the air and flew next to John.

"Ah didn't know you could do somethin' like this, John!" Applebloom said as she looked down.

"Something I picked up from Jeffry", he said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we gotta get Applebloom to school", I said.

"So, where is your school?" I asked.

"It's over there", Applebloom said, still giggling.

Looking down, I tucked in my wings and drop a far distance. Reopening my wings once I had picked up enough speed. John did the same. We glided over to where she had pointed. John lifted his hands up to his head and held onto the little filly on his head. Applebloom spread her legs out and pointed both of her forelegs forward. She let out a loud "whee" as we banked to the right and glided to the ground. We landed in front of a building that had a bell tower on the roof. Several small ponies all gasped at the sight of us. They all scampered over to us as John picked Applebloom off of his head and set her down in front of him.

"Thanks for the ride, John" Applebloom thanked, hugging his legs.

"No problem kiddo", John said, smiling.

"Well isn't it miss blank flank", a voice mocked from the crowed of ponies, Appleblooms ears dropped down on her head and backed behind John's legs.

Two little fillies walked through the crowd. One wore light blue glasses, her mane and coat was a similar hue of gray. The other little filly that was next to her wore a tiara on top of her light purple mane, which had a stripe of white in it, her coat was a pink color.

"So, blank flank, who are these weirdos?" The pink coated filly said.

"Stop callin' me that!" Applebloom said from behind John's legs.

John raised a brow and turned and picked up Applebloom and placed her to the side. He then squatted down and smiled.

"So you're the two little ponies my friend here was talking about. Mind quitting with the insults?" John asked politely.

"No thanks, I see no reason not to. I'm simply saying what is true", the little filly said.

"Oh really now", John said, his smile quickly turned into a frown as his face grew dark.

"If you two think that saying something to hurt others, even if it's true, let me get this straight. You must be Diamond Tiara, first of all, what kind of stupid name is that?" John said, coldly to the filly who flinched.

"Judging from your cutie mark and from your little tiara you wear on your head, you must think you're somepony special. What's your talent? Being a royal pain in the behind?" John pressed on, the little filly's ears drooped.

He then turned to the gray filly.

"And you must be Silver Spoon...", he said even colder than before.

"... wow, you're name is so stupid that I can't even come up with an insult to say. What kind of talent do you get from having a spoon as a cutie mark? Is your talent being spoon fed?" He laughed, tears welled up in the little filly's eyes.

"So tell me, does the truth seem as what you think it is? Is insulting others fun _now_?" john asked, leaning over the fillies.

"Well!" He shouted.

The two fillies quickly shook their heads.

"Now scram!" He said to the terrified fillies.

The two fillies quickly obeyed and ran off.

The little ponies around us looked in awe as the school bullies ran off in defeat. Shortly after, they began to cheer. John then turned to Applebloom and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about those two anymore. But if they do bully you, just say the word?" John said, smiling.

"Thanks, John", Applebloom whispered, hugging him.

"No problem kiddo", he smiled, giving her a small peck on her forehead.

The little filly blushed while as the ponies around us all went 'oooh', I smiled at the sight of John sticking up for Applebloom. Wait... if he needed me to deal with this situation... then why the heck did he need me to come here, too? Oh well, John will be John.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind us.

I turned around and saw a mare with a mane of different hues of pink, her coat was a type of red that I couldn't name.

"Hi there, Miss Cheerilee. It's all right, they're with me", Applebloom said, nuzzling her cheek against Johns leg.

"Hi, nice to meet you. We're friends of Applebloom", I greeted, walking over to the mare, sticking out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm guessing you're the '_humans_' I've heard about from the town square", she emphasized the word.

"Mhmm, and he's John", I pointed to John who was now being covered by little ponies.

"Children, it's time for school", the mare said.

Immediately, the little ponies got off of John and ran over to the door of the building. They formed two straight, even lines in front of the door. It was looking at a female and pony version of John. Miss Cheerilee trotted over to the front door and unlocked the door. Walking in, the children followed behind her.

"Come on John, let's go inside. Ah want ya' to meet mah friends!" Applebloom said, trying to push him towards the door.

"Okay, no need to push me", John laughed and made his why towards the door.

"... am I being completely ignored here?" I asked myself and walked towards the door.

The inside of the building was more spacious than I thought it would. Tables were evenly spaced from one another, each seated a little filly. John stood with Applebloom at the front of the room, on the chalkboard read, " Show and Tell Day!". I'm guessing she brought him here to show him off to her class.

"Good morning class" Miss Cheerilee said.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!" The class at once.

"Today's Monday, so we will be starting off with Show and Tell!" She said, the class shuffled around as they placed the thing they were going to show.

Applebloom of course had John to show off at the front of the room.

"So, Applebloom. Who is this?" The mare asked.

"This here is John! He's mah one of my new bestfriends!" She said, hugging John's legs.

"Now class, ask Applebloom about John", Miss Cheerilee said to the class, several hooves quickly shot into the air.

"Yes, Scootaloo?" Applebloom called out.

"What exactly is a John?" The little orange filly asked.

"He's ah human, Ah don't really know what humans really are but John's one of 'em, so they must all be nice", Applebloom said.

"Not quite the entire truth", I said, the class, including Miss Cheerilee turned to look at me.

"Sure, John and I might be nice, but not everyone of our race is kind", I said, walking towards the front of the room, their little heads followed me as I reached the front of the room.

"Our kind have done various things that would deem us as _monsters_, many of us want to make the world better, while as others want to bend nature itself to use for their own profits, usually the guys up top", I said.

"So your kind do mean things to others?" I heard Diamond Tiara asked, not in a mean way.

"Yes, but there are people who want to do good, take John and myself as an example", I smiled to the filly.

"Jeff, did you really have to say all that to them?" John frowned.

"The truth is what's best. ISN"T THAT RIGHT?" I shouted over the room, two certain little fillies slumped in their seats.

John shook his head.

"Um... anymore questions for Applebloom and John?" Miss Cheerilee asked.

One hoof raised itself into the air.

"Yes? Um, you in the back", John called out to the little pony in the back.

"Are you and Applebloom fillyfriends?" A squeaky voice asked.

Applebloom's cheeks quickly flushed red. John laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, since I've learned that filly means girl... we're not. But we are close friends", kneeling down and picking Applebloom.

"And there is nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy", smiling warmly to the little filly.

A tear streamed down her cheek as she smiled, closing her eyes as she hugged his neck and buried her face on his neck. The class let out an "aw" as they hugged.

"Now, now, John. Act like this anymore and you'll end up being her dad", I joked.

"Ah wouldn't mind that one bit", Applebloom whispered as she snuggled against John.

~Time Skip: End of Show and Tell (10, 20 Minutes?~

The rest of Show and Tell went by without any problems, well except for this one little colt who brought in a chicken that broke out of the flimsy wooden cage and went crazy. John managed to catch the chicken and return it to the little colt before it broke anything. The class was now working on math problems, while Miss Cheerilee graded a stack of papers. John sat on the floor next to Applebloom, the tables were so short that it only reached up to just below John's waist, I was only and inch or so taller than him. While he watched Applebloom work on her math sheet, doubting he'll be any help with any problems she would encounter. I walked around the room, looking at the various paintings, obviously done by the children of the school.

I looked over to the front of the room and saw that Miss Cheerilee was scowling as she looked down at a sheet of paper she was grading. Walking over to her table, I leaned over to look at the piece of paper, and boy was it a mess. The handwriting or should I saw, 'mouth writing' was awful.

"Need some help with that?" I asked, the school teacher jolted a little from the sudden sound from beside her.

"Oh, Jeffry. You startled me", she said as she let out a half hearted laugh.

"Heh, sorry about that", I apologized.

"It's alright, sure. I would love some help with... this", she said, scooting the piece of paper towards me.

Using my magic, I pulled over a chair from the corner of the room, I sat down and picked up the piece of paper and began to 'try' and read what seemed to be math problems.

"Wow, whoever this paper belongs to, sure erased their answers over and over", I said as I looked over the partially erased mess.

Several pencil marks littered the surface of the math sheet. Thankfully, whoever answered these questions was smart enough to circle their 'answers'. Grabbing a red pen from Miss Cheerilee's table, I checked off the correct answers. The questions were _VERY_ easy, they looked as if they were supposed to be given to third graders. Surprisingly, whoever answered these questions only got only two out of the 25 questions wrong. I handed the paper over to the school teacher who had begun grading another paper.

"Wow, you managed to read through all of that?" She asked.

"Mhmm, the kid who answered this circled the answers. What grade is this anyways?" I asked.

"Mmm, that would be a 92, this is simple math", Miss Cheerilee joked.

"I know that, I'm smarter than I look, I may even be smarter than you", I teased.

"Oh really now? Let's see how smart you are, take the top half of this stack and let's see who grades them the fastest" Miss Cheerilee challenged, a smug grin spread across her face.

"Bring. It. On", I said, using my magic to split the stack of papers into two equal piles.

Setting my pile down on the table next to me, I grabbed the red pen and readied myself to race against the school teacher.

"Go!" She said, she gripped her pen with her mouth and began to check and cross out answers on a sheet of paper while as I used my hand to check and cross out answers on my sheet of paper from my stack of school work.

'_This is gonna be fun_' I thought to myself.

**Behold! I give you a fast update! Now that this, the second chapter I posted of New World, New Life, time to write a chapter for The Truth Revealed!**

**Leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Jeffry's an Idiot

I leaned back in my chair and heaved out a heavy sigh. The little race Miss Cheerilee and I were having was finally finished, for me it was. I had finished my entire stack, seeing as I had better motor skills since a hand is more fit to hold a pen than a mouth is. Miss Cheerliee still had about 19 papers left to grade. Seeing as how her grading was now becoming slower, sweet dripped off the sides of her face as she continued to mark the paper she was grading. Rolling my eyes, I reached over and picked up the top half of the small stack and rested it on my lap. The school teacher looked and me confused.

"The race is over, Miss Cheerliee. I'll help you finish up", I said.

"T-thank you, Jeffry", Miss Cheerliee thanked with the pen still in her mouth.

We remained silent as we worked our way down to the last of the papers. The only noise was the sound of... wait, I hear nothing. Turning away from Miss Cheerliee's desk, I looked around the room. The room was empty.

"Um... Miss Cheerliee?" I said as I nudged the school teacher.

"Mmm, yes Jeffry?" She responded.

"Where are all the kids?" I asked, Miss Cheerliee's expression became full of worry.

Quickly looking up, she then sighed and leaned back onto her chair. I opened my mouth to ask again, but only to see her wave her hoof at me.

"It's lunchtime, they're probably outside eating lunch", she giggled.

"Wow, we've been at this for that long?" I asked, she nodded.

I turned to look around the room once more, and noticed something odd. John wasn't in the room.

"Hmm, do you think John went outside with the kids?" I asked, the school teacher shrugged.

"Maybe, is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Not really, he's amazing when it comes to working with children", I reassured.

I looked to the window at the back of the room. Suddenly, I saw a quick blur of white.

"But we should probably go outside and check, just to be on the safe side", I quickly said, setting what papers I had yet to grade, and the pen I borrowed from Miss Cheerliee.

Miss Cheerliee nodded and placed her sheets on the table and tossed the pen she was using onto the table and trotted after me. Pushing open the door, we were greeted with loud cheers of little fillies and colts. I saw Applebloom, standing onto of a wooden table with two other fillies next to her. They were all looking up at the sky, their eyes dart around as if they wre looking at something. I walked over to Applebloom to ask her what was going on, but before I could reach the table, something zipped past me. Whatever had zoomed straight past me, suddenly arched its way up into the sky, leaving behind a trail of bright yellow behind it. I squinted to try and make out whatever it was. Sure enough, it was John, with two fillies grasping onto his back as he flew. My stomach suddenly dropped.

"John! Get down here you psycho!" I shouted into the air.

John looked down and grinned.

"Now why would I wanna do that? I don't wanna ruin the ride for these two", he said, gesturing to the two fillies on his back.

"What if they fall and get hurt?" I asked, shouting into the air.

"Ah, no worries. Even if they fall, they'll be fine. See?" He said, pulling the two fillies off his back and stuck them straight in front of him.

"Oh no, don't you do it!" I said.

John grinned and dropped the two fillies, they squealed as they fell down. Besides me, Miss Cheerliee gasped. Taking immediate action, I sprinted over beneath the two and opened my arms, ready to catch them. Before they even landed in my arms, there they were, floating just inches away from me. Around them was a light blue mist.

"What the...", I said.

"I used a spell around the school grounds. Whatever, or whoever falls down, other than me, would stop just inches from whatever is under them", John explained as he descended.

"Okay... now how the heck did you learn to do that?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I read one of Twilight's spell books when she was teaching me", John said.

"Wow... you can read?" I said, my voice almost sarcastic.

"Oh ha ha ha, yes I can read", John said, annoyingly.

"That was amazing, John!" A little voice squeaked.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle!", John smiled to a white little filly.

"Oh hey, it's the filly who said we were monster", I smiled smugly at the little filly.

"*Weak Giggle* Sorry about that mister Jeffry", the little filly blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, you're not entirely wrong though", I said, the little filly cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?" She said.

"Eh, um. Nothing, nothing", I quickly blurted out.

"Okay, who's next?" John shouted out to the crowd of little ponies.

Immediately, the crowd began to rush over to use, all crying out 'me me me', to John. John let out a hearty laugh as the little ponies swarmed him.

"Okay, okay. I can't carry you all at once, but Jeffry can fly too", John said, pointing over to me.

"Hey, don't drag me into this", I frowned at him.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper, Jeff", John said.

"What if I drop one of them?" I asked, he laughed.

"My spell, remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah... but if any of them get hurt, it's on your hands, not mine", I said.

"Yeah, I know", he said.

"So, who's first?" John asked, turning to the crowd of little ponies.

His question was answered by a roar of 'mes'. John just kneeled down and scooped up two random little ponies into his arms and stood up. He looked over to me and gestured me to do the same. Kneeling down, I opened my arms, a colt with a light green coat and a dark blue-purplish mane jumped at my arm. A little filly with a light blue coat with a brown mane jumped into my other arm. Seeing as we could carry no more, we stood up. John unfolded his wings and readied himself to take off, I focused on my magic and wings slowly began to take shape. I finished shaping my wings and looked over at John. Getting a nod from him, he took to the air, I shot into the air after him. The little ponies in our arms cheered as the wind blew at their faces, splaying their mane against their neck.

~On the Ground~

I trotted along the dirt path. I was headed to the school to return a small chalkboard to Miss Cheerliee. I felt really happy. I actually said that I loved Jeffry, and to him directly! I couldn't believe I actually said that, I'm just glad he didn't reject me, seeing as we're different species and that we haven't even known each other for more than a week. My face turned red at the very thought that I hate confessed to Jeffry. Nothing could make this day any better, the sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky, Jeffry and John flying in the sk- wait, Jeffry and John flying? I looked up into the sky and saw John and Jeffry in the sky, flying!

I heard loud cheers from up the path. Turning my attention to the path, I saw that I was already close to the school. Outside the school was the children who attended the school, they all looked up at the sky and cheered as Jeffry and John soared through the sky. Since when could they fly? And since when did they have wings? I quickly trotted over to the school and spotted Miss Cheerliee, she sat on a wooden picnic table with Applebloom and her two friends. I made my way through the crowd of little ponies and towards Miss Cheerliee.

"Hi, Miss Cheerliee", I said to the school teacher.

"Oh, Twilight. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm feeling great today!" I said, cheerfully.

Looking up into the sky, I saw Jeffry flying along side John.

"Since when were they able to fly?" I asked.

"Ah don't know, but they can!" Applebloom said, still looking up at the sky.

"Wait... are they carrying-",

"Yup", Applebloom said before I could finish asking my question.

"But what if one of them gets hurt?" I asked panicky.

"It's alright, Twilight. John used ah spell so when somepony falls, they float just above the ground!" Applebloom said, turning her attention away from the two flying humans.

"Really? I never knew John could do that", I said, amazed that John could do something like that.

"... They're flying pretty fast, aren't they?" I said, looking up.

"Mhmm, they might be faster than Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle said from across the table.

"No they're not! Rainbow Dash is the fastest and best flier in all of Equestria!" Scootaloo blurted out loud to Sweetie Belle.

"Jeez, I said they might be", she said.

I continued to watch John and Jeffry as they fly through the sky, I was mostly focusing on Jeffry. He looked almost majestic with his black wings. John and Jeffry stopped mid-air and THREW the two little ponies they held in the air. They folded their wings and began to drop down. I covered my eyes with my hoof as the little ponies fell from the sky, instead of screams of fear, it sounded as if they were having fun. I suddenly hear a loud thud. Fearing that the four little ponies had hit the floor, I slowly peeked from under my hoof at the direction of where they should have landed. Instead of what I was expecting, there they were. John and Jeffry stood on the ground, just above them were four floating little ponies. Letting out a sigh, I trotted over to them, Miss Cheerliee and the girls followed behind me.

"That was amazing!" I said, Jeffry jumped slightly.

"Twilight? When did you get here?" Jeffry asked.

"I just got here not to long ago. Since when could you two fly?" I asked as I trotted around him, looking at his beautiful black feathered wings.

"It was something I learned. Like you said, imagination is a key thing when it comes to using magic", he said.

"Wow, I did say imagination but I never thought you could do something like this!" I said in awe, poking at his wings, they were surprisingly soft... and warm.

"It's all thanks to your lessons you gave me, you're an amazing teacher, Twilight", he said with a smile, I felt myself blush.

"So, who's next?" John said, as he clapped his hands and then spread his arms open.

Several squeals sounded from above us as four little ponies fell from above us and into his waiting arms. Two lands in his arms while as Jeffry reached out and caught one, the last one landed on John's head.

"Oh, do you think you could Miss Cheerliee a ride?" I heard a squeaky voice suggest from the crowd.

"N-no no, I'm okA~Y!" Miss Cheerliee said as John lifted her up with his magic.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" John said with a wicked smile.

"T-that's okay, j-just put me down, please', Miss Cheerliee said.

"Nope", he said as he leaned forward a bit and placed her on his back.

"Hey, Jeff. Give Twilight a ride", he said, Jeffry and I bought blushed.

"Um... sure, if Twilight wants to", Jeffry said, looking at me, his face was red as can be.

"S-sure", I said.

John hesitantly kneeled down and faced his back towards me, his arms were at his sides with his hands facing backwards. He looked over his shoulder and gestured for me to get on. My face grew red. I slowly moved my way closer to him. He spread his wings to the sides to give me room to lie on. Climbing onto his back, I hooked my front hooves onto his shoulder. He stood up, I felt something touch my flank, looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was Jeffry's hands.

"Jeffry! You're touching my flank!" I cried out.

"W-what? Oh, sorry about that Twilight!" Jeffry quickly apologized, turning his head back to face me, our faces almost touched as he turned back and quickly turned away.

*P.O.V. Change: John*

I watched the little 'show' unfold as Jeffry and Twilight blushed at what happened.

"They look great together, don't you think?" Miss Cheerliee asked from my back.

"Yeah, I just wish that idiot would freaking make a move already", frowned at Jeffry.

"What do you mean?" The school teacher asked.

"Twilight confessed to him yesterday, at least she does something. Jeff was never good with relationships", I said.

"Wow, so are they... you know, a couple?" She asked.

"*Chuckle* You bet they are. I just wish they would act more like a couple instead like two immature little kids", I said.

"Hmm... if he doesn't make a move...",

"Then why not make him do something...", Miss Cheerliee said after me.

"Heh heh, you thinking what I'm thinking, Miss Cheerliee?" I grinned.

"I sure am", she said.

I clapped my hands together, Jeffry turned and looked at me, he was still blushing. Rolling my eyes, I pointed up, he caught on. I squatted down a little and reached back and held onto Miss Cheerliee's hooves, she let out a little 'eep' at the sudden contact. Before she could ask why I did that, I leaped into the air, instead of her asking a question, she let out a loud scream. I stopped once I reached a certain height. I looked down at Jeffry as he climbed up. After flying around a bit, I looked over at Jeffry and Twilight.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Miss Cheerliee asked.

"Hmm", I said, an idea popped into my head.

"Ohhh, I've got a good idea", I grinned.

"Really? Tell me!" She asked.

"You'll see. Hold onto me, it's gonna be a bumpy ride", I said, the school teacher quickly complied.

Looking over to my right, I brought my right hand up and then clenched my fist. I focused energy into my hand. Quickly throwing the ball of energy far in front of us. Thankfully the color of my magic blended well with the sky. I heard a low 'pop'. Strong winds began to push against Jeffry and I, it quickly grew stronger and stronger. Jeffry and I could easily fly in this sort of condition, but I needed a valid reason to crash into Jeffry.

"W-what's going on?" Miss Cheerliee asked.

"I caused the wind to get stronger, now watch this", I grinned.

"Oh crap, the wind's to strong", I faked a grunt as I tried to make it look as if I was losing to the strong winds.

"Watch out!" I cried out as I purposely flew into Jeffry.

The impact from when I crashed into Jeffry caused Twilight to lose her grip and slip off Jeffry's back. Jeffry just looked down, his face looked a bit worried.

"John, your spell will keep her from hitting the ground, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea- OH CRAP!" I quickly exclaimed.

"I took my spell off when we last landed!" I cried out in a panicky voice.

"WHAT! TWILIGHT!" Jeffry exclaimed, quickly folding his wings and going down in a nosedive.

Once he was out of hearing range, I let out a loud cheer.

"Ha ha! Mission success!" I cheered.

"Oh, I get it! Cause Twilight to fall and make Jeffry rescue her, great idea. Good thing your spell was there as a backup", she smiled as she looked over her shoulder and down at the ground.

"Oh ho ho ho, that's the thing", I said, the school teacher looked at my confusedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious.

"I really did take off the spell?" I laughed.

"What! Are you insane? What if Jeffry doesn't make it?" She said.

"Ah don't worry, he'll make it", I said as I folded in my wings.

We fell towards the ground with my feet pointed down. I spread out my wings a little to lower my speed. While as Jeffry continued to speed towards Twilight as she fell towards the ground. Closing in on her, he swung his right wing under her and quickly pulled her in towards him. Turning over so that his back was facing the ground, he wrapped his arms around her and used his wings to cover her. The crowd of ponies beneath them quickly broke apart. John crashed into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust and dirt.

"... Okay, wasn't expecting him to crash...", I said as I looked down.

"Shouldn't we check on them?" Miss Cheerliee asked worriedly.

"Mmm, sure. Fairly sure they're okay", I said.

I descended slowly to make sure Miss Cheerliee wouldn't get hurt if I landed immediately from all the way up. Once we were on the ground, I kneeled down to allow the school teacher to get off. She quickly trotted over to the small crater that was made when Jeffry crashed onto ground. I walked over, Miss Cheerliee was peering down into the crater, she was smiling. Confused, I looked down into the crater, too.

"See, I told you they're okay", I said, smiling .

There, in the hole, Twilight was lying on top of Jeffry, they were facing face to face. Their faces were just inches apart.

"You guys gonna kiss or what?" I grinned, their faces grew red.

Suddenly, my head became encased in ice.

*P.O.V. Change:Jeffry*

I fired an arrow at Johns head. An ice block encased his head once my arrow struck him the face. Twilight was looking at the bow I had in my hand.

"Wow, you two learn some new things while you were away yesterday", she said in awe as she looked over the bow.

"Y-yeah... do you mind getting off of me?" I asked, looking away.

"Oh, sorry", she said as she crept to the side.

"Thanks for saving me though", she said, her face red as mine.

"It's nothing", I said as I looked over Twilight.

She didn't appear to be hurt. I turned my attention to myself and looked myself over. Only some scratches and... blood? Blood oozed from my back. Oh yeah, the injury John gave me when we were fighting back at the castle. I thought nothing of it, seeing as John and I both could heal quickly. Twilight, on the other hand... or hoof, was looking at me worriedly.

"It's nothing Twilight, just an old injury I got recently. I'll be fine", I said quickly, trying to prevent her from getting anymore worried.

"But, you're bleeding", Twilight said.

"It's okay, it'll close on it's own in a little while. I heal fast, remember?" I reminded the worrid unicorn.

"Yeah, but won't it get infected?" She said.

"Didn't happen last time, doubt it'll happen now. Besides, I don't think something like that will stop me", I said.

"Okay, if you think you're okay...", she said in a soft voice.

'_Man,she's really worried about me_', I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of this hole", I said, she nodded in agreement.

I leaped out of the crater and landed at the rim. Turning around, I focused my magic on Twilight's body and lifted her up and set her down next to me.

"Dang, Jeff. You're gonna need another bath after that", John laughed as he pointed at my dirty clothes.

"Yeah, it's thanks to you for crashing into me", I glared at him.

"Hey, strong winds, what can ya' do about it?" He said, sticking his tongue out to the side.

"...", I continued to glare at John.

"I don't feel like taking a bath... maybe we could go to the beach or something?" I said, John lit up.

"Oh cool, great idea. Hey Twilight, is there a beach close to this place?" John asked excitedly.

"Um, no. The closest one is nearly two days away", Twilight said.

"Two days? Wow, talk about far", John said.

"But there is a lake nearby", Twilight quickly added in.

"... Meh, better than nothing...", John's facial expression quickly changed.

"Hey Jeff, why don't you and Twilight go together? Spend some alone time?" He suggested.

"Okay, sure. Twilight, you want to go to this lake with me?" I asked Twilight.

"Um, sure", Twilight said softly, face slowly growing red.

"Oh, let's invite the others as well, it'll be more fun that way", I suggested.

John facepalmed while as the other mares and little filles slammed their hooves into their faces.

"Eh?" Twilight said.

"You're in idiot, Jeff", I heard John say.

"Eh?" Twilight said, her face immediately turned back to its normal color.

"What? I thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone", I quickly said.

"Oh... okay, I'll go ask the girls if they want to join _us_", John said in an annoyed tone.

She vanished as she teleported away. Confused as to what just happened, I turned to John.

"What?" I asked.

"You're an idiot...", he said as he slapped me on the back of my head.

"What?" I asked as they all turned and walked away.

'_Did I do something?_' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 16, sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. Work is taking up most of my time :P.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Day at the Lake

After Twilight had left, I figured that she might have contacted the others and might have gone back to the library. She might have been somewhere else but the library would have been a more likely place for her to go to. I had asked Miss Cheerliee if she wanted to join us and she said that she would join us after school ends. School was going to end at around 1:30 pm, nearly two hours earlier than it usual would end, from what Applebloom had told me. Apparently school was ending sooner today was because of a scheduled thunderstorm by the pegasi. I'm still trying to figure out how _they_ schedule storms and such. Miss Cheerliee explained that the pegasus race were able to move clouds, I'm so not going to get used to this worlds _unique_ creatures and their abilities.

Applebloom and her two little filly friends immediately begged us if they could come along. Sweetie Belle wanted to come because of the fact that she knew that her sister was going to be there, and she wanted to be there if she was going to be there. Sister's like to do things together, I guess. Scootaloo, tried to make it seem she just wanted to come along because her friends were going, but Applebloom said it's because Rainbow Dash was going to be there. The little orange pegasus filly immediately rushed over to Applebloom and tried to make her be quiet. That, I did not understand either.

~On the Path to Ponyville~

I walked alongside John as we made our way back to Ponyville to meet up with the girls. First we're going to have to figure out where we're going to meet up. Hopefully, everyone would be able to make it. John still looked a bit annoyed, I have yet to figure out why.

"John, hey John!" I called out to him.

"What?" John said, in a neutral tone, but kept his annoyed look on his face.

"You seem a bit... uneasy?" I said.

"No, ya' think?" He said, his voice now sounded annoyed.

"Okay... why?" I asked.

"Dude, Miss Cheerliee and I planned to help you and Twilight's relationship", he said.

"You did? When?" I asked.

"When we were flying, I _purposely _crashed into you", he said.

"What? Why?! You could have gotten Twilight hurt!" I gasped at him.

"Hey, we wanted to help with your relationship. At least you care about her...", he said.

"Of course I do, I-.. love her", I stuttered, John grinned a little.

"Heh, at least you love her. Try showing it... and try not to be as clueless as I was when you tried to teach me how to play the piano", John smirked.

"Okay, I'll tr-",

"You play the piano?" A voice suddenly asked from behind us.

John and I both spun around and saw a familiar pink mare, smiling at us.

"Pinkie Pie?" John and I both said in unison.

"That's me~", she cheered as she bounced past us.

"... I'm never going to understand that pony...", I said, a bit scared as to how she does that.

"Yeah... same here", John mumbled.

I suddenly realized something, I rushed after the bouncing pink mare.

"Pinkie Pie, wait!" I called out to Pinkie Pie.

"Ye~s?" She sang.

"Did Twilight ask you if you wanted to come to the lake with us?" I asked.

"Hm", she said as her face changed from her cheerful expression to one that looked like she was thinking of the equation to life.

"Oh yeah, she did. She asked me that when I was at Sugarcube Corner", he said as she regained her cheerful expression.

"So, are you going to come with us?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? You bet your silly willy billy I am!" She cheered.

"Okay, see you then", I said.

"Bye bye~", Pinkie Pie sang as we turned away from each other.

"Oh yeah, where do we... meet...?" I asked, turning around to see nothing but an empty dirt path.

"... John, I'm scared", I said as my face darkened.

"You're not the only one...", John said nervously.

After recovering from the sudden disappearance of the hyperactive pink pony, we resumed our walk back to town. I looked over to the right, at the dark eerie forest off in the distance. I could have sworn that I saw a set of beady yellow eyes stare at me. Shrugging it off, I turned back to the dirt path. A low giggle came from off to the right, the direction of the dark eerie forest. John didn't seem to notice it, so I shrugged it off and continued to walk. Again, I heard the giggle, slightly louder. Turning to John, it didn't seem to notice so I ignored it again. The giggle came again, louder than the first.

"John, do you not hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He asked in return.

A giggle came again, this time it sounded louder... and close.

"THAT!" I shouted, spinning around, this time, John seemed to notice it too.

"Okay, who's there!?" John shouted.

"It's me!" A voice said from inside a bush.

A small, tiny figure emerged from the bush, leaves stuck to his grayish coat.

"Silver Streak!" I exclaimed at the familiar little colt.

"Hey, there Jeffry!" The little colt said as he ran over to me and hugged my leg.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And was that you making all that noise? I smiled at the gray pony.

"Nope", he said, cocking his to the side as he smiled.

"Okay, now I'm scared", John said.

"It's okay, mister. It was only her", he said as he stepped to the side.

A light brown pegasus filly edged out of the bush her head hung low as she looked at us at the corner of her eyes.

"Her name's Glimmering Star. We were playing in the bush", Silver said as she trotted over to the filly's side.

"Not even going to ask what you were doing in there", John smirked.

"They're only kids", I scowled at John, slapping him on the back of his head.

"She's my best friend!" Silver said, wrapping his leg around the filly's neck, who in turn blushed.

"I can see that", I smirked.

"What are you guys doing?" Silver asked.

"We're on our way to town to meet up with our friends to head to the lake", I said.

"Oh, can we come with you?", the light brown pegasus peeped up, her voice sounded as if she was an adult.

"Sure, why not?" John said.

"Okay, come. Let's get going!" I cheered

"How come we're walking?" John asked, I suddenly realized what he meant.

"...", I said as I groaned.

"Seriously, how did we not notice this? Come over here you two", I said to the little ponies.

The two looked at each others, Silver shrugged and trotted over to us, his little friend followed him. Once they were close enough, I snapped my fingers and we vanished.

~Front of Twilight's Library~

We reappeared in front of the library. Silver Streak and Glimmering Star wobbled back and forth.

"First time teleporting?" I asked the two.

"Uh huh", Silver said as his eyes spun.

"Sorry for not warning you. Come on, let's head inside", I said.

I pushed open the door and John followed behind me, the two little ponies wobbled through the door, still recovering from their first teleportaion. Inside was Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie... who somehow managed to get here before we did.

"Hey girls", I called out to them as we entered the room.

"Hey you two", Applejack said, turning towards us.

"Hey Applejack", John greeted, Applejack smiled but turned away a little.

"Hey Twilight", I said the the purple unicorn, who was busy checking off a list.

"Hey, Jeffry. Everyone's going to be coming with us to the lake. Rarity will be here soon", she said in a calm voice as she turned to us.

"Oh, hello. Who are you two?" Twilight asked, curious as who the two little ponies were.

"I'm Silver Streak, and this is Glimmering Star", the gray colt said as he nudged his friend forward.

"They're going to come with us to the lake, too. Miss Cheerliee, Applebloom, and her two friends will be coming with us as well", I said.

"Wow, this is going to be a large group", Twilight said, rolling up the long piece of paper she held with her magic.

The front door suddenly swung open, and in walked a white coated unicorn with a large yellow rimmed hat with a light blue ribbon wrapped around the base. She had a white nearly transparent scarf wrapped around her neck. Behind her, outside was a large wooden cart piled up high with suitcases, umbrellas, lawn chairs, and various of other things.

"I'm here~", the white mare sang.

"Oh hey Rarity. O~h, nice hat", Pinkie Pie said as she zipped over to Rarity.

"Why thank you deary, it seems that everypony's here", Rarity stated as she walked outside.

"So, where are the others that you invited?" Twilight asked.

"They're coming after school ends", I said as I turned towards the door.

A certain school teacher, followed by three little fillies came walking through the door.

"On second though, here they are", I said as I turned back to Twilight.

"Hey, ya'll. Miss Cheerliee ended school earlier. Seeing as we're supposed to leave school earlier anyways", Applebloom said as she trotted over to John.

"Hey, kiddo. Great, that means we can leave now?" John questioned.

"Sure, better sooner than later, there's going to be a thunderstorm soon. We're going to want to have as much time as possible if we want to have fun at the lake", Twilight said as she made her way towards the door.

"Indeed, Twilight. But for what reason did you decide to arrange a day at the lake on such a day as this? When a nasty thunderstorm is scheduled not far from now", Rarity asked, from just outside the door.

"I was the one who suggested it", John said as he walked over to the doorway.

"_I was trying to get him alone with Twilight, he didn't get what I was trying to do and ended up inviting others as well_", John whispered to Rarity, I didn't hear him.

The white unicorn shook her head at this. We all exited the library and Twilight closed the door and locked it.

"Wait, shouldn't we ask Spike if he wants to come?" I asked.

"I'm right here, and I am coming with you guys, too", I heard a voice say.

Looking over to where the voice came from, it came from the front of Rarity's towering cart full of luggage. At the front, with the wooden harness in his hands.

"Oh, hey Spike... are you pulling this thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rarity needed some help with this and I offered to help", Spike said proudly.

"Oh, he was such a gentlemen for offering me some help with my luggage", Rarity said, Spike blushed.

"Anyways!" Twilight said, everyone turned their attention to her.

"Now that everypony's here, we can head off to the lake!" She said, the little ones all cheered.

We all walked away from the library when we heard a low grunt coming from behind us, turning around, we saw that it was Spike. He was having trouble pulling the cart.

"Here, let me help you with that", I said as I walked over and gripped the harness.

"Uh, thanks", Spike said as he ducked under the harness and ran up to Twilight's side and leaped onto her back.

Giving the harness a tug, I was surprised to see that the cart wasn't that heavy. To me, at least. I pulled the cart and made why way towards the group in front of me. The other walked pretty slowly, while as I was able to walk faster even while pulling such a large load behind me. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey guys", I said, snapping my finger, the luggage in the cart began to glow.

"Yes, deary?" Rarity asked, the others turned around.

"We can move faster if you all ride the cart", I said as I rearranged the luggage so that some seats were open and some of the luggage could be used as seats.

"That's a wonderful idea, but will you be able to pull all of us?" Rarity asked.

"She's right, it's mighty kind of ya' to think somethin' like that, but you couldn't possible pull the cart with all of us on it", Applejack added.

"I'm pretty sure I can pull all of you, but since you're all worried about this. John, mind pushing the card from the back?" I asked.

"Sure, it'll be easier with the both of us", John said as he walked towards the cart.

"Ya'll don't need to do this, really", Applejack said.

"Come on, it'll be quicker like this. Like Twilight said, the quicker we get there, the better", I said as I looked at Twilight.

"Well alrighty then", Applejack said.

They all walked to the back of the cart, where the rear gate was lowered. Once they were all on the cart and seated, John lifted up the gate and slammed it shut.

"Hey John!" I called out to him.

"What?" John asked, leaning over to look across the side of the cart.

"I've got a better idea, I'm gonna need you to secure the luggage, make sure none of it falls off", before he could ask what I was going to do, I snapped my fingers and two large wings grew out of my back.

John quickly caught on and did the same to himself. Once his wings were out, he used his magic to keep all of Rarity's belongings in place.

"Ready, John?" I called out.

"Ready!" I heard him yell back

I leaned down and lowered the harness close to the ground.

"Okay, GO!" I shouted as we both flapped our wings in sync.

The force of our wings sent us flying forward. The ponies in the cart all let out a loud cheer as we zoomed through the streets.

"Twilight! Where's the lake at?" I called out to her.

"Once we're at the edge of town, you go straight and then take a right at the cross section that's further up the road", Twilight said.

"Okay, got it!" I shouted back.

It wasn't long before we had reached the edge of Ponyville and zoomed straight past the two posts that let out of town. A signpost came into view as we sped across the dirt path, the wheels of the cart spun so fast that it appeared as if it wasn't moving at all.

"John, turn!" I shouted.

I sent my feet out and when they hit the ground, I pushed them and sent the front of the cart to the right. John quickly gave a powerful flap of his wings and sent us to the right.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked Twilight for the rest of the directions.

"It's just straight ahead!", Twilight shouted back to me.

Twilight was right, the lake was not far from the cross section we had past. The combined force of Johns and my wings was too much, as the speed of the cart was to fast for us to stop.

"John, JOHN! STOP!" I shouted out to him.

I could hear him let out a loud roar as he lifted both of his legs and shot them down, driving them into the ground. A long line was drawn as John tried to slow down the cart, I turned around and pushed against the front of the cart. With a single flap of my wings, I sent myself forward. Instead of pushing the cart backwards, my arms went straight through the wood at the front of the cart. The cart struck my front as my arms were locked in the two holes they had made.

"Oh shit!" I shouted.

The crap hit a small lump in the earth and sent the cart into the air. Thrusting my arms forward, I focused my magic on the cart and a large black bubble surrounded the cart. I felt my back hit the sandy banks of the lake. The bubble encased cart then landed on top of me. John, who wasn't really holding onto anything, his legs got pulled out from the ground and was now flying over the sandy banks and landed into the water.

"Bleh, well *Cough* at least I'm supposed to be getting wet", John said as he sat up in the shallow water.

The bubble I had created disappeared and the cart landed in the sand. The wooden wheels nearly shattered into splinters of wood, but managed to stay in one piece. The bottom of the cart was inches from my face as it landed. I crawled out from beneath the cart and looked over the side from beneath the cart.

"Ugh, everyone okay?" I asked, earning as series of groans and 'mhmms' from the ponies.

"Damn, Jeff. Remind me to never listen to your ideas", John said as he spat out water from his mouth.

"Will do", I said as I lifted myself up and brushed the sand off of my beat up and dirty clothes.

"That was fun!" The little ponies all said as they sprang out of the cart.

"I beg to differ", Twilight said as she hung her forelegs over the side of the cart.

"Heh, sorry about that Twilight", I said as I lifted all of Rarity's thing from the surprisingly still intact cart.

I set all of her things on the sand and then lifted the several umbrellas she had. I stuck several of them into the sand and then noticed.

"Hey, Rarity. Do you need these? The sun's not even out anymore", I said as I looked up into the sky to see several clouds already blocking the sun.

"Mm, no. Doesn't seem like we'll be here that long anyways", Rarity said as she straightened out her fancy hat.

"Come on, let's go play already!" The little ponies all said as they ran towards the water.

"... John,we don't have swim suits...", I said, just realizing now.

"Who needs 'em anyways? Just use your magic", John said, he was completely undressed expect for a pure white swim suit he had on him.

"Oh yeah", I said as I did the same to myself with my magic and then ripped off my worn out clothes.

"Jeffry, you know I could have fixed those for you, did you not?" Rarity said as she pulled out a large white beach towel from a suitcase.

"Yeah, but these were beyond repair. Not like you couldn't fix it, but it was dirty and smelled", I said, the mare nodded and laid down on the towel.

Time flew by as we all played in the water, except for Rarity and Fluttershy who were busy relaxing on two towels that were laid down on the sand. Pinkie Pie, being the random pony she is, somehow pulled out a large beach ball from out of no where. We stopped playing with it once the Twilight had missed the ball and it landed onto of her head, directly on her torn. Popping it. Seeing as that game was over, I decided to to go back onto the shore to relax, John followed with me. Pulling out one of the lawn chairs I had taken off of the cart, and opened it up and placed it down next to the two mares resting on the shore. John did the same, but placed his to the right of mine. I saw Twilight walk out of the water and onto the shore, her mane was matted against her neck, it sort of made her... cute looking. John must have saw me blush, because he was snickering, I threw a hand full of sand at him, but it only made him laugh even more.

As Twilight came closer, John gave me a nudge.

"Jeff, here she comes. Don't screw up this time, try and show that you like her", he said quickly before lying back onto his chair.

"Okay, but what do I do? You know I'm terrible when it comes to this stuff", I quickly asked.

"I don't know, she's your girl. Think of something", John said and laid back and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey, Jeff. Mind if I join you?" Twilight asked.

"S-sure, want to sit with me? I asked, she blushed.

"Um... okay", Twilight said, whispering it as she did.

She walked closer to me and climbed onto the lawn chair and sat down on my lap. I quickly jolted and looked at John, who had his mouth gaping open. Seeing as he was going to be of no help, I turned to the two mares beside me. Rarity was just as surprised was busy smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl, Fluttershy just blushed and smiled at us. I turned my attention back to the mare who was SITTING on my lap. She was peering over her shoulder, her face was redder than mine..

"M-mind giving me a massage... you know, like you did back at the spa", Twilight asked, I could tell she was nervous as her voice sounded completely different.

"Um, sure", I said, quickly complying to her request.

I turned to John was looked even more shocked, he mouth 'you gave her a massage!?' I nodded to him, his expression changed as he tried to hold in his laughing. Ignoring this, I placed my hands on Twilight's side and began to press and rub her left hind leg. After several minutes of this, I moved onto her right hind leg, not before I noticed that she had fallen asleep, smiling. Seeing how peaceful she was, I decided to take a nap myself.

~Time Skip: 26 Minutes~

_A loud bellowing roar shook the water of the lake. I bolted upright and looked around, there in the water, stood a large tall creature with several heads. It's scales were a a hue of green, brown, and orange. The creature trudged through the lake as it made its way towards us. The little ponies and the mares all screamed at the sight of the creature._

_Suddenly, my vision was cut off and all I saw was a bleeding form. Twilight laid there on the sand, bleeding, she was covered in several gashes. _

"_No... Twilight...", a voice said... my voice._

My eyes shot open and I sat up a little, looking across the lake, I saw nothing but water and sand. Letting out a sight, I noticed that I was practically leaning over the left side of the lawn chair, looking over to the side, I saw Twilight. Twilight had fallen off of my lap and was now taking up the remaining space of the lawn chair. Looking over to John, he wasn't there. I looked over to the left and saw that he was talking with Fluttershy. Looking over her, there on the towel, laid a sleeping white unicorn. Of all the ponies I know, I'm surprised to see what kind of state she was in when she was asleep, she was even drooling!

"Oh, hey. You're awake", John said.

"Yeah, *Yawn* what were you two talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, I was asking about what Fluttershy does, she's really good with animals. Maybe that's why she wouldn't let me eat any of her chickens", John said.

"I don't want you to ruin your life because of your kinds diet, I just would like you not to hurt my animal friends", Fluttershy said softly.

"It's okay, Princess Celestia was going to teach Jeff and I how to teleport things from our world. So~ no need to hurt your animal friends here for food", John smiled.

"Oh, okay", Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, we heard a low boom, and then another, and then another came right after that. Crows cawed loudly as they flew from the trees, specifically at one location. The sounds of the booms grew louder, and soon began to be followed by the sound of tree trunks snapping and falling to the floor. Then, a loud yet familiar roar shook the lake... it couldn't be. Quickly looking across the lake, a large creature with several heads and scales that were a hue of green, brown, and orange. It was the creature from my dream a while ago.

"Um, is that one of your animal friends?" I asked, nervously.

"N-n-no! That's a Hydra!" Fluttershy squeaked as she leaped behind John.

"So, not one of your animal friends...", John mumbled as drool began to leak out of the side of his mouth.

"John, what are you thinking?" I scowled at him.

"Y-ou d-d-don't need to h-hurt it, if it leaves, w-we'll be okay", Fluttershy stuttered.

The Hydra looked at us from across the lake and stared at us for a several seconds before charging through the water and made its way towards us.

"Okay, it's not leaving us alone!" I shouted, forming my dual swords with my magic.

"MEEEEEEEAAAT!" John shouted as he jumped into the air, his sword at the ready.

'_That's what he was thinking of?!_' I thought, my mouth dropped open.

The two sleeping mares bolted upright and saw the Hydra coming at them and let out a loud scream. The ponies in the water all noticed and were running through the water to get to shore.

'_This isn't good, if this thing came because of my dream... then_', I turned to look at Twilight who was frozen in place.

'_No... I won't let you get hurt!_', I swore to myself.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter :D. Hope you like this one. Perfect timing, too. Perfect cliffhanger, since I'll be going back to write one chapter for The Truth Revealed. Sorry for the cliffhangers I had put you guys through back then :P. This chapter is fairly long too. The next chapter for the New World, new Life, might be slightly shorter than usual. Sorry in advance, if it is shorter.**

**Leave a Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Not So Happy Day

John let out a loud 'woop' as he flew at the Hydra. Before he could swing his sword at it, the Hydra swung its tail at John, sending skipping over the lakes surface. Such a large creature was able to move so quickly. I wanted to help, but I wanted to stay here and make sure that everyone was safe. John could handle himself, he's always been the type to handle tough fights, but this time he's fighting something completely different than fighting in wars. The Hydra came closer as John leaped out from underwater and swung his sword. A large gash formed on the Hydra's left leg, blood seeped out of the injury, dying the lakes water with its red blood. The Hydra let out a screeching roar as the pain surged through its body.

Several of its heads turned and glared at John. One dove down and opened its mouth, ready to devour John. John easily dodged the incoming attack, but was quickly struck by a large tree trunk that one of the heads had uprooted from the shore. The impact sent him straight down into the lake. Seriously, did he really have to attack the Hydra? We could have checked to see if Fluttershy could have reasoned with it, seeing as how she's a miracle worker when it comes to animals. The Hydra stared at the spot where John and fallen into, but nothing came up. Letting out a victorious roar, its multiple heads turned its attention to me and the ponies on the shoreline.

"You are not coming near them!" I yelled out as I teleported my armor from Princess Celestia's bedroom and onto myself.

Launching myself from the sandy shore, I unsheathed my swords, ready to attack. The Hydra swung its tail like last time, but I was ready for it. Grabbing hold of the Hydra's tail as it swung it at me, the Hydra roared as one of its heads dove in to take a bite out of me. As the head came close, I swung with my right sword in a downward arch, I sliced the head clean off. The beheaded head dropped into the lake, the neck twitched as it split into two and formed two long scaled necks. Two heads grew out of the stubs at the ends.

"Oh come on, this isn't even scientifically possible", I said as I released the Hydra's tail and dropped into the water.

"We're in a world with talking ponies, nothing makes sense anymore!" I heard John yell as he popped out of the water with a large cylindrical object propped on his shoulder.

Pointing the object at the Hydra, the front end blew up in a cloud of smoke as something flew out of the opening. It was a rocket launcher!

"Where the hell did you get that?" I shouted to him.

"Magic! Imagination is freaking awesome!" John shouted as he tossed it to the side, the rocket launcher dissipated into tiny white particles.

Shaking my head, I turned my attention to the Hydra. The missile John had fired blew up the base of three Hydra heads. The openings didn't seem to be growing back the heads.

"John! The body!" I shouted to him.

"Gotcha!" He shouted in response.

Reeling his arm back, a long pole appeared in his hand. Throwing the pole like object at the Hydra, it found its mark and struck the massive creature in it's midsection. The Hydra let out a pain filled roar as the pole exploded on impact. Chucks of flesh flew and landed in the lake. Sheathing my swords, I formed my bow and pulled back on the string. Aiming at the Hydra, I fired a a barrage of blue magical arrows at the massive beast. The Hydra once more let out roars of pain as parts of its body became encased with ice. Letting out a loud 'woohoo', John leaped at the Hydra, swinging his oversized sword at the beast, the Hydra shattered once John struck the beast.

"Ha ha! Finally, we get to eat meat!" John said as his sword disappeared.

"Dude, is that all you were thinking when we were fighting that thing?" I scowled at him.

"Heck yeah, haven't eaten any meat in a long ass time", John laughed as he swam towards a large chunk of meat floating in the water.

"It's been less than a week...", I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, of eating nothing but cupcakes and what not", John said as he dragged the chunk of meat towards the shore.

"Yeah, true... can't live on cupcakes", I laughed.

"Ya' think? Come on, let's head back to sh-", a large roar, followed by several screams cut John off.

We both turned towards the shore and saw another Hydra, slightly larger than the one we just fought. This one had came from the side of the lake and had made its way towards the girls without any of us knowing. Several of its heads dove down, several of them missed while as two managed to hit two of the mares. The two that got hit were Pinkie Pie and Twilight!

"No!" I screamed as I tore across the lakes surface with blinding speed.

I flew straight through one of the necks of the Hydra. The Hydra heads all roared in pain as one of their heads was torn off.

"You made a big fucking mistake!" I shouted as my body became engulfed in a black smoke.

The smoke covered my arms and became to swirl around them. Large claws formed over my gauntlets, my armor morphed as my magic began to run wild. Letting out a loud roar of my own, I leaped at the neck of one of the heads. I dug my claws into the neck and ripped it open. The head fell limp as the others roared in pain. The Hydra heads all ignored me as it turned back to the ponies on the shore. Two heads dove at the little ponies, before I could react, John appeared in front of them and shot his arms forward. His arms went straight through the right eye of the left one and the left eye of the right head. Digging is feet into the sand, he pulled back, tearing the heads from their necks.

"Back off the kids you freak of nature!" John yelled as he threw the two heads towards the lake.

The remaining Hydra heads let out a loud roar as it ignored his order and charged straight at the kids, and the other mares. Forming a large pillar with a pointed end, I drove it down onto its tail, preventing it from moving any further. Using it's natural strength, it dragged the spike through the sand and swung its tail, sending the spike through the air. Raising my hand towards the flying spike, I focused my magic on and turned it around and pulled it back towards us. The spike drove itself through one of the heads and splattered blood all over the sandy shore. The last head growled and turned away from me. It then went in to attack the mares and the little ponies.

"No you fucking don't!" I screamed as I pointed my hand at the Hydra.

With my palm open, all off the smoke that had covered my arms, shot out in a beam at the Hydra. Once the black energy struck the Hydra, the black energy spread across the Hydra's body. The Hydra let out a loud cry as the energy spread across its body until it became completely encased in my black energy. Long thin poles extended all over the Hydras encased body and then drove themselves into the Hydras body. The Hydra let out a single, short, low roar as its life leaked out of it. Glaring at the corpse, I quickly turned to the group of ponies who were all pressed against each other. I quickly ran towards them and pushed them aside and found Pinkie Pie and Twilight both badly wounded and bleeding. The image I saw in my dream of Twilight getting hurt flashed before me.

'_It came true... no, no, no!, NO!_' I screamed to myself as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

I laid my face on Twilight's side as I held her. I suddenly felt her side force itself against me. Gasping, I pulled back and saw that she was still breathing, Pinkie Pie was too. I smiled as I began to weep.

"Oh, t hank god you're alive, Twilight", I whimpered as I held her closer to my chest.

"J-Jeffry...?" Twilight said faintly as she threatened to go unconscious again.

"I'm here Twilight, I'm here", I whispered into her mane as I kept my hold on her.

"W-what happened?" She asked weakly.

"A second Hydra came out and attacked you and Pinkie Pie", I said as I pulled away and looked at her.

"P-Pinkie Pie? I-is she... okay?" She asked as she tried to lift her head.

"Pinkie Pie is alright sweetie, just lay your head down. You need to rest", Rarity said as she looked over at Pinkie Pie who was being attended to by Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Rarity, is there hospital around?" I asked her, frantically.

"Yes, but they're not open today. All present patients were transferred to a hospital in Canterlot for renovations", Rarity responded.

"Urgh! Is there anywhere we can take them?" I asked them.

"Twilight keeps a lot of weird machines and other things down in the basement of the library, maybe we can use something there?" Spike said.

"Okay, I'll take Twilight and Pinkie Pie back to the library. John, you make sure they get home safe, I don't want to risk any more of those Hydra's appearing out of now where", I said as a drop of rain landed on top of my head.

"I suggest you make haste of this, it's going to rain soon", I said as I gently scooped up Twilight.

John nodded as he gathered up the scattered objects that Rarity had brought over, and placed them all in the wooden cart that was overturned on the shore. He then pulled it over and the ponies all gathered around him. I nodded to him and he nodded back to me before vanishing with them all. I turned to Pinkie Pie and lifted her with my magic. Bringing her over, I teleported us into the library, just when the rain began to pour down hard on the library. I quickly rushed up the stairs and placed Twilight on her bed and Pinkie Pie on the spare bed she kept in her room. Quickly rushing back out of the room, I leaped off the side of the stairs and scanned the sides of the room in search of the door that lead to the basement.

I found a door and ran towards it. Pulling it open, a set of stairs leading down came into view. Ignoring the steps, I leaped all the way down to the base and quickly scanned the room for anything I could use. I found a first-aid kit and several rolls of bandages resting besides it, I snatched the things and ran up the stairs and up into Twilight's bedroom. I ran over to Pinkie Pie and smashed the plastic lid of the first-aid kit and rummaged through its contents. Pulling out a small spray bottle, I aimed it down no Pinkie Pie's injuries and sprayed, earning low pained moans as the liquid stung her open wounds. Quickly wrapping each of her wounds with the bandages, I quickly went over to Twilight and began to tend to her injuries.

Her injuries were far more severe than Pinkie Pie has. Twilight groaned at the slightest touch, I made sure to quickly tend to her wounds, but made sure not to cause her anymore pain than she was already in. Satisfied with my work, I sighed as I sat down and leaned against the wall.

'_Oh Twilight, why didn't I react fast enough? I could have protected you... I even saw it.. before... hand_', I gasped as I remembered my dreams of the Hydra and Twilight getting hurt.

'_If that dream came true... then what of the ones I had before_?" I thought to myself as I began to panic.

The sound of Twilight groaning interrupted my thoughts. I quickly scrambled to her side and looked her over, none of her wounds had reopened, but she was shaking. Looking out a nearby window, I saw that the winds were picking up and the rain pounded against the library. Turning towards Pinkie Pie, I saw that she was still unconscious, but not shaking. I didn't see any blankets I could use, an idea came to me. Looking down at Twilight, I blushed. Groaning to myself, I pulled off the blanket off of Twilight and slide next to her. Recovering her and myself with the blanket. I turned towards her and slide my left arm underneath her and my right over her and pulled her closer. Using my body to keep her a bit warmer, she slowly began to stop her shaking.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Twilight... I'm. So. Sorry...", I whispered as tears began to flow down my cheek.

I slowly began to drift off into sleep as I held Twilight close to me.

'_Please... don't let my other dreams come true... no more, please. No more..._', I said to myself as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~Time Skip: Midnight~

I began to awaken as Twilight shifted in her sleep. Looking over her to make sure now of her wounds had opened, I sighed and slid out of bed. The rain was still pouring down hard on the library, I hope John made sure he got them all safely back to their homes. Turning around, I saw that some of Pinkie Pie's bandages had a small circle of blood on them. Her wounds must have reopened, how couldn't they? Pinkie Pie was practically falling off the bed, she's just as hyper when she's awake as she is when she sleeps. Looking around for more bandages, I noticed that Spike wasn't here, didn't he live here with Twilight? Oh well, he must have stayed over with one of the others. Seeing as I had used up all the bandages that I had brought up from the basement, I decided to make another trip downstairs. Before walking out the door, I cast one last glance at Twilight before walking downstairs.

Her bandages form glowed in the dark as a flash of lighting drew a line of gold through the night sky. How could I have not seen this coming? I saw the Hydra...

'_Come on Jeffry, you only saw one Hydra. Don't be hard on yourself_', I heard my subconscious said to me.

'_But I could have stopped that thing... all this power, yet I can't even protect the one I love..._', I said back, earning no response.

So even my subconscious left me, I'm on my own. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed pictures lined up against the wall. Stopping to take a look at one, I noticed one of Twilight when she was smaller, next to her stood a familiar pony... Shining Armor? At the bottom of the frame, a gold strip with the words "_BBBFF!_", engraved into it. Her brother, perhaps? I have yet to really thank him for how he helped John and myself back at the castle. Running a finger across the glass, I turned away and continued my way down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned towards where I had found the basement door and walked through it.

Grabbing several rolls of bandages, I walked back up the stairs and closed the basement door shut. I made my way back up the stairs to Twilight\s room, again I saw the pictures. Next to the one I had saw of her and her brother, was one of her as a little filly, lifting a book with her magic. At the bottom, engraved into another gold strip was the words "_Passing My Magic Test!_", I smiled at this. Her first time using magic. Continuing up the stairs, I entered the room and walked towards Pinkie Pie's bed and began to unwrap the blood stained bandages. Balling up the used bandages, I tossed them into a nearby waste basket. I began to re-wrap her wounds. Getting back up, I turned at saw mirror hanging on the wall.

I walked towards it and looked myself over. My eyes seemed different, my pupils were no longer its usual light brown, but deep black. Looking down at my hands, I balled them up and slammed my fist against the wall. Lighting booming as I did so, blocking out the sound of me hitting the wall with its loud boom. Slowly pulling my hand away from the wall, I saw that I had cracked the wall. Turning around and sliding my back down against the wall, I buried my face in between my knees.

"All... this power, and I can't protect the one I love... I'm so pathetic!" I cried out as tears welled up in my eyes.

Turning towards Twilight, I picked myself up and walked over to her bedside. Getting to my knees, I laid my face down on the sheets.

"Twilight... I swear, I will never let you get hurt, as long as I live, I will protect you!" I said as I clenched the sheets in my hand.

Sleep began to overtake me as I slowly closed me eyes.

"*Giggle, Snort* Silly Jeffy, you're supposed to use oven mitts... when you take out... the cupcakes *Snore*", I heard Pinkie Pie slur in her sleep.

Grinning at the pink pony, I shook my head. Even when injured and asleep, she's still her silly self. Turning back to Twilight, I reached up and stroked her mane.

"You and your friends have done so much for John and I. I wish there was some way we could repay you. Rarity, probably wouldn't want anything, seeing as she keeps saying she's the Element of Generosity... still need to ask Twilight on what the heck that is...", I chuckled as I looked over at the desk across from the room.

On top of the desk, was a propped up calender, John's Birthday wasn't too far away now. Then, an idea popped into my head. What if John and I prepared gifts for the girls on our birthdays? That seemed like a good idea, but what were we going to get them girls? Maybe something from our world... Princess Celestia still haven't taught us how to bring objects from our world, we'll have to ask later on. Twilight's face began to cringe as she shifted under the covers , must be a nightmare. Leaning over, I kissed her on her cheek, she slowly began to stop moving and her face relaxed.

"The best I can do is comfort you, h uh?" I asked, smiling at the sleeping mare.

Knowing that I wasn't going to get any response from her, I chuckled and yawned. I rested by head against the sheets, not before looking at Pinkie Pie again, making sure she wasn't going to sleep talk me out of my sleep like before. Seeing that she wasn't, I closed my eyes as sleep took over. Hopefully they'll be better in the morning.

~Time Skip: 6 am~

I slowly open my eyes, the light blinded me as I turned to look around the room. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked down and noticed that I was covered with bandages. Next to me was Jeffry with his head laid down on the sheets next to me. He had laid by the bed the entire night. I smiled as I wrapped my forelegs around his neck and pulled myself closer. I held his head close to my as he continued to sleep. His hands were still stained with a bid of blood, two rolls of bandages laid next to an open first-aid kit with a broke lid. He must have bandaged me and Pinkie Pie.

"*Giggle* Thank you, Jeffry...", I said lightly as I kiss him on his forehead.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back down on the bed sheets.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 18, hope you like it. I'll write Chapter 19 later on. I might either write some of it today and the rest over the next few days.**

**Leave a Review :D**

* * *

**EDIT: I've recieved a review of that which I am unable to reply/respond to. I will not abanden this fanfic, I will finish it. This will also come with a surprise at the end! Also, as a follow up to that review of which I am referring to. I will not be putting a clop-fic in THIS fanfic, but The Truth Revealed may or may not have one, only if the flow of the story shows that it would fit in to it. I will be copy&pasting this to Chapter 19 because the views have slowed down, which means not many see this.**

**Please check my profile for a somewhat similar 'annoucment' on both of the two fanfics that I am currently working on.**


	19. Chapter 19: First Mission?

The sound of a light rap against the front door stirred me out of my sleep. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around to see nothing but some sort of purple furry object. Resting my hand on it, it felt nice and warm. Stroking the purple furry object, my hand brushed against something else. Looking towards the object, I noticed it was a white bandage. Prying my head from the furry objects grasp, I lifted my head and looked at what it was. It was Twilight, she must have moved around in her sleep and hugged me. Smiling, I laid my head back down on the bedsheets. The sound of another light rap against the front door caught my attention as the sound continued to get for frequent. Letting out an annoyed groan, I got up from the floor and made my way towards the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs, the front door flew open and banged against the wall.

Quickly turning back, I used my magic to seal the room to Twilight's room. Forming my sword, I leaped off the top of the stairs and flew towards where I thought the intruder was at. My feet landed on something hoping it wasn't furniture. I drove my legs down with more force. Sending whatever I had landed on crashing into the floor, earning a loud grunt. Seeing as it was something _alive_, I quickly pressed my sword against the intruders neck.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, Jeff?!" The person said below me.

I got up and looked down, it was John.

"Hey, if you're going to come in like some home invader, expect me to attack you. Besides, I didn't even know it was you", I said calmly as I let my sword fade away.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Now, back to why I really wanted to get in", John said as he brushed his... armor? Clean of dust.

"And the reason is? Also, why are you wearing your armor?" I asked curiously as I yawned.

"We've got our first job... or at least I think it's a job, as War Generals", John said as he cracked his neck.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, now curious as to what we would be doing.

"I'll brief you when you're ready. Clean yourself up and meet me outside as quickly as you can. Princess Pokey is outside with Shining Armor waiting for you. It's 9 am, you know?" John said as he turned to the door.

"Oka-who the heck is Princess Pokey?" I asked, scratching my head as I tried to think of who I've met who could have such a name.

"Princess Luna, she's always poking you. I suggest you tease her with that", John laughed as he walked out the door.

"Oh, I get it now... why would I tease her?" I asked.

"I don't know. To get back at her for calling you 'Thou Plushy Human'?" John said as he tried to mimic the way Luna had called me by that nickname.

"Nah, I don't see any reason to try and get back at her. She's just having fun... I still think she's calling me fat", I grumbled as I looked around in search of what could be the bathroom.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, we've got to go as soon as possible", John repeated as he disappeared from view.

I wondered exactly what we would be doing. Seeing as Celestia had said that there had been nearly no violence and wars amongst other races, what could we be doing? Shrugging the matter aide for the time being. I went off to resume my search for the bathroom, until the sound of a 'oof' came from above me.

"Hey! Why is the door blocked?" I heard Twilight said.

"Oh! Sorry Twilight. I'll get it", I quickly said as I jogged up the stairs.

Pressing my palm against my barrier that I had set up, I gave it a light push, causing the barrier to crack and shatter altogether. The door slowly opened towards me and the head of a purple unicorn poked its head out from the doorway. She had an annoyed looked on her face.

"Want to explain to me why my door was blocked?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, I heard the front door slam against the wall, so I put a barrier to prevent anyon-er pony, from getting up if I couldn't stop them", I explained.

"Oh, well thank you, Jeffry", Twilight said as her face relaxed.

"Your welcome. Oh, you know where the bathroom is?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, Twilight following behind me.

"Oh, it's to the right of the kitchen. You can't miss it, there's a small picture of Spike and myself taped to the door", Twilight said.

"Why would there be a picture of you and Spike on the bathroom door?" I chuckled, her face turning a light hue of pink.

"Spike drew it for me when he was about six months old, I wanted to hang it up. It was really cute", Twilight said as she continued to blush lightly.

"Oh, okay", I said as I followed her simple directions to the bathroom.

Sure enough, I found the bathroom. The picture was indeed cute. I chuckled to myself as I looked over the picture drawn in crayons. Spike had drawn Twilight with an incredibly oversized head, probably to symbolize that she was smart, perhaps? Casting my thoughts aside, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Letting the water run a little longer for the water to get warmer, I cupped some water into my hands and began to wash my face. After giving my face a good wash, I looked myself over in the mirror, my hair looked as if my head had been sucked up by a vacuum cleaner, thanks Twilight. I just noticed that John and I had never brushed our teeth in this world, seeing as we've never gone to buy one.

Our teeth would have to wait, I needed to hurry up and meet up with John outside to seeing what we were going to do. Grabbing for a light purple towel that was folded neatly on a shelf behind where I stood, I pressed it against my face here and there in attempt to rid my face of any water.

"Hey, that's my towel", Twilight said as she poked her head through the doorway.

"Ah, sorry", I quickly said as I looked around and folded it back to the way it was and placed it into the laundry basket.

"It's okay, use that light blue one, Spike and I haven't used that one", Twilight said as she pulled her head back.

Quickly reaching for the light blue towel, I finished drying my face and folded the towel and placed it on the sink counter and walked out of the bathroom. The smell of freshly made pancakes hit my nose, it smelled wonderful... wait, how did she make those so fast?

"Would you like something to eat? I made pancakes", Twilight said as she levitated a plate stacked with four steaming pancakes, topped with a few blueberries, onto the table.

"Nah, I've got to meet up with John. He said that he and I need to do something. Princess _Pokey_ is also outside waiting outside", I explained as I stared at the pancakes, they looked tasty.

"Oh, okay... who's Princess Po-key?" Twilight asked as she levitated another plate with four pancakes onto the table.

"Princess Luna, she always pokes me", I explained as I gave up and levitated a pancake off of the first plate she brought over and wolfed it down.

"Oh, I get it!" Twilight exclaimed as she giggled.

"Sorry to eat and run, but I've gotta go", I said as I levitated another pancake and brought it along with me as I ran out the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Okay, bye!" Twilight called out from the kitchen.

"Bye, remember to check your bandages, oh, and check on Pinkie Pie's when you get the chance", I called out as I closed the door.

Closing the door, I turned around to see a grinning John.

"What?" I asked.

"You two sound like a married couple", John laughed as he turned around and leaped over the side of the carriage behind him, and sat down.

"Ah, shut up", I said as I blushed and followed him onto the carriage.

"Good morning, thou Plushy Human", Princess Luna greeted as she nodded at me as she smiled.

"Morning to you too, Princess Pokey", I smiled smugly at the Princess.

"What does thou mean by Princess Pokey?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You keep on poking me", I explained as I leaned against the side of the carriage.

Nodding at my explanation, she pulled out a piece of paper from a nearby saddlebag that was leaning against the side of the carriage, and levitated in front of me. John walked over to my side and leaned over slightly to get a better look.

"Okay... a piece of paper?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is the contents of the paper that thou must hear", Luna said as she rolled it up and slipped it back into the saddlebag.

"The letter is from the Gryphon king. They Gryphon Kingdom is quite interested in the two of you, and would like to meet with the two of you", Luna said as she faced forward.

"Oh, cool... so is that our mission?" John asked, almost in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, we are to meet with the Gryphon King, he states that he simply wishes to form an alliance, seeing as Equistria has gained two powerful members to our military force", a voice said.

Turning to the voice, John and I noticed that it was Shining Armor.

"Hey, Shining. We never got to thank you for your help back at the castle", I said.

"It's no problem at all, it's just another guard wanting to show who's boss", he laughed.

"Hey, Jeff. You gonna eat that?" John asked as he pointed up at the still floating pancake.

"Uh, if you want it, go ahead", I said as I moved it over to him.

"Sweet, thanks", he said as he stabbed the pancake with his sword and began to eat it.

"Shall we be off, your highness?" One of the pegasus guards said from the front of the carriage.

"Yes, we depart now", Luna responded.

The four pegasus guards began to pull the carriage forward. After a short run, they began to flap their wings. The carriage began to gain altitude as they flapped their wings more and more quickly. The wind blew against our faces as we flew through the air. Looking down, I noticed the lake down below, still riddled with the two Hydra corpses, I grimaced at the memory of our encounter with the two vile beasts. Luna noticed my disturbed look and looked down over her side of the carriage and gasped.

"What has happened down there?" Luna gasped as Shining Armor became curious and looked over too.

"Two Hydras attacked us and the girls yesterday, Twilight and Pinkie Pie got hurt", I said as John and my face turned into a scowl at the memory.

"Oh my, are the two okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes, they're oka-",

"Twilight got hurt!" Shining Armor boomed.

"Yeah, but she and Pinkie Pie are both okay now", I said.

"Why are you getting so irritated for?" John asked.

"Twilight's my sister!" Shining Armor said as he huffed and leaned against the side of the carriage.

"Your sister!" John and I gasped.

"Yes, we're siblings", Shining Armor said.

"Wow...", John said as he slowly turned to me and stared at me.

"John, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Dude, you're in love with the guy who saved our asses back at the castle", John grinned as he looked at Shining Armor at the corner of his eye, Shining Armor who now raised an eyebrow at me.

Walking over to me, he leaned close enough till his face was nearly touching mine.

"So, you love my sister? Are you two dating?" He asked.

"Yes, I love her, but no. We haven't gone dating... not yet that is", I said as I smiled at him.

Grinning, he leaned away and walked over and sat by my side. Silence fell upon us as John and Luna continued to look on at this little _event_ of ours. The silence that loomed over the carriage, other than the sound of the wind, was beginning to annoy me.

"So you're okay with me dating, or soon to be dating with your sister?" I asked nervously

Shining Armor let out a hearty laugh as he slapped me against my unarmored shoulder, not like John was. He turned to me and spoke.

"I couldn't think of anypo-one who would be better for my sister than you", he said as he got up and resumed his original position on the carriage.

Smiling at the fact that I even had the approval of not only my friends, but Twilight's brother no less. I began to relax against the carriage as I let my thoughts roam free. I immediately sat up as I remembered something.

"Hey, John. I have an idea for your birthday", I said as I looked over at John.

"Oh, what is it?" John asked.

"Thy birthday? When?" Luna asked.

"In a few days, I forgot. I have no idea how many days it has been since Jeff and I got to this world", John laughed at the thought of not being able to remember is own birthday.

"So, what is this idea of yours?" John asked.

"Well, since the girls have been so kind to us and have helped us settle down in this world as best as they could, I was thinking that we would get them gifts on the day of our birthdays, as a thank you for their help", I explained.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea... what the heck are we going to get them? We've got no money and there's pretty much nothing we could get them. I do have some ideas on what to get them, but they're all things from our... world", John said as he rubbed his chin and turned towards Luna.

"Hey, Princess Luna. You don't happen to know how to bring things from our world to this world, do you?" John asked.

"Yes, our sister knows the spell necessary for bringing things from other worlds to this, we know how to do it too. Our sister's student, Twilight, has done this before, but only once", Luna said.

"Wait, Twilight knows how to do it?" I asked.

"Yes, but we are unable to gauge the leave of her abilities when it comes to casting such a spell", Luna explained.

"Oh, that's too bad... what did she bring to this world?" I asked, curiously.

"Why, thou and John, it was an accident of course", Luna said.

"Oh yeah...", I said.

"So, do you think you can teach us how to use the spell?" I asked, John nodded in agreement.

"Of course, shall we begin the lesson?" Luna asked as her horn glowed.

"Yup", I said.

"Bring it on!" John said as he turned towards the Princess.

~Back at Ponyville~

I poked at my pancakes using a fork that I was holding in the air with my magic. Letting out a low sigh, I lowered the fork and pushed myself away from the table and levitated the plates over to the waste basket. Dumping the half finished pancake of one plate, I walked over to the kitchen sink and placed the two plates under the faucet and turned the water on. I began to clean the dishes as I thought back to this morning. John had bandaged Pinkie Pie and I after we got injured from the Hydra. He even slept next to me to make sure that I was okay. I smiled at the happy memory as I dried off the two dishes and placed them on the counter. A light knock on the front door caught my attention.

I walked out of the kitchen and made my way towards the door. Opening the door with my magic, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy walked in, each saying a 'hello'.

"Heya Twilight, ya' feelin' any better?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, thanks to Jeffry...", I blushed as the girls all looked at me and grinned.

"Somepony's got a coltfriend~", Rainbow Dash sang as she flew around us.

"Oh quit it will ya'?" Applejack said to her friend.

"What, I'm just having some fun", Rainbow Dash said as she flew back to the rest of the girls.

"Oh, I don't know if we've reached that level yet", I blushed as I thought about what kind of relationship that Jeffry and I were having.

"Sure ya''' have. Just go and show him ya' love him. Get him somethin' for his birthday, it's only a week after John's birthday. John's birthday is close to a week away", Applejack said.

"Oh, his birthday? That's perfect! I'll get Jeffry something!" I cheered as I began to think of what to get him.

"Hey! John's birthday is in a few days? You know what that means! A party!" A loud voice cheered from the top of the stairs.

Looking up, I noticed that it was my hyperactive pink friend.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. You're awake now", I said.

"Yup. So, what should we do for John's birthday? Since it's closer than John's", Pinkie Pie said as she bounced down, step by step,

"Why not set up an extra special party for the two dears? They did save our lives, did they not?" Rarity said.

"Yeah, and Ah've already got John's birthday present makin' down at the farm. It's mah families special recipe for our family hard apple cider", Applejack said.

"Great idea. Where are the two dearies anyways?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, Jeffry had to go with John somewhere, saying they're going to have their first job, working under Princess Celestia and Luna", I explained.

"Oh, then we'll plenty of time to prepare an awesome party for John", Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, and we'll have plenty of time to pick out gifts for John", Fluttershy added in.

"Okay, let's get to work girls! We don't know how long they'll be out for", I cheered as the girls all cheered along with me.

~Back on the Carriage~

John and I were busy trying to bring something from our world that we wanted to bring over. John was only able to bring over an old book, while as I was only able to bring a toothbrush. These were not the things we were aiming for.

"This teleportaion spell from between worlds is not easy to accomplish", Luna said.

"Urgh, this is pointless", John said as he slumped against the side of the carriage.

"Hey, don't give up now. This is for the girls!" I said.

"You're right, let's go!" John cheered as he got back up.

"Thou will have more than enough time, for this trip to the Gryphon Kingdom will take nearly a full day", Luna said.

"Okay, perfect. More time to practice, the better", I said.

"Hey, guys. If you ever get tired of flying for so long, just say the word and Jeff and I will take over", John said as we all began to laugh.

'_Okay, a few days of practicing would do us some good. Maybe I can get something that fits the girls perfectly with their personalities_', I thought as I began to focus on my magic once more.

~Somewhere in the Forest Below the Carriage~

"They approach, send the signal", a deep raspy voice said from the covering of the tree tops.

Another shadowy figure reached into a pouch by its waist and raised an object up. Sticking its arm above the tree tops, it moved back and forth, the object at hand was a small mirror that was sending light signals to another location. At the other point, another similar flash signaled to them that they got their signal.

"Our signal has been received, move back to camp", the shadowy figure said to the other.

"Soon, our plans will come into play", the shadow figure said as it grinned wickedly.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 19! Chapter 20 will be written after I have written the next chapter for the Truth Revealed.**

**Leave a review :D**

**NOTE: Please check my profile for a short message that will refer to the future content of this and The Truth Revealed.**


	20. Chapter 20: Eventful Morning

The pegasi guards had flown throughout the entire night. The cold night breeze swept across the carriage. The memory of the dream I had when I stayed over at Twilight's library kept poking at my mind, the cold breeze felt exactly the same. What did John mean when he said fight him? Who was this _him_? My train of thought was intruppted as the carriage slowly eased to the left, causing Luna and Shining Armor, who were sleeping on the other side of the carriage, to slide over and collide into John and I. The impact caused them to awaken, I was already awake.

"W-whoa, what's going on?" John asked as he quickly turned his head in all directions to see if anything had hit us.

"Nothing, I think the guys up front are getting tired, though", I said as I pointed up front.

At the front of the carriage were four pegasi, all breathing heavily. Who wouldn't be, if they were flying through the night as they pulled a large load? The carriage jolted a little again as one of the rear guards wings began to slow its flapping.

"If you guys are tired, I can take over", I said as I eased the dozing Princess off of my lap.

"It's okay, Sir. We can fly the rest of the way", one of the guards in the front said.

The carriage jolted again as the same guard stopped flapping altogether but quickly began to flap again.

"If you plan on endangering your Princess, go ahead", I said, as the two rear guards looked at each other and heaved out a sigh of defeat.

"O-okay", one of them said.

Nodding to them, I raised my arms to my sides and slowly slowed down the carriage and kept it afloat. The four tired pegasi unfastened the buckles from the harnesses and flew over the carriage and touched down. They all let out a sigh of relief as they let their wings droop to the sides. Keeping my magic in place, I ran forward and leaped over the front of the carriage and quickly brought out my wings. Grabbing hold of the harness, I released my magic as I flapped my wings.

"So, straight forward, right?" I asked, turning back to the carriage.

"Yes", one of them sighed as they slumped against the sides of the carriage.

"Heh, you guys sure don't last long", John laughed as he gave one of the guards a light jab.

"We're sorry, Sir. We, pegasi do not last long as the Gryphon's do", one of the guards said as he looked down.

"Hey, no need to looked upset. Everyone has their own limits", John said as he leaned against the side.

"Yeah... can you guys tell me something?" I asked as I looked back, Luna and Shining had taken their places on the other side of the carriage and gone back to sleep.

"Yes, Sir?" One of them responded.

"First question, why do you call us _Sir_?" I asked.

"Well, your title is close to that of what Caption Shining Armor has", one of them said.

"Oh, guess that sort of makes sense. Next question, could you tell me a little about these Gryphon's?" I asked.

"The Gryphon's are a strong race, they take pride in their Kingdom. They are mostly made up of warriors, they love to fight", One said.

"Oh ho ho ho, I'm gonna love it there", John said as he chuckled.

"They are sort of like barbarians, but they are quite advanced in technology, seeing as their anatomy allows them to handle finer bits of machinery", another said as he looked up into the night sky.

"Hey, something that you'll like", John said as he looked over to me.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty interesting. Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, their Kingdom is located on a tall mountain. The mountain and surrounding mountains all contain a ore that negates magic, the ore is called _Soul Sapping Gem_", another said.

"Wow, there's something like that that exists? Wait, if it's called the Soul Sapping Gem, why isn't it called the Magic Sapping Gem instead? I get the ore part since Gems are sort of like ores, but not the first part of the name", I asked.

"Well, unicorns and, Princess Celestia and her sister are alicorns. Both races that are able to use magic. Magic is like the life energy of the two races. If one is to use up all of their magic, their lives could be in great danger. Once all of their magic has been used up, or taken out. Their bodies become very fragile and prone to even the littlest of dangers, such as illnesses", another said as he yawned.

"Wow, guess we have to keep an open mind when using our magic, right John?" I said to John.

"...John?" I asked again, turning my head around.

My questions earned no response, only the sound of John's snore was the only response I was getting.

"Guess I'll have to tell him some other time", I laughed as I turned back around.

The sound of the night air blowing pass us as we flew the night sky was the only sound that could be heard. It felt so refreshing, inhaling deeply and letting it back out. I closed my eyes and looked downwards. Opening my eyes again, I noticed an orange glow from below, flashing several times before stopping. Thinking it could be one of this worlds unique creatures. But the orange glow came again, this time it came from further up ahead of the first one I saw.

'_Wonder what that could be, meh. Can't stray off the mission at hand_', I thought to myself as I gave my wings one more hard flap.

~Twilight's Library~

The girls had all gone home. Including Pinkie Pie, her injuries were very miner so they healed quickly enough that it allowed her to make it back home safely on her own. We had just finished out planning out John's birthday that was coming up. We were going to have the party on Applejack's apple farm. For Jeffry's party that was coming up a week after John's we were going to have it in my library, instead of Applejack's farm. I yawned as I saw Spike walk past me and up the stairs, his face looked as if he was really tired. Looking up at the clock above the front door, I noticed that it was now 11:32 pm. Seeing as it was very late, I decided to call it a day and go to bed.

Using my magic, I extinguished the candles and made sure the front door was locked, not like anypony was going to attack during the night. Ponyville, and other parts of Equestria was rarely hit with any sort of violence. Other than the two incidents that Jeffry and John had with those ruffians, but you could never be to careful. Seeing as the door was locked, I made my way up the stairs. Reaching my room, I walked in and headed towards my bed. Spike had already went into his little bed that was a somewhat large basket with a large cushion as the base. He clanged to his favorite blanky as he slept. Sliding into my own bed, I let out a relaxed sigh and closed my eyes.

My eyes slowly opened, something was wrong. The room felt... empty, lonely. Even with Spike with me in the room, it still felt as if it was missing something. Turning towards the wall, I noticed that the first-aid kit that Jeffry had brought up was still on the table. I smiled and the memory of Jeffry tending to Pinkie Pie's and my injures after the Hydra incident down at the lake. I wanted to talk with him... spend some more time with him. I wanted us to cuddle with each other and be together, but his work with the Princesses required for him to be elsewhere.

Suddenly, an idea came into my head. I had learned a communication spell from Celestia a few weeks ago. Maybe I could use it to speak with Jeffry. Seeing as it was pretty late, I decided to contact him tomorrow.

~Time Skip: 4 am~

The sun shone over the tops of the mountains as it rose. I had flown straight through the night, I could see how the guards could would be tired after all this flying. Only I had flown longer than they have. I let out a loud yawn as I looked down and surveyed the forest below. Throughout the entire night, the same orange glow had continued to go off, it went off in a straight line. It was as if it was following us. Though the orange glow stopped, a bright flash had replaced it and shone in a straight line as the strange orange glow had. I began to feel uneasy. I heard a loud yawn come from the carriage, one of them must have woken up.

"Yo, Jeff. Want to switch out?" I heard John say as he yawned again.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired", I said as I slowed down.

John formed his wings and leaped over the side of the carriage and dove down. Spreading his wings, he flew back up and grabbed the harness as I pushed myself back to allow him to take my place. Setting myself down on the carriage, I heaved a sigh of relief. I quickly released my magic from my wings as they began to shrink back. The fatigue still remained. As I laid myself against the sides of the carriage, I closed my eyes, in hopes of getting what sleep I could get before we arrived at the Gryphon Kingdom.

~Time Skip: 7:30 am~

The sound shaking woke me up. Jolting upwards, I looked around to see that we were still up in the air, but John was sitting next to me. Looking to the front of the carriage, I saw that the four pegasi guards had retaken their place at the front of the carraige.

"Hey, you're awake. Come on, Luna says we're almost at the Kingdom", John said as he got up and stretched.

"Oh, okay", I yawned as I pulled myself up against the wall.

Looking around again, I saw that Luna was already up and Shining Armor sat besides her.

"Hey, Luna. How much longer is it until we reach the Gryphon Kingdom?" I asked, as I yawned again.

"We shall be arriving soon, thou should prepare for arrival", Luna replied.

Suddenly, several figures flew up from the forest and surround the carriage. One of the figures that had flown above us, dropped down and landed on the carriage. John and I both brought out our swords and readied ourselves for a fight, but the figure did noting but bow. On closer inspection, it was some for of creature with the body, back legs, and tail of a lion. While as the rest of its body was a head of an eagle and its front legs resembled that of an eagles feet. The creature wore armor, but several places of its body was exposed, probably to allow it to keep its mobility. It also carried a long lance at hand.

"Princess Luna, your carriage has entered the land of the Gryphon Kingdom", the creature said.

"Yes, we have received a letter from your king for us to meet with him", Luna responded, seeming a bit uneasy.

"Oh, is that so?" The Gryphon said as it grinned wickedly.

"Hey, I don't like the way you're talking to the Princess", John said as he stepped forward.

"Back off, you hairless ape. Or do you want to get hurt?" The Gryphon sneered at John.

Several of the other figures, Gryphons as well, all began to laugh. The ones above us were all carrying a large pouch.

"What does thou want? We were to meet with the King when we land. We were not told of any of his forces to greet us", Luna said, she stepped back a little.

"Well of course. It's because we're not with the Gryphon Kingdom!" The Grpyhon suddenly got up and reeled back its claw-like arm.

"They're rebels!" Shining Armor said as his horn glowed a violent light.

Waving my arm, my magic surrounded the pegasi guards in front of us and cloaked them with a wall made of my magic. John had taken action and struck the Gryphon at the side of his face, his fist was engulfed in a bright light. Looking up, the Gryphons that carried large bags with them, had each pulled out a large gray sphere. They struck a black stone on the side, lighting a short fuse and dropped the gray spheres down. Not waiting to see what they were, I pulled out my bow and began to fire arrows at them. Shining Armor was also firing at the spheres. Each of them exploded as our attacks struck them.

"John, help us take those down!" I shouted to John, as the Gryphons began to pull out smaller ones and scattered them down upon us.

"Got'cha!" john shouted as he sheathed his sword and formed two long objects in his hands.

As his magic took form, they turned into two sub-machine guns. Pointing them upwards, he began to shoot the tiny gray spheres, causing them to explode.

"I've got these guys, you take care of the others", John shouted as the Gryphons that were to the sides of the carriage began to fly over and board us.

Pointing my palm at the left side of the carriage, my hand began to crackle with black sparks. Thrusting my arm forward, I shot one of the Gryphons, electrifying it. The black lighting linked to the others behind it, causing them to drop like flies. Luna and Shining Armor dropped to the floor as the carriage was boarded on the right side. Quickly pulling back on my bows string, I shot blue arrows at them, causing them to become encased in ice and fall over the sides.

"Luna! Shining! You two okay?" I shouted as I rushed over to the two of them, they were breathing heavily.

"Sir, we entered the Gryphon's environment too quickly! The Soul Sapping Gems within the mountains are taking away their magic!" One of the guards shouted as one of the Gryphons tackled the barrier, only to become tangled in black ropes and drop to the ground.

"Damn! Get in the carriage and make sure these two don't fall off!" I shouted as I ran towards the front of the carriage.

The four of them quickly complied and unfastened themselves and fly onto the carriage. Rushing over to Shining Armor and Luna, they positioned themselves so that they formed a semi-circle around the two. Reaching back towards the carriage as I leaped over the front side of the carriage, I surrounded it in a large black, transparent bubble. Grabbing hold of the reins of the carriage, I let out a loud roar as I swung the carriage. The force of my swing had sent the carriage to go flying back towards the way he had came. Several Gryphons began to chase after it.

"You're not going anywhere!" I shouted as my body began to seep out black smoke.

The black smoke began to pour out in large quantities. Thrusting both of my arms forward, long black needles began to shoot out of the smoke and strike down the pursuing Gryphons. Turning my attention to the ones that had stayed behind, they all glared at me before they flew away, leaving their downed comrades behind. Quickly turning towards the falling carriage, I snapped my fingers. I disappeared and reappeared beneath the carriage as it flew at me. Raising my arms up, the black bubble came into contact with my palms. The momentum of the carriage caused me to move back a great distance before I stopped completely.

Quickly looking around, I dropped down and set the carriage down in a small clearing in the forest.

"Ugh, what the fuck was that all about!" John spat menacingly as he walked off the slightly damaged carriage.

"It's *Huff* the Gryphon Rebellion...", Shining Armor gasped as he tried to regain is breathe.

"Gryphon Rebellion?" I asked.

"Not many of the Gryphon's want to form an alliance to another great power. The Gryphon's are a proud and powerful race. They dislike their superiors idea of forming an alliance with us. Their elders also disagree with this because it goes against their old ways that they've followed for generations", Shining said as he tried to stand up.

"Ugh, how are we going to get to the Kingdom without having those rebels attacking us again?" I groaned as I leaned against a tree.

"John, got any ideas?" I asked.

"...John?" I said again, looking around to find him nowhere.

"Hey, Jo-",

"I'm over here", John said coldly.

Turning towards his voice, I saw John coming out of a bush. His white armor was now coated in blood. He had a Gryphon by the neck a he dragged it alongside him.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do?" I said as I looked at the barely alive Gryphon John had in his hand.

"I got some information out of this bitch. Shining, what you said was true, but this bitch was about to say more before he passed out", John spat as he dropped the limp Gryphon's body onto the ground.

"I'm guessing the Rebellion thought they could take us hostage or something", I said as I went over to Luna to help her up.

"So, how are we going to get to the Kingdom?" John asked as he tried to wipe the blood off of his armor.

"The Kingdom is not far from here, it is just a few minutes of traveling", Luna said as I helped her to her hooves.

"I thought the Soul Sapping Gems took away magic, how come Jeff and I can still use it?" John asked as he pointed his hand at a nearby tree and used his magic to blow it away.

"Thou has more magic than we thought", Luna smiled weakly as she wobbled.

"Just don't over use your magic, even if the Gems won't take away your power completely, the Gems would have dangerous effects if it comes into contact with you", Shining said as he slowly trudged over to the carriage.

"Okay, got it. You two going to be okay? We can't go to the Kingdom if you're going to end up like this", I said as I looked up to see if anyone was there.

"Yes, the Soul Sapping Gems only have a short lasting effect, but if we let ourselves adjust to the Gems powers, we'll be okay. Even if we are to become adjusted to the Gems power, we will still fall if the Gems are to come in contact with us", Luna said as she climbed back into the carriage.

"Okay, guess we're going to stay here for awhile", I said as I slung the bow over my shoulder and unsheathed both of my swords.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on them", John growled as his fists began to glow again.

"Yes, Sir!" They all said and surrounded the carriage.

"I'm going to take up some higher ground", John said as a sniper rifle formed in his hands.

"Try that cave up there", I said as I pointed up.

Apparently we had landed very close to a mountain, couldn't believe that I didn't notice it.

"Got it", John said as he bounded over the trees and landed directly into the caves mouth.

I leaped over a tree that was next to the carriage and landed on a branch. Hiding myself in its leaves, I stabbed my swords into the tree trunk and readied my bow.

'_Once they're ready to move, we're heading straight for the Gryphon Kingdom..._', I thought to myself a I pulled back on my bow and aimed up, in case any Gryphons decided to dive down on us.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 20 :D. Yay! Finally hit the 20 chapters mark! The next Chapter will either be out tomorrow, or on Monday.**

**Leave a review :D**

**Side-note: Thanks to those of you who gave me those positive reviews. Your positive feedback is really appreciated !**


	21. Chapter 21: Finally, We're here!

**NOTE: As the next few chapters that take place in the Gryphon's land, expect a lot of swearing and gore -looks at John-**

**John: What?**

**Me:Nothing...**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The sun made its way higher into the sky as the noon drew near. Peering back towards the mountain, I saw John, still on alert for any incoming Gryphons. Looking back down towards the base of the tree, Shining Armor and Luna had regained their breathe but still had a somewhat pained look on their faces. From the corner of my eye, I saw something shine from the distance. Squinting my eyes, I saw that the shine came from the sun shining of the helmet of a stalking Gryphon. John had obviously saw it at the same time as I did, and aimed at it and fired. A 'psseh' sound was made as a thin white beam came from the muzzle. Striking the Gryphon dead on the Gryphons head, it didn't seem to be fazed until he began to stiffen up and fall onto his side.

Just as the Gryphon hit the floor, a swarm of Gryphons leaped off from above the cave that John was in and ran along the mountainside as they charged down. Several jumped over the opening of the cave, but only have similar short, thin, white objects to stick out of their chests and go tumbling down the mountainside. Quickly spinning around, I began to fire several ice arrows at them. Several of the arrows struck the floor, sending short, jagged pillars of ice out of the ground. While as others struck part of the attacking Gryphons and prevented them from moving. Disarming my bow, I leaped out of the cover of the tree and brought my hands down from above my head and slammed them into the ground. A fiery wave of black flames erupted from the ground in front of my and blew the Gryphons back.

Shattering the pillars of ice and the ice that covered the Gryphons. As the smoke cleared, all that was left was a few Gryphons at the rear, and charred grass. John roared as he leaped out of the cave and brought his hand above his head. Two large maces forced in his hands as be brought them down on two of the Gryphons that had evaded my attack. Downing another Gryphon as he landed, he had taken down three of the Gryphons. One last Gryphon, that had came out of a bush to the side, had reeled back his claw-like arm and chucked several gray spheres at us. Sweeping my arm through the air, thin, black lines came out of my hands and tangled themselves around the spheres. Spinning around, I whipped the black ropes and released the gray spheres, sending back at the Gryphon. The spheres blew up on contact, earning a loud scream of pain from the Gryphon.

"Are you two okay?" Shining Armor said.

"Yeah, and you two?" I asked, brushing my hands against each other to rid my hands of the black ash that coated the palms of my hands.

"We are fine, thank you", Luna smiled as she let out a sigh of relief.

Turning to the bodies of the downed Gryphons, most of them twitched, groaned, or remained still. Thankfully, none of them were dead. Looking over my shoulder, I saw John picking up one of the Gryphons by the collar of its armor.

"Hey, John. What the heck did you shoot at them to make them act like that?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"No idea, but it worked pretty well. Even I don't know what I shot at them", John said as he reached back and removed the sniper rifle from his back.

Looking down the muzzle, he peered inside.

"Dude, I don't think that's a go- *psseh*... good idea", I groaned as I slapped my forehead.

A similar white object had embed itself on John's forehead. John went stiff and fell forward, landing face first onto the dirt floor.

"Ugh, great. We're in a Gryphon riddled forest and only I can fight", I said as I grabbed John's leg and dragged him towards the carriage.

"Will John be alright?" Luna asked.

"I think, I just hope we get out of this forest before we run into anymore Rebel Gryphons", I sighed as I swung John into the carriage.

"Can you guys travel now?' I asked, offering my hand to Luna.

"I'm okay", Shining Armor said as he stood and stretched.

"Yes, we are ready, as well", Luna said as he placed her hoof in my hand and I pulled her up.

"Right. Let's just hope we make it to the Kingdom before we get attacked again", my eye twitched as I climbed into the carriage and looked down at John, twitching as he drooled.

The four pegasi guards retook their position at the front of the carriage and refastened the harness onto themselves. Seeing as we had no clearing to take off from, I used my magic to lift ourselves up. Keeping the carriage still, the guards began to flap their wings. Releasing my magic, we fell down a little, but quickly regained altitude as we climbed into the sky.

~Sweet Apple Acre's~

A certain little filly laid down on the guest room bed. Her face was filled with sadness. Outside the room, Applejack and Big Mac peered into the room, both frowning at the sight of their sad little sister.

"Why is Applebloom so sad, sis?" The red stallion said as he slowly and silently closed the door.

"She misses John, he's like ah father to her", I sighed as I thought back to when our parents were still around.

"Really? Wow, Ah didn't think those two were that close", Big Mac said.

"Yeah, Ah miss John just as much as Applebloom does...!", I quickly turned to my brother, who had a small grin on his face as he looked at me, my face grew red.

"Ah didn't mean it like that!" I quickly said.

"Sis, ya' love him, don'tcha?" My brother said in a serious tone.

"*Sigh* Yes, Ah like him, but Ah don't want to confess to him. Ah don't think he'll return mah feelings if Ah do tell him how Ah feel", I said sadly, my ears drooped.

"He may be hard headed, but Ah think he'll return your feelings. Just tell him when ya' feel yer ready to tell him how ya' feel about him", my brother said as he smiled.

"Ya' really think he will?" I asked, slightly happier.

"Eeyup", my brother said he trademark 'eeyup', before turning and walking down the hall to his own room.

Smiling at my brother as he disappeared through the doorway, I walked down the hall and went down the stairs. Exiting the house, I walked around the corner of the house and made my way towards the barn. Quickly trotting towards the back of the barn, I approached the small wooden shack at the back of the barn. Pulling open the door, I walked in. Quickly checking on the barrels, I saw that none of them were leaking, thankfully. Didn't want one drop of John's birthday present to go to waste. Opening the top of one of the barrels, I scooped up some of the still aging hard cider with a ladle and poured it into a wooden mug that was resting on top of another barrel. Hooking the ladle back onto its holder, I picked up the mug and took a swig.

"Whoo-wee! This is comin' along nicely, should be perfect by the time its John's birthday", I said as I tried to think of how John would react when he took a drink of my families special hard cider.

Downing the rest of the cider that was left in my mug, I slammed the mug down and wiped my mouth with the side of my hoof. I walked out of the small wooden shack and closed the door and placed a lock over the latch. Don't want Applebloom to sneak and take a sip now do we?

~Somewhere Above a Forest~

Explosions boomed around us, we were once more under attack by the Gryphons. They were throwing more of those gray spheres, clearly bombs, at us. I was barely able to shoot them all down with my arrows, my arm began to slow as my muscles began to burn with fatigue. John was still down, whatever he had shot himself with, was lasting pretty long.

"Sir! We're approaching the Gryphon Kingdom now!" One of the guards shouted.

"Good! I'll see if I can hold them off a bit longer!", I shouted back as Shining Armor rushed towards the rear of the carriage and his horn glowed.

He aimed at an incoming Gryphon and fired, the attack was short lasting as the Soul Sapping Gem infested mountains sapped out what magic he had left. He tried using his magic again, but all that came out of his horn were a 'pfflt' sound and tiny sparks.

"Sir! We've got approaching Gryphon forces from the front!" Another guard shouted.

"What!?" I growled as I spun around.

Over the horizon, an army of Gryphons were flying through the air.

"Oh come on!" I shouted as I disarmed my bow and coated my hands with a thick coat of black flames.

Not being able to use long range attacks, due to the Soul Sapping Gems being around, they would just suck up all of my magic from that attack and prevent it from hitting its mark. Allowing the incoming Gryphon army, I readied myself for a bloodbath. Expecting the Gryphon army to attack, I was wrong. They all flew straight past us and instead, charged straight for the Rebel Gryphons. On closer inspection, their army was more refined and was a light brown and had a blue cross on their shoulder pads. One of the new Gryphons flew down and landed on the carriage, bowing. Not like I've seen that before.

"Who are you?" I said, pointing my left, glowing hand at the Gryphon.

"We are with the Gryphon Kingdom, our King has commanded for us to escort you to the Kingdom. We've received reports from our scouts that a carriage, that of royalty, has been attacked by the Rebellion", the Gryphon said without looking up as he responded.

Looking back, I saw that the remaining Rebel forces were being driven back, but their efforts to escape was fruitless. They were shot down by the pursuing Gryphon Army. All of them had what looked like a rifle made of wood and metal in their hands, these strange weapons fired balls of green flames.

"Will you allow us to escort you to our King?" The Gryphon trooper said, this time he looked up.

"Yeah, I rather not have to fight an entire force of Rebels on my own", I said as I looked down at John, who was busy twitching, foam covered his mouth.

"John, are you even alive?' I scowled as I nudged John with my foot, only to have him to turn quickly, slamming his face into the wall.

After finishing off the rest of the Rebel Gryphons, without letting one alive. They all turned tail and flew behind us. All of them had a serious look on their faces as they flew behind us, several had flown to our sides and formed a protective barrier with their bodies. The Gryphon that had landed on our carriage stayed on the carriage. John was still out cold.

"Any of you have any clue as to how we're going to get him up?" I asked, my eye twitched as I gazed at John.

"Hmm, we have an idea", Luna smiled as she walked over to John.

"Princess Luna, you're not going to use _that_, are you?" Shining Armor said.

"Yes, we suggest that thou cover ones ears", Luna said before inhaling deeply.

Shining Armor covered his ears with his hooves, while as the guards up front splayed their ears flat down. Not knowing why, I followed what they did, the Gryphon on our carriage looked back at us, raising an eyebrow as to what we were doing. All of a sudden, Luna let out a deafening call, nearly shattering my teeth, maybe even my bones!

"WE COMMAND THEE TO WAKE UP!" Luna called out, shaking the entire carriage with her loud voice.

The Gryphon guard quickly cupped his hands over his ears as he fell to the ground. I cringed as my head began to feel as if millions of tiny shards of glass were scraping at my brain. Shining Armor seemed to be unfazed, same for the pegasi guards. John on the other hand, bolted upwards.

"What the fucking hell was that?!" John yelled as he held his head in between his arms.

"Princess Luna, was just using the royal _we_, it never fails to wake somepony, or someone, up", Shining Armor chuckled as he took his hoofs off of his ears.

"Ugh, I feel like shit again...", John groaned and fell back onto the floor of the carriage.

"A~nd, he's out again", I laughed, slapping my forehead with my hand.

"Hey, at least it got him to wake up", Shining Armor laughed.

"Yeah, can't say the same for this guy though", I said as I looked down at the Gryphon.

He was still holding his head.

"Luna, I think you broke him", I laughed as Luna smiled.

"We did say to cover ones ears, did we not?" Luna giggled as she sat back down.

~Time Skip: 10 minutes~

After flying for a bit longer, the castle came into view. The castle was resting at the peak of a tall mountain, below it was an entire city, resting on the sides of the mountain. Smoking rose from several places, either something was on fire, or they were from a blacksmiths, in that case there would a be a lot. The Gryphons to our sides began to descend, the pegasi guards followed suit and stopped flapping their wings and spread them out to the sides, gliding downwards. As we drew closer to the city, I saw a large flat area with several other carriages on the ground, probably a hanger of some sorts. On this hanger, stood a large number of Gryphons, lined up. A long pathway formed by the Gryphons lead straight towards the rear of the hanger. The guards around us all left our side and dove straight beneath the hanger, probably some sort of area for them to land.

As the carriage touched down, the guards up front began to skip as the carriage slowed down. The remaining speed of the carriage brought us to the rear end of the pathway of Gryphons. In front of us, stood a Gryphon wearing a cape with white fluffy fur outlining the edges of the cape. The cape was purple, a crown of similar kind rested upon his head. In his hand was a scepter with gems embed on it.

"Greetings! Princess Luna of Equestria. It is wonderful to see you here", the Gryphon said.

"Yes, it is wonderful to see thou as well, King of the Gryphons, Might Beak", Luna nodded to the Gryphon.

"Ah, this fellow must be one of the humans we were told about... but where is the second?" Might Beak said as he surveyed the worn out carriage.

"He's *Grunt* right here", I said as I reached down into the carriage and yanked John out of the carriage, we was still out cold, drooling again.

"... Is he okay?" Might Beak asked.

"... Maybe?" I shrugged as two Gryphon guards boarded our carriage and dragged the Gryphon Luna had knocked out, off of the carriage.

"Oh, and what happened to him?" The King asked, pointing his scepter at the Gryphon being dragged away.

I pointed at Luna, Might Beak quickly got the message.

"Ah, I see. Well, after your rather _eventful_ flight, you would like some time to rest, no?" Might Beak laughed as he motioned for us to follow him.

"Yeah", I laughed as I dragged John off of the carriage.

The pegasi guards unfastened themselves from the carriage and followed us as we followed behind Might Beak. The halls were tall and had a shining gleam to them. Pillars were spaced apart from each other as they lined the walls. Gryphon guards stood by each pillar, their green fire ball shooting rifles at hand.

"So, what do you think of my Kingdom so far?" Might Beak asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen any part of your Kingdom, other than back there. I am quite interested in your technology", I said as I looked at the rifle the guard next to him had fastened to his back.

"Really now? Go ahead, take a look", Might Beak said as he took the rifle from the guard and tossed it back.

Catching the rifle in my hand, I looked over it. I was surprised to see how simple it was. On the rear of the rifle was a wooden compartment that housed a clip of some sort. Taking the clip out, I saw that the casing was actually transparent, a glowing green rock, submerged in some sort of liquid. Touching the sides of the clip, I felt a little jolt coming from it. Looking through the empty compartment, I saw that a few prongs and a think spring was inside. A small, round, gray piece of metal with a black jagged object prodding out of it hung from the top of the tunnel. Pulling on the trigger, the object struck down on the base, which had a flat sheet of rough metal. I felt the air around my face get sucked away. This suction must have sucked out some of this weird liquid, guessing it was a flammable liquid since the sparks inside must have been meant to light it as it fired a small burst.

"Wow, your tech is really well made. Even if it is rather simple", I said as I reloaded the clip and handed the rifle back to the guard, handle first.

"Yes, all thanks to our brilliant scientists for figuring out how to use the ore we mined. At first we thought they were nothing more than jewels, not until a little experimenting we discovered that it had quite a destructive capability", Might Beak laughed a we arrived at a dead end with two shiny marble doors, with two Gryphons standing at either sides.

The two turned to the side and took out a short green glowing shard. Turning the covering that covered a hole that was at the sides of the door frame. They stuck the shards into the holes and the lines on the door frame glowed. The doors slid open and Might Beak walked in.

"My my, King Might Beak. Your kind has made quite an advance in your magic research these past few months", Luna smiled to Might Beak.

"Why thank you, Princess Luna", Might Beak chuckled as we all walked in.

I looked around the small compartment and the doors slid close. The small compartment jolted as it went up.

"An elevator! And it's made of marble", I gave out laugh.

"Yes, how did you know what it was called? Do you have these in your world?" Might Beak asked.

"Yeah, but the ones in my world are made of metal and a bit different with their power source", I said.

"Oh, and what does your elevators run on?" Luna asked.

"Nearly every machine in my world runs on electricity", I said.

"Electricity? Your kind have managed to conquer lighting?" Might Beak said.

"Well, we don't really get electricity from lighting, but we have machines that are powered by other things like coal, t hat get powered and produce electricity", I said, smiling at their reactions.

"Ha ha ha! This is wonderful, if we can learn the trick behind this, we could introduce new machines a-", Might Beak said before I interrupted him.

"No", I said flatly.

"No? Why do you say that?" Might Beak said, slightly annoyed.

"I will not allow that power be brought into this world, the costs are too great. But, I won't stop your kind from discovering this on your own", I said, crossing my arms.

"What do you mean by _cost_?" Might Beak asked.

"The way my kind produces this electricity, it pollutes our world. Not many care about this because they just want to profit off of this and let others suffer for it. I will not allow this world to become the hell that mine is", I said as I leaned against the marble wall.

"Ah, I see", Might Beak said, relaxing as he realized I didn't mean anything ill from what I have said.

The elevator jolted as it came to a stop, the doors slid open and we all stepped out.

"Well, these are the rooms where you will be staying at for the time that you will be staying in my Kingdom. Feel free to ask the guards for anything you may need. Choose any rooms that you would like", Might Beak said as he pointed down a different hall and walked down an opposite hall.

"We thank thee for thy hospitality", Luna said.

"Your welcome Princess Luna. Oh, that reminds me. I will send an escort to your rooms to gather you. We will be having a meeting with my council to discuss important matters about our alliance", Might Beak said.

"We'll be there", I said as I choose a random room and opened the door.

Dragging John in, I dumped him onto a sofa by the door and walked towards the bed. Looking down at my clothes, they were still stained with blood, ash, and dirt. I couldn't believe I forgot to put on my armor, it didn't matter though. My armor was still in Princess Celestia's room, and Canterlot was too far away, I couldn't teleport them over to me, not with this great distance between the Gryphon Kingdom and Canterlot, the Soul Sapping Gems weren't of any help either. I would have to find a way to clean my clothes later. Now, I wanted to rest, I fell onto the soft blood red sheets and closed my eyes.

'_I want to be with Twilight..._', I thought to myself as I heaved a sigh.

* * *

**And~~~ here's Chapter 21! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Time to switch back to writing a chapter for The Truth Revealed :D.**

**And please, I would like some feedback for my chapters :O. I want to know if you guys like this or dislike it.**

**So... leave a Review, and stick around for Chapter 22 :D. Coming... whenever, after I finish the next chapter for The Truth Revealed.**

**EDITED: 2/3/13**

**SIDE-NOTE: Just an FYI :P, this whole Gryphon portion of this fanfic is strictly a filler, believe it or not. The reason being is... I have ****no idea when John's birthday is and I don't feel like checking it. But hey, at least you guys get more stuff to read :D And in my opinion, this is turning out to be pretty interesting, even for me.**


	22. Chapter 22: Wake Up, Lunch Time?

_The sound of rumbling sounded throughout my surroundings. Slowly sitting up, I noticed that I was once more in my ghostly form. _

_'Another dream...', I sighed as I floated upwards._

_Looking around, I noticed that I was still in the room I had went in. Turning towards the couch near the front of the room, hoping to see John, but didn't. I turned towards the windows, it was probably around noon. I floated towards the doors and phased through them, being a ghost was pretty fun. My head sticking out from the door, I looked from side to side. The hall was empty, the walls were burned black, pieces of the walls were broken off and scattered on top of the carpet floor._

_'What the fuck happened here?' I thought as I looked down._

_The door to the room was worn out, maimed with claw markings, the wood was charred too. All of a sudden, the sound of several claws and paws run up the stairs, from down the hall, the other side of which the elevator was located. Shouts and gunfire from the Gryphons rifle came from the stairs. Flashes of green projected towering shadows from the stairs and onto the wall in front of the stairs. A large group of Gryphons charged up the stairs, several had their backs turned to their comrades as they fired down the stairs. Their armor wasn't of the Gryphon Kingdoms guards, they were those of the Rebellion!_

_A loud and hysterical laugh came from the stair case. The laugh came from John, as he ran alongside the walls and leaped off of it. He spun, sweeping his leg through the air as he struck one of the Gryphons on the side of his shoulder. The force of John's kick had sent the Gryphon at the wall, blowing a hole through the thick marble wall. The Gryphon shrieked an eagle like call as he fell towards the ground. It's wings were bent out of shape, preventing it from flying safely down to the ground below. The carpet floor erupted from in front of the Gryphon group. It was me._

"_Alright assholes, tell us where you've got the Princess held up!" I heard John demand as he grinend wickedly, his sword resting on his shoulder._

"_Like you'll get anything out of us you vile, hairless apes!" A Gryphon exclaimed as he aimed at John and reached down with his claw like finger and was about to pull the trigger._

_The Gryphon stopped at the trigger as his entire head was encased in ice, I had fired an ice arrow at the Gryphon._

"_Okay, your friend made a shitty decision, now tell us where she is, or expect yourself to be frozen solid, or worse, sliced into pieces by my friend here", I heard myself say as I disarmed my bow and pointed my open palms at them_

_My palms began to glow an eerie dark blue, a light mist came off of my hands too. I watched on as the event unfolded. What had happened? What happened to Princess Luna?_

"_Jeffry...", I heard a feminine voice call out to me._

"_Who's there?" I asked, looking around._

"_Jeffry... Jeffry!"_

~Bedroom of the Gryphon Kingdom~

My eyes shot open, but my body stayed face down on the blood red sheets. I moved my eyes around as I looked around to see if anyone was there, to see if the source of the feminine, and yet very familiar voice, was coming from inside the room.

"Jeffry?" The voice sounded again.

It was now clear that the voice wasn't coming from anywhere in the room, but from within my head!

'_Okay, who is it?_' I spoke into my mind.

'_It's me~! Twilight, yay! I got the spell to work!_' The voice said, clearly the voice of Twilight, the one I loved, just as the voice had said.

'_Hey, Twily. Wow, didn't know you could do something like this_', I said back to her as I yawned out loud.

'_Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were still sleeping_', Twilight apologized, her voice sounded flustered.

'_It's okay, perfect timing though. Was having another weird nightmare_', I said as I flipped over, only to end up rolling off the side of the bed and slamming onto the floor.

'_… Okay, ow_', I said as I rubbed my face.

'_Are you okay? Did you get hurt just now?_' Twilight asked worriedly.

'_Nah, just fell off my bed. Didn't expect myself to end up from the middle of the bed to the side of it as I slept_', I said as I propped myself up.

'*_Giggle* You're pretty clumsy, aren't you?_' Twilight said as I heard her giggle again.

'_Hey, if you fall off your bed, I'ma laugh at you, too_', I grinned as I pushed myself backwards and sat on my haunches.

'_*Giggle* Good luck trying to see that happen_', Twilight said.

A loud knock came from the door and a Gryphon Guard, thankfully, wearing the armor of the Gryphon Kingdom, stepped into the room.

'_Well, gotta go now, Twily. I've got a visitor_', I sighed as I got up.

'_Oh... okay. I'll talk to you soon, let me send you the information on how to use this spell_', Twilight said as I felt something press against my mind.

'_Ugh... wow. Thanks, you've gotta teach me how to do that someday_', I smirked at her ability to use such a wide variety of magic, obvious as unicorns could use magic.

'_Okay! I'll wait for you to call me, don't wanna interrupt you from your naps again_', Twilight giggled as I felt our connection become severed.

I stretched and turned to the Gryphon Guard, who bowed as he stopped about ten feet away from me.

"Sir, it is nice to see that you are finally awake. The meeting that was scheduled in the morning was pushed back to an hour after noon comes", the Gryphon Guard said as he kept his head down.

"Oh crap! How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, as I turned towards the room in hopes of finding a clock.

"Nearly an entire half day, Sir. King, Might Beak will arrive in your room shortly. He would like to show you around the castle before the meeting is to begin", the Gryphon said as he stood and turned, walking out the door.

As he shut the door, I face palmed myself. How the heck did I sleep for that long? I turned around to look at the couch. John was still there... and still out cold. A trail of drool came from his open mouth and dripped onto the cushions. Shaking my head at my friends ability to remain asleep for so long, I heard a low rumble coming from my stomach. Resting my hand on my stomach, I thought back to what the Gryphon Guard had said.

'_Nearly half a day, eh?_', I thought to myself as I remembered that we had all gone to bed earlier.

I was sure that none of us had even eaten anything on our trip here. Nor had any of us eaten anything before we went to sleep. John and I haven't eaten anything for breakfast since we slept right through it. The others probably had already woken up and eaten their morning meals. Now that I think about it, what did the Gryphons eat? They don't seem to be the kind of people... or things, that eat cupcakes and whatnot like the ponies of Equestria do. The Gryphons are part lion and part eagle, they must be meat eaters, or omnivores. Casting my thoughts aside, I looked around for anything that seemed to be the bathroom in this room. I needed to clean my clothes as best that I could, don't want to meet up with high officials looking as if I've been in a crime scene, which I seriously did look as if I was.

Seeing as there as only the front door, the doors leading to the balcony, and a door that didn't seem to lead into any obvious places, other than a closet. Walking over to the door, I pulled it open and saw that is was a bathroom, it as similar to that of the one I saw in Princess Celestia's bedroom, only this one was more... rough, than smooth and having a relaxing look to it. Figures, these Gryphons are not only strong in battle, but their bathrooms must be _strong, _too. I pulled my blood stained shirt over my head and looked over it, it was a rag for all it's worth. Rarity would probably go mad if she saw what I did with her clothing that she made for me. Going to have to ask her to make me another pair, this time, I'm going to pay her, whether she likes it or not.

All of a sudden, I heard the front door open.

"Jeffry, are you awake yet? Or are you continuing your day nap?" A voice said as it let out a booming laugh.

"Even if I was asleep, I would be awake after hearing you laugh that loudly", I said as I leaned back, appearing into view from the doorway.

"Ha ha, that's true. Well, nice to see that you're awake", Might Beak said as he came over to where my voice came from.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same for John over there", I said as I plugged the sink and turned the knobs.

"Ah, forgive me if you've told me this before, but I seem to have forgotten your names!" Might Beak laughed.

"Heh, doesn't really matter. Seeing as we haven't spoken a lot, yet. Even I forgot if we were fully introduced", I chuckled as I dunked my bloody shirt into the sink, also shutting the water off to prevent from ruining the glossy black marble floors.

"So, as you know. I am King of the Gryphon Kingdom, Might Beak", he said as he took off his dome like crown and placed it on his scepter and set that aside, too.

"I'm Jeffry, may or may not know this. I'm one of the two War Generals that Equestrai has, appointed by Princess Celestia", I said as I turned around.

"Ah, quite the formal lad you are. I see that you've experienced quite a lot of battles in your time of youth", Might Beak said as he gestured to my scar ridden torso.

"Hey, I'm still young. And if you think this is a lot, you should take a look at John. He used to be in the marines back in our world", I said as I looked past Might Beak and at John, still out cold.

"Marines? What is that?" Might Beak asked.

"Eh, think of it as something like a military, only for a different field of fighting... or something like that", I said as I rubbed my chin, trying to remember fully of what it really was.

"Ah, I see", Might Beak nodded as he leaned against the door.

I turned back to the sink and began to scrub my shirt, in hopes of removing these horrid stains. Silence fell upon us as I tried to clean my shirt, my pants were relatively _clean_. They were a deep black, I could have sworn that they were a light brown color yesterday morning. The blood that stained my pants was barely noticeable, so I saw no reason to clean them. Not if I could clean it, I could, but I would have to go around in wet pants, and I don't have another pair on me.

"So, have you ever thought of returning back to your own world?" I heard Might Beak ask.

I froze, I have never thought of ever returning to our world... nor did I see any real reason to go back to our world.

"Hmm, no, I haven't Not like there;s any reason for John and I to ever want to go back. Our lives were pretty bad, we were poor and we were close to getting kicked out of our apartment, because SOMEONE gambled away all of our rent money", I said.

"blmerh, nrot mah fault!" John shouted from the couch.

"Oh, finally you're ….awake?" I said as I leaned out of the doorway and looked over at him.

John was still out cold... sleep talking.

"So your lives were bad in your world... is that the only reason why you two wanted to stay in this world?" Might Beak asked.

"Well, there are several reasons as to why we wanted to stay here, well for me that is", I said as I pulled my shirt out from the sink and twisted it to get rid of the water.

"For me, I found somepony that I could actually love. For another reason, this is probably for both of us", I said as I flapped my shirt to get rid of loose drops of water.

"Both of us had somehow gotten powers, we can really help everyone or everypony with anything that may require us to help with", I said as I inspected my shirt.

"Ah, I see", Might Beak said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Seeing as my shirt was somewhat clean, save for a few, small, light, spots of blood. Seeing as I wouldn't be able to clean it completely, I pulled it over my head and then straightened it out and exited the bathroom. As I stepped out of the bathroom, my stomach gave out a loud audible growl. Might Beak turned around and chuckled.

"Of course, you two have not eaten anything since you've arrived", Might Beak said.

"Heh, yeah", I said as I lifted the scepter from the door way and tossed it at him.

"Thank you. Come now, it is almost lunch time, why not join me and your friends for a meal?" He said as he caught the scepter and flicked his crown onto his head.

"Sure, I'll join you... you think we should wake up John? That is, if we can wake him up.

"I'm not quite sure, why not try?" Might Beak said as he walked towards the doorway.

Walking over to John, I looked down and saw that he had drenched the entire topside of the cushion he laid on top of. I lifted my hand up to his chest and placed it on his still bloody armor. My hand began to crackle with black sparks. Unleashing a large shock through his armor, John began to shake as the electricity began to surge through his body. As I lifted my hand, he then fell off the couch and began to look around himself.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for?" John said as he grabbed for the couch cushion and pulled himself up.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Lunch time", I said as I walked towards the door.

"Lunch time? Damn, we skipped breakfast-HEY! Wait for me", John said as he scrambled to his feet and went after me.

"Leave your armor here, no one wants to see you with blood on you", I said as I opened the door and stepped out.

The sound of John teleporting his armor off of him, and the armor hitting the floor sounded as he ran out the door. As we walked down the hall with Might Beak, I noticed that the hall was just as I had saw it yesterday.

'_Good, my dream didn't come true... or not yet..._', I sighed as I followed behind Might Beak.

Looking backwards, I saw that the stairs were indeed there. How did I see the stairs in my dream if I've never actually seen the stairs before? My dreams weren't just dreams... did I have some sort of ability to see into the future?

"Hey, Might Beak. What the heck are we eating?" John yawned as he stretched, cracking his back as he did.

"Well, we'll be eating with your friends. I won't be eating the same meal as they are, seeing as they can't eat meat as I do", Might Beak responded, John lit up.

"Meat! Sweet!" John said as he cheered into the air.

"Oh, you would rather eat meat than eat what your friends eat?" Might Beak asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm okay with vegetables or eating cupcakes for several days straight, but if meat is offered, I'll take it!", John said.

"Ha ha ha, very well then. I will have my servants prepare a similar meal for you two", he smiled as we got into the elevator, just as the two guards opened it for us.

Stepping inside, we turned around and waited for the elevator to make its way down. The elevator jolted upwards and then descended downwards. As the elevator stopped, we stepped out and walked down the hall. As we walked down the hall, I saw Princess Luna coming out from around the corner and she then saw us. She waved to us and walked towards us as we walked toward her.

"Thou has finally awaken?" Luna said as she giggled.

"Hey, I was busy protecting you guys. Will John was busy shooting himself in the freaking face with god knows what those dart things are filled with", I said.

"Thou has a point, the meeting shall begin shortly after noon", Luna said as she followed alongside us as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, a Guard came into my room and told me that before", I said.

We arrived at two towering doors and two guards by the doors pushed it open and allowed us to enter the room. The room was a long room with a long grand table. Plates, forks, knives, spoons all lined along the edges of the table in front of a chair. The guards we had arrived with were already seated at the far end of the table. Shining Armor sat next to them. We walked over to them and John and I both sat next to them, Luna sat next to me. Might Beak walked over to the midsection of the table and sat at the back of the table, his chair nearly towered over himself as he sat there. Once he was seated, guards came out from the sides of the room, each carrying a plate. They placed the plates down on the table and lifted the silver dome coverings and revealed the food that rested beneath it.

A wide variety of salads, a soup, roasted pork, and several other meaty dishes. I looked over at John, and boy was he drooling.

"Hell yeah!" John said as he reached over and grabbed for a giant piece of meat with his fork.

I was surprised the ponies weren't so disturbed at John for eating meat, not like I'll not be eating it too. I reached over with my own fork and stabbed into a slab of meat and brought it over to my plate. Taking my knife, I sliced a portion of it off and brought it my my mouth and chewed on it. It tasted wonderful, I couldn't believe how long I haven't eaten any meat for god knows how many days. I looked over at Luna, she was slightly fidgeting as she looked across the table, but quickly looked away. Repeating this action, I looked across the table and noticed John staring, he had his fork pointed at Luna as if he was about to stab her. His line of sight was slightly angled down.

"Dude... you've got meat in front of you, don't eat the Princess...", I frowned as I stared at him.

"Not planning to... that", he said as he pointed down at the table.

Looking down at the spot where he had pointed to, I saw something that I did not expect to see what I saw. It was a entire roasted chicken... Looking over at Might Beak, he was part eagle... a bird. Chickens are birds... buddy, you're eating your closely related cousin...

* * *

**Here's Chapter 22 :D Managed to finish this before school :D Like, 7 minutes before I leave xD. Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, next one will either be on Friday or Saturday. See you then.**

**Please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting the Council

John heaved a loud sigh as he leaned back onto his chair and picked at his teeth with his fork. Clearly, he had enjoyed his meal that consisted of NO cupcakes or any sugary pastries what so ever. Shining Armor, Princess Luna, and the pegasi Guards had all finished their salads, with sides of diced fruit. Might Beak was speaking to one of his Guards to bring over some desert, some pastries perhaps? Yay... Over the sound of Might Beak speaking to his Guard, I heard some light 'clinking' sounds coming from above us, I first expected it to be birds or something, walking on the roof of this place. But the sounds continued to be heard by me, and no one else. John had seemed to notice it now, seeing as he continued to look forward, but his eyes darted around the room.

All of a sudden, John gave me a smug grin. Lifting his fork towards me, he lifted it up and down, just as I heard another clink come from above me, closer this time. Then, a tiny shard of stone came from above me and landed on my lap. John pinched the end of his fork with his index finger and his thumb. Lowering my palm onto the clothed table, and my palm began to glow a very faint hue of black. Another clink came from above me, I immediately shot up from my chair and threw a short, thin, black dagger I made with my magic, up into the sky. John had kicked himself away from the table and swung his arm, releasing the fork into the air as I heard something like a 'fthey' sound after I had threw my dagger.

A grunt came from above us as several gray feathers floated down from the ceiling and floated down onto the table. Shortly after, drops of blood came from the ceiling. The others all jolted at John and my own actions. The Gryphon Guards had all pointed their rifles at John and I. Shaking my head, I pointed upwards, the Guards all looked up and their face became shocked but quickly returned to their serious expressions as they reamed and pointed their rifles upward.

"What are you two doing?" Shining Armor said as he looked up and began to look around the surface of the ceiling.

Before I could give a response, a loud crack came from the ceiling as a large object came crashing down onto the dining table, causing it to break down the middle. The pegasi Guards and the Gryphon Guards all leaped over and positioned themselves around the object. The pegasi had their wings spread out, their forelegs were bend, ready to send themselves upward to stomp on whatever had landed on the table. While as the Gryphons aimed their rifles at the object. Walking closer to the table, I saw that it was a Gryphon, partially covered in a light gray cloack.

"John and I heard some clinking from the ceiling", I said as I looked up and saw that a chunk of the ceiling had broken off and was in the downed Gyrphons claws.

"Ah, a Rebel! Once more, they try to eliminate me", Might Beak spat as he sat back onto his chair and huffed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they. Question is, how the hell did they fucking get in?" John scowled as he looked at Might Beak.

"Most of the Rebel forces were once my own guards, of course they would know how to get in and out of my castle with ease", Might Beak responded.

"Hey, John. This guy is still alive", I said as I nudged the light gray cloak of the Gryphon and saw that it was breathing heavily.

John pushed the Gryphon Guards aside as he made his way past them and went over to the Gryphon.

"Hey, Jeff. Ya' got him in his chest", John said as he reached down and pulled out my magic dagger from the Gryphon's chest.

Indeed I had got him in the chest. I noticed that the Gryphon wasn't even wearing armor, probably to increase his mobility. It did have two similar metal claw-like contraptions. Some sort of short wooden crossbow laid next to its arm.

"Ha, you missed", I laughed as he tossed my dagger over to me.

"Nope", John said as he pointed towards the wall as he walked over to the base of the wall.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to see what he had pointed at. John stared at the wall as the base of his boats began to glow a golden hue. Lifting one leg, he placed his foot on the wall and began to walk up the wall.

"That ain't gonna be good", I said as I looked up at John.

John squatted down and pulled something out from the wall. Just as he did, his foot slipped and he fell down onto the floor.

"Ah, shit. Ugh, I hit this", John said as he got up and tossed whatever he had pulled from the wall.

On closer inspection, I saw that it was his fork. His fork had an arrow stuck in between two of the forks teeth.

"Oh damn", I said as I pulled the arrow off.

"Ah, so you saved me. Ha ha ha, thank you John", Might Beak said as he patted John on the shoulder.

I flipped the arrow into the air, and quickly grabbed its base and threw it towards one of the glass windows that lined the walls. The arrow shot through the glass and struck another Gryphon that was hanging from the ledge. The arrow had pierced straight through its shoulder pad. The Gryphon let out a pained grunt and then a loud scream, as the arrow had caused his claw-like hand to release the ledge and fall downwards.

"Oh shit! How many more are there?" John asked as he brought out his rifle.

"Probably none as of now", I said as several Gryphons jumped off from the wall and began to fly away.

"Ah, this will never stop until this Rebellion is stopped!" Might Beak growled as he slammed the base of his scepter onto the carpet floor.

"This is one of the matters we are to discuss with your council, is it not?" Luna asked.

"Yes, our alliance to be, will follow with us asking Equestria for support with my Kingdom's little situation", Might Beak said as he turned to Luna.

"Very well. Lunch has been finished, shall we set off for the meeting room?" Luna asked.

"Yes, let us be off", Might Beak said as he walked back towards the doors of which we had entered through.

Leaving the small mess that our little event had caused, John and I followed after them.

'_Hmm... I wonder what Twilight and the girls are doing_', I thought as I looked out the windows that lined the hall we walked down.

Watching John as he peered down at his armor.

"Hey Jeff, why is my armor covered in blood?" John asked.

'_And I thought YOU said that I was the clueless one_', I thought as I face palmed myself.

~Canterlot Castle~

I was sitting at my desk, in my room. A stack of paper work had been delivered to me by my secretary. She continued to stand next to my table, staring at me. Her stare kept telling me 'get to work!' Sighing, I picked up my quail with my magic, I began to start on this tower of paperwork. Not even getting past a quarter of it, a wisp of green smoke same shooting through my balcony door and came over to me. The smoke gathered and a letter plopped down from where the smoke had gathered.

"Oh, this must be from me student", finally, some excuses to get me out of all this paper work!

My secretary just glared at me. I let out an awkward laugh as I unrolled the letter and began to read it.

'_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_The girls and I are planning a birthday party for John, when he and Jeffry come back. Pinkie Pie had came up with the idea of inviting you and your sister to the party. We've already planned out most of the activities, but are a bit unclear as to what humans would like to do on their birthdays. Pushing that aside, we've already prepared some gifts, and hid them in the librarys' basement. You and your sister are more than welcome to attend John's birthday party. There will also be one for Jeffry. John's birthday is in less than a week, I have forgotten when it is exactly, but we can ask John when he returns. Applejack had said that Jeffry's birthday is a week after John's. I'm fairly sure that the Gala is two days after John's birthday, so we have a faint idea on when his birthday is?_

_'The Gala! I forgot that it was coming up soon, best to have somepony begin the preparations... Twilight cannot do this, she and her friends are busy with John's birthday... birthday. Gifts! I shall prepare presents for John, and in place of my sister while she is with them in the Gryphon Kingdom!' _I thought to my self as I looked back at the letter and began to read again.

'_Being Pinkie Pie, she 'accidentally', ruined the library, so we can no longer hold the party at the library, we were wondering if you could loan us the Canterlot Garden for us to use._

_~Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle'_

As I finished Twilight's letter, I looked up and thought.

'_Hmm, I shall do my part for John's birthday! Perfect timing, no more paperwork~_', I cheered to myself as I got up to see what I can give to John as a present.

Suddenly, a loud 'ahem', came from beside me. Looking down, I saw my secretary. She wore the most serious expression on her face as she pointed at the mountain of paperwork. Sighing, I sat back down and began to work on the stack of papers once more. She's just like my mother whenever I refused to do my schoolwork, when I was a little filly. An idea came to me and I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and pulled out a slip of paper. Quickly drawing a picture, and jotting down some notes and instructions, I rolled it up and stamped on it with a stamp I kept on my desk. Passing the letter to my secretary, I spoke.

"Please deliver this to '_Bolts 'n' Arch's'_, I want something built for me in Ponyville", I said.

"If I leave, will you continue with your work?" My secretary said as she frowned.

"*Sigh* Yes, I will", I said as she smiled and took the rolled up letter into her maw and trotted away.

'_Yes, just like my mother_', I giggled as I turned back to my work and groaned.

This was going to take the entire day!

~On Some LONG Spiraling Stairs~

We were all headed up the stairs, except for the pegasi guards. They were instructed by Shining Armor to stand guard with the Gryphon Guards at the base of the tower, that housed the spiraling stairs. The meeting were only for the ears of royalty and their officials. Making our way up the stairs, I noticed that there became less and less Guards as we made our way toward the top of the tower we were going up. Finally reaching the top, Might Beak brought out a glowing white shard from some sort of gem and pressed it into a indent in the wall. The indent began to glow the same color as lines began to travel along the door frame and the door creaked open. Taking the shard out, we all walked in. Inside were several Gryphons, all wearings different kinds of armor. Each was of a different arrange of colors and shapes. Some of them wore no armor, but wore elegant robes, they looked old.

They all sat in a circle around the sides of the room, at the center of the room was a small stage made of a mithril green marble. Shining Armor, Princess Luna, and King Might beak walked around the stage and towards a stand in the back, where four large thrones were at... four? John and I stopped midway as Might Beak raised his hand to us and gestured to the stage, telling us to get on it. As the three walked over to the thrones and sat down, John and I looked at each other, but shrugged and walked onto the smooth marble stage.

"So, these are the _humans_ of which we were told about, are they not?" A Gryphon in armor said in a deep and stern voice.

"Yes, they are", Might Beak said.

"Are they as powerful as we were told, by the Princesses of Equestria?" Another Gryphon in armor said, folding his claw-like hands together as he rested his elbows on the table.

"*Booming Laughter* They most certainly are, took down two assassins that had made their way into my castle, not to long ago", Might Beak laughed.

"Hrmm, may we see exactly how powerful these two are?" A Gryphon in crimson red roves, lined with gold thread, spoke as he fumbled with a gold goblet filled with some sort of liquid.

"That is not for me to decide, but for them", Might Beak said as he pointed his scepter at us.

"I don't mind", I said as I raised both my palms up and formed three black flaming spheres in both hands.

"Same here!" John laughed as he positioned his hands above the other as a long pole extended from his hands and balled up at the top, morphing into an axe head.

Snapping my fingers, a thin transparent black veil rose from the rims of the stage and reached towards the ceiling, sealing John and I inside. The black veil of magic began to coat the floor and the ceiling, within the room I made with my magic. The Gryphon superiors all leaned forward to see exactly what John and I could do. John rushed forward, bringing the axe down from above his head and towards me. Flicking my wrist, one of the flaming black spheres shot forward and struck John under the chin, causing him to fly slightly into the air. Sweeping both my palms against each other, all remaining five spheres flew around John as he fell towards the ground. Before he could hit the floor, I balled up my fists. The spheres all struck John over and over, rapidly. John spread his arms out, a plain white bubble spread out from his core.

My spheres bounced off of his barrier and flew straight for the walls of the room I made, but did not go through. Bringing the spheres back to me, I snapped my fingers. The spheres began to expand and mold itself into two weapons. They quickly molded into two black scythes, both at equal length.

'_Scythes_._.. from my dream... and I was fighting.. JOHN!_' I thought as my eyes shot open as I looked up at John.

'_No! If my dreams do come true, then this is going to be bad! But, 'him' hasn't appeared yet_', I thought as I saw John broke his axe in half and the two pieces formed into twin blades.

John charged at me as I was dazing off. Quickly raising both of my scythes up, I blocked both of his strikes. John wasted no time and began to bombard me with swift, yet powerful strikes. Veins bulged on my forehead as I tried to block every strike John threw at me. Leaning back as he brought both blades down at the same time, I felt something burn inside of me. All of a sudden, I felt my body surge with power. Letting out a shout, I hooked my scythes on his swords and swung outwards, sending his swords into my walls and shattering upon impact. I swung rapidly at John

"Oh shit!" John said as John brought both of his arms up, both arms glowed white as I struck him.

Turning my scythes so that the blades faced inward, I swung the two at each other. Both blades struck John at either one of his arms. John grunted as he gritted his teeth.

*P.O.V. Change:John*

I was about to tell Jeffry to stop, seeing as he had won already, by disarming me and keeping me at a corner. Both Jeffry kept on attacking. I saw his eyes turn pitch black as he continued to swing at me.

"H-hey Jeff! *Grunt* You win, stop!" I said as Jeffry swung at my arms again.

Striking my arms, he twirled the scythes, hooking both of my arms. Swinging outward with my arms hooked onto the blades, he kneed me hard on my gut. I let out a loud gasp as my breath was knocked out of me. I heard a loud shattering sound of glass, Jeffry's barrier had been smashed by Shining Armor and Princess Luna. Luna rushed in front of me and spread her wings to shield me, while as Shining Armor tackled Jeffry to the ground and pinned him down. Jeffry struggled as he snarled.

"What the fucking hell, J-... Jeffry?" I asked, only to earn a gasp from Jeffry as he snapped out of his violent thrashing.

Lifting his head, he looked around and saw that we were surrounding him.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Jeffry asked as Shining got off of him and allowed him to get up.

"Dude, you went serial killer on me", I said as I walked over to him.

John slowly crawled to his feet, but as he was about to stand up. He fell forward and landed on his hands and knees. Jeffry began to cough furiously.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

I coughed and coughed, harder each time. I wiped my mouth and looked at my forearm, and noticed that I had coughed up blood. Looking up, Shining Armor and John looked a bit surprised, while as Luna frowned at me.

"Our apologizes, King Might Beak. But there are important matters that we must attend to. This meeting, regarding our soon to be made alliance, shall be postponed until we have dealt with our _matters_", Princess Luna said calmly as she turned to look at Might Beak.

"Um, yes. Of course. Your friend is ill, we shall continue our meeting at a later date", Might Beak said as he looked on.

"Caption Shining Armor, Sir John. Please help Jeffry out of the room", Luna instructed to the two.

The two looked at each other but shrugged and helped me to my feet.

"I'll take you all to a tavern I know down town! We shall spend sometime out of our business to relax and refresh ourselves!" Might Beak called out as I was dragged out of the room.

"Very well, we shall be with Jeffry in his and Johns room. Until the night arrives, farewell", Luna said as she walked out of the door.

Once we were outside, the doors closed on their own. I pushed the two away from me and landed on all four again, breathing heavily.

"Luna... what the hell is going on?" I said as I clenched my chest, feeling an immense burning from within.

"There is something what we need to say to thou. Caption Shining Armor, Sir John. We wish to ask for the two to go elsewhere, while Jeffry and I speak about private matters", I heard Luna sigh.

"Um.. okay", John said as he patted Shining's shoulder as they walked away, down the stairs.

"Luna, tell me. What the hell is going on with me?" I said, pushing myself up using the wall.

"We have much to explain to thou", Luna said as her horn glowed and we disappeared.

We reappeared in the room John and I had slept in. Luna appeared exhausted, must have been because that the Gryphon Kingdom rested on one of the many Soul Sapping Gem infested mountains.

"This would be far more easier to explain if our sister was here", Luna said as she limped over to my bed and collapsed onto it.

"Urgh, I can contact her. This morning, Twilight contacted me with a spell, she told me how to do it", I panted as I pushed myself onto my back.

"Really, thou should use it to contact our sister. Thus, making our explanation far more easier. Twilight Sparkle truly is a gifted unicorn", Luna said as she caught her breath.

Reaching out with my magic, I felt the Soul Sapping Gems beginning to sap my magic, but I managed to reach out to Canterlot. I felt my magic press against another mind. Connecting Luna to my spell, I heard a familiar voice say.

'_This feeling, is this Jeffry?' _I heard a voice say.

'_Yes, and your sister_', I thought as I panted.

'_Luna! How goes with the all-',_

_'We did not contact thou for such conversation *Sigh* __**It**__ has happened to Jeffry'_, I heard Luna say.

'_Very well. Jeffry, it is time to explain to you of what your powers have done to you..._', Celestia said in a soft and slightly frightened voice.

'_What?!_' I thought to myself as I bolted upright, only to fall back onto my back as the pain began to spread.

**(A/N This is self thought)**

'_My powers? What of them?_' I thought as I looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 23! I love leaving these at cliff hangers :3 Hope you guys don't hate me for this xD. Well, I did promise that I would be writing two chapters for every one chapter I write for The Truth Revealed, but my OCD has started to act up. I'm going to write one more to leave the chapters are an even number :P.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave a Review!**

**NOTE: I've noticed that I haven't been getting much response (reviews). I'm starting to feel a bit awkward of this D:**


	24. Chapter 24: Explanation?

'_Jeffry, you remember the time of when your magical abilities have evolved?'_ Celestia asked.

'_Urgh, yeah_', I groaned as I gave up on getting up.

'_Not everything was explained to you and John. Not only does the color symbolize ones __mood, personality,__or how they're feeling at the time their magic evolve, but another. One end result that only occurs to only the ones who are in possession of great power, ones who will have a great part in this worlds destiny'_, I heard Celestia say as she ended it with a sigh.

'_So... what I'm going to have a great part in your worlds destiny? What does all this mean?' _I asked as I winced in pain as I felt a sharp piercing sensation at the back of my dome.

'_I have never told anypony else, other than Twilight Sparkle, of something that I feared would come from John and your arrival to this world. I had shown her a book on old legends I had stumbled upon when I was poking around my bookshelves_', Celestia said.

'_Legends? What did it say about John and myself?'_ I asked, slightly curious as to what would cause me to be in such pain, to cause me to act as I did.

'_The legend I showed Twilight, told of two creatures, not of this world, would change the world greatly. One of them, The One of Darkness would bring about the destruction of Equestria once its powers were to awaken. The One of Light, would stand by the pony race and fight alongside them as they fought to defeat the One of Darkness. In the end, the One of Light and the pony race will fall altogether, before the One of Darkness. The only way the One of Darkness would be defeated is only possible by the one the One of Darkness truly loves. In the book, it had pictures that showed that it would have been John and yourself. And now, as you two progress through your new lives in Equestria, you two begin to resemble these two beings more and more'_, Princess Celestia sighed as she finished her explanation.

'_W-what? Are you trying to say I'm the One of Darkness? That I would destroy all of Equestria?! I wouldn't even think of it. URGH!_' I grunt as I clawed at the carpet laid floor.

'_Celestia... *Huff* How can I stop this? How does all this lead to me wanting to destroy Equestria?_' I asked worriedly, sweat beading down my forehead.

'_The book states that the only one way to defeat the One of Darkness was to free it from its prison of hatred_', Celestia said.

'_Hatred...? But I don't hate anyone here, maybe the Gryphon Rebels, but that's only because of something minor... the other way to defeat the One of Darkness was by the one it truly loves? Twilight?_' I asked.

'_On another page, it shows a picture that closely resembles Twilight. Just so you know, Jeffry, legends aren't completely correct. Many things may be different than they are or will be when they will or won't happen. This may be caused from something else_', Celestia said as I pulled myself closer to my bed.

'_Like what?_' I asked as I pulled myself up, my chin rested on the edge of the bed as I looked up at Luna, who was observing our conversation.

'_This is about the color of your magic. At first I assumed that it would have been because of your personality, that 'dark' side you have. But no, it was not because of that. It's because your magic is rooted by Dark Magic, magic that will corrupt anypony who uses it, thus is the reason that my sister has personally banned it'_, Celestia said.

Cocking my head at the dark coated Princess, earning a sigh from Luna.

'_We have banned this type of magic for the reason that it will cause anypony to become corrupt,as my sister has said. There is more to this magic, if one is to lose themselves in the darkness that will consume them, the darkness will begin to give birth to a powerful being_', Luna explained.

'_Oh, makes sense. But that doesn't explain why I'm using Dark Magic, is this why I feel like this?_' I asked as I coughed into my hand.

Pulling my hand away from my face, I saw that there were more blood than before.

'_Yes, I've seen the darkness begin to grow, but I thought nothing of it. At the first sign of Dark Magic beginning to take effect on somepony, they immediately begin to overflow with hatred, but not you. Your body seemed to be naturally adapted to this magic, so I saw no reason to stop it, a great mistake on my part_', I heard Celestia say as guilt filled her voice.

'_Don't blame yourself, I should be the one to blame for my own problems. I should have felt this coming... is there a way that I can stop this? Or will it continue as of now?_' I asked, turning over, leaning myself against the bed.

'_…__. There is a way, but I am not sure if it will work. Everypony whom I've come across, that has allowed themselves into the darkness, were unable to recover. But you, your body seems to be able to house your darkness. Your Darkness will grow as you us Dark Magic more and more_', Celestia said.

'_So... stop using my magic?_' I asked.

'_Yes, but do not worry. Once the effects of Dark Magic have lessened, you will be able to use magic once more. When that time comes, I will do my best to teach you of pure magic. So you shall not lose the ability to use magic freely, and remain Equestria's War General_', Celestia said, somewhat happierer.

'_Ugh, worst timing ever... going to have to leave all the fighting to John now. Hope he doesn't shoot himself again_', I sighed as the pain hung onto my body.

'_Fighting? What fighting?_' Celestia asked.

'_Dear sister, the Gryphons have split into two parties at the news at a possible alliance with Equestria. Rebels seek to eliminate King Might Beak from the throne to prevent this and preserve their old ways of their ancestors_', Luna said.

'_Oh my, are any of you hurt?_' Celestia asked.

'_No, we're okay. Hopefully nothing violent happens soon_', I said as a knock came from the bedroom door.

'_Sister, Jeffry and I have a visitor. We shall speak with thou when we return to Canterlot_', Luna said.

'_Very well. Take care of yourself, Jeffry_', Celestia said as she severed our magical connection on her own.

"Come in!", I called out as I pushed myself up, just as Luna stepped off the bed.

Our movements had ended up with Luna tripping over my shoulder. She fell forward and tumbled onto my lap. Her hoof landed straight on my crotch, with her entire body weight resting on my crotch, I exhaled sharply and fell onto my side. Luna quickly removed herself from my person and began to apologize.

"Yo, Jeff... the fuck happened here?" I heard John said as I hissed through my teeth.

"L-L-L-Luna... ho~o~f... my ba-ll...s", I stuttered as I held onto my gentails.

The pain from my magic was painful enough, but the pain coming from Luna landing on my balls was just to much.

"... Not even going to ask how that happened", John said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"So, you okay?" Shining Armor asked, taking off his helmet.

"Yeah, just gotta stop using my magic for now", I said as I continued to lay face down on the carpet.

"Ha, sucks to be you!" John said from the bathroom.

"Well, sucks to be you since you're going to have to do all the fighting now", I spat back at him.

"... ah shit", John said.

~Princess Celestia's Bedroom~

I had dismissed my secretary, after several attempts to get her to leave. Pacing back and forth in my room, I pondered at the thought of what would become of the Gryphon Kingdom. Would the alliance be made without this _Rebellion_, that they had told me about. I sighed as I walked back towards my table and looked at the still towering stack of paper I had yet to finish. I noticed the letter that Twilight, my student, had sent to me.

"Ah yes, I have yet to respond to her request", I said as I pulled out a clipboard and read down a list.

"The Royal Garden is free... I have a even better location for John\s birthday! I just hope it's finished before they come back. This will surely be a good way for them to relax after their trip to the Gryphon Kingdom!" I said cheerfully as I looked out my bedroom window.

"I shall write a letter to Twilight. Maybe hr and her friends could help in the completion of John and Jeffry's birthday present", I said as I brought up a piece of paper from the bottom of my desk drawer.

Quickly writing down what I had said, I rolled it up and stamped it close with a wax seal. Setting it ablaze, I watched as the green ashes flew out the window and made its way towards Twilight, in Ponyville. All of a sudden, I heard my bedroom door open.

"Your highness, are you done with your conversation with Sir Jeffry?" My secretary asked.

"Yes", I said, my smile quickly turned from a smile into a face of horror.

"Excellent, shall we return to the work at hoof?" She said.

"You mean shall _I_ return to the work at hoof", I said.

"Yes yes, now shall _you_ begin with _your_ work?" She said.

Sighing, I sat down and picked up my quail.

~Jeffry's Bedroom at the Gryphon Kingdom~

I had finally recovered from Luna crushing my family jewels, I was pacing around the front door of my bedroom that I was staying in with John, at the Gryphon Kingdom. The thought was bouncing around in my head, how was I going to fight without my magic? Maybe I could borrow a weapon or two from Might Beaks military? Coming to a decision, I opened the door.

"Hey guys. I'm going to speak with Might Beak about something. When I meet him, I'll come with him to take us to wherever he was talking about", I said as I leaned out of the doorway.

"Very well, we shall see thou later in the day", Luna said.

"See ya later", John said.

"Bye", Shining Armor said.

Now, how the hell was I supposed to find Might Beak? I guess I'll have to ask the guards in the castle to lead me to him. Seeing as I haven't seen any other Gryphons wearing any other type of uniform. Did the Gryphon Kingdom even have any butlers or maids in the castle? Now t hat I think about it, wouldn't really be right to see a Gryphon wearing something like that, they're a;; warriors, from what I can see for far. Never seen anyone from the city yet. I still had a limp in my step, as the pain still stayed, but was fainter than it was when it started.

'_If I use my magic anymore, I'll go crazy again. Who knows what I'll end up doing..._', I said as I shuddered at the thought of me going mad.

After several minutes of wandering the castle, I finally gave up. I went up to a random guard I saw and asked where I could find Might Beak. The Guard said nothing, but pointed down the hall and then bend his finger to the right. Guess he meant for me to go down the hall and then go to the right? Thanking the guard awkwardly, I went on my way towards where he had told me Might Beak would be. Hoping that the information was real and not because of the Guard trying to pull a prank on me. The Guards that worked for Celesta and her sister were very serious, no matter what event arose. Except for the four pegasi guards we came with, they were pretty lax about all this, probably because of their years of experience from being in the Royal Guard.

Doing as the guard had instructed, I reached another one of the elevators that we had all go up in, I sighed. Seeing as I wasn't going to be able to speak with Might Beak, I decided to head back to my room and wait with the others, until Might Beak himself came to get us. I still wondered as to where we were going to go. Before I could go around the corner, the doors slid open and there he was, Might Beak. He noticed me, just as I noticed him, he smiled.

"Ah, just the person that I was going to go see", Might Beak said as he walked over to me.

"Ha, I was actually coming to see you, too", I said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Might Beak asked.

"I can't use my magic for a while, I was wondering if I could borrow some weapons, until the others and I go back to Equestria, after the alliance stuff is done that is", I asked.

"Of course, use what you need... you do know how to get to the armory, yes?" Might Beak asked.

"Um... no? I haven't even been here for that long to actually know where it is", I said as I followed Might Beak around the other corner.

"Ha ha ha! Yes, I forgot about that. Come then, I shall take you to the armory", Might Beak said as he turned another corner and walked down a flight of stairs.

I followed down the stairs. Reaching the bottom level, I saw that the walls looked different than the walls at the upper-levels. Most be below ground level now? Can't see how that's correct, we were so high up not to long ago, just like the castle back at Canterlot. We reached a wooden door, no guards stood guard at the door, but a large glass dome was above the door. Before I could ask what it was, Might Beak stood in front of the door. The glass began to glow a light green hue and beamed onto Might Beak. The beam stayed above him and then quickly shifted over to me. After a second or two, the light turned into a violent crimson red glow. Several stone plates from the wall popped open, they rested onto of what looked to be turrets.

"Now now, he's a guest", Might Beak laughed.

"What the heck are these things?" I asked, a bit worried as to what may have happened if he hadn't said anything.

"There is a reason as to why there are no guards here, these turrets are the defenses for this room", Might Beak said as the turrets slowly moved back into the walls.

"And what's in there?" I asked, cautiously making my way over to him.

"This is our research facilities, my scientists wanted to be protected by their own inventions, rather than be protected by guards themselves. Better to make them happy than annoy them, right?" Might Beak said as he laughed.

Research facilities? Now this is where I wanted to be... but why take me here for weapons? I kept on asking myself this question as the door slide into the wall, instead of opening inwards or outwards. Following him in as he walking into the room, I gasped as I looked in awe at what I saw. The walls of the VERY large room were a shiny white. Chains holding up large pieces of machinery and odd looking contraptions above the Gryphons wearing white lab coats. Two sets of stairs lead downwards at either sides, taking the stairs to the right, I continued to look at the amazing works that these scientists have made. A large explosion came from the far end of the room, looking towards that direction, I saw it was several Gryphons in the white lab coats, pushing what looked to be some sort of missile with a transparent casing, into a hole.

Through the transparent casing, I could see that is was another one of those weird gems that I saw in the container in one of the rifles I looked at. Loading it inside, they all stepped back.

"Test fire, #0006. F ire!" I heard faintly as the Gryphon pressed on a button on the wall.

The machine's barrel began to glow, but suddenly, the machine shook. The machine began to jitter as smoke began to seep out of several openings. In another part of the large room, I saw a Gryphon with what seemed to be some sort of claw, a claw that had electricity flowing out of it. The Gryphon swiped at a large sheet of metal that was being held up by supports. The claw left three fine lines on the sheet of metal.

"Sir Jeffry, you said you wanted a weapon, no?" I heard Might Beak say, snapping out of my sight seeing, I looked at him.

"Y-yeah", I said as I tried to block out the sights as I followed him to a Gryphon.

"Ah, my lord. We've just finished this", the Gryphon said, before bowing.

"Yes yes, what have you created now?" Might Beak said, grinning.

The scientist turned around and picked up what seemed to be one of the many rifles I saw the Gryphon Guards carrying, but it was somewhat longer. This rifle had a skinnier body, but a shorter compartment for the ammunation.

"We've modified the latest model. This one is lighter and made for moving around quickly", the scientist explained.

"Well, what do you think, Sir Jeffry?" Might Beak asked me.

"Well... not really my kind of weapon, but is good. Might need some more work though", I said as I peeked down the barrel.

"Excuse me, um, Sir Jeffry. But this here is our best version of the mass-produced rifle, that we have made. Exactly what needs improvement? This isn't even the prototype, this is the final makings", the scientist said, almost offended.

"Final makings you say? Well", I said as I pointed the rifle at the scientist and placed my finger over the trigger.

The scientist jolted backwards as I pulled on the trigger. A loud click came from the rifle as sparks and smoke came out of the barrel.

"Right... final makings?" I said as I tossed the rifle into the air and caught the barrel with my hand.

Handing the rifle to the scientist, I looked at Might Beak.

"I rather just use a sword or something. Guns are great, even in my world, but these are somewhat different than what I've seen and used", I said as I scientist scratched his head and pulled out the ammunition case out from its housing and peeked at the gem.

"...Ah, okay. No problem. I fear that I won't be able to accompany you to the armory, for I most meet up with your friends. I did say we were going out to relax, did I not?" Might Beak said as he leaped into the air and flew towards the stairs.

"Yeah! You did", I called out to him.

"Ask the fellow in front of you. He shall give you the directions you require to find the armory. Take what you like!" Might Beak said as he landed in front of the door and stepped out.

Seeing as he wasn't going to take me there, I did as he suggested and asked the scientist. Who was still fumbling with the rifle. He told me how to get there. After getting lost several times, I finally found the armory. Looking around at the selection of weapons, I finally made a decision and tied two long and thin blades, in their sheathes, to my waist. I really wanted some armor, but since Gryphons have a different anatomy than me, I couldn't find a suit of armor for me to use. But, I did manage to find that the shoulder pads and the shin guards fit well on me. I decided not to wear them since it would look weird to only have those on my person.

I stepped out of the armory and decided to make my way back to my room, hopefully everyone's still there. This was going to be a long trip back... Celestia did say to not use my magic, or the darkness would continue to grow... just teleporting back to my room wouldn't be that bad, right? Using my magic, I teleported myself into my room. Falling onto the floor, I surprised everyone that was in the room, Might Beak had somehow managed to get here before I did.

"Jeffry, we have told you not to use thy magic!" Luna said.

"Heh, sorry. Just didn't feel like walking, but I'm okay now", I said in between my pants.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention away from me. Might Beak cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Now that we're all here, shall we be off?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to take a look around the city", Shining Armor said as he placed his helmet back on top of his head.

"Yeah, and I wanna see if there are anything else in this Kingdom of yours to eat", John said as he drooled slightly.

"Ha ha ha! There shall be plenty for you to eat at where we're headed", Might Beak said as he made his way towards the door.

Standing up straight, I followed them out of the room. After getting out of that maze of a castle, we were out on the streets of the city of the Gryphon Kingdom. Every Gryphon that we past, bowed before the presence of their king. I noticed that most of them bore the same hard look on their faces, Some had a slightly more _feminine_ features, females perhaps? I was surprised to see that Might Beak had not brought along some of his Guards to protect him out here.

"Hey, Might Beak. How come you don't have any of your Guards with you? Aren't you worried about more assassins trying to kill you?" John said, asking my question for me.

"Ha, I see no reason as to why I would need such things. I have you two for that", Might Beak pointed out as he laughed.

"Yeah, I can't really do much without my magic though. Thankfully, I still have my monstrous strength", I said as I bent down and swiped a rock off of the ground and crushed it.

Dropping the piece of rock from my hand, I patted them clean against my other hand.

"At least you're not completely useless now", John snickered.

"Hey, you were out cold for nearly an entire day. Who's useless?" I barked back at him.

"... Okay, point taken", he said.

"Ha ha ha! How you two amuse me so. Come now, for we have arrived!" Might Beak said as he turned and walked into what seemed to be a tavern of some sorts.

We all looked at each other but shrugged it off. Stepping inside, we were greeted by loud cheers. Several were directed at the king, guess he's a regular here? Could a king even do something like this?

"Come now! Let us have some fun, before the night takes away the light of the remaining time we have of this day", Might Beak laughed as he sat down at a table.

"God, I'm loving this place more and more", John said as he dropped himself into the seat next to him.

Taking a good look around the large and slightly dark room, I noticed a very low stage at the center of the room. A Gryphon was singing some sort of song, he held an old fashion microphone that we used to have back in our world. Might Beak seemed to have noticed where I was looking and grinned.

"Why don't you sing something? You can sing, can't you?" Might Beak said.

"Yeah, but I rather not", I said, John suddenly got up.

"Come on, you and me. One song. Look, the last guy finished, our turn", John said as he took hold of my shirt and dragged me towards the stage.

"Hey! I said no!" I said as I tried to pull away.

'Dammit_! I don't want to sing!_' I thought as I tried to pull away from his hold.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 24! Time to write one for The Truth Revealed! The next two chapters for New World, New Life will be pretty interesting (in my opinion). Especially the next chapter, going to try and make Jeffry sing, whether he likes it or not! Also, just to put it out there, I do NOT plan these chapters. I only plan out major events that will happen. **

**Me: So look forward to Jeffry, singing in the next chapter!**

**Jeffry: I said no!**

**John: Too bad!**

**Me:You tell him!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please leave a Review!**

**NOTE: Please do not spam the reviews, just put several responses to my chapters into one at the latest chapter I have uploaded.**

**NOTE 2: Go to my profile and check out my Facebook I made for my Fanfiction account. More information will be on the Page and on the next Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25: Eventful Time at the Tavern!

**Everyone! Please, go to my Profile and go to my Facebook Page that I've made for my account. I made the page so that I could have those who like and enjoy reading my fanfic(s), can vote and whatnot. I'm having a vote on what you guys want next, after I finish New World, New Life and my other fanfic, The Truth Revealed. To those who have asked me this... yes, both will have lemons in them, BUT! Only in the later chapters. Be prepared to be disapointed, because I'm pretty sure I won't be too good at writing lemons, but the lemons won't be a major portion of the storyline in the next fanfics. The two fanfics are themed: My Little Pony, the other is Pokemon.**

**So go vote!**

**Fluttershy: Y-yes, please go vote! If you have the time to, of course... 'eep'**

**Oh Fluttershy, you so adorable /)^3^(\**

**Now... ONWARD!... TO JEFFRY, SINGING!**

**NOTE: I will change the song, if the creator of this song does not want me to use it. I have already sent him a request to give me permission to use it. If he doesn't respond... I'm still going to use it, until he takes the time to either give me or not give me permission to use the song. Credits to the song will be in the end of the Chapter! The song fits beautifully... almost?**

**Okay, no more dilly daddling! To the fanfic!**

* * *

John continued to drag me through the crowd of Gryphons. It seemed as if the Gryphons were helping John, by pushing me forward. He might be liking this place, but I'm sure as hell am not. Finally, John had gotten me onto the stage. John turned to get off of the stage, but I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Oh hell no. You're not leaving me up here alone", I said.

"Jeez, fine fine", John said.

He turned back around and came to my side. John kept on staring at me to do something.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, sing?" John said.

"Dude... what the hell am I supposed to sing?" I said, scowling at him.

"I don't know... anything!" John exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

All of a sudden, the Gryphon that had left the stage, threw the old fashion mic at me. Catching it in my hand, I looked at it and then at the Gryphon.

"You're going to need it", he said as he sat down on an open chair.

I looked around the tavern, at all of the blank faces. All waiting for me to start.

"Uh... okay. First of all, I will sing...", I said, everyone began to cheer.

"But! I'm just going to come up with a random song... so, don't expect it to be perfect", I said.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind me. Whipping myself around, I saw that a large variety of instruments had appeared around John.

"Um, John... where the heck did all of these come from?" I said.

"I brought them over from our world", John said, rummaging through the instruments.

"Oh cool, I didn't know you could use that spell on such a... large... scale...", I said as I came to a point of realization.

"Oh my fucking hell, John. Did you take these from a store or something?!" I said.

"Well duh. It's not like we owned any instruments back in our world", John said as he picked up a set of black speakers... and a car battery?

"Dude! You're stealing! And what the hell is that car battery for? That better not be from my car", I said, raising my fist to him.

"Pfft, nah. It's from our asshole landlords car", John said as he tossed the battery at me.

"Oh, how I wish I knew what his face looks like right now", John laughed as he dragged another speaker over to me.

~Human World~

"Where the hell is the fucking battery?!" A man said as he leaned over the exposed car engine.

"Dad! Come on you old fart! Lets. Go!" A lady said as she hocked the car horn to the two words.

My hand slipped and pushed the support rod out of place, and the hood fell onto me. The hood landed on my fingers.

"Ah, my fucking hand!" I cried out as I flailed my legs, madly.

~Back at the Tavern~

John had told me to hook up the car battery to power the two speakers he had with him. I somehow manged to make it work as the L.E.D lights on the two speakers came on. John past me a round dark blue electric guitar and told me to plug it in.

"Um, John... you do know that I have no idea on how to play this, right?" I said.

"I showed you back then, remember?" John said as he plugged a jet black electric guitar into his speaker.

"... Oh... OH! I remember, ugh. Hated that time", I said as I thought back to when John had exchanged guitar lessons for piano lessons.

"Come on, play something. I'll follow your lead", John said as he strummed the guitar randomly.

"Okay... but get rid of those first", I said.

"Got'cha", John said as he clapped his hands.

The instruments burst into flames as he turned back around. A Gryphon in the crowd suddenly threw a bucket full of water at the pile of burning instruments.

"I said get rid of them! Not burn them!" I said.

"Hey, I was getting _rid_ of them", John said as he whistled.

"Ugh, forget it. Let me think of something...", I sighed as I picked at the strings.

"Okay, I got it. Follow my lead", I said as I hooked the microphone onto a thin link chain that hung from the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath and breathing it out, I looked around the tavern. All the Gryphons had the expression of that of little children, waiting for a performance to begin. Luna, Shining Armor, and Might Beak bore the same expressions as they observed the stage.

'_Going to fucking kill you, John_', I swore to myself as I began to play the guitar off of my memory.

He was different from the rest of the world  
He chose the lovely every time  
With a smile, he would bravely soldier on  
Yeah, was that such a crime?

He did not wear cynicism well  
He chose the lovely every time  
And they cut him down, the world cut him down  
Yeah being peaceful was his crime

And I don't understand  
The way we all behave  
In this world of ours..  
This world we live in...

We're a long way from Equestria  
We're a long, long way  
We're a long way from Equestria  
A long, long, way

She dared to love everybody  
Yeah, she was nothing but kind  
And the world told her she was wrong  
There must be something wrong with her mind

And she was just a child amongst thieves  
Just a child looking for love  
Yeah all the grown ups in the world told her she was wrong  
To believe in something we're all dreaming of

And I don't understand  
The wicked things we do  
In this world of ours...  
This world we live in...

We're a long way from Equestria  
We're a long, long way  
We're a long way from Equestria  
A long, long, way

I will never give up the fight.  
I will never surrender to the hate  
I know this world ain't perfect at all  
But the world is just what we create

So let's make love,  
Let's make friends,  
Let's take time to make amends,  
Let's make the world more like Equestria

**(A/N:Only copy pasted since I couldn't find a way to make it sound better, reading wise... okay, just kidding. I'm just being lazy)**

As I finished, John did a VERY unnecessary guitar solo... before he smashed the guitar onto the speaker. Shattering both pieces of equipment. The tavern erupted in a sea of cheers and whooping.

"I can't believe it, they liked it?" I said, resting the guitar on my side.

Luna and Shining Armor, both came running through the crowd.

"Thou was amazing! Where did thou learn to sing and play in such a way?" Luna said.

"I don't know... from past experiences?" I shrugged.

"You two were amazing, and you, Jeffry. You're an amazing singer! Maybe you should try singing to my sister", Shining laughed as he jabbed at my shoulder.

'_Him, that could be a great gift to give to Twilight, on my birthday... nah, got something better in mind. Going to need to spend some time with her to actually be able to make it, though_', I thought as Might Beak came onto the stage.

"Ha ha, you were excellent! Here, you much be thirsty after that!" Might Beak said as he shoved a wooden mug, wrapped with two metal bands.

"Thanks, Might Beak", I said as I took the mug from his hold.

I really needed a drink after all that singing. As the cool liquid hit my tongue. I stopped myself from nearly spitting the liquid out. Beer... Swallowing my drink, I coughed after I had downed that first sip.

"Damn, more beer. Was hoping for something else", I groaned.

"Beer? Fuck yeah!" John said as he grabbed for the other mug Might Beak had in his claw-like hand.

Downing the drink in one fell swoop, he reeled back his head and let out a loud belching sound as he burped. Over the sound of the Gryphons, several around us began to laugh madly and crowed us.

"Come now, John. I remember you saying that you wish to try some more of our food?" Might Beak asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" John said as he followed Might Beak into the crowd.

Shaking my head, I turned to Luna and Shining Armor.

"So, what do you two want to do?" I asked, taking a very light sip out of my drink.

"Let's just find a table and get something to eat", Shining said.

"Hopefully, this tavern has something for ponies to eat", Luna said.

Following the two as they walked off the stage, a Gryphon rushed into our place and snagged the microphone. Another song came on as he began to sing. I have to admit, it was a bit screechy. Sitting down on the table, a Gryphon wearing a stained apron came out from the crowd and took out a pen and a notepad out from a side pocket.

"So, what does the Princess of Equestria, Caption of the Royal Guard of Equestria, and the amazing singer, want to eat?" The Gryphon grinned.

"Anything that's edible for ponies", Shining said.

"Righty-o, and you?" The waiter asked, pointing his pen at me.

"Mmm, just get me whatever", I said, seeing as I knew nothing of this places menu.

Nodding, he scribbled something down and placed the two objects back into his pocket and wormed his way back into the crowd. Shining and Luna began to get into a conversation. Seeing as I wasn't going to be able to get into their conversation, I thought that I would contact Twilight.

"Hey, if you two don't mind. I'm going to talk with somepo-, ugh, nevermind", said.

"Hmm, what troubles thou?" Luna said, turning to me.

"I wanted to use my spell that Twilight taught me, so I could talk to her. But you and your sister said if I use my magic again, I'll go insane again', I sighed as I downed the rest of my drink in a fit of depression.

"We could act as thy's link?" Luna suggested.

"Really, you could do that?" I said happily.

"Yes, we can. Once we start this, we can hand over the magic to thou. Thou need not worry, once we hand over control of the spell, it will not react with your magic", Luna said.

"Alright! Thanks, Luna", I said as Luna's horn began to glow.

I felt my mind meld with hers. Another mind began to press against ours as her magic began to grow stronger.

'_This can't be Jeffry, who is this?_' Twilight's voice said.

'_It's Luna, we are just helping Jeffry with the spell. He is not able to use his magic for a while_', Luna said as I felt her mind leave our conversation.

'_Oh, why? Is there something wrong?_' Twilight asked worriedly.

'_Um, just somethings that I have yet to fully understand. Don't worry, I'm okay_", I said.

'_Okay, glad to hear that you're okay. So, you need anything from me?_' Twilight said sweetly.

'_Not really, just wanted to talk with you. Getting quite boring without you_', I said, smiling on my side.

'_O-oh, it's nice talking to you, too. So, how is it going... wherever you are_', Twilight said, bet she's blushing.

'_Pretty good, hopefully all of this is finished. I want to come back to Equestria and spend time with you_', I sighed.

I really need to get back, I wanted to hurry with the present I was going to prepare for her.

'_*Giggle* I wish you would come back soon, I really want to spend more time with you. Oh! That reminds me. Me and the girls are preparing a surprise party for John. Hopefully, you two don't arrive to soon, don't want you two to miss it!_' Twilight said, her voice cheerful.

'_Aw, don't I get one?_' I teased.

'_Of course you do! You'll be getting a surprise party, too!_' Twilight said.

'_…. not really going to be a surprise party anymore_', I laughed.

'_Oops'_, Twilight said.

'_Oh, don't worry about it. It's still going to be sort of a surprise party, John and I have something ready, too_', I said.

'_Oh, and what would that be?_' Twilight said, getting curious.

'_*Chuckle* Ah pah pah pah, not going to make the same mistake as you_', I laughed.

'_Aww, come on. Please?_' Twilight said.

'_Ha ha ha, nope. Not going to tell y-OU!_' I said as I pushed myself back away from the table, falling onto my back as a chair flew straight over me.

'_Jeffry?! Is everything okay?_' Twilight said worriedly.

'_Yeah, someone's throwing chairs!_' I said as I looked up, only to get hit by a mug.

'_I'll talk to you latter, Twily!'_ I said as I rolled onto my side.

Cutting off the magical connection, I bolted up onto my feet. Shining Armor was fighting a Gryphon while as Luna was fighting with another. I reached down to my sword to attack, but stopped when I noticed that everyone in the room was fighting.

"WOO HOO!" I heard John exclaim from behind me.

Turning around, I saw that John had a Gryphon in a headlock.

"John, what the fuck is going on?" I said, dodging a chair leg.

"Bar fight!" John cheered as he clubbed the Gryphon in the face with his fist.

Ugh, great. Just wonderful. Might Beak is so not... going... to like... this? Looking across the room, I saw that Might Beak was also fighting others. Seriously? A King fighting in a bar fight? I could see why John liked this place so much. Luna was just as laid back as Might Beak was.

"John! How the hell did all of this start?" I said as I swung my leg, smashing an incoming chair that was about to hit me over the head.

"Was having a drinking contest!" John said as he threw the Gryphon at a group of Gryphons, causing them to fall down.

"Dude said I was cheating", he laughed as he picked up a table and swung it at a Gryphon.

"But, I really was", he let out another laugh as he threw the broken table over his head.

"How do you cheat at a drinking contest? And why, you're a heavy drinker as is", I said as I leaned away from a jab from a Gryphon.

"Not really cheating, but the dude was drinking slow! All I did was drink his share", John said as he tackled another Gryphon to the ground.

"You and your fucking drink hab-", I said as someone smashed a chair on my back.

~Time Skip: 10pm~

The fight had lasted for nearly an entire hour, hell of a way to relax, Might Beak. After the fight, we had gone back to drinking and eating, well... John was the only one who was eating. And eating he did, he had eaten several peoples worth of food. After we had finished watching John pig out, we all slowly made our way out of the tavern. We were all drunk, especially me, never actually wanted to drink it, but when you're fighting for an hour straight, you're going to need something to drink. And with beer being the only thing available, what choice do you have? John was helping Might Beak and Shining Armor as they leaned on him for support. I was carrying Luna on my back, she had fallen asleep. I could see how a King would fit in with a bar fight, but a Princess? This world was weird enough with talking ponies, I got over that, but this is a mix of confusion and what the hell.

Surprisingly, John and I were the only one who got hurt. Shining was able to keep himself unharmed from all of his experience with fighting. Luna and Might Beak probably were unharmed, seeing as they're royalty. We finally reached to the castle, but my legs had gave out.

"Sir, are you okay?" A Gryphon Guard asked.

"Too... freaking... tired...", I groaned as I laid there on the floor, with Luna splayed on top of me.

"Would you like some help, Sir?" He asked.

"You damn straight we want some help", John said as Shining Armor fell asleep and leaned on his side with all of his body weight.

"Yeah, help would be nice", I said as the Gryphon wrapped my arm around his neck and stood up.

These Gryphons were close to the height of the ponies, back at Equestria, but only an inch or two shorter. Several more Guards came to help Might Beak back to his chambers, while as the others helped us back to our room. I didn't know which room was Luna's so I decided to bring her into our room. I suddenly realized that the four pegasi Guards that came with us weren't anywhere around us. I assumed that they were out and about doing something. Placing Luna on the bed, I grabbed a pillow off the bed and made my way over to the wall that the bed was pressed against.

"Night, _Thou Plushy Human_", John joked as he placed Shining onto the couch.

"Go kill yourself", I said as I dropped the pillow onto the floor and dropped myself onto it.

"Ha ha ha, you wish", he said as he spread out his arms and fell face first onto the floor.

'_Yeah... I wish_', I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

~Dream World!~

_Once more, I was in my dreams again. As I waited for some sort of horror to appear, I just looked around. All I saw was darkness. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain searing through my back. Whipping around, I saw that nothing was there, only darkness. A wave of light came from in front of me. Passing straight through me, I closed my eyes to protect them from the blinding light. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in Ponyville._

_'Oh crap, Ponytville? In my dreams? This isn't good', I thought as I looked around._

_The ponies of Ponyville were going about their lives. Nothing seemed to be wrong. At the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight and myself walking out from the corner of a building, Sugarcube Corner. Floating over to Sugarcube Corner, I listened in on the conversation._

"_So, what's next? Studying and then Lunch, what else is there to do?" Twilight hummed as she leaned against my._

"_I don't know, not really much for me to think of, haven't been able to explore this place", I heard myself say as I wrapped my arm around her neck._

_Hmm, so we go on a date sometime in the future? All of a sudden, I saw the buildings begin to grow black and crack. Pieces of the buildings began to chip off of the buildings by themselves, and float into the air. Everything followed suit, until all that was left was me and Twilight. The, Twilight's body soon began to turn black and break away._

"_Twilight! TWILIGHT!" I called out, but I could do nothing, for I was still a ghost in my dreams._

_All that was left was the dream me, still walking with my arm wrapped around nothing. Then, I froze. I then turned towards myself._

_'Wait... the dream me is looking at... me?' I thought as I watched as I walked towards myself._

"_Hello... Me", I heard myself say, I gasped._

"_Wow, you can see me?" I asked the dream me._

"_Yes, there are events that will soon arise, you will have to make a choice", he said._

"_A choice? What choice?" I asked._

_I suddenly felt the dream Me, grab at my throat and gave it a crushing squeeze. _

"_Fall into the darkness, or risk losing everything", the dream Me grinned evilly._

_I felt my vision darken as I struggled to pull the dream Me's hand from my throat._

~Real World~

I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer in the bedroom anymore. I wasn't even laying on my back! Instead, I was held up by two chains, hanging from the stone cobble wall. Looking at my sides, I saw that John and Shining Armor were also hanging from the wall. Before I could try anything with the chains, a very squeaky door opening, could be heard from in front of me. Out of the shadows, two Gryphons wearing the armor of the Rebellion stepped forward. Another Gryphon stepped forward, he wore bulky, gray armor, lined with gold alongside the edges. He looked like Might Beak, but slightly older, this Gryphon also had a large crack on the right side of his beak.

"Who are y-!" I said as the Gryphon to his right butted the end of his rifle into my stomach.

"Silence, you inferior creature", the Gryphon said.

"Nice to finally meet you, now then. Let's get to business, shall we?" The Gryphon in the bulky gray armor said.

'_What the hell is going on!_' I thought as I winced in pain.

How did the Rebel get one of the Gryphon Kingdom's rifles?

* * *

**Here's Chapter 25! Once more, I finish before I need to get to school. Hahaha... ha... ha, yeah I need to stop doing this before school. OKAY, back to the topic at hoof. Please go check out my Facebook page I made for my account. I would like you guys to vote, if you want, so I can have second opinions on what to write.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Credits to the song!**

**Song Name: A Long Way From Equestria**

**Singer... Artist? (Wtf do you use?): Mandopony**

**Link: watch?v=LH8Ri2VULHo**

**Go check him out! He's an amazing singer.**


	26. Chapter 26: Break Out, Freak Out

"Now, tell me. Why do you and your friend over here wish to form an alliance with the Gryphon Kingdom?" The Gryphon in bulky armor asked.

"We don't make the choices, we're just following that the Princesses were telling us to do", I said.

"Yes yes, the Princess", he said as he grinned.

"Luna... where's Luna? What the hell did you do wi-OOF!" I grunted as the same Gryphon butted the end of his rifle into my gut again.

"Don't you worry, she's perfectly fine. Because now, you're going to be the one who makes the decisions now", he laughed as he turned and walked back into the shadows.

His body half covered by the shadow, he turned towards me while his two Guards walked past him and into the shadows of the cell.

"And make sure that your decisions are the right ones. Leave the Kingdom, or your little Princess won't be seeing the light of day... ever", he grinned as he backed into the shadows.

"The name's Crushing Beak", he said as his voice faded into the shadows along with himself.

'_Crushing Beak... Might Beak, are they related or something? Wait, Might Beak! Where is he?_' I thought as I checked to my sides again and saw that it was Shining and John, Might Beak was no where in sight.

"So, he's finally back...", a familiar voice said.

"Who's there? Wait... Might Beak?" I said.

"Yes, it is I. We're in the next cell", he sighed as the sounds of chains jingled.

"Wait, you're stuck in here too?" I asked.

"Yes. I take it that you're curious as to that Gryphons name?" He asked.

"Yeah, is he your brother or something?" I asked, looking down.

My feet were dangling in the air, my wrists were beginning to hurt from the chains.

"No, he's my father", he sighed.

"Your father? Why would he do this? And how?" I asked.

"He has always followed the old ways of our Kingdom. Seeing as his own people began to look towards things such as alliances, he left the Kingdom. I took up the position of the next King, as my right gives me the right, through the blood", he said.

"Oh, so what's he doing back?" I asked.

"It is best that I tell you the events that unfolded at night", he said.

~Last Night~

I was readying myself for bed. The time with my new friends was quite exciting at the tavern. Never knew that Sir Jeffry was a singer. Stepping out of my bathroom, I noticed that the candles that lit my room were somehow put out. It felt as if someone was in the room with me.

".. Who's there? Show yourself!" I ordered.

"Hello... son. You seem to be doing well", I heard a familiar hard voice say from within the darkness of my room.

"Father... what brings you back to my Kingdom?" I said.

"Your Kingdom? Res, it is yours, but soon it will be mines. I will rid this Kingdom of its useless ideals of coping with other races. Such as those weak and pathetic ponies", my father said.

"I will not let you do this! Everyone in the Kingdom also favors these new ways. Even if you do succeed, the people won't follow you", I said as I scanned the darkness.

"Yes, but if they do not obey. They shall die...", he said as my room lit up.

As the light filled my room, I noticed that a large number of Rebel Gryphons had surrounded me, pointing the very rifles my people that had invented it!

"If you wish to bring back the old ways, why are you using the weapons of the future?" I smirked as I saw my father standing at the front of the Rebels.

"To get what you want, you must do things that you do not agree with", he said.

"You know that I am one that does not give in without fighting", I said as I readied myself to fight the room full of Gryphons.

"Go ahead and resist, foolish child. I do not know what would happen to your little Princess friend", he said as he smiled.

"Princess Luna? What have you done with her? You do know that if you were to harm the Princess, you will be waging war against Equestria!" I hissed.

"War with those little ponies pose no threat to my great and powerful Kingdom! If it is a war that shall come, then come it shall!" He said as he let out a booming laugh.

"You're mad, you blind old fool!" I said.

"You dare speak to me, your father, in such a way?!" He said.

"I dare so, for I wish for progress for our kind, not destruction!" I said.

"Give up, my troops have already taken your friends to the dungeons, with no resistance... surprisingly", he said.

"You will release them at once!" I ordered.

"I will do no such thing, I suggest that you give up. Or I will have my troops eliminate them all!" he sneered.

Seeing as I had no choice, but to give up. I allowed two Gryphons to approach me. Without putting restraints on me, the Gryphon to my right struck me at the back of the head and I blacked out.

~Back in the Dungeon~

"And that is how we're in this mess", Might Beak said as he let out a sigh.

"Wait, how the hell did they all get into the castle anyways?" I said.

"I do not know, but it may have been due to a traitor", I heard him say.

"Well.. what do you think we should do now?" I said as John and Shining began to wake up.

"Ugh, dude. Where the fuck are we?" John groaned as he looked around.

"What are we doing here?" Shining said as he tried to get out of the chains.

After explaining the situation to the two, Shining Armor began to worry about the Princess, while as John began to think of what to do.

"So... they'll be back, right?" John grinned.

"Um, yeah. You got something planned?" I said.

"Yup, just going to break out of these chains with my magic", John said as he clenched his firsts.

Waiting for his magic to break the chains, but nothing happened.

"Ugh, John. A little more breaking and a little less hanging", I said.

"I know! But I can't seem to use my magic", John said as he twitched his fingers.

"Your neck!" I said as I looked at his neck.

Around his neck was a piece of rope with a pink dagger-like shard.

"Eh, when the heck did you get that?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but you got one too", he pointed out.

"Huh, Shining has one, too", I said as I looked over at Shining.

"Get what?" Might Beak asked.

"We each have some sort of weird pendent around our necks", I said as I peered down to look at the weird object.

"Must be a piece of Soul Sapping Gem", he said.

"Really? Damn, guess that means magic is out of the question", John said as he groaned and slammed the back of his head into the wall.

"You think you can pull these chains out of the wall?" I said.

John looked up and then back at me. Giving a hard tug, a crack came from around the stone that the metal stake was sticking into.

"Heh, no magic, no problem. Now, let's just wait for them to come back", John said as he closed his eyes.

Shrugging it off, I decided to trust John with his idea, whatever it was.

*Time Skip: 6am*

We had fallen asleep, waiting for the Gryphons to return to hear our decision. The sound of the cell door opening sounded as the door swung open.

"Alright you hairless apes, time to wake up", a Gryphon laughed as he reached down for a bucket of murky looking water.

As the Gryphon reeled the bucket back, John's eyes shot open.

"Surprise bitch!" John shouted as he pressed his feet against the stone wall and pulled downward.

His chains didn't break, but the stone slid out of the wall as he swung downward. The two chains, each connected to a large stone brick, came down onto the Gryphons head, knocking him out. John then smashed the two stones against each other, shattering them into bits.

"Okay, overkill much?" I said, raising an eye brow at him.

"Mmmmm, nope?" He said as he reached up for my chains.

Placing both of his hands on the change, he twisted the chain, snapping the links. Doing the same with the other, I fell onto my feet and stood up and streched.

"I'ma go get Shining Armor, go get Might beak", John said as he turned to Shining Armor.

"Okay, got it", I said as I ran out the door.

"Wakey Wakey, sleeping beauty!" John said as he slapped Shining across his face several times.

"Oi, Might beak. You awake?" I said.

"Yes, how did you get out of your cell? I heard a loud noise", he said.

"Eh, that was John. We're getting out of here", I said as I stomped at the cell door.

The hinges bent inward as I stomped on it again. Giving it another hard kick, the door fell off and landed on the stone floor, inside the cell. Rushing into the cell, I broke the chains off and helped him down.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Now then, we need to get your Princess back", Might Beak said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Okay, can't we just have your Guards fight?" I said.

"No, they still know that I'm my fathers prisoner. They will not fight, unless they know that I have been freed", he said as we ran out of the cell, just as John and Shining got out of the their cell.

"Well, we'll just have to let them know that you're safe", John said as he ripped one of the bars out of the cell door and twirled it in his hand.

"Yes, we will need to get to the command tower. There is a broadcasting device that my scientists have been experimenting for the last few weeks. We will be able to alert the Guards of our freedom", Might Beak said as he ran down the hall.

Running after him, we ran down the halls. Every cell that we had past were completely empty.

"Might Beak, how come there aren't any other prisoners here?" I said.

"My father must have released them, the only prisoners here were Rebel spies that have been found, and Gryphons that I had thrown into jail for trying to bring back the old ways by themselves", he explained as he suddenly stopped.

"Come on, we're going to need to suit up", Might Beak said as he pushed open a door.

"Oh ho ho ho! Alright!" John said as he leaped over Might Beak and grabbed a sword.

"No more mace, time for some slicin'!" John said as he strapped the swords sheathe to his waist, and an empty sheathe to his other side of his waist and slid the metal bar into it.

"Hey, isn't killing them a bit too much?" I said, picking up two rifles and slung them over my shoulder.

"Hey, I could have been eating some tasty meaty food! But no~ I'm down here, in this smelly shit hole, with no food!" John said as he swung the sword, the blade dug itself into the wall.

"Okay, sort of makes sense... for you", I said as I saw Might Beak going for a light pair of armor.

Might Beak also pulled on a pair of metal, clawed, gloves. I walked over to him and grabbed for a pair as well. Pulling them onto my hands, I was surprised to see that they could be adjusted to be fit onto my hands.

"Come on, lets go", Might Beak said as he left the room.

"Okay, I'm ready", I said as I flexed my fingers as I followed him out.

Shining Armor had taken nothing, seeing as he had magic. Not like he could use it anymore, seeing as we're wearing... the.. Soul Sapping Gem.. pendents. Oh what the fucking hell.

"Um, how come we didn't take off our pendents yet?" I said as my eye twitched.

"I have no idea", John said as he eyed the sword he had lodged into the wall.

Ripping mine off, I threw it out the door. I then reached over and did the same for John and Shining. John was trying to pull the sword out of the wall, only to snap the hilt off the sword. Tossing the hilt to the side, he just reached over for another sword and pulled it out of the sheathe and slid it into the one he was wearing at his waist.

"Alright!, let's go!" John said as he pushed be out of the room.

Following Might Beak, we rushed after him as he turned around the corner and went up the stairs. A Gryphon Guard came into view and was about to call out, but John jumped over Might Beak and kneed the Gryphon in the face.

"You think they know we're out of the cells?" John asked.

"I fear that they do, they would be suspicious that there messenger has not returned to them", Might Beak said as he past the downed Gryphon.

All of a sudden, a loud siren noise came from all around us.

"And they know we're here", John said as he raised his hands up.

"Okay, no more needing to be quiet", I said as I pulled one of the rifles off from my back and readied to fire at any oncomnig Gryphon Rebel forces.

"Alright! Let's get loud!" John exclaimed as his hands glowed and his magic began to cover his hands.

Punching the wall, he leaped through the hole and into a room and began to swing at several Gryphons that were about to rush out of the room.

"John! We need to alert Might Beaks Guards that he's out", I said as I fired at the Gryphons, these claws were making it hard to pull on the trigger.

"The alarm has already been set off, what the hell do you think his guards are going to think?" John said as he slammed the faces of two Gryphons into each other.

As John threw the two Gryphons at a wall, he spun around and grinned devilishly at the rest of the Gryphons as they cringed. Dropping their weapons, they dove into a nearby open door and slammed it shut. John rushed to the door and tried to open it, but the Gryphons must have been holding it shut.

"Shining, Might Beak, I'm going to need your help with something", I said as I looked at John and remembered something.

"Sure, and what's that?" Shining said.

"I'm going to need you two to keep an eye on him when I'm not...", I said as he began to punch holes into the door.

"Why?" Shining asked.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound of wood came from behind me.

"That", I said as I pointed behind me.

John and slammed his face straight through the wooden door.

"Here's Johnny!" He laughed as he pried the hole wider.

"He tends to get a bit enthusiastic when it comes to these things, more the reason why he was kicked out of the marines...", I said as my eye twitched.

John had crawled into the hole and bright lights flashed from the several holes on the door. Loud screams followed as John began to destroy everything in sight. A Gryphon was thrown out of the room and tried to run away.

"Come back! You'll miss all the fun!" John laughed from within the room.

A glowing rope made of Johns magic came flying out of the doorway and wrapped itself around the Gryphons neck. The Gryphon clawed at the stone floor as he was dragged into the room. Several loud banging sounds came from within the room, and then silence. John came out of the room, brushing his hands together. His armor was covered with more blood, nearly every inch of his once shining armor, was now bathed in blood.

"Alright, next room!" John said as he walked to another doorway.

But instead of opening the door like a normal person would, he struck the wall with his fist, creating a large gaping hole. Leaping through it, he let out a loud 'woop' as he charged a group of Rebel forces. More screams followed as John attacked them.

"... Should we stop him?" Might Beak asked.

"Go ahead and try, you might get hurt though", I said as I ran through the hole and chased after the rouge psychopath.

"John! Calm the hell down!" I said as John paused what he was doing.

He was just about to slam a 12 feet tall pillar onto a Gryphon Rebel, who looked as if he was dead already.

"What?" John said, dropping the pillar.

"At least leave one of them alive, we need to know where they have the Princess", I said as the other two came to my sides.

"He's right, we have no idea where your Princess is being kept", Might Beak said.

"Okay, fine... I'll leave _some_ of them alive you for", John said as he turned and walked down the hall, twirling his sword.

"Why doesn't he use his magic to make a sword?" Shining asked.

"The Soul Sapping Gem has effects on any creature that uses magic, once it comes in contact with you, your magic will be disabled even if you don't have it on you anymore. The effects will last for a full day. I suppose he has learned of this on his own?" Might Beak said.

"Wow, he actually knows how to use his brain", I said.

"I heard that!" John said.

As he leaned against the wall, he peeked his head around a corner and suddenly froze. A loud rumbling sound came from down the hall, and then from behind us. From John's side, a large number of Rebels came flying down the hall.

"Free for all!" John exclaimed as he laughed hysterically and began to slash at them.

All of a sudden, Gryphons leaped over our heads from behind us and charged at the Rebels,

"King Might Beak, it is wonderful to see you unharmed, we have begun with retaking the castle", a Gryphon Guard said, bowing to Might Beak.

"Excellent, retaking the castle will be on the agenda. If any of you discover the whereabouts of Princess Luna, report it immediately to any of us", Might Beak ordered, shooing them off.

"Sir's, we will take care of this battle, you must press on and find your Princess", the Guard said as he stood up.

"Okay, once we have Luna back, we can fight without worry", I said.

"Which means?" John says, leaning over to me as he grinned menacingly.

"You'll be able to fight without worry of anything happening to Luna", I said.

"And that means~~~?" John said.

"... You, smash, Luna safe, get it now?" I said.

"Yup, lets roll!" John said as he rammed his side into a wall, causing it to break under the force of his push.

"John, please. I still want to be able to have a castle to live in after all of this is resolved", Might Beak said.

"Don't worry, I'll leave this place... _livable_', John grinned as he ran into the room, smiling devilishly before disappearing into the room.

"John? JOHN!? I saw that smile! Please don't destroy the castle!" Might Beak pleaded as he ran into the room after John.

"Shining, I wonder why I'm friends with a psycho", I said as my eye brow twitched.

"I don't think it's safe to bring John into things like this", Shining said.

"At least he gets things done", I sighed as I stepped into the hole.

"True", Shining Armor said as he followed behind me.

While all this was unfolding, a certain Gryphon was looking down as he watched these series of events happen, watching from a tall tower that loomed over a part of the castle.

"So, they managed to get out... send in... everyone", he said as a lone Guard behind him nodded and retreated down a flight of stairs.

"Dear son of mine... you are stupid as you are blind. Don't you agree?" He said, turning to a large cage at the center of the room.

"Thou will not win, for Jeffry and John will defeat you", Luna said, struggling against her restraints.

" We'll see about that. Quit your struggling, the Soul Sapping Gem will continue to keep you powerless", Crushing Beak said.

A glowing pendent was around her neck, like the ones that were on John, Shining, and Jeffry.

'_Soon, I shall reclaim my Kingdom and rid my people of these foolish ideals_', Crushing Beak thought to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 26, complete! And~ back to The Truth Revealed. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please leave a Review! **

**NOTE: If you'd like, please go vote on what fanfic you want me to write next, I have several ideas, but I've written the ideas down and set them aside for future times. But I will write one of My Little Pony, and Pokemon. I only have one for Pokemon, but several for My Little Pony. If My Little Pony wins the vote, I will choose one of the My Little Pony ideas at random. Go to my Profile and go to the Facebook Page I have made for my Fanfic. Voting will end at the end of February, or sometime in the middle of March.**


	27. Chapter 27: Dark Tea Time?

We followed John as he ran out the door of the room he had broken into and looked around. There were no Rebel Gryphon forces to be seen anywhere. John seemed to be getting annoyed more and more as he blew the doors off each room he entered. I was confused, where were all the Rebel forces? Where were all of Might Beaks troops, too? My questions were soon answered as we heard a loud rumbling from below us.

"Might Beak, you think that's?" I said.

"Yes, that came from the research lab!" Might Beak said.

John stopped running and spun around, charging at us. He tackled us and teleported us to the research lab.

"Whoa! John, how the hell did you know where the lab was? And how are you using magic? I thought the Gems would make our magic useless for a full day", I said.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I WANT TO FIGHT!" John barked as he used his magic to blast the flimsy door off the wall, chunks of the wall came down with the door.

Charging inside, John leaped over the railing and landed at the base of the wall. Rushing in after him, we were greeted by explosions and the sounds of rifles going off. Rebel Gryphons seemed to have tried to raid the research lab of weapons, but the scientists didn't seem to be pleased at this.

"JACKPOT!" John cheered as he brought his hands together, small white spheres began to gather at his palms.

Concentrating the magic in between his palms. He finished charging as the orb suddenly shrunk and expanded immediately that it engulfed his hands. Thrusting his hands forward, he sent a beam of light at a group of Gryphons who have spotted him. John cheered as his attack completely annihilated the oncoming Rebel forces.

"Hey, Jeff! Catch!" John said.

Wondering what he was talking about, I leaned over the rail as a Gryphon came flying up and smacked itself into the wall behind me. Falling onto the floor, the Rebel tried to scramble to his feet, but Might Beak had taken hold of the Rebels' neck and slammed him into floor.

"The Princess, where are you keeping her?!" Might Beak demanded, tightening his grip on his neck.

"You won't get anything out of me", he choked as he tried to pry the Kings' claw from his neck.

"Wrong answer", he said as he twisted his hand to the right, snapping the Rebels neck.

"Wow, you're sort of like John", I said.

Suddenly, a figure jumped up and over the rail. Landing beside me, I saw that it was John, once more, bathed in blood.

"Yo, Jeff. I got what you wanted", John said as he grinned wickedly.

"And that is?" I asked, backing away from the devilishly looking John.

"One of the Rebels said they've got the Princess somewhere up top. Protecting the Princess means a lot of soldiers. A lot of soldiers means what?" John said, knocking his fist on my chest.

"Um... more fighting?" I said, shrugging.

"Exactly!" John said as he clapped his hands together, teleporting us our of the battle filled laboratory.

We reappeared in a hall, a few inches from the ground. Landing, John immediately ran forward and looked around. Slumping, he tightened his grip on his sword and roared.

"There aren't any troops here!" John said as he swung at the air.

"Hmm, maybe I can use my magic. Nevermind, I'll end up corrupting myself", I sighed as I checked on my rifle.

Pulling out the cartridge and putting it back into it's slot, I just realized, I had no idea how to know if it was low of ammunition or not. No liquid or was it a dull looking crystal that meant that it was low?

"I may not be able to use magic, but you might still be able to use it. As a bluff", Shining Armor said, stepping up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to him.

"If I'm understanding this correctly. Your magic will only corrupt you if you _use _it, but if you just use it once and keep it activated. You won't technically be using your magic. It has been a while since you've used your magic. Maybe the darkness has worn out?" Shining said.

"Hey, good idea... how do you know all this?" I said, cocking my head at him.

"Oh, we were eavesdropping on you and Luna. Shining tapped into your magic convo or whatever that was", John said as he resheathed his sword.

Glaring at Shining, he smiled awkwardly and let out a nervous laugh.

"We were only curious as to what you two were talking about, you were acting up after your fight", Shining Armor admitted as he backed away.

".. Doesn't matter. What's said is said. Thanks for telling me this, though", I said as I raised my palms up.

Concentrating, my hands began to give off a blue mist. I felt nothing as I completely charged it.

"Okay, I should be able to keep this on, and fire at least a few of my attacks before I start going crazy", I said as I flexed my fingers.

"Let me guess, ice?" John said.

"yeah, why?" I asked.

"You need to change it up", John said.

"Not important John, what's important is to get the Princ-", I stopped as we heard loud shouting come from down the hall.

We all took up a fighting stance, John up front. A large number of Rebel forces charged up the stairs, they all had a hard expression on their faces. John grinned wickedly as they came closer. The Rebels suddenly stopped. John charged them, with the most psychotic expression on his face. The Revel forces all turned tail and ran from the demon that was behind time.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" John laughed as he chased after him.

"You two check somewhere else, I'll go follow mister crazy", I said as I ran after him.

"Will do!" Shining said as he turned around and charge down the other direction of the hall.

Suddenly, I began to feel something press against my mind. Pushing it aside I continued to chase after John, who had leaped into the crowd of Gryphons and began to beat them all down. The Rebels stood no chance against him. Again, I felt the same force pushing against my mind.

'_Jeffry? Jeffry! Are you there?_' I heard Twilight asked.

'_Twilight! Now's not the time_', I said as I leaped over the Gryphons that John and taken down.

'_Oh, sorry. Princess Celestia just wanted to ask you something_', Twilight said softly.

'_Sorry, sorry. Put her through_', I said as I reached John, just as he finished off the last one.

Tapping his shoulder, I told him to hold on a moment as I spoke to the two mares.

'_Jeffry, finally. I wanted to speak with you_', I heard Celestia say.

'_Okay, go ahead. Make it quick though, we're pretty busy_', I said.

'_Ah, hard at work I see. I take it the alliance is going smoothly?_' Celestia said.

'_Sure, it's WONDERFUL, the alliance idea has caused some crazy stuff to happen. Rebel's have taken over the castle and your sister has been captured, and we have no id-'_,

'_My sister?!_' Celestia said.

'_Wait, what's going on? What Rebels, Luna's in trouble?_' Twilight said frantically.

'_Twilight, I'll explain this to you some other time. Celestia, is it possible for you to do anything?_' I asked.

'_Yes, I shall send in a few members of the Wonderbolts to assist you with handling these Rebels. They're the quickest fliers in all of Equestria. They should get to the Gryphon Kingdom in less than two hours'_, Celestia said as I heard her say something out of telepathy and to somepony else on her side of the line.

'_Wow, that's pretty fast. Okay, we're still handling the situation on my side_', I said as I walked down the hall, John followed me.

'_Princess Celestia, I thought the Wonderbolts were ponies who did nothing but fly and perform_', Twilight said.

'_Yes, but they serve another role. And that other role is that they're a part of the Royal Guard, as a side party, so to speak_', Celestia said.

'_Okay, got to go. I hear more Rebel forces coming John and our way'_, I said as I cut the connection off and paid attention to the matter at hand.

Instead of having them come to us, we went down the hall and turned around a corner and saw them. The hall lead to one of the open air bridges, where a large number of Rebel forces had gather. As John charged forward, I saw several figures coming up from below the bridge. Before I could warn John, two long ropes with some sort of weighted bags tied to the ends, flew up from both sides of the bridge. Crossing paths, they came down and wrapped themselves around me, pinning me to the ground. John turned around and ran back to help me, but two Gryphons leaped up from below the bridge and swiped at his back with their sharp claws, which were covered in a similar looked clawed glove that I was wearing.

John yelped in pain as his armor was torn through cleanly and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Another Gryphon came from above him, slamming his paw like feet on his shoulder as he drove a spear down onto his shoulder. John gritted his teeth as he tried to get up. One of the Gryphons that had clawed John, towered over him as he lifted his claws, ready to swipe at Johns' neck.

"No!" I said as I struggled against the ropes. Why couldn't I break them?

Just as I saw the Gryphon bring his claws down, I thought.

'_Fuck the darkness!_' I thought as I opened my hand.

A black beam of light shot from my hand, flatting itself into a blade and sliced the Gryphons claw clean off his wrist. The gryphon reeled back onto his hind legs and cried out in pain. One of his pays slipped off the side of the bridge, causing him to fall off the side and fall towards the ground, far below us. I encased my entire body with my magic and shredded the ropes that tied me down. Jabbing my hand downwards, I shot another beam of light at the Gryphon who had spread his wings and began to descend to the ground. Only to have a giant gaping hole made on his right wing, causing him to lose his ability to fly and fall down to the ground. Spreading my arms to the sides, two long blade blades formed on my arms as I swung them together, slicing the Gryphons in front of me to pieces.

More Gryphons leaped up from the sides of the bridge and tried to attack me. My eyes glow black as I dropped to my knees. Just by using this small amount of magic had caused my body to burn, I felt something arise from within me. I clinched my chest as I felt my heart beating wildly as my body began to become covered in a black aura. A Gryphon swiped at my forearm, tearing my sleeve. Pulling his arm back, some of my black aura had gotten stuck onto the tips of his claws and began to spread around his entire forearm and soon engulfed his entire body.

"Ah! Get it off of me!' He cried as he stumbled to his comrade.

Touching his arm, the aura spread to his comrade and soon began to leap from one Gryphon to another. They all cried out in pain as the aura began to eat away at their flesh, just like the way it had done to the Hydra back then. My body stopped glowing as the black aura faded, revealing large chunks of exposed flesh. Struggling to keep myself conscious, my vision became blurred as sweat beaded down the sides of my face. I then collapsed.

*P.O.V. Change: John*

"Hey, ugh. Jeff! You okay?" I said as I pushed the severed Gryphon body off of me.

Standing up, I snapped the spear off and then removed the spear head from my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, my hand glowed a harsh hue. Placing two fingers on the open wound, I burned it close, sealing it. Limping over to Jeffry, I looked down and saw that one of them had swiped at the back of my leg.

"Fucking Gryphons", I swore as I limped towards him.

"Hey, Jeff. Come on man, you okay?" I said as I got onto one knee a shook him.

"Great, you're out", I sighed as I lifted him up and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and dragged him back into the hall.

Hopefully, no more Rebels were hiding under the bridge.

"So this is what they meant about him not using magic... you better wake up soon", I said as I set him down and got up.

Forming my sword, I faced the oncoming Gryphon forces that had appeared at the other side of the bridge.

~Holy Crap, We're Inside Jeffry's Mind!~

_Ugh, where am I? I remember that I was on a bridge... fighting the Rebels! John! I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Turing around, I saw an empty table with two chairs at either sides of the lone table. Footsteps came from all around me, I tried to use my magic to bring up my sword, but I couldn't reach out and use it._

"_It's no point, Jeffry", a voice said... my voice._

"_Who's there?" I said, scanning the darkness, turning my back to the table._

"_I'm you", I heard the voice say, the voice sounded as if it came from behind me._

_Turning around quickly, I gasped. It was me. Only my skin was completely black, almost blending in with the black background. The other me wore the same clothes as I was, only they weren't as torn and rugged as the ones I had on. His hair was neatly combed back. Walking over to one of the chairs, he rested his hands onto top of the back of the chairs._

"_Take a seat", I heard the other me say._

"_Who are you?" I said again, walking over and hesitantly taking the other chair._

"_Like I said, I'm you", he said._

"_Bull shit!" I said as I slammed my hand down on the table, causing a teapot and two tea cups, which had mysteriously appeared on the table, to jump a little._

"_I'm the you that's inside. I was born from when you first used your magic, after your magic evolved", he said, picking up the teapot and pouring a light gray liquid into both cups._

"_What do you mean?" I said, eying the two cups._

"_So to speak, I'm the dark portion of you. All of your anger, your sudden outbursts, your dark emotions you wish you never had, I was finally born. Thanks to your magic", he sighed as he ran his finger around the rim of one of the teacups closest to him._

"_Okay... why am I... here?" I said, gesturing to the dark surroundings._

"_This...", he said, doing the same as I did._

"_Is my home, the deepest and darkest place in your soul", he said._

"_Okay, but what am I here?" I said._

"_Luna said that if you used your magic anymore, you would become corrupt... so, you're inside your own darkness, me", he said as he placed his hand on his chest._

"_Okay, so... am I doing anything bad in the real world?" I said._

"_Nope, you're just out cold. While John tries to protect you from Rebel forces that had arrived when you blacked out", he said as he snapped his fingers._

_A mirror appeared above the center of the table._ _A video feed of John fending off the Rebel forces appeared in the mirror._

"_John!" I exclaimed, standing up, knocking over my chair._

"_Settle down, he's fine. He'll be able to handle himself", he said as he grabbed the bottom part of the mirror and chucked the mirror into the darkness._

"_I need to go back!" I said._

"_No, first you must answer a question about yourself", he said._

"_And that is?" I said, scowling at my other._

"_You're not strong enough...", he said._

"_How so?" I asked, feeling the chair poke the backs of my legs._

_Sitting down on the chair, I looked at him._

"_You're being held back by your own weaknesses", he said._

"_Like what?" I said, scowling at him._

"_Oh, the list is endless. But I'll leave it to you to figure out", he grinned._

"_Okay, if you're not going to tell me. At least tell me how I can overcome them, so I can protect my friends", I aid._

"_It's simple", he said._

_Picking up one of the teacups, e pushed the other teacup closer to my hands._

"_Just... embrace your darkness", he said, his face growing darker as a wide toothy grin spread across his face._

"_... What's the catch?" I said, eying the teacup._

"_You'll become stronger, but. You'll become mentally vulnerable... well, that's pretty much it", he said as his face returned to normal._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked._

"_Oh, let's just say that if someone wanted to take over your mind, it won't be too hard for them to do so", he said._

"_Okay, sounds like something I don't have to worry about. The Gryphons can't use magic, the Princesses would never do something like that either, why not", I said as I reached down and picked up the teacup, the table vanished._

_I moved my feet away to avoid the falling teapot, only to see the teapot disappear as it fell through the dark floor. The floor rippled as if it was actually water. We both stood, he clinked his teacup to mines and brought his to his face._

"_Cheers then", he said as he drank the strange liquid, clearly not tea._

_Shrugging, I downed the drink. He reached over and took my empty teacup as I began to feel hot._

"_See ya", he smiled as his wide toothy grin reappeared on his face._

"_Yeah, see ya", I said as I winced at the strange feeling that flowed through my body._

_My body slowly began to fade away, and then completely disappeared._

"_*Evil Chuckle* Yeah, see ya indeed", he laughed as he opened his mouth to the point where it looked as if his jaw and his head was connected by hinges. _

_Tossing the teacups into his mouth, he chomped down on the teacups, shattering them._

"_Oh, I'll see you later.. or not", he laughed as a think black liquid began to pour out of the corners of his mouth._

Real World~

My eyes shot open as I came too again. The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard as John fought the Rebel forces, kicking and knocking Gryphons off the edge, only to see them fly back onto the bridge.

"Fucking Gryphons! Stay down!" I heard John hiss as he tossed his sword away and swung his arm.

He sent a wave of fire at the still pressing Rebel forces. I slowly stood up and walked out into the open and came behind John. The Rebels had backed away, both sides were breathing heavily. Placing my hand on John's should, I moved him aside and stood in his place.

"Jeff! You're awake. Finally, I can't handle this on my ow-"m he said as I flicked my wrist at the Gryphons.

All of a sudden, chunks of stone were ripped out from the bridge and smashed into the front Gryphons, causing them to fall off the sides. None of them flew back up, as they had been knocked out. Pointing my arm at the few Gryphons that were still on the bridge, my arm became engulfed in a shadowy aura. A claw-like hand extended from my arm and grabbed a Gryphon by the collar of his armor and retracted. Bringing him to my face, I glared at him.

"Where's the Princess?" I said sternly.

"W-we don't know. Only the higher ups know, they're all stationed at the throne room, it's near the top of the castle", the Gryphon quickly said.

"Good, you get to live. Your friends... no", I said as I placed him to my side and glared at the Gryphons, causing them to flinch.

I closed my hand as I lifted it up to the Gryphons. Re-opening my hand, I shot several black ropes that wrapped around their heads like bandages. Closing my hands again, blood exploded out of the cracks of my ropes and seeped out. All of their bodies fell limp. Releasing my magic, they all collapsed. Turning to John, I gestured for him to come over.

"Come on, we've got to get to the throne room", I said, my face hard and solid as those of the Guards in the Canterlot castle.

"O-okay", John stuttered as he followed behind me.

The Gryphon that I allowed to live, was sweating wildly as his body shook. Stopping, I turned to him as he let out a 'eep'.

"I suggest you get out of here, before I change my mind of letting you live", I glared as I turned back to look forward.

"O-okay!" He exclaimed as he ran awkwardly on his feet and disappeared into the tower.

'_No more playing around. With this power, I can protect my friends_' I thought as I glared up at the towers above.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 27! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once more, I'm going to say this again. I don't want you to like my page, but I do want votes on what you want next. Both of my fanfics are closing in on the halfway mark. Or they've made it past that, soon I need your opinion on what you want next!.**

**Please leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Free the Princess!

This was getting too weird. I've never seen Jeffry act like this. Just being around him feels weird, his body is giving off a strong presence, it's almost as if his soul is pushing me away. At least he's able to use magic now.

"John, let's go", Jeffry said without turning to look at me.

"O-okay, got it", I said as I jogged over to him.

Out of the blue, he jumped into the air, he flew straight up and landed on the side of the tower at the other side.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I said as I squatted down and leaped into the air, just as Jeffry had done.

Landing beside him, I pulled out my sword and drove it into the tower to keep myself from falling. Jeffry wasn't doing anything to keep himself from falling, he was standing on the side of the tower. He then clenched his fist, black flames engulfed his fist and brought it down onto the towers' surface. A large hole was made, leaping through the hole, after him. We landed on a flight of stairs that was inside the tower.

"He said up...", Jeffry said as he looked up at the stairs.

"Yeah", I said as I sheathed my sword, only to hear a loud clacking sound.

The blade had snapped off the hilt and dropped to the floor, with a loud clanking sound.

"Seriously?" I said, as I sighed and chucked the sword hilt out of the hole we came through.

"Come on, we've got no time to dilly daddle", Jeffry said as he suddenly began to sprint up the stairs.

Running after him, a Rebel shouted as he leaped off the top of the stairs and tried to bring it down on Jeffry's head. Jeffry shot his hand forward, a thin, flat, black blade shot out from his palm and sliced straight through the maces' handle and went through the Rebels helemt. The Gryphon's arms fell limp as he hung from Jeffry's blade. The blade shortened as the Gryphon was brought closer to Jeffry. He then raised his other hand and a similar blade appeared in his hand. Jeffry then began to slice at the Gryphons body, his face was hard and dark.

"Jeff! Calm down, we need to get to the top", I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

I quickly pulled my hand back as his shoulder felt as if he'd been frozen. The feeling burned my hand. Jeffry turned and glared at be, but his expression slowly softened.

"Okay, let's go", he said as he withdrew both of his blades and dropped the body.

We charged up the stairs. Jeffry had gotten murderous all of a sudden, was it because of his magic? I thought that was all over, he's perfectly fine now, save for the psycho part of him that suddenly came out when he woke up, after blacking out. That didn't really matter to me, seeing as he's become far more efficient, but this side was starting to scare me. We reached the top of the stairs, only to be greeted by Gryphons... at least I think they're Gryphons, wearing full body armor that covered every part of their bodies. Even their wings were armored. One of the lifted a strange bar of some sorts and a beam shot up from the opening. The beam struck Jeffry straight on, but didn't seem to do anything to him.

"What the hell! These new weapons are useless!", The Gryphon exclaimed as Jeffry's body disappeared and reappeared in front of the Gryphon.

Grabbing hold of the Gryphon's head, he spun his head nearly a complete 180 degree turn, snapping his neck. Two Gryphons grabbed hold of Jeffry's arms, only to release immediately. The areas of which their bodies had touched Jeffry's were covered in frost. Spinning around, he grabbed hold of their faces and slapped them into the ground, ice slowly began to cover their faces as their screams of pain were held back by Jeffry's hand. While they were all focusing on Jeffry, I ripped the empty sheathe from my waist and threw it, the hard sword casing broke straight through a Gryphons armor and shot through to the other side of his head. Only to stop halfway, the Gryphon fell to the ground, causing several Gryphons to turn around and see what it was.

Before they could do anything, I formed a sword with my magic and swung it.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

I removed my hands from the faces of the two Gryphons that I had froze and glared up at the few Gryphons who still had their attention fixed on me. Behind them, John was busy tearing the ones who had went back to fight him. Bringing out my bow, I fired blue arrows at them. Ice formed around their bodies, they stood their, frozen in place.

"John, we need to head up some more", I said as I turned around.

John finished off the last Gryphon and started to come towards me. Not before smashing several of the Gryphons I had frozen, into pieces.

"Oka-", he said as he looked past me.

Several Rebels had seen us and quickly disappeared around a corner.

"You go after them, I need to do something", I said as I slung my bow across my shoulder.

"Okay", John said as he let out a loud 'woop' as he chased after the Gryphons.

'_If I'm correct, this hall is directly below the hall that leads to our rooms..._', I thought as I looked up.

The sound of a wall shattering came fro above, followed by a loud eagle like shrieking as something fell from behind the wall. Crossing my arms above my head, I leaped straight up, smashing through the marble ceiling. I was right, it was the hall that lead to our rooms.

'_Just like my dream... hole in the wall, John laughing madly, me bursting out of the floor with Gryphons in front of me, and the halls in their current state_', I thought as I brought my bow off of my shoulder and fired at the back of the head of a Gryphon that was about to fire at John.

"Come on! Just tell us where the Princess is!" John said as he grinned wickedly, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Yeah, either get sliced, or frozen. Or tell us, the choice is yours", I said as I disarmed my bow.

My hands began to glow a light blue.

"She's in the tower at the center of the castle! It's above the throne room!" One of them blurted out, only to have a sword thrust through his neck, silencing him.

"You idiot!" Another Gryphon said, the one who stabbed him.

"Heh, thanks. Jeff, let's go!" John said as he ran forward and alongside the wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" A Gryphon said as he swung at John as he leaped off the wall, dodging the blade.

"And you\re not going to stop us", I said as I charged up my magic.

Firing a beam, it engulfed the entire hall as John leaped past me, avoiding my attack. After the light had disappeared, the entire hall was covered with frost. Icicles formed from the ceiling. Frozen statues of Gryphons were standing in the hall, frozen in place with horrified looks on their faces.

"Okay, throne room... throne room... where the hell was that place again?" John said, scratching his head.

"We're supposed to go up", I said a I looked up.

*P.O.V. Change: John*

"Yeah, up... more stairs?" I said.

"No, I've got a better idea", Jeffry said as he grabbed hold of my shoulder and brought me close to him.

"Uh, dude? Bit close?" I said.

"Yup, see you up top", he grinned as he used his other hand to grab hold of my stomach area.

"Dude! What the fuck are you do-ING!?" I shouted as Jeffry threw me up, smashing through the ceiling.

I smashed through two more ceilings until my body was sent flying in to the air. Falling back down, I landed on my back.

"...Ow", I crooked.

Turning my head to the hole, I saw Jeffry leap out of the hole and land on the roof besides me. Roof tiles and bits of stone littered the roof.

"I'm going to kill you someday, you hear me?" I said, glaring at him.

"Yeah yeah", Jeffry smiled.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from somewhere above us. Something struck the ground in front of us, Jeffry quickly grabbed my leg and jumped back.

"What the fuck was t hat?" I said, peeking over the other side of the room.

"It came from up there", Jeffry said as he pointed up towards one of the few towers in sight.

"Hey, it looks like a Gryphon just shot at us", I said as I formed my rifle and peered through the scope.

"Yeah, it's Crushing Beak", I heard Jeffry say.

"What? You can see that far?" I said as I squinted my eyes.

"Yeah, he purposely missed... he wants us to come up there", Jeffry said as he frowned.

"So... do we go up there?" I asked, lowering my rifle.

"We've got no other choice, let's go", Jeffry said as he formed his wings.

Doing the same, we stood up and took off. As we flew closer and closer to the tower, the Gryphon turned away and walked into the tower, I swear I saw him smiling. I don't have a good feeling about this. The balcony doors were left open, as if this guy wanted us to come in. Landing on the balcony, we walked in.

"Well well well... so, you don't show any signs of leaving", A voice came from within the room.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

The room was completely dark. Crushing Beaks' voice was coming from what seemed to be everywhere.

"Yeah, we're not leaving until we've finished you off", I said, I formed three black flaming spheres at the palms of my hands.

"Very well, but, you may want to reconsider", Crushing Beak said.

The lights suddenly came on. At the center of the room was a cage, with Princess Luna tied up in chains. She wore a strange glowing pendent, similar to the ones we John, myself, and Shining Armor wore. Speaking of Shining Armor, King Might Beak and Shining Armor were tied together with chains, they were sitting back to back next to the cage. A single bulky lock kept the chains secured.

"Sorry you guys, we got caught", Shining Armor said.

"It's okay, we've got this", I said as the spheres molded themselves into scythes.

"Ha, do you expect to defeat me?" Crushing Beak said as he stepped out of the shadows.

He had a large cloak that covered his entire body. He held a helmet under his arm.

"So, you're going to fight us while playing dress up?" John said.

"Not quite, but I did dress up in some armor", he grinned as he tossed his cloak aside.

As he removed his cloak, he was wearing a very bulky pink armor. The armor glowed, the light seemed to make Luna and Shining Armor to cringe.

"Dude, Might Beak. Is your father gay?" John said, backing up.

"No, that armor is made of Soul Sapping Gem. All magic is useless against him", Might Beak said.

"Oh come on!" John said, smacking his hand onto his face.

"That's right, you're nothing without your magic", Crushing Beak grinned as he drew his sword, also glowing pink.

"Let me guess, sword is?"

"Yes, Soul Sapping Gem", he laughed.

John pulled out the metal bar that as in the other sheathe he carried, and threw at at Shining Armor and Might Beak. The bar shot through the lock, destroying it. Might Beak pulled the chains off, Shining tried to crawl away, to leave the effects of the Soul Sapping Gem.

"Father, we will not allow you to change the Kingdom in your favor", Might Beak said as he grabbed a sword off a display that was hanging from the wall.

"What makes you think that the people of this Kingdom wish for the old ways to be removed?" Crushing Beak said.

"The people have given their word, they've voted for this as well", Might Beak said.

"Well, then these fools shall be removed from this Kingdom! For I will not let the ways of our ancestors be destroyed!" Crushing Beak roared as he rushed forward, swinging his sword over his head.

Suddenly, something flew through the air and struck Crushing Beak at the side of his head, cracking his helmet. Crushing Beak growled as he turned to where the stone had came through. John was tossing stones up and down in his hand, grinning.

"Okay, no magic. But can that pretty armor of yours stand against other things?" John said as he threw several more stones.

The stones flew at Crushing Beak with blinding speed. Crushing Beak managed to dodge two of the stones, but the rest struck him in the chest, cracking his chest plate.

"John, where the fuck are you getting those?" I asked, looking around on the floor.

Pointing up, he shook his head violently, dust came off as several stones flew from his hair.

"Oh...", I said.

Shrugging I reached back and tore the balcony door off its hinges and I rushed at Crushing Beak. Swinging the edge at him, the door frame burst into pieces as piece of wood and glass flew off of him. Crushing Beak growled as he swung his sword at me, I cloaked my arm with my magic and raised it to guard myself from his attack. Once his blade struck my arm, pain surged through my forearm. It felt as if the bone in my arm was about to be snapped in half. The Soul Sapping Gem had sucked out some of the magic I used to guard and made the layer of magic very thin. I gritted my teeth as I lifted both of my arms up and brought them down. My elbows struck down as I rushed my knee upwards. The sword snapped into two pieces.

"Urgh!" Crushing Beak roared as he swung the broken sword at me.

"Duck!" I heard Might Beak say.

Dropping down onto all fours, not knowing what I was dodging from. The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard. Looking up, I saw that he had struck Crushing Beak at the side of his helmet with the sword he had taken from the display. Taking this opportunity, I crawled away from them and then rushed to my feet. Using my magic, I swiped my arm through the air, sending a blade through the bars. Doing the same with the bottom, I pulled off the cage wall and threw it to the side. Quickly rushing over to Luna, I ripped the pendent off of her and throw it as hard as I could, sending the pendent flying out the window. Twisting the chain, the links snapped. Lifting her and placing her on my shoulder, I ran out the gaping hole I made and rushed over to Shining Armor.

"You okay?" I said as I placed Luna down next to him.

"Yeah, just a bit tired out. His armor is sapping my strength", he panted.

"Okay, this should help", I said as I stood up.

I formed a box of my magic around them in attempt to block out the effects of the Soul Sapping Gem.

"Is this helping?" I asked, sweating as I looked down at Luna, she wasn't doing too well.

"Yes, somewhat", Shining said as he leaned against the wall of the box.

Loud roars came from outside the tower, looking out the balcony windows, I saw that an incoming of Rebel forces were flying towards the tower.

"Oh shit, this isn't good", I said as I stood by the balcony's doorway.

My hands glowed a dark pitch black color as I charged up my magic. Bringing my palm up, I formed a small sphere in my hand that slowly grew in size. Once it was about the size of my head, I clenched my fist. The sphere immediately shrunk and began to glow brighter. Quickly grabbing hold of it, I threw it straight at the Gryphons, the sphere struck one of them. A large black sphere grew out the Gryphons chest as it began to engulf other Gryphons. The large sphere gave off a loud screeching sound as my magic began to shred them from inside the sphere. I dropped to one knee as I felt my strength leave my body, that attack had used up a great deal of my magic. Once the sphere had disappeared, pieces of the Gryphons that were caught in the sphere, dropped to the ground, lifeless. Seeing their comrades being destroyed from something as that of my magic, a great deal of them decided to run away, while as some of them stayed.

I looked back at the room, Might Beak and John were still fighting with Crushing Beak, Shining Armor and Luna weren't able to do anything in their condition.

'_Damn, I'm still not able to protect my friends_', I huffed as I panted.

All of a sudden, I saw several blue streaks go flying through the air, some of them struck a few of the incoming Gryphons. The blue figures landed on the balcony, getting up, I readied myself to fight these new figures.

"Sir Jeffry?" One of the figures said.

On closer inspection, I saw that it was a pegasus, a mare. She wore a similar blue tights with the same decorations on it. They all wore goggles. This mare had an orange mane and tail.

"Yes, who are you guys?" I asked as I lowered my arm.

"The Wonderbolts, we were sent here to assist you", she said.

"The Wonderbolts? I thought Celestia said you'll be here in two hours", I said as I formed my bow.

"Well, with our Princess in danger, we pushed ourselves harder to get here as soon as possible", she said.

"What are our orders?" A stallion amongst the group asked.

"I want some of you to protect Shining Armor and Princess Luna. Let John and Might Beak fight their own fight, they can handle themselves. I want those who aren't doing anything to follow me", I ordered as I formed my wings, surprising a few of them.

"Understood", they all said in unison as three of them rushed over to where I left Shining and Luna.

"We end this now", I shouted as I spread my wings.

Taking to the air, I disarmed my bow and brought back my two scythes. The rest of the Wonderbolts flew after me. Opening my arms, I twisted my body as I came close to a Gryphon. Locking one scythe behind the Gryphons neck and the other one in front. I swung them both inward, slicing his head off.

'_This battle will be the last_', I thought as I panted.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 28! I might be able to get two more chapters of New World, New Life, before Tuesday. Seeing as I have a break from Monday to Tuesday. I might and I might not. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a Review!**

**I've noticed that none of you voted. If I get no responses, I will delete the page and leave the choice alone. I'll see what happens afterward.**

**EDIT: 2/17/12**

**Seeing as many of you aren't going to vote on Facebook. I have created a poll, go to my Profile and vote on the Poll.**


	29. Chapter 29: Crushing Beaks Defeat

"Ha!" I laugh as I swung my sword at Crushing Beaks head.

Crushing Beak quickly raises the broken sword up, blocking my blow. This person was pretty strong, he has been able to block every one of my attacks. Even with my monstrous strength that I obtained from coming to this world wasn't able to take him down. His troops were far more easier. Might Beak was holding up fairly well for himself, seeing as his father was this strong. Outside, in the air, was Jeffry and those weird ponies that arrived, were fighting the incoming Rebel forces. I didn't care about these weird ponies in tights, seeing as they're helping Jeffry and protecting the Princess and Shining, guess they're on our side. I was surprised to see that Jeffry was able to do something like that, that attack was freaking insane!

He's been acting weird lately, ever since he blacked out and woke up. He's stronger, he's a bit more murderous, not like I had anything to say about that. I prefer him like this, at least I won't be seen as the only crazy person when it came to fighting. Finally, Might Beak swung at his fathers front legs, just as I ran into Crushing Beaks side and kneed him hard, cracking his armor. Thankfully, Jeffry and I weren't unicorns so our magic wasn't something that kept us alive, the armor didn't have much of a painful effect, other than nearly breaking my kneecap on that stuff. Striking him hard on his side, his armor cracked inward and the shards dug into his side, blood oozed from his wound and out the cracks of the armor.

"You still want to fight?" I sneered as I grinned, whipping my sword through the air to get rid of the blood.

"I will not fall, not until my last breath!" Crushing Beak growled as he pushed himself up with his broken sword.

Lunging at Might Beak, he threw the broke sword at me as if it was some sort of throwing knife. The fingers of his gauntlets broke off as a single claw made of the Soul Sapping Gem came out of each of his fingers. I caught the sword and quickly spun myself, releasing the sword from my hold as I did. Before Crushing Beak could strike Might Beak, the broken swords blunt head managed to smash the armor that was protecting his neck. Letting out a loud yelp of pain, he lost his footing and fell forward towards Might Beak. With one quick thrust, Might Beak stabbed his sword straight through the front of Crushing Beaks neck. Blood poured out of his mouth as he began to sputter blood out of his beak.

"Father, we could have lived peacefully, as a family. Mother would have been happy...", Might Beak said as he held his father in place with his sword.

Gripping the sword with his armored claw, Crushing Beak grinned.

"Your mother never liked it when we fought... such a peaceful and tamed soul she was", Crushing Beak struggled to speak as blood began to pool beneath him.

"You never did want this... did you?" Might Beak said as he hugged his father.

"No... I did want to preserve the ways of our ancestors, but I didn't want to go against your people", Crushing Beak smiled as he placed his claw on his sons shoulder.

'_Well, this is a weird turn of events_', I thought as I scratched my head.

"Our people... I'm sorry father", Might Beak whispered.

"Take care of our people, you hear me? Do your silly little alliances, it was wonderful to see that you've become who you are now", Crushing Beak said as he breathed his last breath.

Might Beak placed his fathers body on the floor and then stood up.

"Okay, no clue what that was, but I have a feeling that there's a whole 'nother meaning for all of this fighting", I said as I folded my arms.

"The true reason has been told, but it involved a family matter from which I've rather not let others hear about, it's pointless", Might Beak said as removed his sword from his fathers neck.

"Now that we're done here... what is there left to do?" Might Beak asked, placing the sword by his fathers side.

"Well, Jeffry seems to be handling fairly well on his side of the fight, let's speed it shall we?" I said as I walked over to the balcony.

Forming my rifle, I aimed at the sky.

"Bang!" I said as I pulled on the trigger.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

I dodged a swing from the Gryphon I was fighting, and then swung my scythe at him, clipping his wing. Before he began to drop, he pulled a dagger out of his gauntlet and threw it up at me. The dagger managed to strike me at the base of my right wing.

"Shit, I can't fly like this", hissed as I shrunk my wings, the dagger fell once my wings were no longer holding it.

As I began to drop, I quickly used my magic to link the ends of my scythes together with a long chain of my own magic. Throwing one at a Gryphon that flew about me, the scythe wrapped itself around his neck. Pulling down on the chain, I sent myself flying into the air. Once I was above the Gryphon, I brought my heel down onto the top of his head. Removing my chain, I caught another Gryphon. Just as I was about to slice his head off, I saw a beam of light shoot through the Gryphon's fore head, creating a large hole that ran from his face to the back of his head. Looking back towards the castle, I saw that it as John, he was shooting from the balcony. Crushing Beak must have been beaten by them, seeing as John was shooting them down, with surprisingly good accuracy, I saw this as a perfect time to move out of the way.

"Wonderbolts! Fall back!" I ordered as I grabbed another Gryphon with my chain and swung myself.

The momentum of me swinging sent me flying higher into the air towards the tower. One of the Wonderbolts flew towards me and caught me by hooking his... I think it was a guy, hooves under my arms. Quickly swinging myself, I landed feet first on his back.

"Sorry about this, but I'm going to need to borrow your back", I said as I changed my scythes into my bow.

"It's okay sir, I'll stay sti-",

"No, make your way back to the tower, I'll be okay", I said as I shot a Gryphon in the chest with an ice arrow.

Nodding to me, he flew towards the tower, the rest of the Wonderbolts were flying back towards the tower too. John continued to shoot down Gryphon after Gryphon, from the balcony. I shot down what I could, I was far to tired to pull back on my bow. Disarming my bow, I sat down on the Wonderbolts' back, that I was on. I was amazed back there, the Wonderbolts were really good at fighting, even without being able to hold onto weapons. Landing on the balcony, he helped me into the tower. John had just shot down the last Gryphon, who was fleeing instead of trying to attack us.

"Ha! Got him", John said as he let his rifle disappear.

"Yeah... finally over with this crap", I said as I splayed myself on my back.

"Okay, can we get this alliance stuff done, so we can go back home?" John said.

"Of course, but I see no reason for the councils opinion on this matter. Seeing as you've proven to be a well-needed ally during this battle. The signing of myself and your Princess is well enough for the signing", Might Beak said.

"Yes, we wish to finish this quickly. For we need much rest", Luna said as she lifted her head from the bottom of my magic box.

"Oh, forgot about that", I said as I gave the box a light smack.

The box broke apart and the pieces disappeared.

"If you guys need me, I'll be asleep", I said as I closed my eyes.

"Oi, Jeff. Don't go to asleep now, we're leaving soon", John said as he nudged me with his foot.

"Ugh, fine", I said as I groaned, my body couldn't handle much work for today.

All I wanted to do was sleep... and eat. None of us had eaten breakfast or lunch! And it was almost going to be dark soon. Might Beak had opened a safe behind a picture, pretty cliché much? He pulled out a slip of paper and walked over to Luna. After they had both signed it, Might Beak stored it back into the safe and moved the picture back over the safe.

"Okay, now that that's done, can we leave now?" I asked.

"Yes, we can leave now", Luna grinned.

"Okay, carriage, pegasi guards, let's go!" John said as he clapped his hands together.

"Ah, about that", Might Beak said.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"We received a letter from your Princess Celestia the time before all this started, your guards were told to go back to Canterlot, but your carriage is still here", Might Beak said.

"Ah crap", John said.

"The carriage was also damaged during all the fighting, too. Some stones had fallen from the roofs above the hanger and smashed the harnesses for the carriage", Might Beak said.

John slowly turned his head to me and glared at me.

"What?" I said.

"That's your fault! You threw me through those freaking ceilings, some of that crap must have fallen onto the carriage!" John said.

"Okay okay, fine. I'll pull the carriage through the forest, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, you better", John said.

"So, what about you guys?" I said, lifting my head to look at the Wonderbolts.

"We'll stay by your side", the mare with the orange mane said.

"Okay, well. Let's get going", John said as he ran onto the balcony and leaped off the edge.

"... There are stairs for a reason", I sighed as I got up.

We had all left the tower and made our way towards the hanger. With the alliance now successfully made, we could finally go home. And of course, I had to pull the carriage, like I said I would. Well, instead of pulling it, I had to push it. Seeing as I couldn't uses the harnesses because they were broken off from stone that came from the roof of where I smashed John through. Some of the Wonderbolts walked alongside the carriage, while as some were in the air to keep a look out for any stray Rebels that had fled and hid in the forest. This was going to take a long time to make it back to Equestria. Hopefully we make it back to Ponyville before it's Johns birthday. I remembered that Applejack said that she was making him some hard cider, which I'm sure he'll love, being the alcohol lover that he is.

I on the other hand, preferred sweets, yeah yeah, a grown man who loves sweets, but really, who wouldn't love sweets? That reminds me, we still needed to get gifts for the girls, as thanks for helping us ever since we came to this world.

"Hey, John", I said.

"Yeah?" John said, leaning over the back of the carriage.

"Still need to think of what to give to the girls, remember?" I whispered to him.

"Oh yeah, we get the Princesses something too, right?" John said, pointing back at the Princess, who was napping.

"Yeah. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Wonder what we should get them, maybe something that fits their personalities?" I said.

"Did you say Rainbow Dash?" One of the Wonderbolts asked.

It was the same Wonderbolt with the orange mane.

"Yeah, you know her?" I asked.

"Know her? She saved my life once, she's an amazing flier, never really got to give her my thanks that would be enough for saving my life", she said.

"Hmm, what does she like?" I asked as John listened on.

"Well, she loves to fly, an amazing athlete, and she likes us, the Wonderbolts", she said.

"What She wants to be in the military?" John asked.

"No no no, the Wonderbolts are part of the Royal Guard, but we're mainly performers", she explained.

"Oh~ Maybe I should get her tickets to your show", John thought.

"Hey, great idea", I said.

"Yeah, it is... my idea, get your own", John said.

"Damn", I said.

"She's one of the best fliers I've ever met, really wish I could get her to join the Wonderbolts, but I've never had the time to go to her and give her an application", she sighed.

"Oh, I have an idea", I said as I switched to using only one hand to push the carriage and brought the orange mane mare closer to me.

Whispering into her ear, her face lit up.

"That's a great idea, I'll give it to Celestia first, seeing as I don't know where you live", she said.

"We don't really have anyways to call 'home', but the girls back at Ponyville let us stay at their homes if we ever needed a place to stay", I explained.

"Oh, okay", she said.

~Time Skip: 2 Days Before John's Birthday (Yes, it took THAT long to get back to Ponyville)~

I pushed the carriage through past the last of the trees and we finally came out of the forest.

"Oh my fucking god, we're finally back", I let out a groan as I fell face first onto the grassy floor beneath me.

"Ha, took you long enough", John said as he leaped over the side of the carriage.

"Dude, I had to push this bloody thing through the forest, and through the occasional rivers, and you didn't even bother to help me!" I said as I glare at him.

"Hey, your fault for breaking the harnesses", he said as he stretched.

"Yeah yeah, whatever", I said as I got up.

"Hey, guys. We're here", I said as I looked into the carriage.

Inside the carriage laid Shining Armor, Luna, and a few of the Wonderbolts that had gotten tired and went to sleep in the carriage. The Wonderbolts that were traveling alongside us went into the carriage and picked up their comrades and said goodbye, before taking off to the skies. The mare with the orange mane said that her name was Spitfire, said that she'll give the tickets and the gift I decided to give to Rainbow Dash, to Celestia. She was going to give it to her since John and I both didn't have a fixed address for anything to be delivered to us. Stretching, I moaned loudly.

"Ah! Feels so much better to be back", I said.

"Yeah, sure feels nice to be back... what do we do now?" John asked, folding his arms together as he placed them on the edge of the carriage.

"Well, a starter would be to take Princess Luna and Shining Armor back to the castle", I said as I looked down at the two, still sleeping.

"Right... you're pushing it", John said as he climbed onto the carriage.

"Nope, I'll just teleport us there. It's pretty close, compared to when I tried to teleport my armor to me back at the Gryphon Kingdom", I said as I snapped my fingers.

We disappeared from the edge of the forest and reappeared at the courtyard of the castle.

"Oops, my teleportaion strayed off from the hanger, meh", I said as I went over to Luna.

"Sirs, welcome back... what happened?" A Guard said as he walked over to us, several others were with him.

"Um, things?" I said as I tried to shake the Princess awake.

The Princess remained asleep, sighing, I went over to Shining Armor and shook him. Shining immediately bolted upright and looked around.

"W-what the... oh, we're back", Shining said as he yawned.

"Yeah, can you have these guys take the carriage to wherever it goes? I'm going to take Princess Luna back to her sister, she won't wake up", I said as I called John over.

"Okay", he said as he sluggishly got off the carriage.

I told John to help me get Luna onto my back. After we were off, Shining ordered the Guards to take away the carriage.

"John, you go back to Ponyville and tell the girls that we're back. I'm going to take the Princess to Celestia", I said as I pushed the Princess higher onto my back.

"Okay, see ya later", he said as I saw him disappear in a flash of light.

I teleported myself into Princess Celestia's room. Looking around, I saw that the room was empty, where could she be? The throne room, perhaps? Teleporting again, I reappeared at the base of the stairs that led to the two thrones that Luna and her sister sat at. There she was, Princess Celestia was snacking on a piece of cake, her eyes closed as she ate the cake. Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs and set Luna on the throne next to the one Celestia sat in.

"Princess Celestia, we're back", I said.

Princess Celestia suddenly coughed out bits of cake and frosting, I managed to move out of the way to avoid being bombarded by pieces of cake.

"*Cough* W-welcome back", she said as she coughed.

"Sorry about surprising you. The alliance signing was successful", I said.

"Oh, wonderful... what's wrong with my sister", she asked, looking over at the still sleeping Princess.

"Asleep", I said plainly.

"Oh, okay. I'll take her to her room. You're free to do whatever you want now, I'll contact you if I need anything else done", Celestia said as she got up and placed her her cake down onto a plate and moved it onto her seat.

"Okay, hopefully it doesn't involve more fighting", I laughed as I teleported away.

I swear that I saw Celestia flinch just before I teleported away.

*P.O.V. Change: Celestia*

I suddenly felt a cold chill down my spine as Jeffry teleported away. My sister suddenly woke up, just as he disappeared.

"Sister, did thou feel that?" My sister asked, clearly she felt what I did when he left.

"Yes... something's happening to Jeffry", I said as I walked over to my sister.

"This is strange, we did not feel anything from Jeffry when we were still in the Kingdom of the Gryphons", she said as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Sister, that must have been because you were in the Gryphon Kingdom. Soul Sapping Gems are in the mountains, the Gems must have been messing with your sense of magical presences", I said as I placed my hoof on my sisters side.

"Yes, we should be wary of Jeffry's condition...", Luna said as she looked at me.

She suddenly looked down and frowned, turning to me she said...

"Thou has been eating cake again", she said as she frowned some more, raising an eyebrow, too.

"Hey, I like cake", I said as I brought the cake over to myself and took a bite out of it.

"Speaking of cake, you and I, dear sister, have things to attend to. We're having a party for Johns birthday. It should be in two days", I said as I finished the last of my cake.

"Ah yes, the John's birthday", my sister said as she got off of her throne.

"I've already prepared a gift, from the both of us", I said as I set the plate down on my throne.

"What has thou gotten for John?" My sister asked.

"You'll find out when we go to the place where the party will be held", I said as I walked down the steps.

"Aw, Tia, tell us!" My sister said, trotting after me.

"Nope~", I said as I walked down the long carpet that led to the door.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 29! Hope you guys liked this. Sorry for skipping so many days in the story, but I didn't see anything that I could write to make this longer. Like I said before, the Gryphon part of this fanfic was supposed to make this fanfic longer, didn't want to end it too soon for you guys. We're past the half-way point now :D**

**Please leave a Review! :D**

**NOTE: Okay, seeing as no one is heeding my Facebook Page any attention, I have created a poll on my fanfiction account. Just go to my Profile and vote, it's at the top of my Profile, so vote! OR I won't have any idea on what you guys want em to write D:.**


	30. Chapter 30: Choosing and Losing

**Seeing as My Little Pony is currently winning the poll vote, here's a heads up. The poll will remain open until the ending of this fanfic, it no longer has a fixed closing date. Also, the fanfic I plan on writing (depending on which one wins) it will be written after I finish the fanfic I'm going to write AFTER I finish this one. Sorry, but this idea is something I've been planning WAY beyond the time I decided to ask you guys for your decisions. And no, it's not a clop, sorry :P. **

**Now, onwards to the fanfic!**

* * *

I walked up the dirt path that led to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejacks farm. Might as well start with Applejack and sister in saying that we've come back right? As I made my way towards the entrance that led to another path that would take me to their house. Finally reaching the gate, I pushed it open and stepped onto the dirt path. I suddenly heard tiny, rapid hoofsteps coming from somewhere in the thick orchard of apple trees.

"John!" A tiny voice exclaimed as something tackled my legs and gave of them a tight hug.

Looking down, I saw that it was my favorite little filly with the large pinkish bow in her mane.

"Applebloom! Was going to visit you and your sister to say that I'm back, guess it's pretty pointless, since you've already spotted me", I chuckled as I picked up the little filly.

"Ah really missed you, John!" Applebloom said as she closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged my neck.

Supporting her with my left arm, I used my other arm to ruffle the filly's mane, earning a little giggle.

"'Ey, stop that", Applebloom giggled some more as I stopped ruffling her mane.

"Heh, sorry. Come on, let's go tell your sis that I'm back", I said as I stroked her mane to straighten her mane out.

Bouncing her up and down in my arms, I made my way towards the house. Applebloom kept on snuggling into my chest, in my hold. As I closed in on the red house, the sounds of old wooden wheels rolling on dirt could be heard.

"You hear that?" I said to the little filly as the sound began to get louder.

"Ya', Ah think it's comin' from over the-",

Applebloom stopped as a large wooden wheel came out from the side and bounced on the dirt floor. The wheel spun into the air as it was sent back into the air by its own momentum. I quickly moved Applebloom to the arm that wasn't facing the direction of the incoming wheel and stuck out my other arm. I caught the wheel before it could hit me.

"Guess we know what that sound was", I said as I set the wheel down at my feet.

"Wow, yer fast", Applebloom said.

"Heh, thanks", I said as I held Applebloom the way I did.

Suddenly, an orange mare wearing a brown cowboy hat came out from the trees and suddenly came to a stop as she saw me, it was Applejack. Her mane was soaked with her sweat, the sun shone on her, the light reflecting off of her made her look like a gem shining from the sun.

"J-John!" Applejack stuttered.

"Hey Applejack, guess I don't get to surprise any of you with my return", I chuckled as I turned to her.

"Ah'm sorry 'bout that wheel, yer not hurt, are you?" Applejack said as she fidgeted.

"Nope, I caught it. Something like that wouldn't really hurt me", I said as I picked up the wheel.

"So, what's this wheel from?" I asked as I looked over the wheel.

I noticed that at the center was a bit of spiked wood at the center, the wheel must have snapped off the axle.

"Ah was pullin' ah cart of apples, was gonna bring 'em to the cellar", Applejack said.

"There's a wheel missing from the cart, want me to help you with it?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"U-um, sure. Ah'd love that", Applejack said as she blushed and turned back towards the trees.

Making our way through the trees, I noticed that Applejack was keeping a fair distance from me, didn't know why and I didn't really care. We arrived at the cart that she was pulling, I could see why the wheel broke off... the cart was piled up with more baskets of apples than it could handle. Several apples were scattered around the cart, the cart was only being supported by two of it's wheels and one of it's corners, the last wheel was in the air, the cart was tilted.

"Okay, we'll get this fixed some other time", I said as I set both the wheel and Applebloom, down on the ground.

"Ya' can't pull it, it'll drag along the ground", Applejack said as she knocked on the side of the cart.

"Oh really now?" I said, grinning as I walked over to the cart.

Applejack stepped out of the way as I stepped to the side of the cart. Reaching down, I hooked both of my hands at the edge that was buried into the dirt floor, I lifted it upwards. The cart went up with little resistance, man was I strong.

"Wow, John. Yer really strong!" Applebloom said as she hopped up and down.

"Thanks, come on. Let's get this thing to the barn", I said as I gripped the cart tighter.

As I pulled on it, I finally felt the weight of the cart. Lifting it as no problem, but trying to get it to move was a bit more difficult.

'_Come on John, Applebloom's looking_', I thought to myself as I pulled on it harder.

The cart finally moved. Applejack and her sister followed alongside me as I pulled the cart towards the barn. Applebloom rushed ahead and pushed one of the barn doors inwards, Applejack did the other.

"Thanks girls", I said as I pulled the cart all the way in.

"No problem, John", Applebloom said.

"Ah'm surprised you had some trouble pulling that cart", Applejack joked.

"Hey, I was fighting a LOT a few days ago, I'm still tired", I said as I stretched, cracking my back.

"Fighting? Who were ya' fightin', John?" Applebloom asked as she bounced around John.

"Eh, it's best that I don't say anything about it", I said as I walked out of the barn, the two followed by my side.

"Aw, come on. Can't ya' tell me anything", Applebloom said.

"Sorry, not sure if I'm allowed to", I said.

"Why is that?" Applejack asked.

"Well, let's just say that it's related to my work. Back in my world, it's sort of the same. Major things that could cause problems if the public hears about, can cause more problems", I explained.

"Oh, Ah get it", Applebloom said.

"Well, no more of that, let's go tell the girls the good news, I'm sure Twilight will be happy to see Jeffry back", I said as I walked down the dirt path, the girls not far behind.

~Ponyville Square~

I walked past the fountain as I thought of what to do next. Twilight wasn't in the library, not many other places I can think of that Twilight would go to... perhaps Sugarcube Corner? Or maybe she went to Rarity's boutique. Deciding on visiting Rarity instead, I made my way towards her boutique off of my memory. Spotting the boutique, I walked towards the fashion designer ponies store. Two little fillies suddenly came out of the front door, they both had a set of saddlebags on their backs. It was Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, they spotted me as I walked towards the shop.

"Jeffry! You're back!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey, girls. You know where your sister or Twilight, is?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're inside", Scootaloo said as she pointed back at the shop.

"Thanks, girls", I said as I walked past time and towards ths shop.

The two little fillies galloped off and a random direction and disappeared from my vision as they turned a corner and disappeared behind a building. As I placed my hand on the door, I heard voices from inside the store, two very familiar voices. Pushing the door open, the bell above the door rang as I came through the doorway.

"Be right with you deary", a voice sang, clearly that of Rarity's

"Okay!" I said, changing my voice a bit.

"Oh, don't worry about me Rarity, I can put it on myself, go tend to your customer", I heard Twilight say.

"Well, okay deary. Just give me a call if you need any assistance", Rarity said as the sound of hoofs running on the wooden floor above, sounded.

As Rarity appeared at the base of the stairs, she gasped.

"Jeffry!" She said in a hyped whisper.

"Hey, Rarity. Long time no see", I said.

"When did you get back?" Rarity asked as she rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Sometime in the morning, Twilight's upstairs, right?" I asked.

"Yes, she's getting ready", Rarity said.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I went over to the stairs and walked up the steps.

"*Giggle* oh, you'll see deary", Rarity said as she followed behind me.

As I went up the stairs, I heard grunting and groaning as the sound of fabric being moved around, rather furiously. Reaching the top of the stairs, I looked down the hall and saw that one of the doors was opened. Pointing to it, Rarity nodded, must be the room where Twilight's in. Making my way over to the room, I stopped at the edge of the doorway and leaned to the side. Peering in, I saw the most hilarious sight ever, Twilight was all tangled up in a dress with a very long back to it.

"Somepony seems to be having a bit of trouble", I chuckle as I stepped into the room.

"J-Jeffry!" Twilight exclaimed as she saw me.

She tried to rush over to me, but part of the dress was binding her forelegs, causing her to trip over. Quickly rushing forward, I caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"Jeffry! You're back", Twilight said as she rested her head on my shoulder, unable to hug me in her current state.

"Yeah, I missed you", I said as I closed my eyes and hugged her.

"I missed you, too!" She said as she nuzzled my neck.

"Yes yes, this is all very touching, but Twilight my dear. We must finish this before that day arrives", Rarity said.

"Oh, right. The Gala", Twilight said.

"Um, what's The Gala?" I asked the mares.

"Sweetie, the Grand Galloping Gala is a Ball held in the Canterlot castle once a year. Many high-classed and famous ponies will be there. Oh~ I just can't wait to go!" Rarity squealed like a happy 6 year old as she tried to help untangle Twilight.

"Hmm, sounds interesting", I said as I tried to help with the dress.

"You and John are of course invited, Princess Celestia has already given us the invitations to give to you", Rarity said.

"Oh, cool... I don't think John would like something like that, though", I laughed as I thought what it would be like if John was at a formal ball, so not going to go well.

"Yes, I can see why you would say that. Thankfully, I already have your outfits ready", she said as she used her magic to untie the dress, that Twilight somehow managed to get into a triple knot.

"Thanks again for that", I said as I lightly tugged on one end of the fabric.

"So, when is the Gala?" I asked.

"Hmmm, John's birthday is in two days, yes?" Rarity asked, I nodded.

"Yes yes, two days.. the Gala should be two days after his birthday. If I'm remembering the date correctly", Rarity said as she rubbed the underside of her chin.

"I'll go check again", she said as she moved away, removing her hold on Twilight.

Twilight let out a 'whoa' as she fell forwards, I caught her, but since I was squatting down my feet were practically on their tipy-toes. With so little hold on the ground, I was pushed back, she fell on me, her face barely touching mines.

"Ah, yes. The Gala is indeed two days... deary's, if you're going to do something, please don't do it in my store", Rarity said as she grinned at us.

"Sorry", we both said as I helped her up, our faces red.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed, aren't you two a couple now? Shouldn't be embarrassed about giving each other a kiss or two", she teased.

"Yeah...", I said as I scratched the back of my neck, Twilight just stood there.

"*Giggle* Sorry about teasing you, now. Back to that dress of yours", she said as she began to work on the knots again.

After we had successfully rescued Twilight from that binding dress of her's, Rarity went about with adjusting the dress for Twilight. Looking up at the time, I suddenly remembered. John and I were supposed to get gifts for the girls as well. I didn't think there's anything I could get the girls on our birthdays, maybe from our world? Luna had already taught John and I how to do it, guess I should meet up with him a decide on what to get the girls. We've already gotten something for Rainbow Dash, now for the others.

"Hey girls. I've got other things to attend to, sorry", I said as I got up.

"It's okay, we'll see you later", Rarity said.

"Yeah, come to the library if you need somewhere to sleep. I'll tell the girls that you're back", Twilight said.

"Thanks. You don't really need to do that, I might see them when I'm going about the town", I said as I left the room.

Once I left the room, I teleported away. Reappearing in front of a small group.

"Whoa! Jeff, watch where you're teleporting, almost teleported on top of us", I heard from behind me.

"Oh, sorry...", I said as I turned around and saw John with Applebloom in his arms, Applejack by his sides.

"You two look like a couple", I said.

"Ha ha, very funny", John said.

Applejack just blushed, while as her sister had the biggest smile on her face.

"So, John. Wanna go work out the 'thing' with me?" I asked.

"Uh...oh-OH! Yeah, sure", he said as he squatted down and placed Applebloom on the floor.

"Sorry girls, but Jeff and I need to get somethings done before it's too late", John said as he formed his wings.

"Aw, but I wanna hang out some more", Applebloom said as her ears drooped.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll hang out with you some other time", John said as he ruffled her mane before standing up.

"You promise?" Applebloom said, slightly cheerier.

"Wouldn't dare break it", John said as he patted his fist to his chest.

"Can Ah get a hug before you go?" Applebloom asked, blushing.

"*Chuckle* I don't see why not", John said as he leaned down and picked up the little filly.

Giving her a tight hug, he swung her around before setting her back down, next to her sister.

"Sis wants one, too", Applebloom said as she butted her sister towards John.

"W-wa-what?" Applejack said.

"Okay, you too", John said before he hugged her too.

Applejacks face grew redder and redder. Removing his arms from her, he stepped back. Applebloom was giggling like mad while her older sister just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"Bye girls!" John said as he took the sky.

"Jeez, and I thought I was the clueless one", I chuckled as I formed my wings and leaped into the air.

I followed John into the air, not before a rainbow streak zip straight past John, making him stop in mid-air.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" John said.

"John?" A voice said.

Whatever had flown past him, had stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash", I said as I flew besides John.

"Cool, you two are back", Rainbow said as she stopped in front of us.

"Where you two headed?" She asked.

"We're off to handle some business we were meaning to get done", I said.

"Okay. Well, I gotta dash", she said as she flew away quickly, leaving behind that familiar rainbow colored streak.

"Dang, she's fast", John said as he started to fly higher into the sky.

As we flew higher into the sky, I don't know why, John suddenly smacked into a cloud.

"What the fuck", John said as he pulled himself out of the cloud.

"Wait, did you just touch a cloud?" I asked.

"Hmmm", he said as he flew on top of the cloud and dropped down onto it.

"Holy shit, I can sit on clouds", he said.

"Hey, let me try!" I said as I flew above the cloud, and dropped down onto it.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is awesome", I said as I laid down on my back.

"Yeah... wings are getting in the way though", John said as his wings disappeared.

Once his wings were gone, he suddenly fell through the cloud, I quickly stuck my arm into the cloud. John took hold my hand as I pulled him up.

"Guess you need wings to be able to physically touch clouds?" I said.

"Probably", he said as he formed his wings.

"Okay, first on the list. Rainbow Dash, check. Who's next?" I said, making a mental list.

"Well, Rarity likes fashion, right? Why not get her something like that?" John said.

"Hmm, good idea... but you do know that both of us don't have a sense in fashion, right?" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah... get her something fashion related from our world?" He said.

"Hmm, that could work... MI-!"

"MINE!" He shouted before I could finish.

"Ugh, come on. Can't you let me get some of the good ones?" I frowned at him.

"Nope, let me get her gift", he said as he clapped his hand together.

All of a sudden, a magazine fell onto my head. My eyes were blocked by the page, the contents of the page were right before my eyes.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash, Rarity. Who's next?" John said.

"Um... Jeff?" John said.

"Dude... this is a porn magazine", I said as I pulled the magazine off of my head and lit it on fire with my magic.

"...Oops?" he said, shrugging.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"Come on, we've got more gifts to think of", I said.

* * *

**Chapter 30 done :D Hope you guys liked it, never expected myself to see this through :P Off to write the next Chapter for The Truth Revealed :D Come on guys, keep on voting on my poll, just go to my profile and choose what fanfic you want me to write next. Feeling kinda sad for my pokemon idea xD, seeing as no one choose that idea :P**

**Leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Sleepin' and Wakin' Up

**Wow, Pokemon actually got one vote..., still doesn't look like it'll win though xD.**

* * *

After John and I had finally figured out what to get the girls, we decided that it would be best to go and get started on teleporting them in from our world, or go look for them. It was already getting dark, took us that long just to figure out what to get the girls, John even thought it would be a good idea to get Applebloom something, too. He really likes that little filly, doesn't he?

"So, what now?" John asked as he brought both of his arms up into the air and pulled on either one with the other hand.

"Well, it's getting dark. I'm guessing... sleep?" I said as I shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good... we figured out what to get the girls, so we'll do that tomorrow. I'm headed to Applejacks farm now", John said.

Leaning back so that he was laying down on the cloud, he pushed himself up and landed perfectly on his feet. I simply got up like a normal person, not like some martial artist from a movie.

"Well, I'll go to Twilight's library", I said to John.

"'Kay, you two have fun with that", John snickered as he leaped off the edge of the cloud and dove straight down towards Ponyville.

John spread his wings out and lifted himself up and began to glide towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that the Sun and Moon were moving rather quickly... a bit _too_ quickly, still there so many things I don't understand about this world. Oh well, time to head over to Twilight's, going to need to sleep. I walked off the edge and quickly opened up my wings. Landing softly on top of the fountain in the town square, I shrunk my wings. Several ponies looked at me weird, who wouldn't if they saw someone fall from the sky? Quickly leaping off the top of the fountain, I began to walk towards Twilight's library. The Moon had finally taken its place in the sky and the Sun was now hidden behind the other side of the horizon. Lamps came on, illuminating the once dark streets.

The night was beautiful, a sudden cold breeze swept over my body. I shivered at the cold feeling of the night breeze, the same sort of cold I felt when I had that dream. All of my dreams... some came true and some have yet to happen... but will they? Everything I have done in my dreams, Princess Celestia and her sister... Twilight, I killed them all in my dreams. Including John, but when I killed him in my dreams, there was a battle going on in the background, but why were we fighting? Who is this him? None of what happened in that dream made any sense to me, I have no reason to ever need or want to fight John. Sure he annoys me sometimes, but I would never resort to fighting him on a scale of which one of us would end up having to kill the other.

Everything I've felt... Luna and her sister had explained to me about my magic corrupting me... black magic. I've been using it quite a lot after I had woken up from that meeting with myself. I remembered several things of what I had said to myself when I was inside of my mind. I did indeed become stronger, but I don't feel any _darkness_ inside of myself, exactly how was I supposed to know what it felt like? My other self did say that I would be vulnerable to have myself being taken over by someone if they wanted to. My mind being weakened was the only draw back of embracing the darkness, but that didn't matter. I now have the power to protect my friends... and Twilight. Speaking of Twilight, I was now at her library.

"Twilight?" I called out as I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hi Jeffry!" A pink pony suddenly said as it popped directly in front of my face.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop doing that to everypony", I heard Twilight say from somewhere in the background.

"What? Greeting somepony? That's really rude of you, Twily", Pinkie Pie said as she turned around and bounced into the room.

"I meant don't scare others", Twilight said as she appeared at the doorway and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm never going to get used to Pinkie Pies randomness", I laughed awkwardly as I got to my feet.

"Yeah, none of us have really gotten used to it either", she laughed along with me as I followed her in.

Once inside, I was greeted by a wonderful aroma.

"Are you hungry? I made dinner", Twilight asked.

"And I~ helped!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, all you did was bring over some cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner", Twilight said, smiling as she rolled her eyes at the hyper pink coated mare.

"Hey, at least that's something", Pinkie Pie said as she bounced her way into the kitchen.

"Why are you here anyways, Pinkie Pie?" I asked.

"Apparently she's been sleeping here for the past few days that you've been out. She likes the bed she slept in when you brought us here after that Hydra incident", Twilight explained.

"Wow, seriously?" I said, laughing slightly.

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie said as she sat down on a chair.

I helped Twilight move some of the food to the dining table, while as Pinkie Pie began to eat her cupcakes, not willing to share it it seems. Everything Twilight had made smelled wonderful, and I wasn't really much of a vegetables fan, but these all smelled and looked tasty. And boy were they, I had sampled every dish that Twilight had made and asked for seconds. Sometime through the meal, Pinkie Pie and I had somehow gotten into an eating contest. She somehow won, I couldn't believe how much food she could eat! After helping Twilight with the dishes, we decided that it was time for bed. Pinkie Pie had already rushed up the stairs and onto that bed she had fallen love with, and went to sleep on it. Of course, she didn't even offer to help with the dishes.

"Oh no, there's only my bed left", Twilight said worriedly, her ears drooping to the sides.

"Oh okay... maybe I could sleep with you?" I asked.

"Oh... sure", Twilight replied, blushing.

We slid into bed and Twilight turned off the lights, the room went dark.

"Good night, Jeffry", Twilight said, facing me as she smiled.

"Good night to you, too. Twilight", I said, smiling back to her as we both closed our eyes.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

"Get back here!" I laughed as I chased after the soggy little filly.

"Ya' can't catch me!" Applebloom laughed as she ran through the room.

"Applebloom! Come back 'ere, ya' need to finish yere bath!" Applejack said as she ran besides me.

To explain these sudden events, lets just say I was eating with the Apple family and Applebloom accidentally knocked a plate down, covering the two of us with chunks of apple pie. I was going to take a shower later, but I decided to let Applebloom take a bath before me. But of course, the little filly wanted to have some fun and decided to jump out of the tub when Applejack turned around to grab a bottle of shampoo. And now we were chasing after the bubble covered filly.

"Applebloom, listen to yer sister and finish yer bath, ya' hear?" Granny Smith said, the noise had woken her up.

"Aw~ But Ah wanna play some more!" Applebloom said as she stopped in front of Granny Smith.

"John1 Now!" Applejack called out.

"Right!" I exclaimed as I leaped at the little filly.

Grabbing hold of Applebloom, we went tumbling across the carpet floor. Rolling onto my feet, I stood up. Applebloom began to squirm in my hold.

"Hey, let me go! I wanna play some more!" Applebloom said as she tried to get out of my hold.

"Okay, listen. If you take your bath, I'll play with you some other time. Okay?" I offered.

"Mmm, ya' have to play with me for an entire day, okay?" Applebloom said as she stopped squirming and looked up.

"Deal", I said a I began to walked back up the stairs.

"Yay!" Applebloom cheered.

'_Why do I have a feeling that she planned this ?_' I thought as I made my back up the stairs and back to the bathroom.

After a thankfully, uneventful bath, Applejack finished with giving her sister a bath, I was finally able to take my shower. Due to the fact that Applebloom bailed from her bath and her sister and I just started to run after her, we left the water on. So I had to take a shower with cold water, I miss my worlds technology. After I finished my shower, I dried myself off and put my surprisingly, still clean clothes on and left the bathroom. I walked down the hall towards the guest room to sleep. I walked into the room and closed the door. Plopping down onto the bed, I let out a sigh as I laid there.

"Time for bed... in a bed", said to myself as I was finally able to go to sleep on an actual bed.

Going for a few days without sleeping on something other than the floor of a carriage bench felt so much better. Getting up, I moved the blanket back and laid on the bed and slid the blanket back onto myself. Just as I as about to allow myself to be taken away from this world by sleep, I heard the door creak.

"...John?" I heard a voice call my name, even in the dark I could make out who it was, Applebloom.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Can... can Ah sleep with you? Ah brought mah own pillow", Applebloom asked.

"Sure, why not", I said as I smiled in the dark.

I heard Applebloom quickly gallop over to the bedside and leaped onto the bed. Settling down next to me, she set the pillow down on my arm and laid her head on it. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she snuggled closely to my body as she went to sleep. Guess I should be doing the same. Letting out a yawn, I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

'_Tomorrow, Jeffry and I need to get the girls their presents. We'll teleport the gifts from our world, into this world when we meet up for the party... were we having a party? I forgot, meh. We'll figure this out later_', I thought as I went to sleep.

~Dreamworld~

_A light foggy mist hung at my waist. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by greenery. There were two pegasi Guards by my side, I was in my armor. None of us spoke as we walked through the mist and around several corners in the greenery. _

_'What the heck is this stuff anyways?' I thought as I floated up._

_I gasped as I saw the sight before me. We were in a giant hedge maze, there was a large circle at the middle of it. The maze reached out as far as I could see, where the heck was this place? Looking up, I saw a tall cliff side. At the top was the castle that Princess Celestia and her sister lived in, this place was close to Canterlo? Floating back down, I followed myself and the two pegasi Guards as they made their way through the maze._

_'What the heck is at the center anyways? Guess I'll find out soon' I thought._

_Finally, we had arrived at the clearing of the maze. A single statue of some sort of creature stood there._

"_So, what exactly is this?" I heard myself say to the Guards._

"_This is the statue of the God of Chaos and Disharmony, Discord", I heard one of the Guards explain._

"_A statue? But I feel something from it...", I heard myself say._

_I was right, even in my dream, I can feel it. Something dark. Suddenly, everything disappeared, all but the statue and myself remained. The eyes of the statue began to glow green. I heard a cackling laughter coming from every direction._

"_Looks like I'll be having some fun soon", I heard a voice say as the voice and the laughter both began to fade away._

Real World~

I opened my eyes, the sun shined down on my face, through the window. It was morning. The dream I had, it wasn't a nightmare, but it still gave me an uneasy feeling. Pushing it aside, I looked down and saw that Twilight was still asleep besides me. I smiled as I reached down and stroked her mane, it felt softy and smooth on my hand. That reminds me, today's the day that John and I are supposed to get the gifts ready for the girls. Of course we'll be getting his first, seeing as his birthday is before mine. So was this Gala the girls were talking about, wonder what it would be like at that party. John and I were invited, so I'll have to tell him sometime soon, or the girls might do it at his party, whichever comes first.

I lightly patted Twilight on her cheek.

"Mmm?' Twilight moaned awake as she opened her eyes.

"Morning Twilight", I said sweetly to the purple unicorn.

"Morning", she said back, giving me a tired looking smile.

"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's time to be wary of what Pinkie might do", I said as I looked at the other side of the room, the bed the Pinkie was sleeping in was now empty.

"Where is Pinkie anyways?" Twilight asked as she slowly turned her head to look around the room.

"Hi guys!" Pinkie Pie said as she poked her head from the top of the head of the bed.

"Random even in the morning I see", I laughed.

"Well, I got to get back to Sugarcube Corner, Mrs. Cake is going to need my help today", Pinkie Pie said as she zipped out of the room.

"Everything about sweets seem to make her move quickly", Twilight laughed lightly as she closed her eyes again and laid her head back onto the pillow.

"well, I need to get something done with John before tomorrow", I said.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Twilight asked as she rolled off of my arm.  
"You'll find out tomorrow", I said as I got up from the bed.

Stretching, I let out a loud yawn. I made my way to the doorway and opened it. Stepping out of the room, I gently closed the door so that no noise could be made and disturb Twilight's sleep. I walked down the stairs and began to think.

'_We have only one day to everything, shouldn't be too hard_', I thought.

~Johns side~

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the warm rays of the sun shine down on me. Sighing, I scratched my side, I was laying face down on the bed. Boy was today hot, yesterday was as if it was between spring and summer, how can the weather change so quickly? My head felt the warmest. Reaching up to scratch my head, my hand touched something, something very soft and it had short hair. Short hair... oh , it's her.

"Applebloom... you know I like you, but please don't sleep on my head", I said into the pillow.

"...", was all I heard from the little filly.

"Come on, Applebloom. I need to do something today", I said as I patted the filly in her leg.

"Don't make me tickle you awake", I said as I moved both of my hands up to her sides.

"Last warning", I said as her silence continued to remain as is.

"Tickling will now commence", I grinned into the pillow as I began to tickle the little filly.

Applebloom quickly began to giggle and flail her legs around as I tickled her awake.

"Stop that *Giggle* That tickles!" Applebloom exclaimed as I continued to tickle her.

"Not happening", I said as I stopped tickling for a moment to turn around.

Placing the still giggling filly on my lap, I went back to tickling her. She began to laugh uncontrollably as I continued to tickle her over and over. Neither of us noticed that Applejack and Big Mac were peeking through the opening in the door, the noise from the guest room had attracted their attention.

*P.O.V. Change: Applejack*

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My little sister wasn't in her room last night so I just assumed that she had gone to sleep with John on the guest bed, and I was right. I wanted to let them have their fun, but Big Mac here said that Applebloom was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up and get ready.

"Alright ya'll, time to stop", I said as I pushed the door open and walked in.

John and my little sister stopped immediately and both looked at each other and than at me. An evil grin spread across their faces as they saw me, I didn't like the look of this. .

"Get her!" John shouted as he picked up Applebloom and tossed her at me.

Applebloom landed on my back and started to tickle the back of my neck. John leaped off the bed and began to tickle me as well. I didn't like it when my sister did this, but if John was doing it, I didn't mind one bit.

"Alrighty ya'll. Applebloom, ya' got school. Come on, get ready. Yer mane is ah mess, too", I heard my brother say from the door way, smiling as he looked down at us.

"Okay, Big Max", Applebloom said as she got off of me and ran out the door.

"Want me to help with your mane?" I heard John ask.

"Sure!" Applebloom gladly accepted his offer.

As the two left the room, I let out a sigh of sadness. I really wanted John to tickle me some more... it felt nice, but my little sisters education is a must. Looking up, I noticed that my brother was still looking down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin'", my brother said plainly as he left the room, leaving me alone on my back.

*P.O.V. Change:John*

Applebloom and I had stopped in her room to pick up a brush so that I could help with her bed head. We went down stairs and into the bathroom, since Granny Smith was already in the upstairs bathroom, doing whatever. In the bathroom, I watered her mane a little and began to brush lightly on her mane.

"I'm going to take your bow off, okay?" I asked Applebloom.

"Okay, Ah'll just put it back on after we get my mane fixed", she said.

Pulling on one end of the single colored ribbon, I laid it down on the counter top and went back to work on her very messed up mane. Finally fixing this disaster of a hairdo, I placed the brush down next to her ribbon. Picking her ribbon up from the counter, I wrapped it underneath her mane and tied it up.

"There, all done", I said as I stood up.

"Um... John?" Applebloom said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to the filly.

"Ya' tied mah ribbion on yer hand", Applebloom pointed out.

Looking down at my hand, I had indeed tied her ribbon on my hand. How the hell did I end up doing that?

"Oops", I said as I quickly untied it and squatted back down and tried to tie the ribbon back onto her mane.

I growled to myself as I tied and untied it over and over, trying to tie the ribbon onto her mane. Finally, after what seemed to be an entire hour, I was finally able to tie the ribbon to her mane without accidentally tying it to myself.

"Finally, jeez. This is why I never do anything fancy with my hair", I said as I got up.

"*Giggle* You should try somethin' with yer hair, maybe tie it up?" Applebloom suggested as she followed me out of the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me? My hair's too short for that", I laughed as I ran my fingers through my short black hair.

"Applebloom! Ya' better hurry up, school's 'bout ta start. John, Jeffry's here fer ya'!" Big Mac said from the front door.

"Okay!" Applebloom said as she grabbed her schoolbags from besides the front door and opened it up to check if she was missing anything.

"Hey, Jeff. Ready to get started?" I asked.

"Yeah, hope we get it done before tomorrow arrives", Jeffry said.

"Okay, Ah got everything. Oh no! Ah'ma be late, school starts in fave minutes!" Applebloom exclaimed as she closed her saddlebags and dragged them out the door.

"... Jeff, you go to town square. I'm going to take Applebloom to school first", I said.

"Oh, okay. Don't take too long though", Jeffry said as he disappeared, teleporting away.

I squatted down and picked up Appleblooms bags and herself. Slinging the bags over my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her waist and ran from the front of the farmhouse. Sure I could have teleported there, but Applebloom might get sick from teleporting, didn't want her to get sick during her school day. I was fairly sure I was able to get to the school, I could run pretty fast, a lot of things changed when Jeffry and I came to this world.

'_Okay, take little Applebloom to school, and then I'm off to get the gifts for the girls!_' I thought as I raced through the orchard and leaped over the fence.

Applebloom let out a 'weee' as we went down the dirt path. Hopefully, I wouldn't make Applebloom late because of our little fun morning.

* * *

**Sorry about not posting this sooner. Work and school work started to get in the way, but now I've got chapter 31 up. Remember to go to my profile to vote for what you want to see me write next.**

**Please leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 32: John's Day

"*Phew* made it", I said as I stood by the fence gate that surrounded the school.

Opening the gate, I was immediately attacked by a swarm of little multi-colored ponies, all asking where I've been and if I'll take them flying again.

"Sorry everypony, but I've got some business I need to handle with Jeffry", I said as I placed Applebloom down.

They all let out a 'aw' of sadness, seeing as I couldn't play with them.

"Maybe some other time, okay?" I said.

They looked somewhat happeir and all scrambled off to play their own little games that they were playing before they saw me. I placed Applebloom's schoolbags on her back and waved her goodbye.

"Bye John!" Applebloom said as she waved her hoof in the air like mad.

"See ya later, kiddo!" I said as I formed my wings.

Taking to the air, I started to fly back towards Ponyville. To meet up with Jeffry. As I flew through the sky, I thought to myself.

'_I hope we can get everything ready before tomorrow_', I thought as I flew through the air.

As I closed in on Ponyville, I started to descend towards the ground. Gliding the rest of the way, I landed at the rim of the fountain that was in the towns square. I saw Jeffry, he was talking to a mare with a gray coat, her mane wasn't a pure black, but it was on the boarder between black and gray. She wore some sort of weird pink bow.

"Yo, Jeff", I called out to him as I walked towards the two.

"Ah, I see that your friend has arrived, I will take my leave now, Jeffry", the mare said as she turned.

"Bye, Octavia!" Jeffry said as the mare walked away.

"So.. who is she?" I asked as I looked at the mare walking away, her tail swishing back and forth as she walked.

"Oh, her name's Octavia. She's cellist", Jeffry said as he got up from sitting on the fountains rim.

"... don't know what the hell a cellist is, but come on. We've got work to do", I said as I clapped my hands together.

"Right, right. Let's get to it then, your list first and then mines, right?" Jeffry asked as we walked away from the fountain.

"Yup, wait. Wasn't most of our things that we decided to get the girls supposed to be made from our magic, or taken from our world?" I asked, just realizing this.

"Yeah, I can make anything permanent now", Jeffry said as he lifted his hand up.

He formed his bow and pulled back on the string and released it.

"Yup, can't disarm my bow anymore", Jeffry said as he slung the bow over his shoulder.

"Well... we can just teleport the things in at the party... do I get a party?" I asked.

"I think so", he said.

"Well... what the heck do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know... want to go do something?" Jeffry asked.

"Hm, I know! I'll go visit Applebloom at her school! I did promise her I'll hang out with her sometime", I said.

"Oh, well. I'm going to spend some time with Twilight", Jeffry said with a smile... A **SMILE**.

"Okay... don't go doing anything crazy", I laughed.

"Hey! We're never going to do something like that... not if she wants to that is", Jeffry said, face turning a very light but visible pink.

"Oh, okay... Jeffry and Twilight sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, firs-", I sang before Jeffry swung his arm at me, I leaned back to dodge it.

"Shut up! Don't sing that song about us!" Jeffry said, now his blush was fully visible.

"Okay okay... Jeffry and Twilight sitting in a try, h-u-m-p-i-n-g, first co-", I dodged again as he swung his sword at me, he managed to form it quickly.

"That's even worse!" John exclaimed as he reeled his arm back to swing again.

After I got away from Jeffry, taunting him as I ran away. I decided to do as I said and go visit little Applebloom at her school. I decided to take it slow and absorb the scenery as I walked down the dirt path. I folded my arms behind my head and leaned back slightly. The day air felt slightly cool, but warm and refreshing. Everything about this world was wonderful, just lacked a decent store or bar that sold alcohol, I could really go for a cold beer. Where I was going, I couldn't get drunk. Maybe Luna could give me some of that Moonshine we drank last time... or did I drink it all that day? I pondered at the thought as a certain apple farmer was trotting up the path.

"John?" A voice called out to me.

"Oh, hey there Big Max", I said as I looked back, seeing the red stallion trotting up towards me, a box balancing on his back.

"What'cha doing out here? Ah thought you were gonna go with yer friend Jeffry to handle business", Big Mac said.

"Jeff and I decided that we could handle it some other time, I'm headed to Applebloom's school, seeing as I have nothing to do and I did promise her that I'll play with her some time", I said as I began to walk again.

"... Ya' really care about mah sisters, dont'cha?" Big Mac said, his face plain as the empty, cloudless sky.

"Yeah", I said as I looked back at him again, he was following by my side, but was still lagging behind.

"And why's that?" Big Mac said.

"Well, you guys allowed me to stay at your place multiple times, that's something you don't see happening a lot. Also, you guys are great to be around, especially little Applebloom *Sigh* She reminds me of a certain little girl I used to know", I smiled softly as I looked up into the sky, closing my eyes.

"From yer world, what's she like?" Big Mac asked, trotting up to my side.

"She was really smart, cute, and very energetic. There was nobody who hated her, she was so full of life... until that day", I said as I frowned at the memory... that memory.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I... I don't want to remember it", I said, holding back on my grief.

"Oh. Okay. Ya' don't have to tell me about it", Big Mac quickly said.

"No... maybe if I tell someone else about this, maybe I'll feel better", I smiled to Big Mac, a single tear falling down my cheek.

~Sad Story time?~

_It was a Saturday afternoon, I was at a daycare center that I was working part-time at. Seeing as I loved to play with kids, this was a pretty fitting job for me, other than the marines. I was busy playing with her, my favorite kid that came to this daycare... Sarah. This little bundle of joy could make anyone happy. No matter if you were a bully, or someone that was hated by everyone, she was the only one who would go up to anyone who was feeling down. She didn't care for her own well-being, she would always care for others before looking out for herself. She was no older than nine. I could tell that her future was going to be a great one... until that day came. A man had smashed through the front door, wielding a shotgun._

_His wife had left him and taken their child with her, he had came to take his child back._

"_Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said to the man, pushing the children behind me._

"_I'm here for my kid, that bitch of a wife took him from me!" He said, obviously drunk._

_He was slightly wobbly and you could smell the alcohol hanging from his breathe. _

"_Sorry, but I'm not allowed to hand any kid over to you. Even if I was allowed to. Your child is in your wife's custody, your name wasn't on the registration form for when she was registered into this daycare, you're not allowed to take him out of this daycare", I said as I tried to herd the kids to the back of the room._

"_Shut the fuck up, he's my kid, and I'm taking him back with me", the man said as he raised and aimed the shotgun at me._

"_No! Leave Johnny alone!" A little voice pipped up from in front of me._

"_Sarah, get behind me!" I said to her as I tried to pull her back._

"_Move it you brat", he said as he pointed his shotgun down at the girl._

"_No!" I cried out as I rushed forward, but it was too late._

_The man had fired at Sarah. Her blood oozed out of the opening on her stomach. I fell to my knees as I held her, crying as I tore off my shirt and balled it up and pressed it on her wound._

"_Come on, come one! Sarah, Sarah sweetie! Please, look at me, okay?" I wept as I tried to stop the bleeding._

"_John... he's going to hurt everyone", Sarah whispered as she tried to stay awake, her eye lids began to flutter._

"_No, no, no! Don't go to sleep, stay awake, it's going to be alright", I said to her as I continued to press down on her wound._

"_John...", was all she said._

_Her last word was my name... sadness hung on that final word. Her body went limp. I snapped._

"_You motherfucking piece of shit!" I shouted as I bolted upwards and charged at the man._

_Before the man could fire again, I grabbed hold of the barrel and used my elbow on my other arm to smash the shotgun into two pieces. Throwing away the other half, I punched him in the gut. As the man leaned forward in pain, I grabbed his neck and began to pound his face in. He had pulled out a knife that he had hidden in his backside of his pants. He then stabbed me in the gut, I didn't noticed the pain as I was blinded by anger. I pounded his face over and over with my fist, no longer was his face the only thing bleeding, my fist was now bleeding from having the skin torn. I swung my leg at the back of his knee. Upon striking his knee, I heard a loud snap as the tissue that was connecting the two bones to his kneecap. The man let out a howl of pain as he fell back first onto the floor. I pinned him down as I began to pound his face again._

_Just at the moment, some of the parents had arrived... including Sarah's mother. The parents watched in horror as I brutality bashed the murderous face in._

"_Stop it John!" A parent said as he rush in and tried to pull me off._

"_No! Get off of me! He killed her! HE fucking killed her!" I shouted as tears poured down my face._

"_Killed who?" Another said as he helped the other parent pull me off of the man I was beating._

"_Sarah! He killed Sarah!" I said, breaking down as I said her name._

"_My baby? Where's my baby?" Sarah's mother said as she rushed into the room._

_Looking down, she saw her daughter, all bloody and lifeless. She dropped to her knees as she tried not to believe that her angel was dead._

~Story is done~

Tears poured out of my eyes and down my face as I told Big Mac of the story, he was shocked at the tale of what happened.

"Ah, never knew ya' had gone through somethin' like that before", Big Mac said.

"My life has been awful ever since that day, not until I came here that is. I still blame myself for what happened to Sarah... I could have saved her, I could have protected her", I said as tears continued to pour down my face.

"I couldn't believe that her mother didn't blame me for her daughters death, it was my fault. I could have stopped him before he could fire", I swore to myself.

"... Ah don't know what to say. I'm sorry John", Big Mac said.

"It's okay, you shouldn't worry yourself with my past", I said as I wiped away my tears.  
"Um, Ah know this is out of place to ask after you tellin' somethin' like that, but could you take Applebloom's lunchbox to her? She left it back at the house", Big Mac said.

"*Inhale* Sure, I can do that", I said, trying to stop myself from crying anymore.

Taking the lunchbox off of his back, I waved him goodbye as we went our separate ways. I felt somewhat better after telling someone else about this. I did tell Jeffry about this before we became roommates, he of course cried like a baby. Pushing all of my sad thoughts away, I focused on the happy ones as I made my way to Applebloom's school. Didn't want to make the others upset, kids can pick up on other peoples feelings, don't want to end up making anyone else sad. Deciding to close the distance between me and her school, I teleported directly at the front door on the school. Listening closely to the sounds inside, it sounded like it was quiet inside. Knocking on the door, I heard a familiar voice from inside.

"The door's open! Come in!" A voice said.

Pushing the door open, I stepped inside. I was surprised and confused as to what I saw, all of the little kids were on the floor, looking around at the floor, Miss Cheerilee was.

"Okay... no idea what's going on", I said as I walked in.

"John!" Applebloom cried out as she leaped at me.

"Hey there kiddo, brought you your lunch box", I said as I placed the box on her head, chuckling at this.

"Oh, thanks. Ah knew that I forgot somethin' back at him", she said as she trotted over to a shelf with multiple square shelves and placed the bag into one that had her bags in.

"So, what the heck is going on?" I asked as I looked around the silent room, aside for the sound of them shuffling along the ground.

"Our class pet, got out of his cage", she said as her mane moved.

"Um... it wouldn't happen to be a hamster, would it?" I asked, my eye twitching as I looked at her mane.

"Yeah, how did ya' know?" Applebloom asked.

"This is why", I said as I squatted down.

I reached for her the top of her mane and ran my fingers through her mane. Pulling my hand away, I showed her the hamster that I saw in her mane.

"What the! How the hay did you get in my mane?" Applebloom asked the little hamster, of course earning nothing but a few squeaks.

After we had gotten the hamster back into it's cage, her class began again, I sat on the floor next to Applebloom. Damn these tables were short. Class wasn't going to be too long since Miss Cheerilee had to go meet her parents. Of course, the class cheered at the news of the shorter school day. I walked out of the school with her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"So what do you girls want to do?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know, got any ideas, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nope, what about you John?" Sweetie Belle asked me.

"I have an idea, try putting less things in here so you can carry your own bags, some of this stuff you don't even need", I said.

I had offered to carry their bags, I didn't mind of course. But really, did you really need a tooth brush for class? We decided to just go to Sweet Apple Acres to play, seeing as I DID promise Applebloom that I'll play with her. Walking down the dirt path, I noticed that Fluttershy had came out of a bush.

"Hey ah Fluttershy!" Applebloom said as she waved to the yellow pegasus.

"Oh, hi girls. Hi, John", Fluttershy said, her voice low.

"What'cha doing?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, I was just helping mister squirrel with his food gathering, he hurt his leg", she said as a limping squirrel with a bandage around its left leg.

"Taking care of little woodland critters I see", Scootaloo said.

"Yes, I am. Now come on mister squirrel, we need to get more food for you and your family", she said as the little critter leaped onto her back.

The girls said their goodbyes to the pegasus as we went on back to our walking.

"So, what do you girls want to play when we get to mah familys' farm?" Applebloom asked the girls.

"Hide 'n' seek?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, sounds good", Scootaloo said as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm okay with whatever you girls want to do", I said.

"Alrighty then, hide 'n' seek it is. Race ya'll to the front of mah house!" Applebloom suddenly said as she made a mad dash through the gate and up the dirt path.

"Hey! You cheated!" The two fillies said as they started to gallop after their friend.

I grinned wickedly as I clapped my hands together, I teleported myself in front of the house. As the girls came to the front of the house, they all went 'huh?' As to how I got here first.

"Hey! You cheated, too!" Scootaloo said.

"Me, cheat? No no no", I said as I whistled a merry tune.

"Ah ferget it, let's play hide 'n' seek! John, you seek and we'll hide!" Applebloom said as they all ran off to different directions.

After counting to 30, I walked through the apple orchard and listened for any signs of the three fillies. I heard only the sounds of birds chirping and the leaves rustling as the wind blew on them. Suddenly, I heard a loud rustling, followed by several falling branches and leaves coming from above me.

"Applejack?" I said.

In the trees was not one of the three little fillies, but one of the fillies sister. Applejack was hanging onto a branch, her hat was caught on a branch that was slightly above where she was.

"Oh, hey there John. Don't mind me, just getting' mah hat back. Darn wind gone blew mah hat off mah head and inteh' this here tree", Applejack said as she pulled herself and snapped her teeth shut, but missed her hat by an inch.

"Uh, need help?" I asked, worried that she might end up falling.

"Nah, Ah can handle this mahself", she grunted as she pulled herself up again.

Suddenly, the branch she was holding onto had snapped. Letting out a cry, she fell down towards the ground. I opened up my arms and caught her. Applebloom and her friends quickly galloped towards us.

"What happened?" Applebloom asked.

"Nothing", I said.

"If it's nothing, then why are you holding Applebloom's sister?" Sweetie Belle said.

"She fell from the trees", I said as I kneeled down.

"Thanks", Applejack said as she blushed.

"Let me get it for you", I said as I set her down.

Keeping my squatting position, I quickly leaped into the air. As I went up into the air, I quickly swiped her hat from the branches and landed perfectly on my feet. Brushing the dirt off of myself and the hat, I handed the hat over to the apple farmer.

"Thanks again, John", she said, still blushing.

"No problem", I laughed as I patted her on the back.

"Are ya'll gonna go on a date soon?" Applebloom said, causing her sister to blush even more.

"N-no!" Applejack quickly said.

I of course didn't know what as going on, so I just shrugged it off.

"Now come on ya'll, it's getting' dark now", Applejack said, herding her sistere towards the house, her face still red.

"Aw, but we want to play some more", Applebloom whined.

"Wait, dark? It hasn't even been that long yet", I said as I looked up at the sky.

Sure enough, the sun was setting as the moon began to climb up into the sky to take its place. Guessing it really was getting dark, not much we can do about it.

"Your sister's right, Applebloom, time to get inside", I said.

"Oh, can we stay over?" Scootaloo pipped up.

"Sure, Ah don't see any reason not to let ya'll stay over, but will yer sister be all right with this, Sweetie Belle?" Applejack said, her blush was slowly fading away.

"Oh, I'm sure that Rarity won't mind. Besides, she's working on some big and fancy project that she wants to finish before she goes to this Grand Galloping Glala, or whatever it was called", Sweetie Belle said as she followed Applebloom to the house.

"Yeah, yer sister's working on the dresses that mah friends and Ah are gonna be wearin' to it", Applejack said.

"You're going to that? Ca-",

"Now girls, Ah don't want ya'll stalin', I want ya'll off to bed", Applejack said as she nudged her sister into the house.

"So much for a surprise sleepover", Applebloom said as she walked inside.

We all went into rooms that Applejack told us that the girls would be staying in. I gave up my room to let the girls sleep on it, seeing as the last guest room was actually the one I had taken. All that was left was the couch down in the living room. Taking the couch, I laid down on top of the couch and exhaled, I felt rather sad since I wasn't able to do much today, nothing eventful happened today. Other than Applejack falling down on my again, does this happen to her a lot? First the roof and then the tree. Just as I was about to close the lights, I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"John?" I heard a voice say, Applejacks voice.

"Yeah, you need something?" I asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Well... at night the first floor gets pretty cold and all, and Ah was wonderin' …. if ya'd like to sleep in mah bed for the night", Applejack said, looking away as she face grew red.

"Um... that's nice of you, but are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure it's okay! Ah'll be with ya'll, too!" A voice said from the top of the stairs, obviously Appleblooms.

"Ehhhh~ Okay?" I said as I rolled off the couch and walked towards the stairs.

Applebloom and her sister walked back up the stairs. Using my magic, I blew out the candle-like lights. I followed the girls into Applejacks room, Applebloom immediately leaped onto the bed and began to bounce on the mattress.

"Applebloom, stop that. Time for bed", Applejack said to her sister.

After pulling the blanket off the bed, I sat at the edge of the bed, Applebloom leaped onto my lap. I scooted back a little and then turned to my side to lay down on the bed. I heard the mattress springs squeak as Applejack climbed onto the bed. She blew out the light, the room went dark as the only source of light was removed.

"Night, John", Applejack said as she pulled the blanket over us.

"Good night to you, too", I said as I moved Applebloom in between us.

I could feel my heart beating, I wasn't expecting to sleep next to anyone. Sure she's my friend, but she's a she! Not something I'm entirely okay with, never actually slept next to a girl, let alone have any real experience with girls. I still didn't know why she would let me sleep in here bed, sure she said that the living room would get cold later on, but why not just tell me to sleep with Big.. Mac. Yeah, I take that back, don't want to sleep next to a guy in a bed. My heart was still beating hard.

'_I hope I get to sleep somehow_', I thought as I wondered how things on Jeffry's side was going.

* * *

**Well, Chapter 32 :D Going back to writing The Truth Revealed. Don't have anything else to say, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave a Review!**

**NOTE: Once more, polls are still open.**


	33. Chapter 33: Busy Day

I slowly opened my eyes as the warmth of the morning sun shined into the room through the glass windows of Applejack's room. I stretched, my hand slid against something smooth, something... cool.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I was on the floor, my legs propped against the side of the bed. Applebloom was on top of my legs, while Applejack laid on her bed, her limbs were spread across the bed as she laid face down.

'_Jeez, did she push me off or something?_' I thought as I sat up.

Immediately regretting my actions as I sat up. My legs were stiff from being in this position for so long and I felt a searing pain through my legs. Falling back onto my back, I laid there until my legs stopped hurting. Lifting my legs up with Applebloom still on them, I turned and set my legs on the floor with me. Gently lifting the sleeping filly off of my legs, I wrapped my arms underneath her and got up. I yawned as I looked around the room for a clock. Spotting one mounted on the wall, I went over and squinted my eyes to see better, since my eyes were still adjusting to the morning light after being closed for so long.

'_Eh... how do I read a clock again?_' I thought as my eye twitched in utter shock as I found out I had forgotten how to read a freaking clock.

Sighing, I just ignored it and went back towards the bed. Applejack and Applebloom are still asleep, so it still must be pretty early. Seeing as they're farmers, they should be getting up early to get the chores done around the farm and what not, but I decided to leave them be for a little longer. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt the two, wouldn't it? Besides, even if they do oversleep, I'll take over a large share of the chores, seeing as I'm the one who didn't wake them up and allowed them to sleep longer. I still felt a little bit tired, so I slowly lowered myself back onto the bed. Trying not to make any noises that may wake up the two. Placing Applebloom on my chest, I folded my arms behind my head as I used them as an added cushion for me to rest my head upon.

I heard the bed creak as Applejack moved around on the bed. She rolled over, onto me. Her fore hoof was on my face and her hind leg was on top of my leg.

'_Jeez, she has an odd way of sleeping_', I thought as I lightly brushed her hoof off of face.

Applejack slowly stirred awake. Smacking her lips together, she looked from side to side.

"Morning, Applejack", I said.

"*Yawn* Mornin'", she said as she smiled at me.

"Time to wake up, don't 'cha think?" I asked, smirking at the farmer pony.

"Ah reckin' so... it's 'bout seven thirty. Guess Ah sho-", Applejack stopped mid-sentence.

*P.O.V. Change: Applejack*

I quickly remembered that today's John's birthday. The girls and I were going to decorate the place the Princess Celestia said that we could hold the party at. I needed to meet up with the girls and help them with the work, but how was I going to keep John here on the farm, or at least away from the place we were going to meet up? I know! There's plenty of work on the farm that needs to be done. Big brother could really go for some rest after working day after day without a single day to relax, Big Mac could finally take a day off.

"John. Ah was wonderin' if ya' wouldn't mind handlin' some of the work here on the farm while mah sis and I go with the girls to get somethin' done", I said, hoping that John said.

"Sure, I actually missed working on the farm. Feels sorta fun to be honest", John said with a smile.

"R-really? You wouldn't mind all the work?" I asked, surprised to hear that he would accept all of this work.

"Nah, I don't really mind it. Anything for the sister of my favorite little filly", John said as he rubbed the top of my sisters head.

I blushed as I looked at John, a smile slowly spreading across my face. I was right to fall in love with John, hopefully in the future he would feel the same about me. He's so dependable, so kind, and great with kids.

"Well, guess I should get started", John said as he scooped Applebloom up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well alrighty then. Ah just need enough apples to fill the second story of the barn", I said.

"Okay... is that all?" John asked as he set my sister down onto the pillow on my bed.

"Hmm, yeah. Should be 'bout right", I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Well okay... mind if I eat an apple or two while I'm on the job? Didn't really get to eat much lately", John said as he scratched his midsection, his stomach I believe it was.

"Uh, sure. Course not, yer free to eat as much as ya'd like, seeing as yer workin' with no pay", I said.

He indeed hasn't eaten much lately, he didn't even eat dinner. Well, none of us did, wonder how my sisters little friends are doing right now. Just as I was wondering that, John walked towards my bedroom door to leave so that he could get started on the work I gave him. Before he could step out of the room, Big Mac opened the door from the outside.

"Ay' sis. Appleblooms little friends are gonna go home now", my brother said.

"Oh, okay. Oh, John's gonna be doing the work for today, go relax for ah change", I said.

"Oh really now? Well then... guess I'll see if I can do anythin' else than working", my brother said.

?Oh, and John. Yer friend, Jeffry is here", he said as he stepped away from the door.

"Hey John", Jeffry said.

"Oh cool, you can help with the work too", John said as he walked past Jeffry, grabbing the collar of Jeffry's shirt as he dragged him down the stairs.

Jeffry just looked at Big Mac in confusion, but my brother just shrugged since he didn't know what he was doing.

"Great! Ah got those two working on something, time to go help the girls", I said as I got out of bed.

"What'cha going to go do?" I heard my little sister ask as she let out a cute little yawn.

Looking at the door to make sure that John wasn't there, I leaned down close to my sister.

"The girls and Ah are gonna set up John's birthday party", I said, my sister quickly became fully awake.

"It's John's birthday? B-but Ah don't have a present for him!" My sister panicked.

"Don't worry sis, you'll figure somethin' out later on. Say, want to help me and mah friends with the party?" I asked.

"Do I!" She said, quickly snapping out of her worry.

"Well come on now, no time for messin' around. We've got a party to help set up!" I said as I trotted out of my room.

~In the Barn~

John had suddenly dragged me out of the house, just when I got there too! I was going to ask him what he wanted with me, but he told me what we were doing as he dragged me out of the house and towards the barn. He said that Applejack had asked him if he could take care some of the work on the farm for her so that she and her sister could go help the girls with something. I just shrugged and said I'd help him, but I really wanted to spent more time with Twilight. But when we woke up, she said she needed to get something done, guess I know what that is now.

"So, just enough to fill the ENTIRE second story of the barn?" I said as I looked up towards the railing of the second floor.

"Yeah, that's all she need", John said as he opened the cellar door and walked down.

"Okay, this might take a while. Should we use our magic?" I said.

"Mmm, nah. Didn't the Princess' mention for you not to use your magic as much anymore?" John said as he tossed a series of baskets out of the cellar.

"They did, but I don't feel any different when I use my magic now, head hurts a little though", I said as I dodged a basket as it came flying out of the basket.

"Well, okay then. You think that's enough baskets?" John asked.

"Let me see...", I said as I turned around and looked down to count the baskets he had thrown out of the cellar.

As I was counting the amount of baskets he had thrown out of the cellar struck me on the back of my head.

"Boo yeah! Finally, I got you", John laughed from down in the cellar.

"Boo yeah this!" I said as I used my magic to pick up all the baskets and shot them down into the cellar.

Several loud bangs and crashing crashing sounds came from the cellar as baskets struck both John and the surrounding area in the cellar.

"Want to fuck around, or get to work?" I asked, grinning.

"Y-yeah, work sounds better", John said as he crawled out of the cellar.

Pulling the baskets back out of the cellar, we loaded them into the cart that had one of its wheels broken off, but John was able to fix it by smashing the axle through the center of the wheel. A bit rash, but it should be able to hold. If not, we could just manually carry the baskets of apples into the barn, we could carry them easily back and forth. As we walked outside, John pulling the cart while I made sure the wheel didn't pop off, we saw a shadow cover us for a split second but quickly disappeared. Looking up, we saw Princess Celestia and her sister riding together on a carriage. Behind them were two carriages loaded with some sort of baggage. Guess they're going on a vacation or something?

*P.O.V. Change: Twilight*

I stood there, my mouth gaping open as I started at the building in front of me. Celestia had said that she had a better place for us to hold John's birthday, and she really meant it. She had a giant two story mansion built at the outskirts of Ponyville, this made my present look as if I had picked it out of a trash bag. I continued to look about the mansion as the girls slowly, one by on began to arrive at the mansion that Celestia had built.

"Oh my, did the Princess really have something like this built just for John as a birthday present?" Rarity said.

"Indeed I have, but it isn't just for his birthday", a voice said.

We all turned around and saw that Princess Celestia and her sister had arrived by carriage. Two more carriages touched down behind them, both filled with supplies for the birthday party.

"This mansion is also for Jeffry. As thanks for all their help with the alliance they help form with the Gryphon Kingdom", Celestia said as she and her sister stepped out of their carriage.

"But an entire mansion?" I said.

**(A/N: Twilight's P.O.V. Just an FYI :P)**

"Why of course. For all they've done, they deserve something like this. Besides, the two don't have an official place to live in, do they not?" Celestia said.

"Well, Jeffry sleeps with me in the library, and I think John sleeps in Applejack's house", I said, looking at the farmer for confirmation. She nodded.

"Well, even if they do stay with you. They will of course need somewhere to keep their belongings, if they do plan on purchasing things in Ponyville or Canterlot", Celestia said.

"Oh, that's right", I said.

Celestia ordered her Guards to unload the supplies. Once everything was unloaded and moved into the very empty mansion, they took off for Canterlot, taking the carriages with them.

"Alrighty girls, time for decorating!" I cheered as the girls all cheered, the Princesses just smiled.

As we worked on hanging up the party decorations, some of the girls went out to get somethings that they couldn't prepare before today since it might go bad, like the cake. Pinkie Pie said that she had a cake being baked by the Cake family for the party. Mrs. Cake was more than happy to bake an extra special cake as a thank you for protecting her children when those ruffians had stormed into the shop to get revenge at Jeffry. Applejack went back to her farm to pick up the barrels of cider she had aging for the past week, said that it should be about ready. Rarity said that she had made dresses for everypony, including the Princesses, for today's party. Always wanting to be fancy, Rarity.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the Princesses didn't have anything they needed to go get anything, since they've already brought their presents with them.

"So, what did you girls get John?" I asked the girls, wondering what they could have gotten for John.

"Are you kidding? That'll ruin the surprise", Rainbow Dash said as she hammered a nail into the beam with her hoof, nailing a corner of a sign into place.

"Oh, right *Giggle* oops", I said.

"Well, as you know. This mansion is from both myself and my sister", Celestia said as she used her magic to dice some fruit.

"We know. I still think it's a little much", I said as I took a gander at the interior of the room we were in.

We were all in the kitchen, all but Rainbow Dash. She was outside by the entrance of the kitchen, putting up a large sign over the top of the door. I have to hoof it to the Princess, this place looked wonderful. Nice glossy wooden floors, light tan walls with wooden beams lined on the walls to support the ceiling. The mansion also had several guest rooms, if Jeffry and John ever plan on inviting somepony over. She even had a pool built in the backyard.

~Time Skip: 3 pm~

Everything was now in place. The decorations were up, Pinkie Pie and brought over the cake, and Rarity had finished with our dresses and they looked lovely. Applejack had returned with the several barrels filled with hard cider. All that was left was to get Jeffry and John to come to the party.

"Alright, you girls ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The all cheered.

"Okay, I'll go get them", I said as I trotted over to the door.

"Twilight! Your dress!" Rarity said, rushing over to me.

"Oh, right! Better take it off", I said as I used my magic to take off my dress.

Passing it over to Rarity, I stepped out of the door and trotted down the path to Sweet Apple Acres. Making my way to the farm, I began to wonder what should we do for Jeffry's birthday, it would be pretty bland to do the same thing for Jeffry, like we're doing for John's birthday. Maybe we could try something else? All that would have to come later, I first need to get the two over to the mansion. What were they doing anyways? Approaching the front gate to the apple orchard, I opened the gate and trotted on in. I heard nothing but the birds chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, and... shouting? I followed the sounds of the shouting, obviously it was Jeffry and John, did they get into a fight? As I followed the sounds, the shouting got louder and louder. All of a sudden, I saw Jeffry and John run past me, they were running out from the trees.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" I called out to them, extending my hoof out to stop them.

John didn't stop running, but Jeffry screeched to a halt and ran back towards me. Throwing me onto his shoulder, he ran again again.

"H-hey! Put me down! Where are we going?" I protested as I tried to get out of his hold.

"Hold on Twilight! We're being chased by a swarm of bees!" Jeffry shouted as he ran after John.

I heard a loud buzzing sound of bees flying after us. Turning my head to look the other direction they were running in, I saw the bees.

"How did you anger them?" I asked.

"John found a dead tree at the edge of the orchard and wanted to get rid of it, but when he tore the tree from the ground. Only half of it came off, the inside was hollow. I'm guessing that's where the bees were living in!" Jeffry shouted as he leaped over the fence.

'_At least they're running towards the mansion_', I thought as my job was done for me.

After the bees had stopped chasing us, Jeffry and John both let out a sigh of relief as they could finally stop running, all that running didn't seem to tire them though. Jeffry set me down.

"Can you two follow me?" I asked.

"Eh, sure", John said as he patted on Jeffry's shoulder, getting his attention.

As we walked down the path, John and Jeffry began to chat about random things that they were doing on the farm, other than the work they were doing, I was walking up front.

"So, where are we going?" Jeffry asked.

"You'll see", I said without turning around, smiling to myself.

"Actually, we're here", I said as the mansion came into view.

"Wow, I don't remember seeing that there before", Jeffry said.

"Yeah, Celestia had it built not too long ago", I said.

"Why did she have that mansion built anyways?" John asked.

"No more questions! Come on, let's just go already", I said as I began to gallop towards the manion.

Stopping in front of the door, I turned around and stopped them from entering.

"Okay, I'm going to go in and get something ready, you two don't come in unless I say so, okay?" I said to the two.

"Sure", Jeffry said.

"Righty-o", John said.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

As I watched Twilight disappear into the mansion, John turned to me.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, bu-", I stopped when I heard something break.

John immediately formed his rifle, I formed my bow. Leaning against the door, we heard low whispering.

"Ouch, that hurt", I heard Twilight whisper.

"Jeff, something's going on in there. Let's go in", John said, I nodded.

John used his magic to open the door and we charged in. The room was dark, but not for long as the lights suddenly came on. We saw the girls and the Princesses pop out from behind corners, all wearing fancy dresses.

"Surprise!" They all said in unison.

"OH SHIT!" John said as he leaped back in surprise, also pulling on the trigger.

The girls all screamed and ducked for cover, while I leaped out of the way. After John had released his finger from the trigger, they all slowly peeked out of their hiding places.

"Um... oops?" John said, laughing awkwardly.

* * *

**Chapter 33! Yes, I know. The last few chapters haven't been that eventful, but soon it will :D. So... expect somethings, but not in the next chapter. You can still vote on the polls, so go vote!**

**Please leave a Review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Eventful Birthday

After John and I had finished patching up the holes around the room from when the girls surprised us and caused him to accidentally pull down on the trigger, firing randomly throughout the room. Thankfully, none of the girls were hurt.

"So, you guys set up a party for my birthday?" John asked, chuckling.

"Well of course deary, it is your birthday of course", Rarity said, fluffing the curl of her mane.

"Thanks, really. But don't you think you all went overboard with the decorations?" John said as he looked around the hall.

Just the hall was decorated heavily, I could see a small portion of another room as I leaned to the side to take a better look inside. Inside that room had suffered the same fate, party decorations were all over the place. What peaked my interests was the mountain of boxes, all wrapped up, that were piled up at the back of another room that I saw.

"Ah, yes. John, Spitfire of the Wonderbolts had a package delivered to my chambers yesterday. She told me to give it to you if I ever came in touch with you", Celestia said as her horn glowed.

A fairly sized cardboard box floated out from another room, wrapped in the same hue of her magic. She floated the box over to John, who took hold of it in his hands and quickly popped the top of the box off. John stuck his hand inside and the inside of the box suddenly glowed. He then tossed the box over to me. Looking inside, I saw the thing I had told Spitfire I would give to Rainbow Dash. Realizing what he had done, I did the same. Touching the object inside, it disappeared with a small puff of black smoke.

"So, what was in the box?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, just something we asked for her to get us", I said as I floated the now empty box over to a table.

"How do you know the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, we fought alongside one another duri-",

"We met her in Canterlot", I said, cutting John off.

"Wow, wish I got to meet her", Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the room where Celestia had brought the box out from.

Following the rest of the girls into the room that Rainbow Dash had flown in, we were greeted with the smell of cake frosting and freshly cut fruit. A heavenly fruity aroma hung in the air, I now noticed that it was a kitchen. John seemed to have smelled something, not the fruit or the cake frosting, but something else.

"Seems like you girls have been doing some cooking", I said as I walked over to Twilight and stood by her side.

"Yeah... smells great, but I smell something else", John said as he rubbed his chin, not quite able to put his finger on what it was.

The girls just looked at us in confusion as to what John was talking about.

"Come on! Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie said as she leaped out from behind John, confetti exploding from behind her.

We all started off with some games that Pinkie Pie had set up. Pin the tail on the pony, cards, and some other games that seemed rather odd for a birthday party, but we were now playing another game... spin the bottle.

"Alrighty now. Johnny, it's your turn now!" Pinkie Pie said as she nudged the bottle towards John.

We were all sitting on some cushions that were all laid down in a circle shape on the floor. John took the bottle and placed it back down on the ground. Giving the bottle a mighty slap on one end of the bottle, the bottle spun like mad. The bottle slowly stopped at Applebloom, everyone all looked at Applebloom.

"Okay, Applebloom. What do you want me to do?" John said, giving the little filly a cocky grin.

"Hmm...", she said as she put on the most serious thinking face I never thought a child could make.  
"Ah want... you to kiss mah sister!" She said, flashing a toothy grin.

"What!" Applejack said, her face becoming flushed.

John just sat there, with the most dumbfounded look on his face.

"Eh, I think it's time to get the last of this party finished. It's getting dark", I said as I nudged Princess Luna.

"What? But it's still light.. outside", Applebloom said as the light outside started to get darker, Luna had noticed what I wanted her to do.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Uh... we still haven't touched any of the food yet", Rainbow Dash said as she looked behind herself.

Food had been laid out on a long wooden table that was lined up with the wall. Punch, cupcakes, tarts, the oversized birthday cake, and other sorts of sweets and party foods were prepared and laid out for everyone to eat. But none of us had eaten any of it since we were all busy playing the games that Pinkie Pie had set up.

"Well, can't just let all these treats go to waste, now can we?" Applejack said quickly, standing up and trotting over to the table of food.

"Yeah! I call the pie!" Pinkie Pie said as she zipped straight to the table and slammed her face into a pie.

We all laughed at Pinkie Pies silly behaviour, everyone forgot the little _dare_ that Applebloom had dared John to do. We all began to eat, everything was ridiciuously sweet, but the girls didn't seem to care about the large amount of sugar that was laid out. Did these ponies even have a proper diet? After we had finished eating, Twilight said that it as time for presents, so we all gathered in what seemed to be the living room. John and I followed the girls into the room as they each carried a wrapped box, all but Applebloom, who had a sad expression on her face. Probably because she didn't have anything to give to John as a birthday present. We all sat around a low table, each of them but Applebloom set down their presents on the table and all looked at John, who was sitting next to me, Twilight to my right.

"So, present time?" John said.

"Yup! And I go first!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped out of her seat and bounced over to John.

"This is for you!" She said as she placed a box on John's lap.

Ripping the wrapping paper off, he opened the top of the box and looked in.

"Uh, all I see are crumbs", John said as he looked up at Pinkie Pie.

"Oop! I forgot, I accidentally ate your present, sorry", she said as she rubbed her neck as she stuck her tongue out.

We all laughed as she hopped back to her seat.

"Guess I'm next", Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to John.

Doing the same to Rainbow Dash's present, he looked inside and pulled out a pendent. The pendent was strung by a gold chain with some sort of gem that looked as if it .

"Cool, what is this?" John asked as he looked over the pendent.

"It's a pendent I made myself. The cloud is a type of cloud that doesn't disintegrate. It was pretty hard to get, but of course I got it", Rainbow Dash said as she polished her hoof on her chest.

"Cool, I can touch a cloud without having my wings out", he grinned as he poked the small toff of cloud over and over.

"mine's next", Twilight said as she past the gift over to John.

Tearing the wrapping paper off, he opened the top and looked inside. Confused he pulled out a book.

"Uhh... _The World, Equestria_?" John said as she looked over at Twilight.

"It's a book that can help you learn more about Equestria", Twilight said.

"Oh cool, maybe I can find someplace where I can buy some alcohol", he laughed as he placed to his side.

"Speakin' of alcohol, Ah made ya' some hard apple cider for yer birthday, John", Applejack said as she got out of her seat and walked towards the door.

"Wait... did she just say alcohol?" John said.

"I think she did", I said as we watched her leave the room.

Several seconds past as Applejack finally came back, rolling a barrel filled with hard cider, I assume.

"Take a sip", Applejack said as she set the barrel upright and past John a wooden mug.

John tossed the mug aside and grabbed the barrel. Cracking the top part off, he wasted no time to place his mouth on the edge as he began to gulp down the hard cider. We all watched in both a mix of shock and disgust at the sounds and sight of John drinking in ENTIRE barrel of alcohol. Finishing it off, he let out a 'pah!' As he slammed the barrel on the floor, startling everyone.

"Ah said a sip ya' know...", Applejack said as she looked into the empty barrel.

"Heh sorry, did you want to drink some?" John laughed awkwardly.

"Ah was gonna take a drink, but no matter. Ah made several more barrels in case if ya'll wanted to try it too", Applejack said.

"Um... is it my turn now?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I guess", John said as he turned to face them properly.

"Okay... well, um here. I hope you like it", she said as she past it around the table to John.

John tore the paper off and looked inside, since this one had no top. He pulled out a mug, it was decorated with autumn colors and had images of leaves on it.

"I uh, I made it myself... do you like it?" Fluttershy said.

"Are you kidding? I like it, it looks really well made... maybe I can drink that hard cider with this", John said as he set the mug on top of the book he got from Twilight.

"Now, it is my turn, is it not?" Rarity said as she stepped forward, with no present in sight.

"Okay, what did you get me?" John asked.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me upstairs", Rarity said.

"... I'm getting mixed signals from this...", John said as we all got up to follow Rarityy.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, why would she want everyone to see _that_?" I laughed as we followed Rarity through the house.

We climbed a single flight of stairs and down the hall. Walking into a rather large room, she walked over to what seemed to be a closet with two doors. Opening the two doors, inside was a walk in wardrobe, its shelves were piled high with neatly stacked clothing. There were even a few pairs of dress shoes and casual shoes.

"Holy... you made all of these?" John said as he walked inside.

"Yes, but of course with the Princess' help. Princess Celestia helped me see into your world so that I may see what fashions your kind are into", Rarity smiled as John continued to admire Rarity's work.

"Cool! I can finally change out of my old clothes soon", John laughed as he peeked under a pile of clothes.

"But why keep them in here, yes it is a closet, but it's not like he's going to live here", I said as I looked inside the closet.

"Actually, you two will be living here, if you choose to. This mansion is a gift from my sister and myself, as a birthday present, and a thank you for all of your hard work a few days ago", Celestia said.

"What! You had this whole thing built for us?" I gasped.

"She most certainly did. Seeing as you will be living here too, I took the liberty of making you some clothing as well, it's in another room, your room", Rarity said.

"Wow... this is wonderful, you girls", John said.

John suddenly looked down. Following his gaze, I saw that he was looking at a rather sad Applebloom.

"Hey hey. Kiddo, why the sad face? Sad that you won't be able to sleep with me in the same bed anymore?" John chuckled as he squatted down.

"It's not just that... but Ah didn't get chu' ah birthday present?" Applebloom said as she was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, kiddo?" He said softly as he picked up Applebloom.

"Just seeing you is something I would rather be able to have than receive a physical gift", John said as he hugged the filly tightly.

The girls all went 'aww' at this sight.

"Now! My turn", John chuckled as he snapped his fingers, we all teleported into the same room we were in a while ago.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"As you know... well, you should. It's my birthday, but! Jeff and I decided to get you girls gifts on our birthdays, too. As a thank you for all you've done for us, ever since we came into this world", John said.

"Aw, ya'll didn't have to do that. It's yer birthday, not ours", Applejack said.

"Come on, or we won't accept your presents", John taunted as he grinned.

"Fine fine", Applejack said as she grinned, shaking her head.

"Fluttershy, you're first", John said as he walked towards the shy pegasus.

He clapped his hands, light shined from the cracks that his hands made. Opening his hands, a stuffed animal appeared on his palm.

"My mother made this for me when I was 4. A bit old, but it should be okay", John said as he handed the stuffed bear to Fluttershy.

"Oh my, are you sure that your mother would appreciate that you give something away that she made?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be happen to see that someone else will be able to love it more than I do now", John said as he walked over to Pinkie Pie.

"Gotta clear the table for yours", he said as he teleported all of the trash that we had left on the table, into a trash bin.

Doing the same with what he did for Fluttershy's present, he placed an open palm onto the. A giant cake appeared at the center of the cake.

"I know you work at Sugarcube Corner, so I thought you'll *ZOOM* like... this...?" John said as he turned around to see that Pinkie Pie wasn't there.

Turning around, he saw that the cake was gone, turning back towards the couch, he saw Pinkie Pie. All covered with cake frosting, her belly slightly enlarged. Letting out a loud burp, she sighed happily.

"Guess you like it", John laughed as he turned to Rarity.

"And this is for you... going to be the first time I try this. Jeff, is this how you make something with your magic, permanent?" John said as he pressed his palms together with a lot of force as light shined.

"Er, put more power into it", I said as I watched him form something in his hands.

Opening his hands, we all saw a semi-flat, sparkling, white gem. It had what looked to be leaves made of gold.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" Rarity gasped as she looked at the sparkling gem.

"It's actually a hairpin I made", John said as he slipped it onto her mane, closing the small band to keep it in place.

"Rarity, it looks beautiful", Twilight said.

"Heh, next is Rainbow Dash", he said as his hands glowed as he walked towards Rainbow Dash.

With a flick of his wrist, the light disappeared and a slip of paper popped out of his hand.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yup, a ticket to the Wonderbolts air show... tower seats?" John said as he read the ticket.

"Tower seats?! Those are the best and most expensive seat in the whole stadium! How did you get it?" Rainbow Dash asked as John gave her the ticket.

"Thank Spitfire, was her idea to give it to you", John said.

As Rainbow Dash continued to stare at the ticket with sparkling eyes, he walked over to Twilight.

"A book... for a few books?" John said as he clapped his hands together.

Several books came flying from above his head, striking his head over and over as they appeared out of thin air.

"Oh, what are these about?" Twilight said as she picked up one of the books.

"Ow. They're books on human nature, culture, and other stuff", John said as he used his magic to neatly stack the books.

"Wow, thank you John. I'm going to have so much fun learning about humans better!" Twilight said as she hugged the book.

"A now for you, Applejack", John said.

Clapping his hands together, a white scarf with gold lines flowing through the fabric. He leaned forward as he wrapped the scarf around her neck and tied it.

"Well, do you like it?" John asked, stepping back to take a better look.

"Like it? Ah love it! Thanks John", Applejack said as she stroked the scarf.

"And for you, kiddo", John said as he looked at Applebloom, who was sitting next to her sister.

Something appeared over his head and plopped itself onto his head. Reaching up, he pulled the hat off and placed it on the little fillies head.

"Ay, that looks like mahn", Applejack said as he looked up at her own hat.

"Yeah, it's a hat I used to wear when I pretended I was a cowboy", he chuckled as he flicked the hat upwards with his finger.

"Ah love it! Ah look more like mah sis now!" Applebloom said as she looked up, holding the hat with her hoof to stop it from falling off.

"Princesses, your turn now", he said.

Moving both of his hands to the side, two objects appeared in his hands.

"This is a gem that glows in the dark, and when you use a bit of your magic, it will make a dark room look like the night sky", he said as he used his magic to shut off the lights.

The stone glowed brighter and shot speckles of white lights at the ceiling, walls, and floor, as they began to dance.

"Wow, they're so pretty. Thank you", Celestia said as she took hold of the stone with her magic as John passed it to her.

"Eh, might not go with your colors, but it should at least look good", John said as he past what looked to be a pair of white gem earrings.

"We love it, we thank thou for these wonderful gifts", Luna said as she lifted the earrings up to her ear and clipped them into place.

"Well, gifts are done... what now?" I asked.

"Well... we've still got ah ton of hard cider that Ah made for John, we could drink that? Of course Applebloom won't be drinking any", she said as she looked down at her sister.

"Yeah, Ah know that sis", Applebloom said as she rolled her eyes.

As Applejack brought in the rest of the barrels, John wasted no time to grab a barrel and down it, slower this time. Everyone else started to drink as well. This hard cider was pretty strong, but I quickly got used it. At least it wasn't as strong as Luna's Moonshine.

~Time Skip: 10 pm~

It was already really late, and most of us had either left for their own homes, or crashed in one of the many guest rooms. Those who left were Pinkie Pie, Rarity. The other stayed. The only ones who were awake were the Princesses, Twilight, myself, and applejack. Twilight and I were out on the balcony, enjoying the cool night air, the sight of the beautiful night sky, and each others companies. We didn't want to let any of Applejacks cider go to waste, but of course it would all be gone by tomorrow.

"So, Twihigh *Hic*", I slurred slightly.

"*Giggle* Yes?" Twilight said, her head swaying back and forth.

"Remember that Gala you told me about?" I asked, she nodded, or more like it was a circle motion.

"Do you want to go with me, as a date?" I asked, smiling at Twilight.

"I wouldn't want to go there any other way", she said as she closed her eyes and leaned on my arm, smiling.

We suddenly heard light hoofsteps on wood coming from behind us.

"Um... do ya'll know where John is?" A voice asked, slightly drunk.

"Applejack? Um, er... I think he's on the roof. He found a ladder out here, he wanted to look at the sky. Twilight and I took the balcony though", I laughed as I leaned back, looking at the farmer upside down.

"Thanks", she said as she looked to the side and found the ladder.

*P.O.V. Change: Applejack*

I left the two love birds to their own peace, and climbed up the ladder. I was finally going to tell John how I felt! Reaching the top of the ladder, I saw that John had brought up one of the barrels of cider I had made for him, but he wasn't drinking it.

"Hey there Applejack", John said as he waved slightly.

"Hey... John", I said, my heart began to pound loudly.

"You need anything?" John asked, smiling as he propped himself up.

"Ah.. uh", I stuttered, my face was bright red.

I wanted to say that I love him, but I couldn't say it. Just say it already!

"Ah.. I.. eh, Ah wanted to say that... Ah love... Ah love this scarf you gave me", I said.

'_Gosh darn it, Applejack! Ya' stupid mare!_' I cursed at myself as I began to sweat.

"Your welcome. You looks rather beautiful with it, too", he smiled.

"T-thank you... John", I said as I blushed even harder.

"Come on, lay down next to me. We can enjoy the night sky together", he said as he patted the spot next to him.

I hesitantly walked over carefully on the tile roof. Reaching his side, I laid myself down next to him.

'_Oh ferget it, I'm just goin' ta do this_', I thought as I tensed up and closed my eyes.

"John, Ah have something I have to say to you", I sighed, trying to let out some of my nervousness.

"Oh, what's that?" He asked, turning to me.

I turned to him and grabbed the sides of his head. Bringing his lips to mine, I gave him a warm and loving kiss. His eyes shot open at what I was doing, but didn't resist. I slowly pulled back, my face hotter as he just stared at me.

"Ah love you, John...", I said softly.

"...", John said nothing, his mouth hanging open.

Seeing as I did something completely out of hoof, I got up and galloped back towards the ladder, leaving the dumbfounded human alone on the roof.

'_Oh sweet Celestia, Ah was just supposed to say that Ah loved him! Not kiss him!_' I thought to myself as I slid down the ladder and galloped straight past Twilight and Jeffry, who were both fast asleep.

I ran down the hall and charged into one of the guest rooms and leaped onto the bed. Burying my face into the pillow, I began to cry.

'_He won't love me after Ah did somethin' like that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_' I shouted to myself as I laid on the bed.

* * *

**Chapter 34, done! :D Hope you guys liked this Chapter. Back to The Truth Revealed.**

**Come back next time as Goku defeats the evil Buu! Nah, I'm just messing with you guys :P. But do stick around for the next few chapters :D. The poll is still open, just head over to my profile and vote! The poll is at the top of my profile page.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	35. Chapter 35: All is Well

I laid there on top of the roof. Applejack had just kissed me! She ran off the roof and left me here, to go about thinking about what the fucking hell just happened. She loves me? Sure, she's a great friend, but I never thought of her like that... but I did feel something when we spent time together, especially when we were sleeping in the same bed. I never noticed these feelings until now, until I ever even thought of thinking about these feelings that I had yet to notice. Applejack ran off right after she said she loved me, was she crying? Well, if there's one thing that dating women has taught me over years of experience in my world, you don't ever leave a girl crying without trying to comfort her. I sighed as I got up.

My hands were a bit shaking, my heart was beating a bit wildly. I've never reacted like this to anyone who has ever confessed to me, well girls that is. Not gay. Every time something like this would happen, I would either try my best to tell her that I didn't like her, but this was different. Applejack made me feel something... something that I've ever thought I would ever feel, real love. Every girl I've ever dated was just for fun or to tease Jeffry that he'd never had a girlfriend. Shaking my head, I leaped off the side of the roof and landed on the balcony where Jeffry and Twilight were sleeping. They were in each others embrace as they slept, their faces still red with drunkenness. I was only a bit tipsy, seeing as I may be the only one who was only effected by stronger alcohol, like Luna's Moonshine.

Pushing the balcony doors open, I walked inside. Leaving the room, I checked down the hall and lightly pried each door open, hoping to find the one that Applejack had go into. Hopefully she was still here, I didn't know if I could do anything if she left. Leave a girl after something like this happens for a long time could leave you in a nasty situation later on. Every room I looked into was proving to be fruitless. I saw the Princesses sharing a bed, both out cold from the hard cider Applejack had made for my birthday. The other rooms were taken by the other girls who had stayed, as they were unable to even make it out of the front door without tripping over their own hooves. Finally, I found the room Applejack was in.

She laid on top of the bed, her face buried into the pillow. I could hear sobs coming from her.

'_Jeez, don't need to over react_', I said as I sighed an inaudible sigh.

I pushed the door open and slowly made my way over to the crying mare. She didn't notice my entry into the room until I sat down on the side of the bed. Applejack immediately sat upwards and saw that it was only me. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying for the short time after her little confession. She backed away from me, as if I was going to do something to her.

"Ah'm sorry John. Please, Ah didn't mean to", Applejack said, crying more.

"Applejack... come here", I said softly, reaching out to her.

I left my arm in the air, waiting for a response from Applejack. She looked at my hand and then at me, her face bore the expression of confusion.

"Yer not mad?" Applejack finally said.

"Mad? Far from that", I chuckled lightly as I threw my legs over the side of the bed so that I was sitting and facing her entirely.

Crossing my legs, I patted the spot besides me, motioning for her to come over.

"You didn't mean to?" I asked, she remained in that same spot.

"Y-yeah, Ah was just drunk, that's all", Applejack said, looking away.

"So you don't love me?" I asked, almost hurt.

"No! Ah do love you! Ah just didn't mean to kiss you, Ah just wanted to confess to you seeing as it's yer birthday. You were havin' such a great time today, I just felt happy for you, but I thought that maybe... today would have been the best tahme to confess to ya'", Applejack said as she hung her head low.

I sighed. Seeing as she wouldn't come to me, I'll come towards her. She moved back slightly as I came closer and closer to her. Placing my hands under her chin, I tipped her head up to look at me.

"Applejack, out of every girl I've met, known, and or dated, you're the only know who's made me feel something, something that I thought was only meant for those who deserve it", I said as I smiled at her.

"You're beautiful, even though you're not one of my kind, but you still are beautiful", I said as I reached down and touched the scarf I had made for her with my magic, she blushed.

"You're a wonderful sister, you're hard working. Not to mention that you're one hell of a good hard cider maker", I chuckled.

Applejack giggled along with me.

"So... are ya' sayin' what Ah think yer sayin'?" She asked, smiling slightly, but her eyes still filled with that of doubt and fear.

"Yes. Applejack... I love you", I managed to say, first time I ever said that to anyone.

The floodgates that held back her tears finally broke completely. She began to cry uncontrollably. Pushing my hand away, she dove into me. Wrapping her hooves around me, I hugged her back. I held her as she continued to cry, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. We moved back a little, Applejack suddenly giggled.

"Yer cryin', John", Applejack said.

I didn't want to let go of Applejack, but I could indeed feel tears rolling down the sides of my face. Never had I ever reacted like this, I was truly in love.

"*Chuckle* Guess I am", I chuckled as I rubbed her back with my left hand.

As we looked into each others eyes, the moon light shining through the window made the scarf I had made, make it look as if Applejack was shining. She looked like an angel, a beautiful angel. Our faces slowly came closer and closer, we both slowly closed our eyes as we moved in to kiss each other. Just as our lips were about to meet, a light yawn came from the doorway. We both quickly opened our eyes and turned towards the doorway. We saw a certain smiling filly.

"Applebloom? What are ya' doin' in here?" Applejack asked, her voice had a slight hint of annoyance.

"Ah wanted to sleep with John again, can Ah?" She asked.

"Sure, kiddo", I said, motioning for the filly to come over.

The filly smiled and quickly dove into the folds of the blanket at the foot of the bed. She tunneled her way under the blanket, towards the top. Her head popped up from under the blanket.

"Well, are ya' gonna join me or are ya' gonna stay out of this here blanket?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah, yeah", I said as I rolled my eyes.

Applejack and I got off of the bed and then lifted either sides of the blanket and slide underneath the covers. As we all closed our eyes to sleep, Applebloom reached over and hugged me. Smiling down at the filly, I let out a sigh. I suddenly remembered something, something that I over heard Jeffry and Twilight talk about before they went to sleep. I reached across of Applebloom and wrapped my hand around Applejacks neck.

"Applejack?" I said.

"Yes, John?" Applejack asked, smiling as she felt my hand on her neck.

"I heard Jeffry and Twilight talking about this Gala, and he's taking her on a date to it... care to go with me? You know... as _my_ date?" I asked.

"Ah'd love that John, I really would", Applejack said as she smiled to me.

"Great. I can't wait for it... Good night, Applejack", I said as I closed my eyes, still smiling.

"Night, John", Applejack said.

"Night Applebloom", Applejack and I both said in unison.

"*Loud Snore*" Was all that came from the filly.

Applejack and I both lifted our heads and looked down at the filly. We both laughed as we heard that the snore was indeed coming from the now sleeping filly.

'_Everything … turned out... okay... I guess_', I thought to myself as I yawned.

I pushed my thoughts away as I allowed sleep to take over.

~Balcony, Morning~

I suddenly felt like waking up, my face felt really odd. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the floor, instead of the sky that I had fallen asleep looking at. I was looking through the strips of fabric that made the lawn chairs that Twilight and I were lying on. Pushing myself up, I smacked my lips as I held myself up with my arms. I suddenly felt something warm and fuzzy brush against my arm as I pushed myself up. Looking to my side, I saw that I had accidentally pushed Twilight off of me. Twilight let out a yawn as she lifted her head up, her mane was a mess.

"Hey there sleepy head, nice mane you've got going there", I chuckled as I smiled at Twilight.

She reached up slowly and touched her mane, feeling that it as all bunched up and piling on top of itself, she giggled.

"Yeah, what happened to you? It looks like you got hit in the face with something", she giggled as she poked my face with her hoof.

Confused, I reached up to my face and ran my fingers down my face, feeling that I had some hard imprints on it. Guess lying face down on the lawn chair left some imprints on my face while I slept in the position for so long.

"*Chuckle* Man we look a mess", I laughed as I rolled onto my back.

"Yes, yes we do. Let's go get cleaned up", Twilight said as she groggily got out of the chair.

Following her, I got out of the chair and wobbled over to her. I wasn't the only one wobbling as Twilight was also still not fully awake. We both wobbled our way into the room and looked around to see if there was a bathroom connected to the room. Seeing as there wasn't one, we made our way towards the hall. Twilight suddenly leaned over to me, I wrapped my arm around her to help keep her from tipping over.

"Thank you, Jeffry", Twilight smiled as she nuzzled her head onto my chest.

"No problem, Twilight", I said as I kissed the top of her head.

We leaned on one another for support was we made our way down the hall in search of a bathroom to use. Neither of us knew where to go, since we've only been in the living room, some of the hallways, the kitchen, and the balcony. So we just decided to open random doors until we found the bathroom. We didn't have to worry on intruding on any occurring events inside the rooms since they've all taken separate rooms and they would most likely be asleep.

"Hey, Twilight. Take a look at this", I chuckled as I looked into one room.

"Hm?" She said as she came next to me and peered inside.

Inside this room was the one that the Princesses had decided to sleep in... well, not one the bed of course. For they were both partially on top of the bed, they had either fallen off the bed or when they were trying to go to bed, the alcohol had caused them to be too tipsy to make it onto the bed completely. Slowly closing the door, we walked down the hall and went to the next. Pushing the door open, I gasped at what I saw, but a smile slowly spread across my face.

"Did you find the bathroom?" Twilight whispered.

"No, but I found something better", I said as I smiled, moving to the side to allow Twilight to see what was inside.

Looking inside, she smiled warmly at what we were looking at. Inside the room was John, Applejack, and Applebloom sleeping in between them, in the same bed. John had his arm over Applebloom and his had was resting on the side of Applejacks neck. Applejack had a small smile on her face, while as John was expressionless.

"They almost look as if they're a small family", Twilight giggled as she looked inside, still smiling.

"Looks like Applejack... or John, said something. Good for them", I smiled as I slowly closed the door, making sure not to disturb this beautiful picture.

"Come on, Twilight. Standing here won't fix your tornado of a hairstyle", I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around her.

She giggled as she rolled her eyes. We walked down the hall and opened the door, finally found the bathroom.

"Hmm, do you think Celestia went a little over board with this?" I asked as I looked around the LARGE bathroom.

"I think she did", Twilight said as she laughed awkwardly.

The bathroom of course had a tub, shower, followed by a similar looking oversized 'pool' that John and I used with the Princesses back in the castle that one time. Like seriously, what else did she go crazy about when she designed this place? If she did design this place that is. Twilight trotted over to a long table with a marble counter top and lifted a towel from the counter top with her magic. I watched as Twilight trotted over the the edge of the pool and stuck her hoof in to test the water.

"So, how's the water?" I asked, standing behind her.

"Hmm, it's pretty warm. Is the water always going to be warm?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Maybe, going to take a heck of a long time to reheat or refill this thing every time", I said.

Twilight turned to look at the shallow bath, debating whether or not to go in. Thinking of a evil plan, I turned to my side and bumped Twilight's rear with my hip, causing her fore hooves to slip off the rim of the bath and fall into the water. I laughed as I watched Twilight spit out water from her mouth, she gave me a hard glare. She suddenly grew an evil grin, this isn't good.

"Come on, take a bath with me!" She said as her horn glowed.

The front of my shirt suddenly glowed a similar color, I gulped. She suddenly pulled her head back, my body went flying over her head as I flew into the water. I could hear her giggling as I pushed myself up, my clothes were now drenched. I stared at her, my head still halfway underwater.

"*Giggle* Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, now is it?" Twilight grinned.

Returning her grin, I sweeped my arm through the surface of the water and attacked her with a wave of warm water. She cried out as the water drenched her coat and her mane, her mane was now matted to her neck, at least it wasn't the same mess it was before.

"Jeff, you do know you're supposed to take a bath without clothes on, right?" I heard a voice say from the doorway.

We both turned and looked at the doorway, we saw that at the doorway, stood Applejack, her sister, John, and the two Princesses. The girls were all giggling and smiling at us, Applebloom still seemed a little drowsy.

"Mind if we join you?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Sure", I said as I turned to Twilight and grinned at her evilly.

Getting the message, she returned my evil grin as we both slowly turned ourselves to the group that was approaching the bath.

"Fire!" I cried out as Twilight and I used our magic to spray water onto them.

They stood there, their faces were shocked.

"Oh, IT IS ON!" John said as he used his magic to remove his clothes, but used his magic to create some sort of bathing suit for himself, as he leaped into the water.

The girls all did the same, all attacking Twilight and myself with water.

"O-ok- *Spit* okay! We lose", I said as I shielded my face from the water.

Feeling that the water that was coming at me had stopped, I lowered my arms. Only to have a powerful turret of water to be shot at my face, causing me to fall back into the water. I could hear John and the girls all laugh.

"Okay, we can take a bath now?" I asked.

They all nodded, while Applebloom paddled her way across the waters surface, seeing as she was tiny enough that this could be a kiddy pool for her. Seeing as I should get my clothes out of the way, I used my magic to block them from seeing me. After I finished undressing and made myself a magic bathing suit, I removed my magic. Once my magic shield was gone, I was hit by water again.

"Okay, who did that?" I said, frowning.

They all pointed at someone else, other than the Princesses who were at the other side of the bath, chatting.

"... ah whatever", I said as I let myself fall backwards into the water.

I moved over to Twilight, who was leaning back into the water. This whole time in the water, I was also wondering how Applejack and John were doing.

"Hey Twilight, you think Applejack and John are... together?" I asked, still floating on my back.

"Hmm, I think so", she said as she looked at the other side of the bath.

Applejack, Applebloom and John were together. They seemed happy, they were all laughing and chatting away with each other. John drew a circle around Applebloom, a white ring formed around her. Applebloom then climbed onto the ring and sat in it.

"Wow, he made a floater. He might have a better imagination when it comes to magic", I said, sitting upright in the water.

"Yeah... you two have come a long way with magic", she said, nudging me.

"I guess", I said as I leaned back.

"What do you think we should do now? I think we're okay to leave the bath now", I said as I wrapped my arm around Twilight.

"Mmm, you did ask me out on a date to the Gala, maybe we should get ready for that?" Twilight said, leaning her head on my chest.

"We should, John and I both have something to wear to it, so clothing is checked. What about you? Are you going to wear that dress you wore at John's birthday party?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Of course not! That dress was only for this occasion. I've got another dress that I'll be wearing", she said.

"Oh really now, what's it look like?" I asked.

"*Giggle* Sorry, you'll just have to. Wait. And. See", she said as she poked my nose with her hoof.

I shook my head as I smiled at her. Suddenly, two figures appeared at the bathrooms doorway, it was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Cool! You guys have an awesome bathroom", Rainbow Dash said.

"You two can come in if you want. Twilight and I were going to get out anyways", I said as I stood up in the water.

"So are we, want to get ready for the Gala tomorrow", John said from the other side of the bath.

"Yeah, John and Ah are goin' together", Applejack said as she leaned her head on John.

'_Yup, they're together_', I smiled at them.

"Oh oh! Can Ah come?" Applebloom pipped up from her floater.

"Of course, I'll have another invitation sent to Twilight so that she can give it to you", Princess Celestia said.

"Yay! Ah get to go with John!" Applebloom cheered as she wiggled around on the floater.

"Hey, he's mah date", Applejack said.

"Yeah yeah, Ah know that", Applebloom said.

"Wow, we missed a lot while we were asleep", Rainbow Dash said as she hopped into the bath.

"Yes, we really did", Fluttershy said as she dipped her hooves into the water.

"Well, you two enjoy. Twilight, lets go get ready for tomorrow", I said as I stepped out of the bath.

I turned around and offered my hand to Twilight, who was more than happy to accept the help.

"Why thank you kind sir", she said.

"Not at all, madam", I said, changing the sound of my voice.

"Hey, we're not in the 80's anymore", John said as he and Applejack walked over to us.

"We're just having a little fun", I said.

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper", Twilight said, giggling at John.

John rolled his eyes as we walked towards the doorway. Snapping my fingers, I teleported myself and Twilight into a random room. Luckily, this room seemed to be like the one we had followed Rarity into, but the furniture was in different places. Inside were a large selection of clothes, yup, my room. Reaching for a pile of clothes, I grabbed a pair of long light brown pants, a white shirt with black and light blue strips, a pair of socks, and of course some underwear. Must have been pretty odd for Rarity to make these. I really have to had it to Rarity, this was really comfortable , not too tight and was fairly light. I turned around to see that Twilight was enjoying the little show of my putting on my clothes.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"You bet I do", she said, not giving me the reaction I was expecting.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to the library, I want to check up on Spike, before we get anything started for the Gala tomorrow", Twilight said.

"Okay, let's go", I said as I snapped my fingers.

I teleported us in front of the library. We were greeted by loud banging and clanging sounds, followed by the sound of something made of glass, cracking. I turned to Twilight, who bore the same confused look on her face.

'_What the hell is going on in there?_' I thought.

* * *

**Lalalala, Chapter 35! Also, if you guys don't like how I played it out with John and Applejack, sorry. Not really good with the romancey stuff... seeing as I've never been in this position in life before :P None the less, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a Review! **

**I have closed the poll, My Little Pony wins! Okay, second part of the poll (different polls though), I want you to vote on which fanfic you want. No spoilers, but here's just one thing to vote on. One will have a lemon, and the other won't. What you vote on, will depend on what I write... I seriously have too many ideas piled up.**


	36. Chapter 36: Prepare for Tomorrow

Twilight and I stood outside the noisy library.

"Eh, do we go in?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's see what's going on", Twilight said as she stepped forward to open the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice shouted from inside the library.

Something was coming towards the door from the inside of the library, quite loudly to be honest. I quickly used my magic to pull her back, just as the door swung open. At the doorway stood a stallion whose coat was a deep brown color, his mane was a slightly lighter hue of his coat, he was also an Earth Pony.

"You! It's because of you!" He shouted, walking up to my, rather angrily.

"Excuse me?" I said, pushing Twilight back even more, moving her away from the angry stallion.

"You're the reason why my son is in prison, in Canterlot!" He shouted, leaning closely to my face.

"Oh, so you're the father of one of those assholes?" I said, calmly.

"My son is no asshole. He's at the top of his class, he's never once messed up in school, he had a bright future ahead of him!" He spat angrily into my face.

"Oi, back off", I heard a voice say.

Looking over to my right, I saw Applejack, Applebloom, and John walking over to us.

"What's gonin' on here?" Applejack asked.

"Mind your own business", he said, not even looking at the farmer.

"Ay', this here is one of mah friends, if yer gonna go spoutin' angry words at him, yah better pucker up and ready yerself fer ah fight", Applejack said, glaring at the stallion.

She finally seemed to have gotten his full attention as he turned to look at her, his face cold and branded with the expression of a killer.

"Back off you stinkin' mutt, I have nothing to do with you. So get the hay out of here", he said, this made me angry.

"Hey, that's no way to spea-",

"Excuse me, you motherfu-", John said, but paused as he looked down at Applebloom.

The little filly was looking up at John, with eyes filled with worry. Sighing, he squatted down to the filly.

"Applebloom, mind going inside the library with your sister?" He asked softly.

"S-sure", she said as she walked towards her sister.

"Applejack, cover her ears", he said, looking at Applejack.

His face was hard and cold, ready to erupt into a fit of anger.

"Okay...", she said as she nudged her sister towards the direction of the open, and slightly damaged front door.

Using his magic, John closed the door shut. He then turned to the stallion, who was being surprisingly patient for John. John suddenly rushed forward and held the stallions neck with a death like grip.

"Listen here motherfucker, if you're going to get angry at someone, you best watch who you say those kind of words to. Especially to my girl, you here?" John said, his eyes filled with hate.

"Hey, John. Calm down, you're attracting a crowd", I said as I looked around.

All around us were ponies, all watching on as the following events unfolded.

"Jeff, I don't fucking care. This piece of shit was getting angry at Applejack for no fucking reason what so ever", he said.

"Your friend put my son in prison", the stallion said, gritting his teeth.

"No he didn't, it was me. Your son attacked a store, bullied a kid with his friends, and almost hurt a baby. I say your son got off easy. If it was I who was passing judgment, I would have sentenced that piece of shit of a son to death and killed him myself. I should kill you", John said as he continued to glare at him.

Reeling back his free arm, he balled up his first. Just as he was about to punch the furious stallion in the face, I grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him from landing the blow. The stallion flinched at the would be blow he would have received.

"Put him down, he's not worth it", I said.

John was breathing in and out through his nose furiously, you could hear the air flowing in and out. Shaking his head as he let out an angry groan, he threw the stallion across the street, nearly hitting a lamp post.

"You better not come back, or I swear that my friend won't be able to stop me next time", John said as he shot the stallion one final glare before the stallion scrambled to his hooves and ran away.

"... feel a bit better?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, John spun around and swung his fist at me. I quickly raised my arm up and caught his fist with my palm, the force of his attack nearly tipped me over.

"*Exhaling Deeply*... Yeah, I'm okay now", he said as he pulled his arm back.

"Good, come on. Let's get into the library, it's best if you go comfort Applebloom first, I think you scared her a bit", I said

"Yeah, thanks Jeff", he said as he shrugged it off as he pushed the door open.

Once he was inside, I quickly grabbed my wrist and began to shake my hand furiously, blowing on my pulsating hand.

"God fucking dammit, this hurts", I hissed as I held my hand.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked.

"Er, that angry guy or John trying to hit me?" I asked.

"Um, sort of both?" Twilight said.

"Okay, he needed some way to release some of his anger, hitting somethings usually one way. Usually I'm the one he goes for, glad I stopped it though. And that guy... eh, he's the father of one of the guys John sent to prison, I think", I said.

"Oh, should we check on him?" Twilight asked, looking at the library.

"He'll be okay", I said as I looked inside the library.

"But I think your library isn't", I said as I looked around inside.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she trotted next to me.

She gasped. Many of the things inside of the library was smashed, most likely it was that angry stallion that John and scared off. Furniture were smashed, a chair was smashed, a vase was leaking water through a small crack at the base of its surface.

"Hmm, you think we'll be able to fix all of this with our magic?" I asked.

"I think so, maybe if w-",

"Where did that ass run off to? I'm going to freaking kick his ass!" I heard John yell as I heard him charge out of another room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dude! He smashed your girlfriends place!" He said as he went for the door.

"Okay, thanks for worrying about Twilight, but don't get so worked up. We can fix this, magic, remember?" I said.

"Ugh, okay. I'll calm down, but I swear. If I see that guy anywhere in this town, he's dead. Ya' hear? Dead! With a capitol D!" He said as he pounded his fist into is palm.

"Yeah, got it. Also, did you check up on Applebloom?" I asked.

"Not yet, I think she's upstairs with her sister", he said.

Clapping his hands, he disappeared as he teleported away. The upstairs doorway gave of a brief flash and immediately faded away.

"Why does he care so much about me?" Twilight asked.

"It's not like I'm _his_ marefriend", she said.

"One, you're his friend. Two, you're my girlfriend, or marefriend from what you're saying. Ever since I lost my last girlfriend, Amber, he always tried to get me another girlfriend, guess he wants to protect you, too", I said.

'Oh, t hat makes sense", she said.

"Come on, lets go check up on them", I said.

She nodded. We walked up the stairs, stepping on fragments of random things that were broken. Reaching the top stair, we looked inside the room and saw that Applebloom was laying on John's lap as John and Applejack were talking.

"So, you're okay. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay", John said, looking at me.

"Yeah, we;re okay. Glad Ah didn't have to get violent", she said as she reached over and stroked her sisters mane.

"You two can leave us, we'll be okay", John said.

"Uh, okay. Twilight and I are going to go get somethings ready for tomorrow", I said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then", he said as he waved at us.

I snapped my fingers, teleporting us out of the room. Twilight and I reappeared outside of the library.

"Jeffry, you do know we could have walked out, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like walking", I said.

"You better start walking more, or you're going to get fat. Then Luna will be more than right to call you 'Thou Plushy Human'",, Twilight said as she began to giggle.

"Oh ha ha", I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked as we started to walk off in a random direction.

"Well, you've already got something to wear to the Gala already. I need to go to Rarity's and ask her if she can adjust the one I wanted to wear to it", she said.

"Oh, okay... do I come along?" I asked.

"Nope, if you do come with me, you'll see what my dress looks like", she said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay, I'm going to go around Ponyville, see if I can do anything to pass the time", I said.

"Okay, have fun!" She said as she trotted off to the right.

"Bye!" I said as I waved her goodbye.

'_...Okay, what the hell do I do now?_' I thought as I looked up into the sky and saw a rainbow colored streak.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" I called out.

"Yeah?" The rainbow figure said as it made a U-turn.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

She flew down in front of me and showed me a piece of colored paper in her hooves, she needed to use both hooves, seeing as ponies don't have fingers.

"I'm off to see the Wonderbolts Airshow, the show was scheduled for today", she said.

"Oh, okay. You're going to be back to attend the Gala with all of us, right?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss the Gala for the world!" She said.

"Well, gotta dash. See ya later!" She said as she took off.

I was going to say goodbye, but she was well out of hearing range now. Man she's fast, Spitfire was right. The Gala, the Gala... oh yeah, the invitation for Applebloom still hasn't arrived, when was Princess Celestia going to send it? She just left the mansion she had built for John and myself, so she might not have had time to get back to the castle to get the invitation made... printed? Whatever. Guess I'll go there myself, the little filly could go with some cheering up after seeing John act like that. Snapping my fingers, I teleported myself onto Celestia's bedroom balcony.

"Ah!" A voice exclaimed.

"Who-AH!" I said as I backed up against the railing, flipping over it.

I felt something take hold of my foot and held me there, preventing me from falling off. I looked at my foot but saw nothing but a yellow aura.

"Jeffry? What are you doing here?" A voice said.

"I was coming here to ask you if you had Appleblooms invitation", I said, looking up, seeing that it was Celestia indeed.

"Yes, I do. But you didn't need to come here yourself, I was going to send it to Spike", she said as she reeled me in.

"Thanks. Well, we had a little _problem_ this morning and I wanted to get the invitation there as quickly as possible, Applebloom needs some cheering up", I said.

"Applebloom? What happened?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, just any angry parent of one of the punks that John sent to prison, nothing to worry about. John took care of it... and he's alive", I said.

"I see. Would you like me to get the invitation now? I have it somewhere on my desk", she said as she looked into the room.

"Great, I'll get it myself", I said as I walked into the room and looked around for the desk she was talking about.

Spotting a table that looked as if someone had dumped an entire trees worth of paper onto it, I walked over and examined the contents of the desk. Paper was everywhere, I could see nothing that resembled an invitation.

"Um, Celestia? What does the invitation look like?" I asked as I lifted a few papers to look under them.

"It's a small slip of paper, it's very hard and it's gold", she said.

"Hard... wait, gold? Oh yeah, paper, nevermind", I said as I moved some more papers off of the table.

"Ah ha, found it! I'll be off now", I said.

"Okay, I shall see you at the Gala", she said.

I didn't want to teleport, so I decided to fly back to Ponyville. The wind might help me relax. Moving to the rail of the balcony, Celestia watched as I hoped onto the railing. I noticed something at the corner of my eye, something that seemed a bit familiar. Looking towards the familiar thing I saw, I saw that it was a large hedge maze... how the hell did I miss that after all my time I've spent here?

"Princess Celestia, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the large hedge maze.

"Oh, that's just a hedge maze my father made himself when he was Equestria's past ruler", Celestia said.

"What's in it?" I said, hoping that she wouldn't mention what I saw in my dream.

"It's just some sort of statue of the God of Chaos and Disharmony, I don't really know why my father had a statue of something like that placed in the center of the maze", she said.

"Hmm, I would like to see it. Mind if I go take a look?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's best you wait for tomorrow. You'll get lost in it, even if you fly over it. I would have some of my guards help you through it, but everypony in the castle is quite busy with the preparations for the Gala, tomorrow", she said.

"Oh, okay. Bye Celestia", I said as I leaped off the railing.

Forming my wings, I spread out my wings as I let the wind flow over and under my wings. As I flew through the air, I looked towards the maze, even though the surroundings were bright and cheery looking, the maze itself had a think fog that was hanging low to it. It seemed as if the hedge maze was an entire world itself. Pushing that aside, I had a little filly to cheer up. I flew in the direction of the library, hopefully they're still there. After a short flight, I reached the library. I shrunk down my wings as I touched down. Pushing the door open, I was greeted by giggling and laughing. Inside, John was reading a book, the book resting on his lap. A large bow was sticking out from the top of the book, it was moving, most likely Applebloom.

"So, guess she's happy again?" I said as I closed the door.

"Oh, hey Jeff. Applejack went to Rarity's to get her dress done. I'm just spending a little time with Applebloom", he said as he lowered the book.

"Hiya Jeffry!" Applebloom said as she waved to me.

"Hey there. I got'cha something", I said as I took out the invitation.

"The invitation! Thanks Jeff", she said as I walked over to the two.

"Don't thank me, thank the Princess when we go to the Gala tomorrow.

"Okay!" She said as she took the ticket as I offered it to her.

"Hmm, wouldn't you need a dress to wear?" I pointed out.

"Hmm, Ah guess. Ah think that Ah might have one in mah closet, Ah guess that's done", she said.

"Eh, Jeff? Is it me, or have the days been going by faster than usual?" John said as he looked out the window.

It was indeed dark outside.

"Wow, it really is dark. Are you two heading back to the farm?" I asked.

"Hmm, nah. I was going to sleep in the mansion, that Celestia made for us. I'll only go there if Applejack wants to. I want to start spending more time with her", John said as he smiled to himself.

"Okay... you two got real close on your birthday, didn't you?" I asked.

"... Yeah", he said as he looked up at the ceiling, smiling as he did so.

"Are ya' gonna ask mah sister to marry you?" Applebloom asked out of the blue.

"... Possibly, if our relationship ever goes that far", John said, ruffling the fillys' mane.

"Wow, you think that far into the future already?" I said, surprised at John's behavior.

John has never acted this way for any girl. Even with the many girlfriends he has had in our world, he has only shown such behavior with Applejack. I guess he finally found the one, just like myself with Twilight. The front door opened as two mares walked into the library.

"Hey, Twilight", I said, walking over to her, opening my arms to give her a hug.

"Ah ba ba ba, no hugging yet. I'm carrying my new dress", she said.

Turning to her side, I saw something covered in thick layers of plastic, making the ability to see what the color of the dress was, completely impossible. Applejack also had a similar object resting on her back.

"Aw, I still don't get to see it?" Putting on a pouting face.

"*Giggle* Nope, just you wait and see. You'll get to see me in it tomorrow", she said as she walked past me, flicking my face with her tail.

"Applejack, it's getting dark now", John said as he laid the book he was reading to Applejack, onto the floor and got up.

"Yeah, Ah could see that. Ah was just outside ya' know", she giggled.

"I know, just wanted to ask if you wanted to... you know. Sleep with me in the mansion again", John said.

This had to be the first time I saw John blushing harder than someone else. Applejack smiled.

"Sure, hopefully mah brother can take over the work for tomorrow. The big day's tomorrow", she said as she walked over to John.

"'Kay, see you guys tomorrow", I said as I waved the goodbye.

"Wait for me!" Applebloom said as she leaped at John, just as he clapped his hands together, teleporting out of the library and into the mansion.

"Guess we better go to sleep, want to make sure I have enough energy to spend the entire day with you tomorrow", I said as I placed my hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go", Twilight said as we walked up the stairs.

Reaching her room, we entered the room. Only to be greeted by a familiar pink mare.

"Pinkie Pie? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Bed, remember?" She said as she zipped to the foot of the bed she loved so much and crawled under the blanket.

"Jeez, she really loves that bed", I laughed as I scratched the top of my head.

"Yup, I might just have it delivered to her room at Sugarcube Corner", Twilight said as she rolled her eyes.

She lifted her dress off of her back and hung it over a chair, keeping it from touching the floor. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, moving aside to let Twilight in first.

"Why thank you", she said, giggling at me.

"Your welcome", I said as I slid into the bed with her.

As we laid under the bed, Twilight's horn glowed as she used her magic to turn off the lights. I wrapped my arm around her as we laid beneath the covers together.

"Good night, Twilight", I said as I smiled, my eyes fixed on Twilight's.

"Good night, Jeffry", she said, smiling at me.

Her beautiful eyes were the last thing I saw before sleep started to creep over us. Our eyes slowly shut themselves closed as our bodies welcomed the sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 36 is ah finished! Hope you guys liked this. This is about to get eventful soon :D Remember, the poll for a lemon fanfic, or regular clean fanfic is on my profile. IF THE LEMON WINS, take note. I will only write one or two scenes, seeing as I'm no good with that type of stuff, and it would just make a fanfic nothing but for lemons. **

**Please leave a Review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Ready for the Gala!

I let out a loud yawn as I stretched, my hand brushed up against something smooth yet rough. Looking up, I saw that I had touched a brown hat, the one that Applejack wore everyday. Her hat was here, but she wasn't.

"*Yawn* Applejack?" I called out into the dimly lit room.

"Mm? Ya' lookin' for mah sis?" Applebloom asked, letting out a cute little yawn as she crawled onto my leg.

"Yeah, I don't see her", I said as I looked around the room, the door was open.

"Want to go look for her?" I asked, rubbing the little fillies mane.

"Mm, sure", she said.

"If we're going to look for your sister, you need to be awake to do that", I laughed as I picked up the drowsy filly and placed her on my head.

Of course, being so tired she didn't give me a response, except for a few light breathing. Pushing the blanket off of my feet, I swung my legs off the side of the bed and got up. Walking out of the room, I was greeted by the smell of food being made, something sweet had filled the air. Applebloom seemed to have noticed, seeing as she was now drooling on my forehead.

"Applebloom, that's gross", I said as I used one finger to close the fillies mouth.

Seeing as my face was now covered in drool, I walked down the other direction, towards the oversized bathroom that Princess Celestia had installed into the mansion. Jeffry and I really like this place, but I would rather sleep at Applejack's place. It had a... homely feeling to it, relaxing and safe. Reaching the bathroom, I walked inside and placed Applebloom on the countertop, she immediately pulled over a towel and wrapped herself in it as she went back to sleep.

'_I swear, if I wasn't a guy. I would be squealing at this adorableness_', I smiled to myself as I grabbed another towel, one that didn't have a sleeping filly in it.

I plugged the sink as I turned it on, allowing water to accumulate inside the sink. Once the water was at a far depth, I turned off the water and dunked my face into the war. Slipping my hands into the water, I began to rub the drool off of my face. Little did I know, a mare had crept into the bathroom and was stalking her way towards me from behind.

"Boo!" She said.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, jolting.

The sudden sound made me jump so hard that it caused my knee to go up, smashing the marble table. The table broke in half. One of the shattered ends landed on my foot.

"Ow-ha-ha-haow!" I exclaimed as I lifted the table off of my foot and pulled it out from underneath it.

I then slipped on some water that had overflown from the sink and onto the floor, causing me to fall forwards. Applebloom then rolled down from the other side of the table and smacked me on the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, John", I heard Applejack laugh a little.

"It's okay... just get your sister off of me", I said as I laid there.

Grabbing hold of the towel Applebloom was wrapped in, she lifted her off of me as I pushed myself up. The table was pretty much well... broken.

"Okay, going to have to fix that later", I said as I looked at the broken table.

"Ah made some breakfast, if ya'd like somethin' to eat", Applejack said, turning her head to place her sister on her back.

"Oh, cool. Sure", I said.

As we walked towards the door, I reached over and slipped the towel off of Applebloom and balled it together with the one I was using, and chucked it into the sink. Walking down the hall, I noticed that Applejack still didn't have her hat on. Using my magic, I teleported Applejack's hat from the bedroom and caught it with my hand as it fell from above my head. I threw it like a frisbee, it landed square on her head.

"You forgot your hat", I said as I walked past Applejack, patting her on her back. She had stopped walking to see what had landed on her head.

"Thanks, John", she thanked as she readjusted her hat so that it was leveled, and not tilting to the side.

As we neared the kitchen, I was once more greeted by a wonderful aroma, stronger this time... and something was burning.

"Applejack, you smell that?" I asked, sniffing at the air.

"oh no! Mah pancakes!" She exclaimed as she galloped past me.

Walking after her, I entered the kitchen as Applejack turned off the stove. I rushed over to her as she was about to use her mouth to take the pan off of the stove.

"You're going to burn yourself, let me", I said as I used my magic to lift the pan off of the stove.

"Thanks", she said, smiling to me.

"No problem", I said.

"Applejack, what's that smell?" Applebloom said, waking up again.

"Ah made breakfast, want some?" Applejack.

"Okay", Applebloom yawned as she got off of her sisters back.

I walked over to the table and sat down, Applebloom climbed onto my lap and placed her fore hooves on the table. Jeez, does she expect me to feed her? Applejack brought over a plate, stacked with pancakes. Of course, apple slices were on top. She brought over two more places, one had only three pancakes. Most likely it was for Applebloom, seeing as she might not be able to finish as much as Applejack and myself could.

"So, you girls ready for the Gala, today?" I asked, shoving an entire pancake into my mouth.

"Yup, Ah got mah dress. Applebloom and Ah gots to head back home after breakfast, to get her dress", Applejack said.

"Yeah! When does it start?" Appebloom asked as she nibbled on a pancake.

"Hmm, Twilight said it starts 'round thirty minutes before lunch time? Applejack said.

"That leaves us a good amount of time to get ready", I said.

"Do you think the girls and Jeffry are ready, too?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know, probably", I said.

~Twilight's Library~

Twilight had told me that the Gala starts about thirty minutes before lunchtime, but she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't forget anything. She checked her dress to make sure that it was the right one, she went around doing some chores, which I was more than happy to help her with. Now, we were looking for the suit that Rarity had made for me, I could have sworn that I had it somewhere. We pretty much looked everywhere.

"Twilight, still can't find it?" I asked, sliding some clothes in the closet to the side.

"Mmm, no. Are you sure you left it here?" Twilight asked.

"I think so, it can't be in the mansion since I never brought it there", I said as I backed out of the closet and closed the doors.

"Maybe we should check Rarity's boutique?" Twilight said, trotting over to me.

"Hmm, guess we can give her place a try', I said as we left the bedroom.

"Oh, that reminds me. We're supposed to meet at Rarity's boutique anyways, I'll go get my dress", Twilight said as she quickly trotted back into the room and reappeared by my side with her plastic covered dress, resting on her back.

Making our way down the stairs, and into the now repaired room. Twilight and I had fixed the very noticeable damages in the morning, we were going to put the smaller things aside for later. Locking the door after we exited the library, we walked down the street towards Rarity's boutique. I let Twilight take the lead, I still had no idea how to get there without teleporting or by my own memory. Didn't matter though, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Twilight, every second that we spend together was like spending time on the beach. She made me feel happy, relaxed, nothing could make me happier than to be with her. As we approached Rarity's boutique, we noticed that the front of the store was filled with carriages, it was quite loud too.

"Rarity! I demand that you finish my dress before the Gala!" A voice said.

"I-I'm quite sorry ma'am, but I am swamped with orders. I need to work on my own dress as well, I will be attending the Gala as well", I heard Rarity reply from inside the boutique.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I said.

As Twilight and I made our way into the fashion designers store, we were greeted by a bombard of complaints directed at Rarity. The shop was filled with several high classed looking ponies, all dressed in fancy attire .

"Rarity! What's going on?" Twilight called to her friend, over the commotion.

"Oh, thank heavens it's you two", Rarity said.

"I could do for some assistance!" Rarity called out.

"Hey... Hey! HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted over the voices, the room fell silent.

"Thank you. Rarity, did all of these ponies JUST place their orders?" I asked, pushing several ponies aside, not caring about these inconsiderate high class folk.

"Y-yes, they placed their orders just this morning, but I told them that I was far to busy to take them", Rarity said.

"Okay, first of all. You're all idiots. Second of all, get the hell out of this s tore. You shouldn't make her life miserable because you all forgot to have your clothes made for the Gala", I said, glaring at them all.  
"W-who do you think you're speaking to? We're all well known ponies in Canterlot, we can have your reputation ruined! For all it's worth", a stallion said, in a top hat and tux.

"I am Sir Jeffry, one of the War Generals of Equestria, and friends with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I don't care about my reputation, you mess with my friends, you mess with me", I said, lifting my hand up as I formed a small black sphere.

"Now, if you'd like to have your orders taken, I suggest you go do that somewhere in Canterlot. Yes, Rarity is very talented when it comes to clothes making, but really. You all live in Canterlot! Go have your clothes made there!" I said.

They all glared at me, I didn't feel threatened at the least.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I said, pointing my hand at them.

They all quickly bolted out of the door and climbed onto their carriages and took off. I sighed as I waved my hand, the sphere slowly dissipated.

"Thank you, deary", Rarity said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Rarity", I said.

"Oh, also. Do you happen to have my suit here?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think I might have asked Spike to take it to Twilight's library a few days ago, when you first came here to get clothes, but I might have forgotten to give it to Spike when he left. I shall check and see, just make yourself comfortable while I take a look see", Rarity said as she trotted into a back room.

"Wow, Jeffry. You can be scary when you want to", Twilight said.

"Yeah... but I didn't want to drive them off like that.. something else made me do it", I said.

I felt the same thing back in the Gryphon Kingdom, the exact feeling I got when I started to use my magic after I woke up from blacking out..

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, worry filled her voice.

"It's... uh, don't worry about it. I'll be okay", I said as I placed my hand on the side of my head.

I was starting to feel a bit uneasy, my head was hurting too. Whatever's going on, I didn't like the way things might turn out. I didn't have any dreams last night, so I don't expect anything to happen, nothing big that is. But what about the previous dreams I had just days after John and I came into this world? They haven't happened yet, or are they meaningless? I'll have to be wary of them of course, but the dream of that battle still confuses me. Why in the world would I want or need to fight John to the point where one of us will kill each other? And this him... and that dream of when my body looked a bit weird, it looked as if I had the same limps as the statue I had a dream about. I'll check the statue out later, when the Gala is finished.

"Ah, here it is sweety. It was in my closet with the rest of my finished orders", Rarity said as she came out with two suits floating beside her.

"Oh, thanks... why are there two though?" I asked, taking them from her magical hold.

"Ah yes, this one would be yours. And the other would be John's", Rarity said.

"Oh, guess we'll leave it here for now", I said as I set John's suit over a chair.

"Now, what shall we do?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm, didn't you say that you needed to get your dress done?" I pointed out

"Ah yes, of course. I should be finished by the time the girls arrive. Then, we shall go to the Gala!" Rarity cheered.

Rarity immediately went off to work on her dress, Twilight still wouldn't let me see her dress. After Rarity had finished with her dress, the others arrived as well. Applejack and John were the last of our friends to get here. Applebloom had already came to Rarity's boutique since she left the mansion before the other two, from what she said. John and I went into the backroom to change, while as the girls went upstairs to change in Rarity's room, must be pretty big for SEVEN ponies to be able to fit in there and move about freely to change into clothes.

"Damn, I hate wearing suits", John sighed as he looked himself over in the full body mirror.

"Well, it's not like you can't wear your armor to it", I laughed, nudging him with my elbow as I straightened out my bow tie.

"Actually, you will be wearing your armor to the Gala", a majestic voice said from behind us.

John and I turned around and saw that it was Princess Celestia, her sister stood beside her. They were both wearing... well, nothing but those metal slippers, tiara, that necklace.

"Wait, so we don't need to wear this?" John said, also as if he was happy.

"Of course, all high officials will be wearing either their uniforms, or something they prefer over their uniforms", Celestia said.

"Sweet!" John cheered, okay, he was happy about this.

"Wait, aren't you two going to wear anything other than those _things_ you usually wear?" I asked as John clapped his hands together, his armor appearing above his head and crashed on top of him.

"We were, but I have forgotten to place an order. My sister suggested that we wear the dresses that Rarity was so kind to make for us, but we didn't like to wear the same thing over and over", Celestia said.

'_Then what about that tiara, necklace, and them funny lookin' slippers?_', I laughed mentally.

"Not to worry, Princess. For I have prepared a dress for you and your sister, long before you even thought of asking me", a voice came from the stairs.

Turning to the stairs, damn I do a lot of turning, I saw Twilight and the girls, all dressed up in their dresses. My attention was mainly glued to Twilight. She was wearing a light purple dress with a nearly transparent silver wavy ribbon around her neck. Stars and light white mist stained the hem of the dress. She wore a white and purple head dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Twilight asked, blushing as she came towards me.

"I think he likes it', John said as he closed my mouth for me.

"Really?" Twilight asked, getting happier.

"Yes, I do", I said, smiling at her beauty.

"What about me?" Applebloom asked as she hopped in front of John.

"... Who are you and what have you done to Applebloom?" John asked, playfully shaking Applebloom.

"John! It's me!" Applebloom giggled as she continued to get shaked.

"*Gasp* Impossible", John said as he let out a fake gasp.

While John and Applebloom continued with their little game of 'who are you?' Rarity brought over to magnificent dresses to the Princesses. They looked lovely, but not as lovely as Twilight.

"Why thank you Rarity", Princess Celestia said as she took hold of the dress with her magic.

"You may use my room or the backroom to get dressed", Rarity said as she and the girls moved away from the stairs to let the two Princesses go into the backroom or go upstairs.

"Thank you Rarity, we'll use the backroom", Celestia said as she trotted towards the room.

"Thou Plushy Human...", Luna said.

"Princess Pokey", I said, grinning at her.

"*Giggle* We have brought along thou's armor from our sisters room", she said as she floated a suit of armor from outside and into the shop.

"Thank you", I said as I snapped my fingers, teleporting my armor onto myself and removing Rarity's suit from my person.

John had already put on his armor... after it had fallen on top of him. All we had to do was wait for the Princesses to finish getting dressed, and then we can finally head off to the Gala. Twilight was my date, and Applejack was John's date. Let's just see if John can handle surviving at a formal party. I need to remind myself later about checking out that hedge maze, after the party though. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stepped out of the backroom, wearing the well made dresses that Rarity had made for them.

"Shall we be off?" Celestia asked.

We all said yes in agreement as we all walked out of the shop. Closing the store, we all got into the large carriage that Celestia nad her sister had arrived in. We were soon off into the sky, towards Canterlot. I looked over at Twilight, her mane flowing through the breeze as we flew through the air.

'_Today's going to be a great day_', I thought as I wrapped my arm around her neck and leaned back as she laid her head on my chest.

* * *

**Chapter 37!... Next chapter will be sort of eventful :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, follow me as a writer. I'll soon be finishing my first fanfic and this one within a few more chapters for The Truth Revealed, and a LOT... I think a lot, for this fanfic. Will be writing more. Don't forget to vote on which fanfic you want! Though, the lemon one is winning...**

**Please leave a Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: At the Gala

**GUYS! I am very sorry, but I will not be writing the fanfic with the lemon scenes it. Since I haven't really written out or thought up a lengthy (lol, pun) storyline for it. So I will be writing a non-lemon fanfic after the next fanfic I write.**

**Now that that's aside, enjoy Chapter 38!**

* * *

"Wow, place seems bigger than I thought", John said as he looked at the large entrance.

"Yeah...", I said as I admired the great architecture.

"Come on, let's get inside", Twilight said, eager to get inside the ball room.

John and I followed the girls as they trotted through the great doorway. We were greeted by light decorations and soft music, played by several ponies on some sort of stage near the sort of center of the ballroom. Behind them was a towering bronze or copper statue of a pony, the statue had the shape of a pony, but didn't look like a normal pony, seemed a bit abstract. Everypony was well dressed, they all wore fancy dresses or tuxes, for the stallions. The only ones out of place in terms of clothing was John and myself, we wore our armor. At the other entrance at the side of the building, I saw several familiar figure.

"Oh hey, the Wonderbolts are here, too", I said.

"Really? Oh my gosh! They really are! Catch you guys later, I'm going to hang out with them", Rainbow Dash said as she flew away before any of us could say anything.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to go to the gardens", Fluttershy whispered.

"Not all at all, dear Fluttershy. The gardens are near the south entrance of the ball room", Celestia said.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia", Fluttershy said as she trotted happily to the gardens.

"Princess Celestia, since John and I are the War Generals, two people of high power like you and your sister, do we need to do anything specific here?" I asked.

"Not really, you're free to go about doing whatever you would like", Celestia said.

"Oh, okay. Twilight...", I said as I walked in front of Twilight and bowed forward a little, offering my hand to her.

"Might I have this dance?" I asked.

"*Giggle* Yes, yes you may", Twilight said as she placed her hoof in my hand.

Walking... hoof and arm? We made our way to the large area near the center of the ball room, where there were no furniture in the way, we bowed to one another. It was a bit awkward, but we quickly adapted to dancing with our different body types. The rest of the girls went off to spend their own time in the ballroom. John, Applejack, and Applebloom went together outside, where there were refreshments were being served, there were some being served inside, but whatever. The Princesses walked into another large room where they just... stood there? Twilight and I danced for several minutes, I was surprised to see that I was able to dance like this, even though my dance partner and I looked absolutely hysterical, dancing with one another. Several ponies weren't completely okay with a creature as myself amongst their numbers, they gave us the odd eye as we danced. But I paid no heed to it, I was dancing with the one I loved most, and no matter how others looked at it, I didn't care.

We danced for several minutes more, John and Applejack joined in as well. Later, John switched out with Applejack for her little sister, this sight was adorable and hilarious. John would hold Applebloom in his arms as he moved with the others to the soft music that the musicians were playing. I swear, I saw someone familiar amongst the musicians. After the song was finished, Twilight said she was going to get something to drink, while she went to do that, I went to the musicians who were preping for the next song.

"Hey... Octavia, right?" I asked.

"Ah yes, Jeffry! It's delightful to see you again, how are you?" The cellist said.

"I'm doing great. Wow, when you said you could play, I didn't know you could play this well", I said, causing the mare to blush.

"Why thank you for your complement. You're an excellent dancer, was that your marefriend whom you were dancing with?" She asked.

"Yes", I said as I looked over my shoulder and saw Twilight trotting over to us, two glasses of purple liquid floating close to her head.

"Twilight! Over here!" I called out to her, waving to her to give off my position.

"Jeez, how did I not see you, you're taller than most ponies here", Twilight said as she rolled her eyes, passing me a drink.

"Hello, my name is Octavia", the cellist introduced herself, offering her hoof to Twilight.

"Nice to meet you, Octavia. I've watched you play before", Twilight said, taking a light sip from her drink.

"Really? When?" Octavia asked.

"Hmm, I think it was when I still lived in Canterlot", Twilight said.

As the mares continued to chat away, I strayed off onto the dance floor. The music had changed from the soft music that was playing not to long ago, to somewhat more lively music. I saw John dancing with Applejack, Applebloom was hopping through their legs.

"Having fun you two?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Heck yeah, not my type of party, but being with Applejack makes it better", John said as he brought Applejack closer to himself, but not enough so that his armor would hurt her.

"Hmm, if Twilight comes looking for me. Tell her that I went to speak with Celestia, I need to ask her something", I said.

"Sure thing", John said as Applejack and John began to dance again.

I walked through the rather thin crowd of dancing ponies, towards the giant archway that lead to another large room that Princess Celestia and her sister had gone into. Entering the room, I saw that the room looked exactly like the one I was just in, only with a giant double stairs case that went a zing-zag along the wall. Princess Celestia and Luna stood at the top of the stairs, greeting guests as they came up the stairs. I walked towards the stairs and climbed all the way to the top.

"Hey Princess Celestia, Princess Pokey", I addressed the two.

"Thou Plushy Human", Luna said, grinning at me.

"Jeffry! How's your day so far?" Celestia asked as she nodded to another guest.

"Having a great time with Twilight, but I wanted to ask you something... well two things", I said.

"Oh, please, go right on ahead, ask", Celestia said, nodding to another guest.

"One, I was wondering when you could ask some of your guards to help me through the hedge maze..", Celestia was about to say something, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Two, aren't you two going to dance? Have a little fun?" I asked.

"Well, we're greeting the guests for the Gala, we don't really do anything else", I shock my head.

"Come on", I said, taking hold of her leg.

"W-wait!" Celestia exclaimed as I placed my hand on her sisters shoulder.

I teleported us into the next room, in the center of the dance floor. Turning to the two Princesses, I bowed to each of them, who in turn gave slightly awkward bows as well. I walked over to Luna and took her hooves. At the corner of my eye, I saw John and the two farmer ponies looking at me. Lifting her hooves up, I spun her towards John, who caught her before she could fall. I took Celestia's hooves and positioned myself like I did with Twilight when we were about to dance.

"John, music time", I said, smiling at me.

Catching on to what I was doing, he grinned. He formed a magic double who ran up onto the stage. Lifting it's hands up, a guitar formed in its hands. His double began to play a song, just as two orbs came out of the doubles shoulder and formed into two more of John. They each played different chords of a guitar, playing a wild song. John and I started to move with the Princesses, who were awkwardly following along at first, but quickly adapted to our dancing. Everypony around us watched in awe as their Princesses were dancing along with two creatures, not of their own. Twilight watched with Octavia as I danced with the Princess, she was smiling at us.

After John's magical doubles had finished their song, they disappeared. Everypony around us began to cheer as we stopped dancing.

"Well, having fun yet?" I said, wiping my forehead.

"Yes! I've never had so much fun in years", Celestia said, panting as she smiled at me.

"Jeff", John said as he walked up behind me, wrapping his arm around my neck.

"What the heck was this all about?" He laughed as he shook me.

"Well, I wanted to show the Princesses how to have fun", I said.

"I see, come on. We've got the entire night to spend!" John cheered.

"You guys have your fun, I'm going to check up on the others", I said.

"Whatever, your lose. Okay, music, start!" John said as he formed more of his doubles and sent them off to the stage to start playing.

'_He truly has a greater imagination than I do_', I thought as I teleported to Twilight.

"Jeffry, that was amazing! You and John were amazing, I didn't know he could play an instrument", Twilight said.

"I can play too", I said.

"Really? What kinds of instruments?" Twilight asked.

"Let's see... guitar, violin, piano, a little bit of the flute, and that's about it", I said, shrugging.

"My, you're quite the talented fellow", Octavia said.

"*Chuckle* Thanks", I said as I turned to Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight. Want to go check up on the others with me?" I asked.

"Sure. By Octavia!" Twilight said as we walked off into the crowd in search of the girls.

Going around, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were the only ones we couldn't find. Rainbow Dash was easily spotted, seeing as she was outside with the Wonderbolts, pulling some fly maneuvers. I had to hand it to her, she was quite the flier, she was able to keep up with most of them.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" I called out to the cyan pegasus.

"Oh, hey Jeffry", Rainbow Dash said as she landed in front of Twilight and myself.

"Jeffry!" A mare with a orange fiery mane called out, Spitfire.

"Hey, Spitfire", I said, waving to the mare.

"What'cha doing out here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just checking up on how everyone's doing. Can't seem to find Fluttershy, Rarity, or Pinkie Pie though", I said.

"I think Fluttershy's in the far side of the garden", she said.

"Oh, thanks", I said.

"No problem. Well, gotta dash. The Wonderbolts and I are going to hang out in the ballroom, they're getting me into the VIP section!" Rainbow Dash said as she squealed a little.

"Okay, have fun", I said as Twilight and I walked into the garden, which was pretty much the entire outer portion of the castle.

Twilight and I walked into the garden, it was filled with all sorts of animals. Even animals that shouldn't even belong with one another, I swear I saw a freaking flamingo in here. It was dark outside, but Luna's moon shined down on our path. I wrapped my arm around Twilight as she leaned on me, we enjoyed our company as much as we could. The garden was peaceful, the leaves of the trees rustling in the wind, the sounds of birds lightly chipping, the sound of someone groaning... wait, what?

"Twilight... do you hear that?" I asked, looking up.

"Yeah, sounds like something's in trouble", Twilight said as she looked around us.

"Nothing above us-OH CRAP!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Twilight and leaped forward as something fell from the trees, but stopped before it could hit the floor.

"What the hell? Fluttershy?" I said, noticing that it was the shy pegasus.

"Oh, hi there, Jeffry, Twilight. What are you doing here?" Fluttershy said as she looked down at us, her mane hanging down.

"Us? What about you?" I said, looking up at her.

"Oh, I was helping a baby bird back into its next, but I slipped and got tangled in some of the vines when I was falling down... c-could you help me down?" Fluttershy asked.

"S-sure", I said as I formed my sword.

Swinging it once, I sliced several vines in one fell swoop, cutting the mare free. I disarmed my sword as I open my arms as the yellow pegasus landed in my arms.

"So, you okay?" I asked, setting the mare down.

"Y-yes, thank you", Fluttershy said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't feel like dancing anymore, it's kind of warm inside, but outside feels nice", Twilight said as she rubbed her chin, thinking of what to do.

"Oh, I know a nice open clearing in the garden, it's very peaceful. Would you like to join me? I-if you'd like that is", Fluttershy asked as she hid her face behind her mane.

"Sure, sounds nice", I said, Twilight nodded in agreement.

We made our way to this clearing that Fluttershy was talking about, and boy did it look beautiful. The open field was being shined upon by the moon, making it look as if the day was coming. We laid down on the grass and gazed up into the night sky. The cool night breeze blew over us as it washed away our fatigue. Twilight scooted over to my, resting her head on my arm. Twilight let out a yawn.

"Are you getting tired already?" I chuckled softly.

"Sort of, it is quite late. The Gala is still going on, so it shouldn't be THAT late", Twilight said.

"You can go to sleep if you'd like", I said as I pulled her closer to myself, but avoid hurting her with the edges of my armor.

"Okay, wake me up if anything happens", Twilight said as she closed her eyes.

I looked down at her as she fell asleep. Looking across from her, I saw that Fluttershy was also starting to doze of. I was still quite awake. Something caught my eye, I saw a brief flash of green coming from the hedge maze, the maze was quite close to where we were. We were just on top of a hill, that I just noticed... exactly what kind of freaking garden looks like this, or even goes out that far? Again, I saw the green flash, something poked at my mind, but I was able to push it aside. I began to feel uneasy, something was strange about that maze and I'm going to find out. First I'd need to ask Celestia if she could have some of her guards get me through the maze, seeing as she had told me that even if I flew over it, I would somehow get lost? Don't see how that works.

Suddenly, I heard rustling from the bushes. Not knowing if it was a animal from the garden, or something else. I readied my sword either way, ready to protect the two that slept next to me. I listened closely as several figures came out of the bushes. The moons rays reflected slightly off of their armor, it was Princess Celestia's Guards.

"Sir Jeffry", one of them said, bowing his head.

"Oh, hi. Don't bow to me, no real point in any of that", I said as I look up, towards them.

"Princess Celestia has told us that you wish to venture into the hedge maze?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Can you take me there now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I and my comrade will escort you through the maze", he said as another Guard stepped forward.

"Great... why only two of you are coming with me if you're in a group of like... 12?" I pointed out.

"We were searching the garden for you, as you may have noticed, it's quite large", he said.

"*Chuckle* Yeah, you're right. Twilight, hey Twilight", I said as I tapped her on her nose.

"Mmm?" Twilight said as she looked up at me.

"I need to go do something", I said.

"Oh, okay", she yawned as I helped her to he hooves.

"Escort my friends back to the ballroom, make sure nothing happens to them", I said.

"Understood", the others said in unison as I followed the two Guards who were leading me to the maze.

After a few minutes walk, we arrived at the entrance of the hedge maze. Just like my dream, a low yet thick fog hung at the floor. Even with the moon out, it was darker than it was at the clearing, there wasn't a roof covering the paths in the maze though. I followed them in as they began to walk into the maze. What seemed like forever, we finally reached the center of the maze. There it was, the exact statue that I had seen in my dreams. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy, my head began to spin.

"Sir? Are you alright?" One of the Guards asked.

"Y-yeah, just leave me here. I'll teleport my way out, I'll be okay", I said as I held my head between my hands.

The two looked uneasy, but obeyed my orders none the less. I gritted my teeth as my head began to hurt. Looking up at the statue, I saw the eyes of the statue glow green.

'_Time for some fun_', I heard a voice laugh before I felt myself fall to the grassy floor and blacked out.

~Ballroom~

Applejack, the girls, and myself were all gathered at a table in the ballroom. Everyone had already left the room, seeing as the Gala had already ended, I thought it would have gone on for a longer period of time, but oh well. Was fun while it lasted. Now, we were all sipping on some wine, all but Applebloom who was drinking a glass of apple juice that Princess Celestia had ordered a maid to get for her.

"Ah, today was great", I sighed as I leaned back in my chair.

"Indeed it was, Jeffry had it more fun for my sister and myself", Celestia smiled as she looked at her sister.

I downed the rest of my wine and heard someone let out a burp, it was Applebloom.

"Oops, sorry", Applebloom said, blushing.

I grinned as I let out a burp of my own, a rather loud one. All of a sudden, I heard another burp, coming from Rainbow Dash. Then Applejack let out a burp of her own, shaking the table as she let it out.

"Eww, please darling, that's unlady like", Rarity said.

I inhaled as I let out a louder burp than any of theirs combined could make. While I burped, the whole room shook.

"Wow, that was loud! Ya' shook the whole room!" Applebloom said.

"It was loud, but that wasn't me who shook the room, it couldn't be", I said as we all felt the room shake again.

Suddenly, a pillar broke off of the wall and collapsed.

"Whoa! What the hay is going on!" Rainbow Dash asked.

A single Guard ran towards us.

"What's going on?" I heard Celestia ask.

"Princess Celestia, we must get you to safety", he said, out of breath.

"Oi, what the hell's going on?" I asked, covering Appleblooms ears as I used such language.

"I-t's-i, t-the castles under attack", he said, trying to catch his breathe.

"What? Dude, catch your breathe. Who's attacking?" I asked, passing Applebloom to her sister as I stood up.

The room shook more as he took in several deep breathes.

"The castle is under attack by Sir Jeffry!" He said.

"WHAT?!" We all said at once.

* * *

**Cliffhangers~ Cliffhangers~ Gotta love me some- Cliffhangers~ Better yet I'll be halting the next chapter, since I'll be writing a chapter for The Truth Revealed! Sorry for making you guys wait for Chapter 39 :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	39. Chapter 39: What's Wrong, Jeffry?

The room shook more and more, bits of dust and tiny specks of stone from the ceiling began to fall as they broke loose. Several of the banners that were hanging from poles had fallen off, the shaking have formed cracks on the walls! Suddenly, something crashed through the ceiling and landed on all fours in front of us. It was Jeffry!

"Yo, Jeff. What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"...", I gained no responses from Jeffry.

His face, his eyes, they looked as if they had no emotion, it's almost as if Jeffry wasn't... Jeffry. His eyes were completely white, but his body glowed with a dark aura. He let out a loud bellow, shaking the room, shattering a few windows in the process.

"Dude! Calm the hell down!" I cried out as I covered my ears.

Jeffry suddenly charged forward, as sword immediately formed in his hand as he swung his arm through the air. I managed to bring out my own sword to block his blow, but the sheer force of his swing caused my sword to go back with enough force to cut into my armor. I gritted my teeth as my own blade pressed against my skin. Jeffry seemed to have noticed this and quickly slide his sword downward, causing my sword to slice my arm.

"Dude! Ow! Stop this", I said as I held onto my arm.

"Jeffry, what's wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying forwards.

"Rainbow Dash! Get back!" I shouted as I saw Jeffry charge at her.

I quickly jumped to the side as I swung my leg, landing a blow at his side. The force of my kick sent Jeffry into the wall, creating a hole that broke out into the garden. He stood up, he gripped the sides of the hole and pulled himself through the hole.

"Okay, Jeff. I have no fucking idea on what's wrong with you, but stop!" I said, raising my sword, ready to guard against any attacks he might send at me.

"Jeffry, are you okay?" I heard Twilight ask.

Jeffry seemed to have relaxed a bit upon hearing her voice, but suddenly dropped to his knees and held the sides of his head as he let out a loud, deafening cry. We all covered our ears as the sound of his shouting was close to ruining our hearing forever. Halting his shouting, he jumped up onto his feet. Crossing his arm in a X shape, he threw his arms out wide. Thin black lines shot upward from his body and shot into the walls and the ceiling. Crossing his arms again, the room began to shake as Jeffry began to pull down on the walls that supported the ceiling.

"Jeffry! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted.

With one final grunt of effort, he broke away the walls, causing the room to start caving in on itself. I saw Jeffry teleport away. I rushed back to the girls and quickly formed a barrier around us, shielding all of us from the falling rubble. After I heard that nothing else was falling, I roared as I expanded the barrier, sending any pieces of rubble to go flying off into random directions.

"Okay, someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" I asked, placing both of my hands on a piece of stone.

"Something is clearly wrong with Jeffry", Celestia said.

"Yes. Sister, has thou noticed Sir Jeffry's magic?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it's just as we feared", Celestia said.

"Okay, tell me what's going on", I said, turning to the two.

"Twilight, John. Do you remember the legend we spoke to you two about?" Celestia asked, Twilight and I both nodded.

"We fear that the legend foretold of two creatures coming to this world, one to protect us, and the other to destroy us. We believe that it is... Jeffry and you, who are from the legend", Celestia said, I was shocked.

"No no no, no, just no. If you're saying that Jeffry's trying to destroy Equestria for a reason, then that's bull. Jeff would never hurt us intentionally, never will he even THINK of hurting his friends", I said, getting slightly pissed at the fact that she's accusing Jeffry for wanting to hurt us.

"We understand this, but something was wrong with Jeffry. We didn't feel him at all, we sensed something, but it's source is from somewhere else. Where was Jeffry before all of this?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know. Twilight?" I asked, turning to the purple unicorn.

"Didn't he want to go to the hedge mazes?" Twilight said.

"Oh no, sister. Thou does not think that...", Luna said as her face seemed to go pale.

"No, it can't be. Father said it was just a statue", Celestia said.

"Hey, we need to know this too. What statue? What maze?" I asked, demanding answers.

"Jeffry wanted to go into the hedge maze, I told him that he would get lost so I said that I would have some Guards escort him through. At the center of the maze is a statue of the God of Chaos and Disharmony, but it's only a statue, father said nothing more", Celestia said.

"Okay, we're going to see this statue first", I said.

"Can you take us there?" I asked.

"Of course", she said as her horn glowed.

She teleported us out of the circle of rubble and into the maze. All we had to do was take a few steps, and then we saw a statue of some sort of messed up animal, made of several limbs of different animals.

"This is the statue?" I said as I walked up to the statue, damn it looked weird.

"Yes. As you can see, it's nothing but a statue", Celestia said.

'_How rude, I'm more than a statue_', a voice said.

I quickly gripped my sword with two hands, ready to fight anything that came towards us, but nothing came out.

"Who's there?" I said, the girls and I were all on alert.

'_It's me, Discord. The God of Chaos and Disharmony? Ring any bells?'_ The voice said.

"Holy crap, talking statue. Urgh, not the topic at hand. Who are you and what are you doing? Did you do anything to our friend?" I asked, glaring at the revolting statue.

'_Oh, nothing much. Just taking over his body_', he said.

"That's why he was acting like that! Well, give him back!" I demanded.

'_Now why would I do that? He's the key to my freedom_', he said, laughing madly as he did.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

'_Well, your father, with the help of your mother and the Elements of Harmony, they sealed me in stop... once my plan is ready, I'll be free! And I'll have my revenge_', he laughed.

"Celestia, can't you do anything about Jeffry?" I asked, hoping that she did.

"If this is true, then I can't do anything. I thought father was telling the truth about the statue", Celestia said.

'_Oh, silly you~ He just didn't want you to come here. Once I'm done with Jeffry..._', he paused.

'_I'll kill you and all of your friends_', he said coldly.

"Oi, back the hell up. You're not killing anyone", I said as I readied myself to slice his statue into pieces.

'_Ah buh buh buh, don't even think about it. Kill me, who knows what will happen to poor little Jeffry's soul_', he laughed.

I gritted my teeth and then sheathed my sword. I couldn't do anything.

"What purpose does he serve in your freedom?" Celestia asked.

_'Really? Out of all of the ponies in the world, I would have at least expected the daughter of my imprisoner to know this. Even though I can't use the Elements, or even get to them. Your friend, Jeffry, has more than enough magic to substitute the Elements. Once I've absorbed most of his magic, I'll free myself_', he laughed.

'_Now, I would like you all to leave. You're annoying_', he said.

Just as he finished speaking, something fell from the sky and landed in front of us, kicking up a cloud of dust, it was Jeffry. His body glowed black, his skin was a grayish color now. He had both of his swords ready.

"Jeffry, come on. Snap out of it", I said.

"John, don't. We'll leave", Celestia said, placing her hoof on my shoulder.

"But he still has Je-", I stopped, she shook her head.

I growled as I sheathed my sword. I looked at Jeffry one last time, before Celestia teleported us away. We reappeared in her room.

"So, what do we do about this?" I asked.

"If Discord is telling the truth, then we have a problem. I've read in books that Discord only wanted to create a world in his image, but never did he want to kill anypony", Celestia said.

"Yes, but thou has forgotten. Discord and Jeffry are most likely connected now. Sir Jeffry has been able to keep his darkness under check for quite some time, but this is Discord whom we're talking about", Luna said.

"Of course! If they're connected, then Jeffry's darkness would be affecting Discord, he isn't thinking the way he normally does... is he?" Twilight said.

"Thou is correct, but what of Jeffry?" Luna said.

"I will take my leave now, I will go into the archives and see if there is a possible counter-spell to this. Twilight, we will Jeffry back for you", Celestia said before she disappeared.

_'You know, I'm going to have some fun with your friends body~ Hmm, lets see. I'll attack Canterlot for a start_', we heard Discord say.

"What? Why?" I said, looking around the room.

'_For revenge of course_', he laughed madly before his voice disappeared.

"This isn't good, I want you girls to go back to Ponyville, it should be safer there. Jeffry seemed stronger under his control, I don't know how much damage will be done", I said to the girls.

"No, Ah wanna stay here with you", Applebloom said.

"Kiddo, please. You'll get hurt", I said.

"But A-",

"APPLEBLOOM!" I shouted, the little filly cringed.

I sighed as I watch the little filly beginning the cry.

"Applebloom, I'm sorry for shouting at you, but I need you to go back to Ponyville. You'll be safer there", I said.

"... Okay", she said.

"Thank you... Guards!" I shouted.

Immediately three Guards rushed into the room.

"Yes, Sir?" One of them asked as they all bowed.

"I want you to take her to Ponyille. If she gets hurt... I'll kill you myself", I said, glaring hard at them.

"Y-yes Sir", he said.

"Guard, tell Madam Mayor to have everypony gathered in the shelters underground. They should still be usable", Luna order.

"Yes, your highness", he said.

Applebloom looked back at John before following the Guards out of the room.

"Why the shelters?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ponyville is the closest town to Canterlot, if the battlefield expands, Ponyville will be the first to be hit", Luna explained.

"Okay, good. What no-",

"Sir John!" A Guard said as he burst into the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sir Jeffry has been spotted. He's standing at the edge of the Everfree Forest that faces the castle", he said.

"Okay, I'll go take him on", I said as I brought out my swords again.

"Sir... not trying to offend you... but you're going to need help", he said.

"What? Why? I can handle him fine", I said.

"Look outside the window...", he said as he pointed towards the balcony.

Sheathing my swords, I walked towards the balcony to see what he was referring to. I suddenly stopped as I saw what was covering nearly half of the clearing, an army of... something.

"What the hell are those things?" I gasped as I leaned over the railing to get a better look.

I formed my rifle and aimed down at the army of strange creatures, peering through the scope, I gasped. I saw ponies, all wearing black armor, black flames were coming from the openings. And the ponies... they were freaking skeletons!

"What are those things?" I asked, turning to the Guard.

"Our scouts were watching, they say that Sir Jeffry used his magic to make those things", he said.

Suddenly, I heard a loud cry from the army of skeleton ponies, they all began to charge forward.

"Okay, I'll hold them off, I want you to get me backup, NOW!" I ordered.

"Understood", he said before he galloped out of the room.

"Applejack, I love you", I said.

"Ah know ya' do", she said as she smiled to me.

I leaned in as I gave her a kiss on her lips, pulling away, I smiled. Forming my wings, I quickly ran out of the balcony doors and leaped over the railing. I flew towards the base of the mountain that the castle was on. Just as I came close to the ground, I unleashed a large blast upon the floor, blowing away dozens and dozens of skeleton soldiers.

"Bring it on ya' pieces of shit!" I shouted as I charged forward.

I swung madly at the skeleton ponies as I charged through the ground. Spreading my arms out, I brought my hands together, sending a shockwave through them all. I had eliminated every last one of them, well, the ones that had charged. T here were still a lot of them by Jeffry's side, at the edge of the forest. I saw Jeffry lift his arm up and snap his fingers. Suddenly, I was bombarded by pieces of the broken skeleton ponies, as they flew upwards.

"Urgh! What the fuck!" I shouted as I thrust my arm downward, forming a dome around myself.

"Damn, if he's just going to bring them back to life, what the hell am I supposed to do?" I said to myself.

I teleported further back to avoid getting bombarded by those fragments anymore. Just as I stepped back, I saw that the Guards were here, led by Shining Armor.

"Hey, took you long enough", I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, sorry. Was slightly busy", Shining Armor said.

"So, how do you want to go about doing this?" He asked.

"You and your men handle these skeleton things. I'll go for the big fish", I said, fusing my swords into an axe.

"Got it", he said.

"Everypony! Charge!" He ordered.

'_Well, that's one way to do it_', I thought as I leaped into the air, jumping straight over them.

Raising my axe above my head, I fell towards Jeffry. Just as I thought I was going to hit him, I quickly pushed myself to the side with my wings. Jeffry slowly turned his head towards me, a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't hurt your friend, now would you?" Jeffry said... it was Discords voice.

"What the hell!" I said, jumping backwards.

"What? Did you not expect me to be able to go into his body? All I had to do was establish a mental link to his body, giving me access to his movements", he said.

"Dammit! Get the hell out of his body!" I shouted as I charged at him, my axe turned into a staff.

"Why would I do that? I'm going to sap every last drop of magic from his pretty little body. He might die, but that doesn't matter to me", he laughed.

"Die?! Like hell I'll let you do that!" I shouted as I swung my staff upwards, sending his sword to go flying upwards.

Quickly spinning my staff, I struck him under the chin with the other end of the staff.

"I might not be able to cut him, but I can still use blunt weapons", I grinned.

Discord stayed in the position that my attack had put him in.

"I'll be taking my leave now, I'll leave you and your friend alone", he said as his eyes flashed a green color.

Jeffry's eyes returned to the pure whites that I had saw back in the ballroom. Even with the night being up and all, I could still see his eyes. Like, how couldn't I? They were freaking glowing. He suddenly rushed forward, his sword and turned into six flaming spheres. I quickly raised my staff upwards to hook his wrist, to prevent him from bringing his arm down. This fight was going to go back and forth...

~Time Skip: 7 am~

I panted hard, my muscles were aching all over, but I couldn't let myself fall. I was getting somewhere though, Jeffry's body was just as tired. Soon, one of us would fall. Shining Armor and his friends were still fighting the skeletons. Just as I took my eyes off of Jeffry for one moment, he had rushed forward and kicked upwards, striking the bottom of my chin and sent me into the air. He leaped up and grabbed my ankles and swung me down. I felt the air get knocked out of me as my back hit the ground hard. My armor couldn't protect me against that.

'_John! John, are you there?_' I heard Celestia ask.

'_Yeah, what do you need?_' I asked as I teleported away from Jeffry.

'_I found a counter-spell!_' I heard her say, I felt my hopes raise.

'_Really? Great! Come on, tell me how to do it_', I said.

'_I'll send you mental images of the spell book, remember them well_', she said.

'_Okay, send 'em in'_, I said as I struck Jeffry in the stomach as he rushed forward, sending him back into the forest.

I saw a flash of images in my mind, but I was still able to recall them and look over them. After a second or two, I was able to fully read the spell.

'_Okay, I think I got it. When do I use it on him though?_' I asked.

'_Do it when you have an opening, I leave the rest to you_', I heard her say.

I watched as Jeffry climbed over the fallen trees, better now than later. I clapped my hands together at Jeffry, a beam of light fired from my hand sand struck Jeffry dead on.

"Ha ha! I got 'cha!" I exclaimed as I watched the spell do its work.

Jeffry froze, but slowly raised his head to me. Raising his palm to me, a small, but bright sphere appeared in his hand. He suddenly launched it at me, I quickly dove to the side. A large explosion came from the small sphere as it struck the floor. What was left was an imprint in the dirt field, it was as if someone had taken an ice cream scoop and taken a chunk out of the ground.

'_Celestia! The spell didn't work!_' I shouted into my mind as I took to the air.

'_What?! That's not possible!_' She said.

'_Well, it didn't work, now what?_' I said as I watched Jeffry form his wings and flew after me.

~Inside of Jeffry's Head~

_'Ugh, my head. Where am I?' I thought as I looked around, I was in a familiar dark room._

"_Looks like that spell brought you back... well, mentally that is", I heard a voice laugh, I looked up._

"_You...", it was me... the other me from when I blacked out._

"_Yo", he said as he waved to me._

* * *

**Chapter 39 :D I seriously think that the Gryphon portion of this fanfic pushed this fanfic a little TOO many extra chapters, of well. The more you get to read, the better, right? :P This fanfic might, MIGHT, end before chapter 50... or my estamations are off more than usual. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Please leave a Review!**

**SIDE NOTE: I've been getting reviews from someone, saying that they like or want to read more of this fanfic. You do know that it's easier to just make an account and set this fanfic on your following list, far more easier this way for yourself :P**


	40. Chapter 40: Upsetting Battle

**Yay, Chapter 40! We've hit the 10k viewers mark :D I wonder if this fanfic will hit 11k by the time this fanfic is finished :P Okay, no more chit-chat! Time is candy-I mean money :D... Pinkie Pie reference, anypony? :D**

* * *

"_Okay, why am I here again? What happened?" I asked as I tried to remember what had happened._

"_A lot has happened. For starters, you got taken over by something called Discord, and now your body is pretty much destroying EVERYTHING", he said as he walked away, a table appeared._

"_What!?" I exclaimed, getting to my feet._

"_Care for some tea?" He asked, waving his arm across the table, a tea pot and a set of tea cups appeared._

"_No! I want to know what's happening! Where is my body?" I asked._

"_Eh... I think you're chasing John? He's pretty much losing the fight. Your army of skeleton ponies are doing quite a lot of damage to Princess Celestia's Guards", he said as he picked up the tea pot to pour himself a cup of tea._

"_What?! Is there a way I can see what's happening?" I asked._

"_Yeah, sure. Here", he said as he waved his arm again._

_A blueish portal appeared in front of me, giving me a full view from what my body was looking at. My body was chasing John through the air as it fired tiny black spheres at him. Each exploding on either the ground, leaving behind a smooth crater, or going off in mid-air, warping the sky as the explosion caused a suction. I watched in horror as one of them was close to hitting John, but he swung his sword, batting the sphere away._

"_Is there anything I can do?" I asked._

"_Eh... nope. Just sit back and wait for this Discord to finish sapping your magic. It's he's after right now... where the hell is the god damn tea?" He said as he lifted the teapot up and took off the covering and turned it upside down, peering inside._

"_Ugh, this is just like my dream", I said as I began to think back to my memories._

"_Yup, you going wild, army of weird things, you killing John. Oh wait, that didn't happen yet", he said._

"_Good, so far I don't see anything leading to that directly yet", I said as I watched myself swipe my arm through the air at him, tearing several feathers from his wings._

_I watched as my body suddenly close its hands, clenching them hard. Three black flaming spheres formed around both of my wrists._

"_And there are those spheres", he said as he set the teapot down, tossing the covering behind him._

"_No!" I said, pounding my fists against the blue window to the other world._

"_Hey hey! Break that and you won't be able to see anymore", he said as he brought out another teapot._

"_This isn't good", I thought._

"_Damn straight this isn't good, there isn't any god damn tea in here", he said._

~Battlefield~

I panted heavily as I rolled to the side, dodging his swipe. Jeffry's body was also worn out, I had managed to break off several pieces of his armor, but he just kept of repairing it. My armor was in a far more worse state than his was, seeing as I didn't repair mines, it took too much energy to repair my armor, since it was permanent. And permanent objects made from magic took a lot more magic.

'_This is getting me no where_', I thought as I suddenly spread my wings out, pulling me to a full stop.

John's body had no time to react as I turned around and hooked Jeffry's head into the curve of my arm and spun us both. I then flung him straight at the ground. Jeffry went straight into the ground, creating a large crater in the ground. Several larger spheres came flying at me, I dodged them all as they continued up into the air. I wasn't paying any attention to them, but I suddenly saw a larger explosion above me.

"Holy shit! Those things are getting stronger!" I said as I covered my head, thinking I was going to get struck by something.

Jeffry came flying out of the cloud of dust and struck me in the gut as he came up. I heeled over as I held my stomach, I wasn't in any serious pain, but the force of his punch had caved in my armor, creating a bulge the dug inward. Seeing as my armor was going to cause me nothing but problems, I gripped the edge of the hole and tore the chunk of metal made from my magic, straight off. Relieving myself from some of the pain caused by the armor. I looked up and saw that Jeffry had brought his hands up to eye level. The black spheres began to warp and mold together as they formed two scythes.

"Shit, this is going to get even more annoying", I said as I reformed my swords and crossed them, ready to par away any of his attacks.

~Inside Jeffry's Head~

"_No! The scythes! If this goes any further, John's going to die!" I shouted, pressing my hands on the portal._

_In the background, the other me was busy forming more and more teapots, the table he was sitting at was piled high with the same dull gray colored teapots. I was wondering how the hell he was doing that... and why._

"_Hey! Help me with this!" I demanded, turning around._

"_Hey, do it yourself. I can use magic, you can too", he said as he shook one of the teapots he had made._

"_What? Why didn't you say so earlier?" I said as I turned around to look at the portal, I had just bent John's sword with one of my blows._

"_Come on! COME ON! DO SOMETHING!" I growled as I pointed my arms towards the portal._

_Just as I watched in horror as my body swung the final blow that was supposed to kill John, but it didn't. The blade of the scythe suddenly disappeared. Sweat poured down from my brow as I began to pant heavily, using magic in here was taking a lot out of me. I looked up and saw that my body had gotten rid of the scythes and resumed to fire those same destructive spheres are John, only they were far bigger than they were before._

"_Oh hey, got one with tea in it", the other me said as he pushed the empty teapots off of the side of the table._

_'Does this guy only think of tea... he is me, but I hate tea', I thought as I kept my attention on the portal._

~Battlefield~

I was confused as to why and how the blade of his scythe disappeared. I didn't really care about it anymore, since Jeffry was now firing more of those freaking balls of death at me. Several of them missed and struck the ground beneath us as we flew through the air. Each of them blew up the floor, several of Jeffry's skeleton soldiers, but also blowing away several of the Guards that had came to back me up. I had to get away, or others would get hit by them. Flying higher into the sky to keep more of the spheres to fly upwards, instead of down. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Applejacks farm was coming into view. I didn't know we were this close to Ponyville! S peaking of Ponyville, I hope Applebloom and the other citizens are safely inside of this shelter that Celestia was talking about.

I felt a intense heat and bright light come from behind me, I quickly did a barrel roll to avoid the blast. I had dodged a single yet enormous sphere. The sphere blew up, creating a blast that was big enough to engulf... Ponyville! I quickly whipped around and saw that Jeffry was forming another one of the spheres, even bigger than the last. Ponyville was right behind me! Before I could flew off to attract Jeffry to fire at me while Ponyville wasn't behind me, but Jeffry had used his other arm to hold me mid-air with his magic.

"Shit!" I shouted as I tried to break free.

~Inside of Jeffry's Mind Again~

"_No! If he gets hit by this, he'll get killed! Come on, stop it!" I shouted as I tried to use my magic on myself._

_I watched in horror as my body fired the sphere. With one final effort, I pushed hard with my magic. The only change that I saw was that the sphere had changed from it's pure black color, into a dull grayish color._

"_No! John!" I shouted._

_John suddenly broke free out of my magic and dropped down, dodging my attack._

"_Oh thank god", I sighed as he moved out of the way._

"_Yay... John's saved, but what about Ponyville?" I heard the other me ask as he took a sip from his tea cup._

"_Ponyvi- OH NO! THE SPHERE!" I gawked as I watched the sphere go flying towards Ponyville._

"NO!"_ I heard John shout as he flew after the sphere._

_To no success, John was unable to catch up with the sphere. The sphere crashed into the center of Ponyville, creating a large gray dome that engulfed the entire town. The force of the blast had blown me back slightly, but John was completely blown away._

"_No... no", I said as I felt tears beginning to well up and then pour out of my eyes._

_'What have I done..._', I said as I fell to my knees, my eyes wide as I tried to not believe what had happened, I had destroyed Ponyville, and everpony that was in it.

Battlefield~

"... no... No! NO! NOO!" I shouted as I regained my balance and flew straight towards the remains of Ponyville.

"No, please god, no! Applebloom, APPLEBLOOM!" I shouted, tears began to fall from my eyes.

I saw another hole in the ground, a rectangle like shape. I quickly teleported myself to the edge of the hole. It was a portion of the shelter! She might still be alive! I tried to go in, but I saw that it only went down two feet, the bottom was covered entirely of wooden planks. I broke the covers off and looked inside, some were filled with food, while as others were filled with supplies.

"No.. please, no. I don't want to lose you Applebloom...", I said as I fell to my knees, crushing the wood in my hands as I gripped the coverings.

I heard Jeffry's body touch down behind me.

"First Sarah... and now Applebloom...", I said as I stood up.

"My my... Jeffry sure did quite a bit of damage", I heard a voice laugh, Discord...

"You monster! Look at what you've done! You've just killed hundreds of peopl-urgh, ponies! Don't you feel a bit wrong for this?" I said, gritting my teeth as I turned towards him, tears pouring from my eyes.

My face suddenly turned from that of anger, to confusion. Jeffry's body was crying, while as Discord was using his body to smile wickedly.

"Well, he's used up quite a lot of magic, I'll me taking me leave now. I want to be able to take my revenge on your Princesses soon, won't take too many days to sap enough magic to free myself. Ta-ta~", he said as he waved to me.

I watched as Discorded teleported away, using Jeffry's body. I couldn't believe it... he was crying, but he didn't seem to notice! That can only mean... Jeffry was still conscious inside! Still, that was good and bad. The good in this is that Jeffry is still okay, but not mentally. He had just witnessed his own body destroying Ponyville... This isn't good. He'll end up thinking that he's a monster again, like that time where he saved a girl from being attacked in our world. He's going to go crazy once Discord releases him... IF he releases him. I continued to cry as I looked down, Ponyville was gone... Applebloom was gone. How was I going to face Applejack? I better go tell them the bad and good news... I clapped my hands together, teleporting myself away from this horrid mess, into the castle.

I reappeared inside of Celestia's bedroom, where all of the girls were waiting with the two Princesses.

"John! You're back", Twilight said as the girls all turned to look at me.

"Hey...", I said, face remaining sad.

"Ha! I knew you would be able to come back from that", Rainbow Dash said as she came over and knocked my on the arm.

"Girls... I have good news... and very bad news", I said.

"Really? Tell us the good news first", Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay... the good news is that I'm sure that Jeffry's still inside there, still conscious", I said.

"So Jeffry's alright!" I heard Twilight cheer.

"Yeah... but the bad news", I said as the happy faces became cold and sad.

"Bad news?" Flutteshy whispered.

"Yes... bad news", I said as I looked towards Applejack.

Just looking at her brought me to tears. I surprised all of them at the scene of me crying, I felt so bad when I just saw her face.

"What's wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, coming over to me and placing a hoof on my shoulder.

I suddenly leaped up and brought her into a hug.

"Applejack, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry", I said as I sobbed into her neck.

"What's wrong? Why are ya' sorry for?" She asked.

"It's... it's Applebloom", I said, I felt her cringe.

"What about mah sister?" She asked, pushing me away as she looked me dead in the eye.

"*Shaky inhale* Girls... come with me", I said as I walked over to the balcony doors, pushing them opened.

The girls looked uneasy as they followed with me. I turned around towards the girls and pointed to where Ponyville used to me. The girls all gasped as they all turned and saw what I was referring to as the bad news.

"P-ponyville! It's gone!" Rarity gasped.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED TO MAH SISTER?!" Applejack said, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Applejack. I couldn't stop Discord from using Jeffry to attack. I'm so useless!" I shouted into the air as I cried.

"Discord is taking this too far...", Celestia said as she looked away from the horried scene.

Below, all of Jeffry's skeleton ponies had disappeared, or troops were now returning to the castle.

"I couldn't stop him... all this power, and I couldn't stop him", I said as I fell forwards, now on all fours as I cried.

"Applejack, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry", I said as I clenched my fists.

"It's... it's all rahgt", I heard her say, I froze.

"All right? Are you insane? I let your sister die! I couldn't stop him!" I said, looking up in disbelief.

"No... Discords the reason wah mah sister's dead. We'll have tahme to mourn for mah sis, but nows not the tahme. We've got to stop Discord, or we'll have no tahme to mourn for mah sis", Applejack said, a strong and stern face, yet stained with tears.

After several minutes of calming down, I finally spoke.

"What should we do now?" I asked, my face now bore a serious expression, too.

"We'll have to stop Discord from taking anymore magic from Jeffry than he already has. He'll be able to free himself when he finishes sapping what he needs from Jeffry's body", Celestia said

"So, how do we go about stopping him?"I said, wiping my tears away with my hand.

"We'll have to find him and capture Jeffry, and hope that we can find a spell to remove Discords hold from him", she said.

"Yeah, but the first one failed. It didn't even work, do you think any other spell would work?" I asked, doubting that this plan might not work at all.

"That's what I'm expecting to happen. Twilight, I would like your help in creating a new version of the previous spell John used", Celestia said to the studious purple mare.

"Create a new spell? But I've never done that before", she said.

"Do not worry, I will teach you as we go along. Now, come along. We have a lot of work to do", Celestia said as Luna and Twilight followed her out of the room.

"Twilight!... I'll get him back", I said, clenching my fist.

"...Thank you", Twilight said, smiling softly.

"I'll go check the forest, maybe Discord moved him somewhere in there", I said as I climbed on top of the railing.

"I want you girls to help in anyway possible, but stay safe", I said, not looking back at them.

'_I'm sorry... Applebloom_', I thought as a single tear rolled down my face.

Stepping over the edge of the rail, I fell down towards the base of the mountain. Using my wings, I quickly spread the open and began to glide down. Touching down at the base of the mountain, I looked around. What was once a beautiful plain of grass was now a field filled with charred grass and giant patches of grass missing. Most likely from the hooves of those skeleton soldiers, the fire that came out of their hooves must have did some of the burning, too. All of this destruction... something that Jeffry never wanted to do. Who knows what he thinks of himself now... only one thing came to my mind... monster. When he lost his girlfriend, he was a wreck for several weeks, and that was only because of the fact that he beat up an attacker. Who knows how he'll act when he gets released... IF he gets released.

No time to mess around, I teleported myself to the edge of the forest and looked inside. I jumped back as I was surprised at what I saw. The skeleton soldiers that Discord had used Jeffry's body to create, were still here, but... they weren't attacking. They just stood there, the flames dimmer. Suddenly, one of them suddenly lost all of its flames and just fell apart, it's bones disconnected from the non-existing joints. It's armor fell onto of the bones as it fell, breaking apart the surprisingly fragile bones.

'_John?_' I heard a voice call out to me, I think it was Celestia.

'_Celestia?_' I asked back.

'_Yes, I was wondering where you plan on searching first_', Celestia asked.

'_I'm going to sweep the entire forest for him. Also, the skeleton soldiers that I were fighting are still in the forest, but they're not moving..._', I said as I poked one on the side of its helmet.

'_That's strange... anything different about the soldiers?_' Celestia asked.

'_Er, the fire that's coming out of them is slightly dimmer, and one of them just suddenly fell apart_', I said as I looked down at the pile of bones and armor.

I noticed that piece by piece, the armor and bones were slowly disappearing.

'_This isn't good. If I'm correct, that is a sign of Jeffry's magic becoming weaker_', she said.

'_Got it, I'll start on searching the forest. I could use a little help, big forest_', I said before I severed the mental connection.

I looked into the forest, scanning for a possible first area to search for Jeffry. Sighing, I just charged in, moving straight past the skeleton soldiers.

'_I'll get you back, I will_', I said as I ran through the forest.

* * *

**Okay guys, Chapter 40 is finished! Hope you guys liked this. Back to writing the first fanfiction. See ya guys later!**

**Please leave a Review!**


	41. Chapter 41: Returning

It has been four days since the last time that I saw Jeffry. I was still searching through the forest in search of his body. None of us had any clue on where Discord might have moved his body. Out of all of these four days, I wasted no time in searching for my friend, only to sleep, eat, and perform other necessary bodily needs. I had slept up in the trees during the nights, to avoid getting attacked by wild animals as I slept, no idea might be in the forest and I have no intention of finding out what other strange creatures this world had. Two squads of soldiers, sent by Celestia, were ordered to locate and assist me in the search for Jeffry. Not one night in the trees did I not think of little Applebloom, I'm not sure if Applejack didn't or did blame me for her sisters death, I could have saved her. Yet I let another little girl die... it gave me nightmares every night.

Now I was still running through the forest in hopes of finding Jeffry somewhere. The skeleton ponies were still around, but appearing fewer and fewer in number, proving that Jeffry was still alive, but getting weaker as Discord sapped more and more of his magic each second. I didn't exactly know where I was in the forest anymore, seeing as I have been running through the forest none-stop, except for the times I have stopped to do what I needed to do. I was pretty sure that I had covered enough ground to make it to the Gryphon Kingdom and back to Canterlot.

"Jeffry... where are you", I mumble as I land on a branch.

I sighed as I turned my back towards the trunk of the tree and plopped down on the branch, resting my back on the tree trunk. Looking up, I felt the suns rays shine through the small openings in the leaves and onto my face. I was starting to lose hope, how close was this Discord thing close to getting enough power to free himself? If Discord does manage to free himself, how are we going to stop him? I couldn't kill him, or Jeffry's soul might be lost forever, from what he said. None of us could be entirely sure that this freak of nature was telling the through or not. Princess Celestia had also suggested that we might be able to use the Elements of Harmony on him, whatever the hell those things are. But Discord was somehow listening in on the conversation and said that whatever happens to him, happens to Jeffry as well. Which meant, killing was out of the question, sealing him away was bad, too. There was absolutely no way of stopping Discord, no way of stopping him from... destroying everything.

This dude sure can hold a grudge, wanting to take his revenge on the Princesses for something their father did. No idea what he did, but it must have been crazy enough to actually want to go this far with his plans of revenge. He even said that he planned on killing everything in this world. Princess Celestia said that the books say that Discord never acted like this. Twilight had pointed out a possible factor that Jeffry's darkness based magic might be corrupting Discord as he absorbed Jeffry's magic. After the second day of being out and about to search for Jeffry, I had come back to just say that I was unable to find him. I tried to force Discord to return and free myself, but he of course knew that he was at an advantage, seeing as he had

Who knows how many people would die from his release. I sighed as I watched the Guards come out of the forest and unload some weird looking piece of machinery. Whatever it was, I didn't care. I got up and looked around for a route that I might not have gone through. Leaping down from the branch, I took off down the path that I was originally running down. After a few minutes of running and looking from side to side, I came out of the forest and arrived at some sort of clearing in the forest, I was still technically in the forest since the clearing is surrounded by the Everfree Forest. Seeing as Jeffry wasn't here, I turned around to head back into the forest, but something caught my attention. It felt as if the air around me was being sucked towards the center of the clearing.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed as I felt myself being lifted into the air.

Unsheathing my sword, I drove it into a nearby tree to keep myself anchors. I watched as a large, black, spinning sphere appear above the center of the clearing.

"Ah ha! Found you Jeffry", I exclaimed as I readied myself to fight Jeffry, to bring him back to the castle so that the Princesses and Twilight could use that spell that they've been working on. Spell wasn't done yet though.

The sky became dark as gray clouds covered the entire open air of the clearing. Black lighting came crashing onto the ground, pounding the ground over and over. The Guards that Celestia had sent to help me with the search came out of the forest and saw what I was seeing.

"Sir, what's going on?" He asked.

"Jeffry's here, ready yourselves. I want you to back me up when I take him on", I said as I used my magic to pin their hooves to the ground, so that they wouldn't go flying into the air.

I watched as the sphere grow larger and larger. Suddenly, the sphere collapsed inwards on itself and then shoot outwards, sending off a blinding light as well. Instinctively covering my eyes, I removed my hand from my sword to shield my eyes, and was sent flying backwards by the shockwave of the explosion. The Guards, even with being held by my magic, were sent flying back as the ground tore off with the magical restraints that I made. I felt myself slam into a tree, back first. A large, VERY large thud, came right after the explosion had happened, the ground shook too. Rubbing my eyes to try and rid myself of the pain, so that I may look at what happened. My mouth dropped open at what I saw, it wasn't Jeffry, but something else.

"W-what the fucking hell?" I said, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Sir... could that be?" A Guard asked as he limped to my side.

"I want to believe it... but... can it be?" I said as I began to smile and laugh a bit.

Right there in front of me, was a certain town that was resting on a bowl shaped chunk of land. It was Ponyville!

"I want you go to back to Canterlot and report this immediately to the Princess", I cheered as I leaped into the air, towards the town.

Touching down at the edge of the bowl shaped chunk of earth, I smiled as I landed on the tilted town. Everything seemed to be okay, all but the buildings. Most of the buildings were painted black, charred, a bit beat up, but still standing. I looked around, but saw nopony around.

"The shelter!" I exclaimed as I remembered there only being part of the shelter being left behind.

I left behind a cloud of dust as I ran straight into the heart of Ponyville, the town hall. Smashing the doors down as I charged inside, I looked around and saw no signs of there being an entrance to the shelters.

"I'll just make my own!" I said as I brought my hands together.

Raising my hands above my head, I brought it down onto the ground, blowing a hole into the wooden floorboards beneath me. Falling into the hole, I landed on another wooden floorboard. Repeating my last action, I once more, fell down a hole. This time I landed on stone, I looked around the dark room. Using my magic, I used a small sphere of my own magic as a torch. Slowly walking down the stone hall, I reached a set of stairs. Walking down these stairs, I looked around myself, there was nopony here. Were there even anypony here anyways? My question was answered as I arrived in a large, LARGE, room. Filled with overturned hammock like beds, scattered supplies, and... the citizens. All of them were on the floor, possibly dead.

"No, no, no", I said as I rushed over to one of them and placed my fingers beneath the underside of the chin.

I felt a pulse. Thankfully, they were all alive... I hope. Which meant... Applebloom was alive too! I jumped to my feet and scanned the sea of unconscious ponies. Spreading out several of my light orbs, I leaped into the air and dug my sword into the ceiling, to keep myself from falling. I looked beneath where I hanged and scanned some more, finally spotting the familiar pink bow that my favorite filly wore. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I placed my hand over my mouth, she was here. Pulling my sword out of the ceiling, I dropped down and wasted no time to rush over to the bed where she laid by. I stopped by her side, I scooped her up and placed my fingers on her neck, again, I felt a pulse.

"Oh my god, you're alive. Oh, Applebloom, you're alive", I whispered as I began to cry uncontrollably.

"Mmm?" I heard the filly stir in my arms

"Applebloom! It's me, John", I said, smiling as I hugged the filly tightly.

"Whu? Where Ahm I?" I heard her ask as she looked up.

"You're in the shelter beneath town hall, don't you remember?" I asked, pulling away from her, smiling down at her cute little face.

"Oh yeah... where are ya' cryin' John?" Applebloom asked.

"I thought you were dead! Ponyville was destroyed a four days ago! You and the rest of Ponyville was taken with it", I said.

"What!?" Applebloom exclaimed.

"I'll explain this all to you someday", I chuckled as I hugged her again.

'_John, are you there?_' I heard Celestia ask me.

'_Yeah_', I said back.

'_I just heard from the Guard, is this true?_' I heard Celestia ask, her voice filled with eagerness.

'_Yeah, Ponyvilles here. I think all of the citizens are here too_', I said as I looked around.

I don't even know why I did that, I didn't even know how many ponies were in this town to begin with.

'_Celestia,is it possible to put Applejack and Applebloom in this conversation, too?_', I asked.

'_Yes, of course. Hold one a moment_', I heard her say as a long pause held the call.

'_John? Is that you? Princess Celestia said ya' wanted to ask me somethin''_, I heard Applejack say.

'_Sis?_' Applebloom said as she looked around, thinking that her sister was here.

'_A-Applebloom? Is that you?_' I heard Applejack say.

'_Yeah, it's me. What happened?... Sis?_' Applebloom called out to her sister some more as sobs could be heard from Applejacks side.

'_Oh, Applebloom. Ah though that Ah would have lost you_', Applejack said as she could be heard weeping.

'_Okay, somepony gots to tell me what in the werlds goin' on 'ere_', Applebloom said as she looked up at me.

'_Applejack. I am sorry, but I wish to speak with John_', I heard Celestia say.

'_Oh course, Princess Celestia. And John... make sure mah sis gets back here safely_', I heard Applejack ask.

'_You can count on me, I won't even let a single rain drop hit her coat_', I said as I hugged Applebloom, who was still confused.

'_John... how is this even possible?_' Celestia asked.

'_You mean the town still being... existing? Well... those spheres that Jeffry was launching at me were pretty much disintegrating everything in the blast, but the one that hit Ponyville looked... different. The color wasn't a dark black, but a dull grayish color'_, I said as I thought back to when Jeffry had fired that sphere at me.

'_Perhaps... Jeffry tried to stop the attack himself? But didn't, instead the spell was changed?_' Celestia said.

'_Ha! Jeffry, you're one miraculous son of a gun_', I laughed as I shook my head.

'_Jeffry might not know of this yet... he might still think that he's a monster_', I sank as I heard Celestia say that word.

'_Yeah... we're going to have to explain that to him when we get him back_', I sighed.

'_Agreed, the spell is nearly complete and we'l- *BOOM*_', I heard an explosion from her side.

'_Celestia? What's going on? Celetsia!_' I called for her.

'_John, something is attacking the castle. It's not Jeffry, we need your help here_', she said as I heard a loud roar coming from her side.

'_Okay, I want you to send in some help for these citizens. I'm on my way_', I said as I severed the conversation and stood up.

"Applebloom, as much as I hate doing this, I'm going to need you to stay here, okay?" I asked her as I set her down on the bed.

"But it's scary here", she said as she took off her hat and hugged it.

"Don't worry, Celestia's sending some help here soon, it'll be okay", I smiled as I took her hat and plaed it back on her head, tipping it up.

"I'll see you soon", I said.

"Okay...", Applebloom said.

It pained me to leave her again, but the Princesses and the girls need protecting. We can't let the spells production be halted. I clapped my hands together, teleporting myself out of the underground shelter and at the castles front gate... wait, front gates? I tried to teleport myself into the castle, but was pushed back a little.

"What the fu- Ugh, nevermind", I groaned as I leaped over the gate and landed inside.

Making a mad dash for where I was hoping would be the Princess' room, but that wasn't needed. Seeing as whatever was attacking was making its location rather easy to spot. Clouds of smoke and dust came up as it went berserk, chunks of the stone walls were being thrown into the air. Formnig my wings, I flew into the air and around the towers to get to where I saw the event happening. Spotting the creature that Celestia had said was attacking, I shrunk away my wings and dove down. Driving my feet at the creatures head, I sent both myself and the creature into the stone floor, shattering it and we both fell down to the next level. Before we both crashed into the floor, I used my feet to push myself away from the creature. This creature looked fucking weird as hell!

It sort of reminded me of Discord, only it's limbs were thicker and nearly everything of it was black. The creature growled as it got to its... feet? I heard the Princesses and the girls come out of the doorway and into the room the creature and I were in.

"Celestia, any clue as to what this thing is?" I asked.

The eyes of this creature were entirely white, I could have sworn that I could see tears coming out of its eyes. Suddenly, its eyes gained color, but it was a serpents eyes with the whites of the eyes being black. Once the eyes had changed, I suddenly felt a familiar presence, Discord.

"No way... Discord?" I gasped.

"Yes, as you can see. I have absorbed enough magic from Jeffry's body that my own magic has overpowered his and changed his body. I'll have no use for him soon, but why not have some fun with you all?" He chuckled deeply.

"You better not have fucked us his body, you freak!" I said as I looked over Jeffry's body, this'll be a pain to live a life looking like that.

"Oh, don't worry, Johnny~ I'll give it back, once I finish you off!" He laughed as he suddenly charged at me.

He rammed me, sending us straight at the girls, but they managed to leap out of the way. I grabbed hold of his arm and threw him over my shoulder, sending him into the wall before I did. Forming my sword, I looked down and reconsidered, changing its shape into that of a mace. I formed another similar mace and began to strike him repeatedly. The sounds of the maces pinging together and the sound of the wall cracking could be heard as I swung at him over and over. Suddenly, Discord reached out and grabbed one of the maces and held it there. I tried to pull it away, but couldn't. Swinging the other, only to get caught as well. Discord then used his feet to kick me in my chest, sending all the way to the other side of the room. I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up and looked up as Discord slowly walked towards me. Jeffry's body wasn't even scratched from all that, must be because of Discord being in control now.

"Is that all you can do?" I taunted as I saw Celestia and Twilight position themselves behind him, a few feet behind him. He didn't seem to notice them.

"No, I have more tricks to show you", he said as he reached down and grabbed hold of the collar of my armor.

"Well, better do that quick", I said as I suddenly formed claws on my hands with my magic and grabbed his arm, digging my claws into his scaly arm.

"Celestia! Now!" I exclaimed as I was punched in the gut by Discord, trying to pull free.

The two fired a spell at Discord, hitting him square on the back. Discord let out a howl of pain as the light enveloped his entire body. He released me from his grip and I quickly leaped back, my back against the wall. We watched as Jeffry's deformed limbs begin to turn back to his original color and slowly shrink down. The scales of his arm one by one broke off and disappeared as they touched the ground.

"This doesn't matter, I have enough magic to free myself, you can have him back", Discord snarled as I saw Jeffry's eyes flash a hue of green.

Once Jeffry's body was back to normal, we watched on as Jeffry suddenly took in a sharp breath. He slowly got to his feet and looked at us, tears were falling from his eyes. Fear, worry, sadness filled his eyes, not only that, but anger as well.

"Jeffry, are you... eh, back?" I asked, stepping towards him, raising my hand to him.

Jeffry suddenly let out a loud roar as he pounded his fists together, a new suit of armor formed on his body. We suddenly felt a large surge of energy flow through the room. This was impossible, Discord must have taken a lot of magic from Jeffry already, did his anger bring out a new found power?

"Jeffry calm down! Du- *FWUM*", was all we heard as Jeffry shot out of the room, into the sky and dropped down towards the ground.

**(A/N: FWUM? Crappiest sound effects, ever!)**

"What the hell, where's he going?" I asked, turning to the girls.

"He's headed towards the hedge maze!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards the opening in the room and looked out.

"Let me see if I can contact him... No!" Celestia gasped.

"Sister, what is wrong?" Luna asked.

"It's Jeffry... he plans to kill Discord", Celestia said.

"Is he insane? He'll die too!" I groaned as I face palmed.

"Yes, he knows that. I just read his mind, but he pushed me out shortly after", Celestia said

"I'm going to go stop him", I said as I clapped my hands together.

Just as I felt my body being teleported by my own magic, I was suddenly thrown into the wall by an invisible force.

"It's no good, it seems that Jeffry has some how managed to block out any incoming magic. We must go by foot", Celestia said.

"I'll go on ahead, you girls try to get there as soon as possible. I'll see if I can stop him", I said as I formed my wings, only to have them forcibly shrunk down.

"Shit, I gotta run there", I said as I ran towards the opening in the room and leaped out.

'_Come on Jeff, don't do this_', I thought to myself as I pulled out my sword and dug it into the cliff side to slow myself down.

* * *

**Chapter 41 :D Hope you guys liked this chapter. This fanfiction is coming to a close... or is it? Well, anyways. It's best that you watch me as an author, for I will be uploading another fanfic shortly after the last chapter... which might be in a few chapters... or my guessing is ONCE MORE, off by a long shot.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	42. Chapter 42: Farewells

I ran into the hedge maze. Tears beaded down the sides of my face at the things I had done while Discord was using my body. All of those horrid things that I did with my bare hands. Even though it was Discord who was the one doing it with my body, but it was MY body! Every horrible thing I had done to all of them... Attacking the castle, almost killing some of the Guards in that battle. I even destroyed Ponyville... all of those ponies, gone. Once more, I was a monster. Twilight must think I'm a monster, too. I'm going to lose her like I did with Amber... This is all Discords fault. My new life in this world was going great, save for the little alliance forming trip to the Gryphon Kingdom, but other than that, it was great. Now, everything was ruined, I lost another person... pony, whom I loved. My life wasn't worth living as a monster, a murderer, a hazard to those around me and the ones I loved.

I had heard what was said about Discord dying. While Discord was in control of my body, I was able to vaguely hear his thoughts and his speech. Which was surprising since the other me was thrown empty teapots everywhere. I was going to end my life, but not without bringing down the one who caused all of my new found grief and pain. Hopefully, by ending both our lives, I would be able to redeem myself to them. I could have just killed myself, seeing as it should work both ways, but I wanted him to feel the pain of death... slowly. Instead of trying to go through the maze, I brought out both of my swords and kept swinging them as I ran through the hedge walls.

"DISCORD!" I shouted angrily as I burst through the last of the hedge walls, coming to a halt as I entered the clearing of the statue.

Discords statue was glowing wildly as the stone was glowing a dark black. Suddenly, the statue cracked. More and more cracks formed as the statue began to break apart. The statue then blew up, but it was only a shell. The stone shell was only covering Discord.

"Ah, free at last. Oh, hello Jeffry", Discord said mockingly.

"You ruined everything! I'm going to fucking kill you!" I shouted as I charged at him.

"Now now, don't get all fussy about this. If you kill me, you die as well. Now won't that hurt your little pony friends?" He laughed as he stood there, thinking I wouldn't hit him, but he was wrong.

"They hate me already!" I said as I swung both of the swords, carving a bloody X onto his body.

"They hate me for everything you've done with my body! The lives I took in Ponyville! The ponies I hurt with my magic! All because of you!" I shouted as I began to swing again.

"I see, so you plan to kill me with the full intention of dying yourself. No matter, I have all of your powers!" He laughed wickedly as he snapped his fingers.

A similar suit of black armor covered his body, but was slightly longer to fit his longer body and longer limbs and tail. I charged forward and swung both of the swords upwards, striking him on the side of his body. Discord was pushed upwards a bit from my strike, the attack cracked his armor. He then spat out blood. Looking up at me, he frowned.

"You might have my powers, but you don't know how to use them", I scowled at him.

"Indeed I don't, but, this fight will end in my victory. Once I defeat you and seal your body in stone in my place, I'll go after your pretty little pony frie- *Smack*" He stopped as I struck him dead on, in between his eyes.

"What did you say?" I said as I breathed in and out heavily.

My anger was at its breaking point and started to leak out of its container, ready to come out and drown the source with the very anger that was born from it.

~Somewhere at the Entrance of the Hedge Maze~

"Dammit, Jeffry!" I shouted as I pounded my fists onto the black dome.

Celestia said that this bubble wasn't made by Jeffry, but by Discord. It was keeping all of us out, not allowing us to enter the maze to go and stop Jeffry before he did something insane. The others had finally arrived a little while ago, and were trying to help me break down the barrier. Well, all but Fluttershy.

"Celestia, can you tell what's going on in there?" I asked as I punched at the barrier over and over with my fists, both covered in a thorny aura, made of my magic.

"At the moment, Discord and Jeffry are fighting. It would seem that Jeffry is winning the fight", Celestia panted as he reeled back on her back hooks and brought herself down, her hooves striking the barrier.

"Crap! Then they might die soon!" I growled as I stepped back and drove my hands into the barrier.

The barrier crackled at my fingers as they started to slip through the barrier, but just barely. I shouted as I forced my hands through the barrier. Once my hands were nearly halfway in, I started to pull it apart, ripping it a bit. Suddenly, loud galloping sounds came from behind us. Turning around, we saw that it was the skeleton soldiers that Jeffry had made with his magic. I brought out my sword, ready to fight the incoming soldiers, but didn't. We watched as they all charged straight past us and directly into the barrier, shattering it as they went straight through it. Taking this opportunity, we all chased after them as the barrier slowly began to repair itself.

"I can see them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew above the hedge maze.

"How's it look so far?" I asked.

"Jeffry's kicking his butt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Crap, gotta stop him before he kills himself", I hissed as I pushed myself further.

Jeffry and Discord moved and jolted to the side as they dodged each others attacks. Jeffry stopped and saw us, he guarded himself as he used his other arm and pointed at us. Another barrier appeared around the clearing, not allowing us to enter.

"Jeffry! Stop this!" I shouted as I rammed the barrier, only to get thrown back.

*P.O.V. Change: Jeffry*

The girls and John were here. I tried not to look at Twilight, but I did. Tears poured down the sides of my face as I looked at her face. The face of the one I loved... the one I hurt. All because of this monster, I'm going to change this. I'll stop this world from having to deal with this monster. Just as Discord was about to swing his sword at me, several skeleton ponies that Discord had brought out with my magic shot out from the hedges. They all tackled and swiped at him as they flew straight by him. One of them landed at my side, I looked over as it also looked at me. It nodded its head slightly as I looked into its empty fiery pockets where its eyes would be.

"Jeffry! Stop it already, you idiot!" I heard John exclaim as he pounded at the barrier.

I pushed their voices aside as I focused on the fight. The sky began to pour, drop by drop the earth became soaked with rain. Charging forward, I parred away his sword, leaving him completely open. Swinging with my other sword, I sliced off his right arm. As he howled in pain, I spun myself around, slicing away his other arm and drawing a line from the top of his leg, all the way up to the base of his chin. I could here them all cry out 'No!' As I positioned myself on top of the monster who ruined my new life.

"Die", was all I said before I sliced at his neck, severing his head from his body.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest, as if something had stabbed itself through my body, straight through my heart. I dropped to my knees and kept myself up with my arms. My barrier dropped as my magic suddenly began to fail. My body felt as if all of my energy was being drained. John and the girls all came running over to me. John's face was filled with anger, while as the girls were filled sadness and pain, Twilight was feeling the most, but why? Didn't they see me as a monster? The lives I took, the families I destroyed in Ponyville.

"Jeffry, you stupid piece of shit. Why did you do this?" I heard John ask.

"Everything I've done... how could I live like that? You guys don't see me as I once was, I'm a monster", I said, slowly getting to my feet.

"What made you think that we see you as a monster, deary?" Rarity said, placing her hoof on my arm.

"I hurt... a lot of ponies in that battle", I said softly, dropping to one knee as I felt the pain again.

"But nopony was killed, the worst we had was a broke leg", Celestia said.

"I still hurt them, they got hurt because of what I did... I felt, saw, and heard everything. All the horrid things I did... I wiped out Ponyville..", I said as I covered my face with my free hand, sobbing into it.

"No, Ponyville's okay. I know what you did", I heard John say.

"What? How can Ponyville be okay? I saw myself blow it away", I stuttered.

"I saw that the color of your magic when you fired that attack, Celestia and her sister think that you have somehow changed it to some sort of teleportation spell. Ponyville reappeared somewhere in the Everfree Forest a few days later", John said.

"Still, I'm a monster. I did all of those things, a monster doesn't deserve to have friends like you. A monster like myself deserves to die as a mons-*Smack*", I stopped as Twilight slapped me across the face with her hoof, causing me to look away.

"Stop calling yourself a monster", Twilight growled, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"B-but, everything I've done. How could you even look at me?" I said.

"I love you, and I will never stop loving you", Twilight said, hitting my shoulder as she said it.

"How could you still love me?" I asked, tears began to pour down my face again.

"I said that I would love you no matter what you are, monster or not, I will always love you", she cried as she buried herself onto my chest.

I couldn't believe it, they still saw me as who I was before all of this mess happened. Twilight... she still loved me, my lips quivered as I placed my hand on my face, crying into it. Twilight moved back and smiled at me, I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek, but heard a soft clinking sound of metal landing on wet grass. Looking down at my hand, I noticed that I had no hand!

"Jeffry, your arm!" John exclaimed.

"Jeffry's beginning to die now...", Celestia said, looking away.

"... tomorrows my birthday... I should give you all your presents before I die", I said standing up.

"What!? At a time like this? Are you stupid?" John said, grabbing the collar of my armor.

"I want to give you all something to remember me by", I said.

John shook his head as he let me go and walked away, standing a fair distance away from me. I turned to Pinkie Pie and snapped my fingers, a book appeared in my hands.

"Pinkie Pie, this book belonged to my great grandmother, it's a book that she wrote all of her own recipes for baking, this is the only copy, since she wrote it by hand", I said, passing it into the pink mares hooves.

"I'll be sure to let everypony in Ponyville try some of your great grandmothers recipes!" Pinkie Pie said as she began to cry waterfalls... actual waterfalls.

Limping over to Rarity, I brought my hands together and molded my magic into an object. Blank lines crept up from the collar of my armor and etched themselves on my neck as I used my magic.

"Rarity, I know you love fashion. So I hope you like this", I said as I held up a dark black hat, with a leaning silver feather that was held in place by a white band that went around the dome of the hat.

"Oh, deary. I love it", Rarity wept as I placed it on her head.

Turning to Rainbow Dash, I chuckled as I snapped my fingers. Bringing out the piece of paper that I had put away at John's party.

"Rainbow Dash, this is something that even you would love", I smiled softly at the cyan pegasus.

"Oh. My. Gosh... is that...?", she gasped as I unrolled it.

"Yeah, an application for the Wonderbolts, given to me by Spitfire, she wanted to give you this but could never come to Ponyville", I said as I passed it to her.

"Thank you...", she whispered as she held the little piece of paper close to her body, protecting it from the rain.

"Applejack, this is for you and your sister. This... is for you, not sure if you'll wear it though", I chuckled as I held back some pain.

"Sugarcube... its beautiful...", Applejack said as she covered her mouth with her hoof.

I had made her a pair of black gem earrings with my magic and past them to her.

"Give this to Applebloom for me, will you?" I asked.

"Sorry John, I stole your idea", I said, looking over at John.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care", John said, waving back a forth without a single care, his back still faced towards us.

I placed a black scarf, made of my own magic, on Applejack's back. Since she was on her hunches, holding the earrings I made for her. I decided to form the rest of the things at once, seeing as my entire left arm had broken into tiny particles and disappeared into the air. For Fluttershy, I gave her a stuffed animal that my mother made for me when I was three. For the Princesses, Celestia got a pair of black earrings, similar to the one I had made for Applejack. Luna got a black stone, that had the same effects as the one John made for Celestia. And finally... Twilight.

"Twilight, here", I smiled as I limped over to her.

Using my still intact arm, I placed a pendent with a silver chain and black gem around her neck.

"I wanted us to spend some more time... so I could make this present better", I said as I snapped my fingers, a book landed on my hand.

"It's empty?" Twilight said as she flipped one of the pages open.

"Yes, but watch this. Some imagination, like you said", I said, keeping the book up in the air with my magic as I poked her nose, earning a slight giggle from her.

Touching my temples with my finger, I pulled my hand back as small flashy orbs came out of my head and fell onto the book. The book flashed a bright light as pictures drew themselves into the pages. Twilight gasped as she noticed what the pictures were of.

"A memory book with memories of what little time we spent together...I wanted to spend more time with you before I started on the book. I hope you like it", I smiled as I handed it to her.

"Oh, Jeffry, I love it *Sob* I love it... I love you", she cried as she hugged me, burying her face into my chest.

"I love you too, Twilight", I said as I hugged her with my okay arm.

I suddenly fell as one of my legs disconnected from the other. Black particles flew into the air as my body began to break down again. My armor clinked onto the floor as the body that it once covered, was slowly disappearing.

"John, get your ass over here. I got something for you, too", I said.

John grumbled, but turned around and came towards me.

"What do you want, asshole?" John said, towering above me as I laid on the wet grassy floor, Twilight by my side.

"Here", I said as I snapped my finger.

The sound of glass clinking against glass could be heard as I brought something from our world to this one.

"Your favorite beer", I said, lifting the case up to him.

He took hold of it and looked at it, then at me. John slowly began to cry, which I never really got to see happen.

"You stupid piece of shit", he said as he turned away.

I heard the sound of my armor clinking onto the ground again as I was only left with my arm, my midsection, and my head.

"Twilight, I love you, and I'm sorry I had to put you through this", I said as I reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, too. It's okay", she said as she lowered her face towards me.

We kissed... our first... real kiss, and our last.

"*Chuckle* First real kiss, other than the one I accidentally gave you in my sleep", I chuckled as I looked up at her, seeing no blush from her as she was no longer embarrassed about it.

"Dammit, Jeff. Here", he growled as he ripped the cardboard top off and passed me a beer.

"To final moments?" John growled.

"*Chuckle* To final moments", I said as we both popped the cap off and took a drink from it.

"To final moments...", John said as he looked up, tears fell down his face as he drank.

The sound of a glass bottle hitting wet grass could be heard over the sounds of lighting.

"To final moments...", John said as he finished the rest and dropped the bottle, falling to his knees.

They all began to cry as the last of my body disappeared. All that was left of me was the gifts I made and brought over for them, and my empty suit of armor.

_The End_

* * *

**This fanfiction is now finished! Thank you all for sticking with me through these 42 chapters! Through all of my crappy grammar and all. There isn't anymore, so get out now :D..**

**Okay, I'm kidding. As some of you can tell, this fanfic seems to have a possible continuation, well guess what, there is. T here will be a sequel to this! So follow me as a writer for the upcoming update of the FIRST CHAPTER of New World, New Life 2: Changes of Good and Bad!**

**Please follow me to be able to see when I upload the first chapter of the sequel! Or stalk my profile page, I don't know. Do whatever you want :P**

**Please leave a Review! And I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction!**


End file.
